Shiso no saigo no resu
by Donbosco
Summary: Naruto merupakan ras terakhir dari Clan Otsutsuki yang sengaja di kirim kebumi agar dirinya selamat, karena di dunia tempat Clan Otsutsuki berasal mengalami kehancuran setelah peperangan dan bencana besar yang terjadi disana sehingga membinasakan semua ras dari Clan Otsutsuki. Bagaimana kehidupan Naruto sebagai ras terakhir dari Clan pertama/GodlikeNaru, GrayNaru, DevilfruitNaru
1. Chapter 1

Shiso no saigo no resu

Part 1

Elemental Nations merupakan wilayah yang terbagi oleh 5 negara besar Api, Air, Tanah, Angin, dan Petir. Negara yang melambangkan element yang ada di bumi. Pada setiap Negara memiliki Shinobi sebagai kekutan militernya, para Shinobi ini di tempatkan pada sebuah Desa

Desa para shinobi atau desa-desa tersembunyi adalah desa-desa ninja yang berperan sebagai kekuatan militer untuk negara mereka. Desa desa ini disebut desa tersembunyi karena berada jauh dari pusat peradaban negara tempat desa itu berada. Setiap negara menaungi satu desa ninja; contohnya Konohagakure dinaungi negeri api. Nama desa dan negeri yang menaungi mereka tidak selalu sama, contohnya negeri api menaungi desa daun (Konohagakure), negeri angin-desa pasir (Sunagakure), negeri air-desa kabut (Kirigakure), negeri petir-desa awan (Kumogakure) dan negeri tanah menaungi desa batu (Iwagakure). Setiap desa tersembunyi menjaga perekonomiannya dengan melatih warga negaranya untuk menjadi ninja mulai dari usia kecil.

Mereka digunakan sebagai kekuatan dalam berbagai misi, yang kemudian, mereka akan dibayar setiap kali melakukan misi-misi tersebut, dari mencabuti rumput liar untuk sebuah single payment hingga 'gaji tetap' dari negara dimana mereka tinggal apabila mereka menjadi tentara ketika seandainya negara terlibat perang. Desa-desa tersembunyi di lima negara utama dipimpin oleh seorang Kage.

Banyak clan hebat yang mendiami wilayah di desa-desa besar untuk menjadi Shinobi disana, seperti clan Senju, Uchiha, Hyuga, Uzumaki, Nara, Akimichi, Yuki, Kaguya dan banyak lagi clan-clan Shinobi di berbagai tempat.

Tapi ada clan awal yang menjadi nenek moyang para clan besar yang saat ini eksis, clan yang berasal bukan dari bumi clan yang hanya turun 1 orang ratusan tahun lalu, Dahulu ratusan tahun yang lalu manusia tidak ada yang memiliki sistem Cakra yang menjadi sumber kekuatan individu Shinobi sampai sekarang, manusia pertama yang memiliki cakra berjenis kelamin perempuan, itupun setelah dirinya memakan buah yang berasal dari dunianya kemudian barulah dirinya memiliki system cakra pada tubuhnya, sehingga muncul keturunan keturunannya yang memiliki cakra seperti ibunya.

Sekarang tepat 500 tahun sudah dari turunnya manusia dari clan itu, dan manusia bumi kedatangan tamu lagi, kali ini seorang bayi laki-laki berambut silver dengan bola mata merah, turun dari langit jatuh ditengah hutan. Dunia saat ini masih memasuki perang dunia Shinobi ke 3, dimana banyak mayat-mayat Shinobi dan juga wilayah yang hancur. Bayi laki-laki tersebut jatuh antara tumpukan mayat-mayat Shinobi dari berbagai desa.

Lalu tak lama setelah bayi laki-laki itu turun, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki bersurai silver sekitar umur 13 tahun, berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih di genggamannya ada sebuah tanto semacam katana tapi ukuranya lebih kecil. Pakaiannya lusuh, banyak sobekan sana sini, dia berjalan dengan merembet pada pohon satu dengan pohon lainnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti, pandangan matanya melihat sesuatu yang ganjil di tengah-tengah tumpukan mayat, genggaman pada tantonya makin menguat dan matanya masih terus melihat tajam, berjalan dengan pelan dan waspada. Tapi yang dia temukan adalah sesuatu yang cukup aneh menurutnya, yah dia melihat seorang bayi laki-laki yang tengah tertawa, tangannya menggapai gapai ke atas, anak laki-laki tersebut sempat tertegun heran cukup lama, batinnya bertanya bagaimana bisa di tengah-tengah peperangan ada bayi laki-laki diantara tumpukan mayat para Shinobi.

Kemudian anak laki-laki tersebut berjalan mendekati bayi bersurai sama seperti dirinya dan mengakatnya namun setelah mengangkat bayi laki-laki tersebut dia melihat beberapa gulungan kertas dan seutas tali yang terhubung pada kaki kanan bayi laki-laki tersebut. Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang dia membawa serta gulungan-gulungan tersebut dan berjalan menjauh untuk keluar hutan tersebut.

~~0o0~~

"Kakashi kau selamat, syukurlah" sapa seorang pria bersurai pirang ketika melihat anak laki-laki sersurai silver keluar dari dalam hutan, "yah aku selamat Sensei" anak laki-laki tersebut yang bernama Kakashi kini sudah sampai di depan Basecamp tempat rekan-rekannya dan orang yang menyambutnya adalah Namikaze Minato yang merupakan Senseinya,

"Ne tunggu apa yang kau bawa itu Ka'' "EHHHH BA..BAYI'' Minato berhenti bertanya ketika Kakashi menunjukan bayi di gendongannya "Da..darimana bayi itu Kakashi"

"Entahlah Sensei aku menemukanya di dalam hutan, kurasa dia merupakan anak dari Shinobi-Shinobi yang gugur di dalam hutan, karena aku menemukannya di tengah tumpukan mayat"

Minato yang mendengar perkataan muridnya kemudian memandang miris kearah bayi tersebut, sungguh malang nasibnya lahir di saat kondisi perang dan kehilangan orang tuanya di umurnya yang belum genap setahun

"Kakashi kau kembalilah ke desa, bawa serta bayi ini dan rawatlah luka-lukamu"

"Ta..Tapi Sensei bagaimana dengan pera…" Kyaaaa Kawaiii…." Ucapan Kakashi terputus ketika ada suara teriakan nyaring dari wanita berambut merah yang baru tiba di belakang Senseinya.

"Kakashi bayi siapa ini, lucu sekali" wanita bersurai merah itu langsung mengambil bayi laki-laki tersebut dan mengangkatnya sambal terus berucap kawaii

"Ah kebetulan kau disini Kushina, kau kembalilah ke desa sekalian bawa bayi itu dan Kakashi" sementara Kakashi yang mendengarnya langsung lemas, pasalnya kalau sudah berurusan dengan Kushina-nee semuanya harus ikut dengan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah Minato, ayo Kakashi kita kembali ke desa" ucap Kushina tanpa berpaling dari sang bayi laki-laki tersebut.

"Haahh baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke desa" ucap Kakashi dengan murung

"Tenanglah tidak lama lagi perang akan usai Kakashi, aku berjanji akan membawa kemenangan saat kembali ke Konoha" Minato menyakinkan muridnya bahwa dengan kembali ke desa tidak akan terjadi hal buruk.

Setelah Kakashi menjauh, Minato mendengar kabar bahwa musuh yang tersisa hanya tinggal Iwagakure, karena sepertinya Kumogakure dan Kirigakure menarik mundur pasukannya entah apa penyebabnya sehingga tinggal menyisahkan Desa Iwagakure.

"Oke….saatnya Kilat Kuning dari Konoha beraksi" ucap Minato dengan senyum di wajahnya dan kemudian menghilang.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiso no saigo no resu

2

~Lima Tahun Kemudian

Desa Konoha merupakan salah satu dari lima desa besar Shinobi, yang berlokasi di Negeri Api, Desa Konoha sendiri adalah sebuah symbol dari kekuatan militer di Negeri Api, Desa yang di bentuk oleh dua orang dengan julukan Dewa Shinobi, Senju Hasirama dan Uchiha Madara adalh sebuah tokoh yang menjadi tonggak sejarah untuk terbentuknya Desa Daun ini. Sejarah panjang tentang perebutan kekuasaan antara dua Clan besar Senju dan Uchiha, sampai akhirnya terjadi gencatan senjata dan terbentuknya Desa Konoha.

Kini usia Desa Konoha sudah lebih dari 100 tahun, 3 tokoh pemimpin atau Kage telah ditunjuk sebagai pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di Desa. Entah karena tewas atau lelah menjabat, tapi setiap berakhirnya Perang Dunia Shinobi kekuasaan tertinggi akan tergantikan, terbukti sekarang setelah 5 tahun pasca Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 3, puncak kekuasaan tertinggi dipegang oleh Shinobi muda, di umurnya yang belum menginjak kepala 3 tapi shinobi muda ini telah di tunjuk untuk menggantikan pemimpin sebelumnya.

Yondaime Hokage adalah gelar yang sekarang berada di pundak seorang shinobi muda bernama Namikaze Minato, si kuda hitam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 3. Jika memang untuk mendapatkan jabatan sebagai seorang Kege diukur dari kekutan dan kecerdasan, maka tak salah jika Minato di tunjuk sebagai Yondaime Hokage untuk menggantikan Sarutobi Hiruzen Sang Profesor.

 **Flashback On**

Dalam masa-masa terakhir Perang Dunia Shinobi 3, Namikaze Minato membabat habis 1000 pasukan dari Iwagakure, sehingga mengukuhkan gelarnya sebagai Shinobi tercepat Si Kiroii Senko no Konoha, hanya butuh 1 jam untuk membabat habis pasukan Iwagakure yang nampak pongah di tengah medan perang, mundurnya pasukan Kirigakure dan Kumogakure membuat Sang Pemimpin Ribuan Pasukan nampak percaya diri akan memenangkan peperangan itu.

Di depannya hanya ada ratusan pasukan Konoha yang tengah berlari mundur masuk kedalam hutan perbatasan, sehingga membuatnya tersenyum bagai dirinya dicintai oleh gadis muda dengan umur belasan tahun. Tapi senyumnya berubah menjadi tawa saat matanya melihat hanya tersisa 1 orang Shinobi yang tak bergerak mundur dari tempatnya menyusul kawanannya yang masuk kehutan.

Yah itu Minato dia dengan gagah berdiri menantang ribuan pasukan di depannya, kedua tangannya naik keatas melewati kepalanya dan kemudian kedua tangannya mengacungkan jari tengah kepada ribuan pasukan di hadapannya, sungguh sebuah tindakan yang teramat konyol untuk memancing nafsu membunuh dari ribuan pasukan didepannya. Tawa dari pemimpin ribuan pasukan itu berhenti, berubah menjadi geraman, sumpah serapah di tujukan kepada Shinobi yang sedang membuat segel tangan. Tangannya teracung kedepan dengan tarikan nafasnya "SERANG !"kemudian semua pasukanya berlari kedepan menuju seseorang yang meremehkan mereka.

" **Tajju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Kini puluhan Bunshin Minato telah berlari menyebar, di masing-masing Bunshin memegang sebuah scroll penyimpanan. Puluhan Bunshin Minato mulai melompat setelah itu dengan segel yang sama semua Bunshin melemparkan scroll-scroll tersebut

" **Kai"**

Setelah itu ratusan kunai bercabang tiga keluar dari setiap scroll yang di bawa oleh masing-masing Bunshin. Kemudian dengan cepat semua Bunshin Minato merangkai segel tangan.

" **Tajju Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Ratusan kunai cabang tiga yang keluar kini menjadi ribuan kunai, bahkan jumlahnya melebihi pasukan di bawahnya. Sementara Minato berucap "Rencana A Sukses" dan di sisi sebaliknya Sang Pemimpin ribuan pasukan, matanya bagaikan ingin keluar dari tempatnya, menyaksikan kegilaan seorang Shinobi muda pada pasukannya. Sementara Ribuan Pasukan Iwagakure sendiri banyak dari mereka yang hanya diam pasrah dengan Hujan Kunai yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai kepala mereka. Dalam pikiran mereka yang diam percuma menghindar karena yang akan sampai pada mereka adalah hujan, dan bagaimana mereka bisa menghindari hujan yang begitu derasnya ditengah lapang luas tanpa tempat berteduh.

"Arggghhh"

"Arggghhh"

Suara rintihan kematian dari Shinobi yang shock dan diam pikiran meraka kosong berbeda dengan para Shinobi yang masih mengingat bahwa dirinya adalah Shinobi Iwagakure, Desa Batu, dari Negeri Tanah, Mereka serempak membentuk segel tangan dan…

" **Doton Kekkai : Dorou Doumu"**

Muncullah sebuah kubah tanah yang melindungi Shinobi yang ingat dari desa mana dirinya berasal. Kubah tanah itu melindungi Hujan Kunai yang yang di buat oleh Minato. Jauh di belakang terlihat Sang Pemimpin Tertinggi dari Ribuan Pasukan Perang hanya bisa melongo dengan kebodohan para Shinobinya. Bagaimana mereka bisa begitu bodoh sampai tidak membuat pelindung tanah untuk menahan gempuran Hujan Kunai tersebut.

Minato yang melihat kebodohan dari sebagian Shinobi Iwa hanya tertawa, sebenarnya ini di luar perkiraannya, Minato pikir Shinobi Iwagakure semuanya akan membuat sebuah perisai tanah untuk melindungi diri, sementara jebakan telah terpasang di depan mereka tanpa mereka sadari karena berlindung, mungkin untuk para Shinobi yang tewas terkena Kunainya adalah sebuah Bonus.

Setelah dirasa Hujan Kunai berhenti, pelindung tanah milik Shinobi Iwagakure mulai menghilang, kemudian para Shinobi Iwa yang selamat melihat sekelilingnya, cukup banyak rekan mereka yang tewas mungkin sekitar 300 orang dalam insiden Hujan Kunai tadi. Kemudian mata mereka teruju pada lawan didepan sana. Mereka semua yang tersisa merasa marah karena di buat seperti sebuah lelucon oleh Shinobi yang menjadi lawan mereka.

Tanpa pikir panjang mereka semua yang tersisa maju menerjang, melupakan fakta bahwa di kaki mereka banyak ratusan kunai tertancap disana bagaikan rumput. Melihat grombolan lawannya mulai menuju ke arahnya.

Shinobi muda bersurai pirang tersebut malah tersenyum, "Saaaa.. saatnya Rencana B di mulai" para bunshin yang tau maksud dari sang diri asli mulai menghilang meninggalkan tubuh aslinya di belakang.

Bziitt !

Bziiitt !

Terlihat bayangan kilat berwarna kuning di antara 700 pasukan Iwagakure yang tersisa, dan kemudian para bunshin Minato menghilang. Pasukan Iwagakure sendiri sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, pasalnya setelah mereka di lewati bayangan kilat kuning tersebut, tidak ada sedikitpun luka yang mereka dapatkan,

"Are.. aneh kenapa tidak sakit, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucap salah satu Shinobi Iwagakure, dirinya masih sibuk membolak-balikan badanya melihat apakah ada hal yang ganjil pada tubuhnya setelah di lewati kilatan berwarna kuning yang diyakini merupakan sebuah jutsu dari lawan mereka. Kegiatan membolak-balikkan badan dilakukan oleh semua pasukan Iwagakure.

Sang Pemimpin sendiri di buat heran dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialami oleh pasukanya. Sudah dua kali pergerakan pasukanya di hentikan hanya dengan dua jutsu dari lawannya. Ada yang aneh menurutnya dan perasaanya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu hal buruk yang akan dialami oleh pasukannya.

Merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa pada diri mereka, mereka semua berfikir jika jutsu yang dilakukan musuhnya telah gagal dan semua pasukan kembali berlari maju untuk menerjang musuh di hadapan mereka yang kini nampak tubuhnya sedikit goyah, sampai membuat musuh di depanya jatuh terduduk. Melihat itu semua pasukan jadi bersemangat sehingga mereka menaikan kecepatan berlarinya.

Sementara Minato sendiri sedikit pusing karena menerima memory semua bunshinya garis depan yang telah dia lepaskan. Setelah menerima memory bunshinya Minato tersenyum.

"Oke… Saatnya Rencana C, Pembantaian di mulai" ucapnya dengan seringai di wajah tampanya. Setelah mengatakan itu terlihat ratusan bunshin Minato dari dalam hutan, di genggaman para bunshin terdapat sebuah katana dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda.

yah ratusan orang yang terlihat berlarian kedalam hutan ratusan Shinobi Konoha, tapi merupakan hanya bunshin ciptaan Minato, para bunshin tersebut masuk kedalam hutan untuk mengambil senjata dari para mayat Shinobi yang lokasinya sama dengan lokasi Kakashi menemukan bayi laki-laki semalam.

Bziitt !

Bziitt !

Bziitt !

Terlihat kembali bayangan kilat berwarna kuning keluar dari dalam hutan. Para pasukan Iwagakure yang melihat kilatan kuning tersebut menuju kea rah mereka hanya menghiraukan saja, karena mereka berpikir bahwa lawannya memakai jutsu yang sama yang tidak berpengaruh sama sekali kepada mereka, nampaknya lawan mereka tidak mau menyerah dengan menggunakan jutsu yang tidak berguna ittu kembali.

Tapi dugaan mereka salah, mereka salah besar telah meremehkan seorang Namikaze Minato, karena kilatan kuning yang baru muncul itu adalah sebuah petaka bagi mereka semua, mereka telah masuk kedalam perangkap mematikan yang telah dirancang oleh Namikaze Minato.

Crasshh !

ARGHHH !

Dan Brugh !

Crasshh !

Arghhhh !

Brugh !

Suara itu lah yang terdengar di tanah lapang tersebut, bagai sebuah lantunan melodi kematian yang begitu indah ditelinga bagi seorang psyco. 700 ratus pasukan Iwagakure yang tersisa gugur satu persatu dengan cepat setelah kilatan kuning menghampiri mereka. puluhan kepala menggelinding, ber liter-liter darah menggenangi lapangan tersebut. Ratusan mayat dengan berbagai luka tebasan dan tusukan menghiasi tanah lapang tersebut, jika dilihat dari atas mungkin kondisi lapangan tersebut bagaikan lukisan mengerikan yang dihadirkan oleh seorang seniman aliran Dadaisme,

Setelah membantai 700 pasukan Iwagakure yang tersisa, bunshin Minato kemudian menghilang. Dan Sang Pemimpin Tertinggi dari ribuan pasukan yang kini telah menjadi mayat, Shock bukan main, selama hidupnya tak pernah dia lihat pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh satu orang dalam kurun waktu satu jam. Ini benar-benar gila, siapa sebenarnya pemuda Konoha yang menjadi lawannya. Selama ini dia hanya mendengar kabar burung tentang seorang anbu dengan julukan Kiroii Senko dari Desa Konoha, tanpa tau nama dan rupa aslinya.

Onoki sebagai Tsuchikage ke 3 adalah sosok di balik Pemimpin Tertinggi dari ribuan pasukan Iwagakure yang kini hanya tinggal nama. Firasatnya benar, sesuatu memang terjadi pada saat jutsu kedua di lepaskan, tapi yang membuat pikiranya buntu adalah apa yang dilakukan musuhnya saat melesatkan jutsu kedua ?.

Asik dengan pikirannya Onoki tak sadar bahwa musuhnya telah dihadapanya, "Halo Tsuchikage-dono" suara sapaan dari Minatopun juga terabaikan. Sepertinya Sang Pemimpin Tertinggi Ribuan Pasukan masih larut dalam pikiranya.

"Moshi-Moshi Tsuchikage-dono" kembali Minato menyapa, kali ini dengan mengibaskan tangannya di wajah tua Onoki. Merasa terganggu Onoki mulai keluar dari duniannya, pertama kali dia tersadar dirinya menemukan makhluk kuning dengan bola mata berwarna biru.

Secara reflek Onoki langsung melompat beberapa meter kebelakang, dalam pikiranya bertanya inikah lawan yang menghentikan laju gerakan pasukanya tiga kali. Mustahil, dia bahkan terlihat masih hijau, lemih muda dari anak ke 3nya. "Siapa kau ?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya.

"Ah maaf aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Namikaze Minato" ucap Minato ramah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, apa kau ingin melakukan perkelahian dengan ku" Sang Tsuchikage sangat waspada dengan pemuda di depanya, bagaimanapun level pemuda ini sangat berbeda, jelas saja 1000 pasukannya di di binasakan dengan hanya tiga jutsu.

"Ah tidak Tsuchikage-dono, maaf jika permintaan saya lancang, tapi bisakah ada mengakhiri perang ini" Minato berbicara dengan sangat sopan di hadapan lawanya.

Tapi kesopanan itu malah dianggap seperti sebuah hinaan bagi Tsuchikage "APA ! Kau pikir dengan aku kehilangan pasukan ku, aku akan melemah begitu menurutmu"

"Tidak akan sudi aku kalau harus mundur sementara membiarkan Desa terkutuk seperti Konoha memenangkan perang ini, Dengar Shinobi muda dari Konoha, aku sendiripun mampu untuk meratakan Desamu dengan tanah" Onoki benar-benar murka dirinya merasa diremehkan oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Haahh…. Tak kusangka seorang Kage begitu angkuh dengan kekuatanya" ucap Minato dengan wajah sedikit menunduk

" **Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jut…"** ucapan Sang Tsuchikage berhenti ketika pemuda di depanya menghilang, pandangan matanya mengedar keseluruh area di depanya tapi pemuda Konoha tidak di temukan, kemudian berbalik kebelakang saat mendengar suara tapi terlambat, pemuda Konoha itu telah melesatkan sebuah Jutsu yang belum pernah dia ketahui sebelumnya.

" **Taijutsu Ogi : Sennen Goroshi"**

 **Jleb !**

Tsuchikage terpental beberapa meter dengan posisi yang begitu memelukan, menungging dengan bokong yang terlihat basah lalu dirinya taksadarkan diri.

"Are…ternyata Jutsu ciptaan Kakashi hebat juga dapat melumpuhkan seorang Kage, sebaiknya Jutsu ini aku masukan kedalam daftar Jutsu Rank S" Minato berucap dengan memperhatikan kedua tanganya dimana posisi jari telunjuk dan tengah masih mengacung dan pandanganya melihat Tsuchikage dengan miris, dan…"

Bzitt !

Tap…

Minato mucul di samping sahabatnya Nara Shikaku yang saat ini berada pada sebuah dahan pohon besar.

"Bagaimana rencananya Minato ? Berapa banyak yang tereliminasi ? apa musuh sebentar lagi sampai " pertanyaan yang cukup banyak dilontarkan oleh Shikaku kepada sahabat pirangnya. Karena Minato sudah cukup lama berada di garis depan untuk mengecek dan jika bisa dirinya mengeliminasi sebagian pasukan kemudian menggiring musuh kedalam hutan,

Pandangan Minato mengedar kesemuanya, terlihat hampir 500 orang Shinobi Konoha yang berada di dalam hutan, mereka semua tampak telah siap dengan senjata masing-masing di gengamannya. Dirinya sedikit merasa bersalah karena terlalu asik di garis depan dan mengabaikan misi yang sebenarnya.

"Eto.. Maaf minna menunggu lama, tadi aku terlalu asik di garis depan, sehingga tereliminasi semua hehehe" ucap Minato dengan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Go..gomen minna" Minato menunduk merasa bersalah kepada rekan-rekan Shinobi Konoha

"Na..NANI !" sebagian besar hutan hanya terdengar suara teriakan ketidakpercayaan mereka,

Tap..

Inoichi langsung memegang kepala teman pirangnya kemudian, dia sedang memeriksa apakah Minato terkena Genjutsu lawan atau memang musuh telah lenyap.

"Mu..Mustahill, KAU !" Inoichi tampak terperangah dengan ingatan yang dia baca dari kepala kuning sahabatnya. "Mundur Semua Kita Kembali Ke Desa Secepatnya" ucap Inoichi dengan keras kepada semua Shinobi Konoha.

"Oi..Oi..apa yang kau bicarakan Inoichi" Shikaku tampak belum mengerti dnegan keadaan saat ini otak cerdasnya tak berfungsi saat di hadapkan dengan situasi seperti sekarang.

"Sih Bodoh ini telah berpesta sendirian dengan 1000 pasukan Iwagakure" ucap Inoichi kembali

"Inoichi benar Pasukan Iwagakure telah tewas semua" ucap seorang Shinobi dari Clan Hyuga yang tadi mengecek keluar sehingga Byakuganya dapat melihat.

"Cihhh, Mendokusai, Minato kau sahabat terburuk yang ku kenal, kau berpesta sendirian tanpa membiarkan kami semua ikut serta"

"Go..Gomen minna, tadi aku seperti mendapat sebuah ide untuk saat kalian menunjuku untuk mengecek kondisi lawan, kalian bilang kalau bisa perkecil jumlah pasukan lawan saat akan memasuki hutan"

"Ja..Jadi aku melakukan tugasku untuk memperkecil jumlah tapi malah habis semua heheh" Minato berucap tanpa beban.

"Inoichi kirimkan gambaran pesta yang yang dilakukan sih bodoh itu kepada kami semua" ucap seorang Shinobi dengan lambing kipas berwarna merah dan putih di lengan kananya, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Yah kirimkan gambaranya kepada kami semua agar kami mengerti kondisi saat ini"

"yah-yah kirimkan sekarang" ucap semua Shinobi Konoha yang bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Haah, sialan kau Minato menyusahkan ku saja" Inoichi tampak tertekan dengan teriakan teman-temanya, sial mereka pikir mengeluarkan jutsu untuk 500 orang itu mudah.

"IYAA SABAR BERENGSEK"

" **Shintenshin Hoso no Jutsu"**

Setelah Inoichi mengucapkan jutsu tersebut, semua Shinobi langsung diam, dalam pikiran mereka terlihat sebuah film action dimana pemeran utamanya adalah seorang Shinobi pirang yang mereka sangat kenali, yah Namikaze Minato.

Dalam film tersebut mereka melihat dari awal Minato mengacungkan jari tengah kepada ribuan pasukan Iwagakure sampai sebuah Jutsu konyol yang menjadi penutup Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 3. Raut wajah meraka semua berbeda-beda sampai akhirnya..

"HAHAHAHAHA''

Suara tawa yang lebih keras menghiasi sebagian hutan perbatasan Negara Api.

"Hahaha Teme…Minato kau orang paling sialan yang pernah ku kenal hahaha" seorang Uchiha telah kehilangan control Fugaku begitu geli menyaksikan pertempuran yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

Terlihat bukan hanya Uchiha yang hilang control seorang Hyugapun sampai terpingkal-pingkal memukul tanah. Hyuga Hiashi tak pernah sekalipun bermimpi memenangkan perang dengan Jutsu konyol ciptaan bocah gennin seperti Kakashi, tapi dia harus akui jutsu tersebut sangat berbahaya dan dia setuju untuk dengan pemikiran Minato untuk memasukan jutsu tersebut ke daftar jutsu katagori Rank S

Sementara sang actor wajahnya nampak memerah malu karena di tertawakan rekan-rekan Shinobinya terlebih sih dua sahabat zombie Uchiha Fugaku dan Hyuga Hiashi dua orang yang yang mulutnya tersegel itu sekarang tengah mentertawakannya.

"Berengsek… berhenti tertawa, apa yang lucu memeng dari pertempuranku" Minato berteriak kesal kepada semuanya. Sementara semua Shinobi yang melihat Minato berteriak malah kembali tertawa. Tangan semuanya mengangkat sebatas dada, ada yang mengacungkan jari tengah dan ada yang membuat posisi tanganya seperti jutsu Sennen Gorosi.

Minato yang melihat itu wajahnya langsung memerah malu, karena tak tahan dirinya menghilang pergi kembali kedesa duluan, sementara para Shinobi Konoha yang melihat tikah Minato kembali tertawa geli.

"Ne.. tapi Minato sangat cerdas, jutsu kedua yang di maksudkan untuk menaruh segel Hiraishin, sementara ratusan bunshinnya telah bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing, mudah bagi Minato untuk melakukan serangan karena musuhnya telah tertempel segel Hiraishinya, Tapi Pffhh…Jutsu terakhir benar-benar konyol" ucap Nara Shikaku kepada Inoichi.

"Saaa… kita sekarang kembali ke desa minna, Konoha telah memenangkan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 3" ucap Inoichi sambil tersenyum

"OAAAHHHH""

"KITA MENANG"

Teriakan para Shinobi Konoha kembali terdengar, kemudian mereka kembali melesat keluar hutan menuju Desa Konoha untuk merayakan Kemenangan.

 **Flasback Off**

~o0o~

Itulah kemenangan besar Desa Konoha dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 3, kini Desa Konoha telah di pimpin oleh Kage baru, 1 tahun yang lalu Namikaze Minato dilantik menjadi Hokage ke 4 menggantikan Sang Profesor Hiruzen Sarutobi,pada masa pelantikan itu banyak hal terjadi, dimana Orochimaru Si Sannin Ular, memberontak pada desa, dia tak senang dengan diangkatnya Minato sebagai Yondaime, dia merasa Minato masih terlalu muda untuk menjabat sebagai pemimpin desa, harusnya yang terpilih adalah dia, dia yang telah mendapatkan Julukan sebagai 3 dari Legenda Sannin, dia seorang murid kesayangan yang Sang Profesor, harusnya dia yang menjadi Hokage bukan malah murid dari temannya.

Berbeda Orochimaru dengan Shimura Danzo, Shimura Danzo adalah Shinobi yang sarat akan pengalaman di dunia Shinobi, dirinya telah melewati masa-masa sulit dunia Shinobi, dirinya telah mengabdi untuk melindungi keutuhan dan keamanan Desa Konoha, dirinya yang merupakan sahabat terdekat Sang Profesor tapi malah dirinya merasa di khianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri, apakah dirinya tak pantas menjadi Hokage, sampai-sampai Hiruzen memilih anak yang belum genap 30 tahun menjadi seorang pemimpin.

Dua orang yang merasa ketidakadilan Desa Konoha ini memberontak dengan caranya masing-masing, Orochimaru keluar dari Desa sabagai penjahat karena eksperimen yang dia lakukan terbongkar saat dia keluar desa, sementara Danzo memilih menjadi pemimpin pasukan Anbu rahasia yang hanya akan setia pada perintahnya, Danzo akan menunggu kesempatan untuk mengambil posisi Hokage secepatnya.

Terlepas dari masalah politik desa, warga-warga Konoha telihat damai saja, banyak anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain ninja-ninjaan, sementara sebagian hanya mengobrol dengan teman sebayanya, tapi ada satu anak kecil usia 5 tahun sedang duduk di pinggiran kolam, surai silvernya melambai-lambai tertiup angin sore, anak laki-laki itu tampak menikmati pantulan matahari terbenam yang terlihat di sungai.

"Haahh, nii-chan misinya lama sekali" bocah silver itu menghela nafas, dia bosan karena di tinggal sendirian dirumah, semenjak Otou-san meninggal Kakashi nii-chan selalu mengambil misi keluar desa dalam waktu lama.

Plung…

Bocah silver itu kembali melemparkan batu ke sungai, entah sudah berapa banyak batu yang dia lemparkan ke dalam sungai, sampai telingannya mendengar suara dengkuran di kakinya

Gerrrr..

"Are,, Kira kenapa kau malah tidur, bangun kucing pemalas ayo kita pulang" bocah silver itu berbicara kepada seekor kucing berwarna orange sedikit kemerahan, telinga kucing itu meruncing dan diujung telinganya ada bulu-bulu hitam memanjang, pada kedua matanya terdapat sebuah garis hitam sampai kehidung, yang menjadi ciri khas kira adalah pada buntutnya, jumlah buntutnya ada dua di masing-masing ujung buntutnya meruncing seperti sebuah mata kunai.

 **Flashback On**

2 tahun yang lalu bocah Silver itu menemukan kucing aneh itu dalam sebuah gua yang berada di dalam patung wajah Hokage, awalnya dia menemukan ada sekitar 4 bayi kucing, tapi setelah besoknya dia kembali anak kucing itu tinggal 3 ekor, dia sempat berfikir kalau bayi kucing itu telah dipindahkan oleh induknya, kemudian pada hari selanjutnya bayi kucing itu jumlahnya berkurang kembali, aneh pikirnya jika memang induknya yang memindahkan bayi-bayi ini kenapa induknya hanya membawa satu persatu, dan kenapa banyak darah mengering pada setiap bayi-bayi kucing itu. Karena di dorong rasa penasaran akhirnya bocah silver itu menunggu di dekat sarang kucing tersebut, kebetulan Kakashi Nii-chan nya sedang misi.

Malam sudah semakin larut, tepat pukul 12 malam bocah silver itu dikagetkan dengan suara dari dalam sarang.

Meongg….

Meongg…

Suara bayi kucing terdengar, kemudian tak lama menghilang, bocah silver itu mendekat dan yang dia lihat adalah bayi-bayi kucing itu saling bunuh satu sama lainnya. Sampai bocah silver itu melihat bayi kucing yang jadi pemenang memakan sodaranya sendiri.

"Whooaaa ini gila, benar-benar keren"

Mata bocah silver itu tampak bersinar-sinar melihat ritual yang dilakukan oleh bayi kucing tersebut terhadap sodaranya. "sudah kuputuskan nama yang keren untukmu yaitu Kira artinya pembunuh" bocah silver itu tampak antusias ketika menemukan nama yang pas untuk bayi kucing di depannya, yah Kira adalah nama yang cocok untuk bayi kucing di depanya, dalam hatinya sudah di putuskan bahwa dia akan memelihara Kira dan membawanya pulang.

 **Flashback Off**

Bocah silver itu kini terlihat berjalan dengan menggendong Kira sih kucing kesayanganya, para penduduk nampak tersenyum melihat bocah silver itu menggendong binatang pliharaanya dengan kasih sayang.

"Tadaima.." ucap bocah silver itu setelah masuk kedalam rumah, kemudian masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri karena seharian ini aktivitasnya cukup melelahkan, latihan yang dilakukan sangat berat untuk anak seusianya, salahkan Nii-chan nya yang seperti orang gila yang setiap hari menyuruhnya berlari sejauh pandangan mata Byakugan, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan shit-up, push-up dan jangan lupa lompatan katak dari hutan kematian sampai bukit patung wajah para Hokage. Itu kegiatannya saat dirinya dari berumur 3 tahun sampai sekarang di usianya yang ke 5 tahun.

Kalau di tanya alasannya adalah karena bocah silver ini tak memiliki system cakra jadi untuk hidup di dunia Shinobi yang keras adalah menjadi orang-orang yang keras juga, tahan banting, karena bocah silver ini tak bisa menggunakan cakra maka Kakashi menggembeleng fisik bocah ini gila-gilaan.

Ckrekk….

"akhh segarnya' bocah silver itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk pada bagian bawahnya. Pandangan matanya melihat lihat sekitar "Haahhh, sepi sekalii, lebih baik aku pergi kerumah Kushina-bachan setelah ini" kemudian masuk kedalam kamar untuk memakai pakaian.

Dok !

Dok !

"aduhh siapa sihh, Iya sebentar" bocah silver itu kemudian keluar lagi dari kamar, dia belum sempat berpakaian dengan lengkap hanya tubuh bagian atanya saja sudah tertupi kaos berwarna coklat dengan lambang Konoha di belakangnya.

Dok !

Dok !

"astaga tidak sabar sekali orang ini "

Krieetttt ...

"are... Nee-chan ?"

 **~CUT~**

Note :

Yoo minna, arigato telah memberikan kometar tentang fic ini, ( **Maaf jika chapter kali ini lebih banyak tentang kondisi PDS 3 bukan menceritakan tokoh utama** ). Tinggalkan kritik dan saran pada kolom komentar setelah membaca yah minna, oh iya saya ingin bertanya kira-kira siapa aja yah orang-orang yang seumuran dengan sih bocah silver diatas, jika mengikuti alur cerita Naruto aslinya, sebelum insiden Kyubi keluar dan tewasnya Minato.

Mohon infonya…


	3. Chapter 3

**Shiso no saigo no resu**

 **3**

"Are.. Nee-chan…."

"Ahh Ohayoo Naru-chan, apa Kakashi Senpai ada dirumah ?" tanya seorang wanita di depannya

"Hmm… Nee-chan siapa ?"

"Are.. Kau tidak mengenaliku Naru-chan ?"

"Mana bisa aku mengenalimu Nee-chan, kalau wajahmu kau tutupi dengan topeng ninja seperti itu"

"Hahaha… maaf aku melupakannya" wanita itu kemudian melepas topengnya dan terlihatlah wajah cantik seorang Kunoichi yang dia kenali "Apa sekarang kau sudah mengenalku Naru ?" tanyanya kepada bocah silver yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan

"Iya sekarang aku tahu, hm,,,, tapi Nii-chan sedang dalam misi Yugao-nee" "Nii-chan juga bilang katanya misinya cukup memakan waktu yang lama"

"oh baiklah kalau seperti itu Naru-chan, kalau senpai sudah pulang tolong kau sampaikan bahwa Yondaime-sama memintanya untuk segera menghadap, karena beliau tahu kalau dia akan langsung pulang mengecek keadaan adiknya dahulu baru melapor ke Hokage" Yugao kemudian kembali memasang topengnya dan menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap

Uhuk..

Uhuk…

"arggghh kenapa semua Shinobi harus pergi dengan cara seperti itu sih, sok keren"

Bocah Silver itu kembali masuk kedalam melanjutkan kegiatanya untuk berpakaian. Setelah itu dia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, niat awalnya untuk pergi kerumah Kushina-baachan tidak terlaksana, kini dia mulai mengingat pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Kunoichi yang tadi mencari Nii-channya.

" _karena beliau tahu kalau dia akan langsung pulang mengecek keadaan adiknya dahulu baru melapor ke Hokage"_

Apa benar Nii-chan nya begitu, dia sungguh senang mendengarnya, karena keluarga satu-satunya yang di punya begitu mengkhawatirkannya sampai mementingkan dirinya ketimbang dengan melaporkan hasil misi kepada Hokage.

 **Naruto Pov**

Haah… rumah ini begitu sunyi, semenjak Tou-san meninggal setahun yang lalu, Kakashi-nii mulai sedikit berubah, Nii-chan lebih banyak mengahabiskan waktu dengan pekerjaannya, mengambil misi-misi yang begitu banyak memakan waktu, sifatnya juga tambah keras terhadapku, melatihku ini itu tentang ketrampilan seorang ninja.

Memang aku akui kalau aku menyukainya walau latihan yang dia berikan bagai penyiksaan bagi anak di bawah umur tapi aku tahu bahwa aku hidup di dunia yang begitu keras. Tak jarang aku mendapati Nii-chan pulang dengan banyak luka di sekujur tubuhya. Kadang aku merasa sedih melihat kondisi Nii-chan seperti itu, tapi adakalanya aku merasa senang karena Nii-chan akan berada dirumah dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, rumah ini tak pernah sepi jika ada Nii-chan disini, Nii-chan selalu bisa membuatku terhibur dengan tingkahnya, apalagi jika ada sih Hijau yang penuh semangat itu, Maito Guy dia adalah sahabat sekaligus rival Nii-chan dalam segala hal tapi dari yang kudengar si Hijau itu tak pernah menang,, hahaha…hebat sekali Nii-chan ku.

Hoooaaammm…

Ah aku sudah mulai mengantuk, waktu masih pukul 7 malam tapi aku sudah mengantuk, aneh laparku juga hilang, harusnya aku tadi meminta makan di rumah Kushina-baachan tapi karena terpikirkan omongan Yugaou Nee-chan, aku malah jadi merenung seperti ini.

Kira kemana yah,, hmm kucing ini tidak biasanya menghilang pada jam 7 seperti ini, jika sudah pukul 12 malam dia hilang aku tak heran lagi karena entah kenapa Kira seperti kerasukan sesuatu jika sudah jam 12 malam, pernah beberapa kali aku menahannya untuk tidak keluar tapi yang kudapati adalah Kira matanya menyala terang, kedua ekornya bergerak liar, dan kuku serta taringnya seperti memanjang beberapa centimeter, dan akhinya aku pun banyak mendapat luka disekujur tubuhku masih membekas sampai sekarang, yang terlihat jelas adalah 3 garis panjang di lengan tangan kanannku sampai siku.

Waktu itu Nii-chan sangat panik, dia hampir membunuh Kira kalau aku tak memohon untuk tidak menyakiti kucing kesayanganku. Nii-chan selalu menyebutnya binatang aneh atau kucing setan karena saat pukul 12 malam Kira benar-benar begitu menyeramkan, semenjak itu aku tak mau menghentikan Kira jika memang waktu sudah pukul 12 malam, karena resikonya aku akan mendapatkan luka cakar dan gigitan yang parah lagi seperti di sekujur tubuhku ini.

Akh biarlah Kira bukan kucing lemah yang harus aku khawatirkan seperti ini lagi. Lebih baik aku tidur karena besok pagi rutinitasku telah menunggu, sebenarnya aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya tapi Nii-chan selalu tahu kalau aku berbohong tentang rutinitas yang di berikannya ini.

"Oyasuminasai Nii-chan, Kira.."

~o0o~

Kriiinggg…

Kriiinggg…

Klek…

"Uhhmmm cepat sekali sudah pagi saja, Hooaaammm…." akh sungguh malas sekali pagi ini, aku masih mengucek-ngucek mata sambil mencoba bangun dari tempat terindah ku.

Ku tengok sebelahku dan seperti biasa Kira sudah tidur disana, bergelung dengan kedua ekornya menggulung hangat tubuhnya. "Ohayo Kira.." ucapku dengan mengelus lembut tubuh hangat Kira, dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku.

Setelah selesai aku kemudian mulai merenggangkan tubuhku yang kaku setelah bangun tidur. Kemudian aku mulai keluar rumah, seperti biasa matahari bahkan belum terbit ketika alarmku berbunyi.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar pekarang rumah, kulihat sudah banyak yang beraktifitas sepertiku, seperti Obaa-chan di depan jalan sana, "Ohayoo Obaa-chan" sapa ku pada Obaa-chan yang sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya.

"Ahh Ohayo mo Naru-chan, seperti biasa ne Naru" Obaa-chan menyapaku balik dengan senyum ramah di wajah tuanya. "Hehe.. yahh seperti biasa Obaa-chan, kalau tidak kulakukan nanti saat Nii-chan dia akan mengoceh panjang melebihi Kushina baa-chan"

"Huusss… kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu tentang Kushina-Sama Naru-chan" Obaa-chan sedikit menegurku tapi dengan senyum yang belum hilang di wajah tuanya

"Heheh tapi memang benar Obaa-chan kalau Kushina Baa-chan itu cerewet sekali kalu mengomel"

"Hahaha sudahlah tak baik membicarakan orang terlebih orang itu istri Hokage-Sama, silahkan kau lanjutkan Naru-chan kegiatanmu"

"Baiklah Obaa-chan aku pergi dulu jaa.." aku mulai berlari-lari kecil untuk memulai tempo agar nantinya lariku akan nyaman, yah beginilah rutinitasku 3 tahun belakangan, dulu jika masih ada Tou-san kegitan pagiku dia selalu menemaniku walaupun tak sampai selesai karena Tou-san akan selalu pergi ketika aku sudah selesai berlari untuk mengambil misi.

Tempo lari ku mulai meningkat perlahan sampai gerbang desa aku sudah harus berlari dengan confident tanpa menurunkan tempo sampai titik 10 km yang sudah aku tandai. Aku berlari melewati jalur hutan yang cukup terjal, Nii-chan sengaja memilih rute yang mengharuskan aku berlari dengan sedikit mendaki bukit-bukit, dan hutan-hutan dengan akar pohon yang menghalangi, aku tidak di perbolehkan untuk melewati rute normal bagi pejalan kaki. Tapi tak apa aku cukup menikmati pemandangan hutan yang begitu lebat, padang bunga, sungai, dan bahkan air terjun dapat ku jumpai karena melewati rute ini.

Haahhhh….

Haahhhh….

Haahhhh….

Astaga aku lelah sekali, tapi perbatasan Desa belum terlihat bahkan aku belum sampai 7 km lari ku, ini benar-benar berat untuk seukuran anak usia 5 tahun, memangnya sekeras apa dunia ini sampai mengharuskan anak-anak untuk berlatih segila ini, apa para Shinobi juga berlatih sekeras ini. Apa dulu Nii-chan berlatih seperti ini juga, tapi jika mengingat Tou-san berlari tampaknya 10 km bukanlah hal yang berat. Ada yang aneh biasanya aku tak seperti ini, kenapa aku jadi mudah lelah,

Trang….

Trang…

Hmm sepertinya aku mendengar ada suara pedang yang saling beradu di depan rute sana, aku mulai mempercepat lari ku, penasaran karena baru kali ini ada yang bertarung di rute lari ku,

Trang…

Sringg…

 **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

Wuahhh ada pertarungan antar Shinobi di depanku, kini di hadapanku ada 4 orang Shinobi, tapi yang kulihat hanya satu Shinobi Konoha, yang dapat ku kenali pakaiannya sementara yang tiga entah Shinobi dari desa mana. Aku begitu kagum melihat Shinobi Konoha mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya dan ketiga Shinobi dari desa lain juga mengeluarkan sebuah dinding dari tanah. Astaga apa seperti ini pertarungan Shinobi, apa nantinya aku akan bisa seperti mereka, apa aku nantinya akan bertarung mengeluarkan api atau tanah seperti ini, ahhh tapi aku kan tak punya system Cakra bagaimana mungkin bisa mengeluarkan api dan tanah seperti mereka, apa nantinya aku bisa menjadi ninja.

Tap..

Tap..

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah"

Are sejak kapan ada orang disampingku, wajahnya tertutup sama dengan Yugao nee-chan memakai topeng, hmm Anbu kah ? tapi aku tak melihatnya dari tadi hebat sekali aku sampai tak menyadari kalau dia berdiri di sampingku.

"Hey..Kenapa melamun bocah, aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"A..Ahh maaf Anbu-san, aku tadi sedang berlari kemudian aku mendengar suara ledakan dan karena penasaran aku jadi kesini untuk melihat, ternyata ada pertarungan" ucapku sedikit gugup.

"Kembalilah ke desa, saat ini sedang tidak baik untuk anak kecil sepertimu berkeliaran di tengah hutan seperti ini" lanjut Anbu tersebut, dia menyuruhku pulang ke desa, tapi bagaimana dengan lariku

"Ta..tapi A..anbu-san aku masih harus berla…."

DUAR !

Pandanganku dan Anbu tersebut kembali menuju tempat pertarungan. Aku dengan jelas melihat beberapa kunai mengenai tubuh Shinobi Konoha. Kemudian dirinya di tendang oleh Shinobi dari desa lain kearah kami berdua.

ARGHH !

DUAR !

Ucapanku ikut berhenti ketika terjadi ledakan kedua di dekatku, pandanganku masih tertupi oleh asap bekas ladakan tadi, Anbu yang tadi berbicara dengan ku berdiri kini berada didepanku, menghalangi efek ledakan tadi agar tak mengenaiku.

"Kembali ke Desa CEPAT !" teriak Anbu tersebut sambil membalikan badannya kearahku, aku saat ini benar-benar panik, kakiku lemas sulit untuk bergerak, sial.. aku begitu ketakutan saat melihat Shinobi Konoha yang tadi sedang bertarung dengan 3 orang Shinobi desa lain, tubuhnya meledak dan hancur, cipratan darah mengihasi daerah sekitar ledakan tadi, dan di dekat kaki ku terdapat potongan tangan yang masih mengenggam kunai, i..ini tangan Shinobi yang tadi bertarung. jantungku seperti turun ke perut saat menyadari potongan tangan siapa yang tergeletak di dekat kaki ku, sementara Anbu yang tadi berbicara dengan ku nampak maju bertarung dengan Shinobi desa lain yang kini jumlahnya sekitar 10 orang Shinobi.

Aku mulai mencoba menggerakan kaki ku, mencoba untuk melangkah untuk menjauhi pertempuran di depanku. Tapi usaha ku terhenti saat merasakan ada tangan berada di pinggangku.

Srekk….

Aku melihat Anbu yang tadi berbicara denganku melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, kemudian melompat.

"Astaga bocah kau menyusahkan saja, aku jadi sulit bertarung jika harus melindungimu" Anbu tersebut melompat dari pohon satu. kepohon yang lainya, sementara aku hanya diam, ku tengok ke belakang 10 orang Shinobi tadi terus mengejar dan terus melempari kami kunai dengan kertas peledak.

DUAR !

DUAR !

"Cih.. Sial, mereka bernafsu sekali membunuhku" Anbu tersebut terus melompat dan menghindari ledakan dari kurai-kunai tersebut, sementara aku hanya bisa diam, otak ku bagai berhenti bekerja, dengan kondisi hidup dan mati seperti ini.

Tap..

Tap..

Di depan sana aku melihat beberapa Shinobi Konoha melompat menuju kearah ku dan Anbu-san yang menggendongku, Anbu-san hanya menganggukan kepala kepada mereka saat melewatinya, dan aku kembali kepalaku menengok kebelakang, Para Shinobi Konoha itu mulai bertarung dengan para Shinobi desa lain yang mengejar kami berdua. Sementara kami masih terus melompati pohon-pohon sampai aku melihat Gerbang Desa di depan sana,

Drap…

"Kotetsu,,Izumo,, cepat bawa bocah ini kembali kedalam dan sampaikan kepada Hokage bahwa beberapa Shinobi Iwagakure telah masuk ke perbatasan desa" ucap Anbu tersebut kepada dua Shinobi yang biasanya aku jumpai setiap ingin berlari. Kemudian Anbu itu kembali menghilang.

"Baik.. dan ayo Naruto-kun kau masuk kemudian aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap Izumo-san kepadaku dengan menggandeng tanganku, sementara Kotetsu-san sudah pergi menghilang.

"Tenanglah… Desa kita akan baik-baik saja, kau harus tahu kalau Shinobi Konoha itu sangat kuat dan hebat Naruto-kun" lanjutnya saat tak mendapat respon dariku, aku masih shock dengan kejadian barusan, tanpa aku sadari aku sudah berjalan menuju rumahku. Setelah sampai aku langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Izumo-san tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih.

Brak..!

Hahh..

Hahh..

Tubuhku merosot di belakang pintu rumahku, jadi benar yang di katakan Nii-chan bahwa Dunia Shinobi begitu menyeramkan, baru kali ini aku melihat tubuh seseorang meledak dan tubuhnya hancur hanya menyisakan beberapa bagian tubuh. Sial,, aku benar-benar takut ketika memikirkan Nii-chan harus menghadapi situasi seperti tadi, apa Nii-chan pernah dalam kondisi seperti itu, atau bahkan lebih parah dari itu, aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatanya di luar sana. Aku tak mau kehilang keluarga satu-satunya yang kupunya.

Hiks…

Hiks…

"Kusoo, tubuh ku sampai gemetar seperti ini" aku menangis sambil memeluk lututku, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat orang terbunuh dengan kondisi tubuh yang terceraiberai seperti itu.

"Kusooo.."

 _ **Naruto POV end**_

Sementara di kediaman Namikaze Minato.

DOK…

DOK…

"Yah sebentar, are.. Anata ada apa ? tanya seorang wanita cantik dengan surai merahnya dari pintu yang terbuka,

"Maaf Tsuma, bisa kau ketempat Naruto-kun sekarang, aku khawatir dengan kondisinya"

"Memangnya ada apa Minato-kun ? apa yang terjadi dengan Naru-chan ?" tanya Kushina kembali pada sang Suami.

"Tadi aku mendapatkan info dari Anbu dirinya menemukan Naruto-kun di dalam hutan, dimana saat itu sedang terjadi pertarungan Shinobi kita dengan Shinobi Iwagakure yang menyusup" Ucap Minato dengan tergesa-gesa

"La..Lalu saat Anbu tersebut sedang berbicara dengan Naruto, terjadi sesuatu dengan Shinobi kita, Shinobi kita tewas dan tubuhnya tercerai berai karena ledakan, dan saat itu kata Anbu tersebut Naruto tampak sangat shock melihat kejadian di depannya"

"Jadi aku minta kau untuk mengecek kondisi Naruto-kun sekarang Tsuma, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya, untuk usia anak berumur 5 tahun mentalnya pasti sedikit terganggu karena menyaksikan hal tersebut"

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Minato, Kushina langsung bergegas menutup pintu rumahnya dan sedikit berlari meninggalkan sang Suami.

"Tolong yah Tsuma, kuserahkan Naruto-kun padamu" teriak Minato setelah melihat Kushina menjauh. Yah dia tahu Kushina pasti sangat khawatir dengan Naruto, bagi mereka berdua Naruto sudah seperti anak sendiri, sedari bayi Kushina sering merawat Naruto jika Sakumo dan Kakashi pergi menjalankan misi. Jadi dirinya sudah tak heran dengan reaksi Kushina saat ini.

DOK !

DOK !

"Naru-chan.. apa kau di dalam ? buka pintunya, ini aku bibi Naru-chan"

Ckrek…

"Are tidak terkunci, dasar ceroboh" kemudian Kushina medorong pintu itu, tapi sedikit tertahan, dia longokan kepalanya kedalam melihat apa yang menggajal pintu sehingga dirinya tak bisa masuk.

"Astaga… Naru-chan"

Ternyata sih Bocah Silver yang mengahalangi pintu masuk, tampaknya dia kelelahan dan sampai tertidur di depan pintu.

Setelah itu Kushina menggendong tubuh kecil bocah silver itu, entah bagaimana caranya dia masuk sehingga dapat menggendong Naruto dan memindahkannya kedalam kamar.

Dilihatnya Naruto yang kini sudah di berada di tempat tidurnya, dia tahu pasti bocah ini kelelahan karena menangis sampai tertidur di depan pintu. Di usapnya surai silver bocah tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang, pasti Naruto sangat shock melihat itu semua, sama halnya dengan dirinya dahulu saat pertama kali melihat pembunuhan di depan matanya. Terlebih dulu sahabatnya sendiri yang tewas karena melindungi dirinya.

 **Naruto Pov**

Ughhh….

aku mulai membuka mata, nampaknya aku menangis sampai tertidur, aku mulai melihat sekeliling "hmm aneh… seingatku aku tidur di lantai depan pintu masuk, kenapa sekarang aku bisa berada di kamarku"

Crek…

Mataku beralih ke suara pintu yang terbuka dan yang kulihat adalah Kushina Baa-chan, entah kenapa aku sangat lega ketika melihat wajah cantiknya yang muncul di depan pintu kamarku.

"Kau sudah bangun Naru, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Kushina Baa-chan kepadaku, dan setelahnya bayangan kejadian tadi langsung terlihat jelas dalam ingatanku, tubuhku tersentak dan kembali bergetar ketakutan.

Greb…

"Hey… tenanglah Naru-chan, semuanya baik-baik saja, sekarang ada bibi yang menemanimu Naru jadi kau bisa tenang sekarang " Kushina Baa-chan memelukku, mencoba untuk membuatku tenang, "T..Tapi Baa-chan, S..Shinobi itu tubuhnya H..Hancur,,,Hiks..Hiks.." aku masih sangat ketakutan, dan pelukan Kushina Baa-chan semakin erat mendekap tubuh kecilku yang bergetar hebat dengan di iringi tangisan.

"Husss tenanglah, tenanglah Naru-chan sudah ada bibi disini yang menemanimu sekarang, jadi sekarang lebih baik kita makan, bibi sudah memasak masakan kesukaan Naru" suara Kushina Baa-chan halus terdengar ditelingaku. Perlahan gemetar di tubuhku mulai menghilang, Kushina Baa-chan yang merasa gemetar di tubuhku berhenti kemudian melepas pelukannya dan mulai mengajakku untuk keluar keruangan makan.

"Ne Baa-chan, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini ?" tanyaku saat kami sudah duduk di meja makan, "Minato Jii-san yang memberitahu ku tentang keadaan mu dan dia juga yang menyuruhku untuk menjagamu" "Kami berdua sangat khawatir tentang keadaan mu Naru, makanya Minato menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, dia tahu bahwa ini adalah hal yang berat untuk anak seusiamu"

"Terimakasih Baa-chan, sudah mengkhawatirkan ku seperti ini"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto, kau sudah kami anggap sebagai anak kami sendiri jadi apa salahnya kalau orang tua mengkhawatirkan anaknya sendiri" aku begitu senang mendengarnya, mengetahui bahwa banyak orang yang menyayangiku membuatku sangat bahagia bisa berada disini bersama mereka.

Setelah kami menyelesaikan makan malam, aku kembali kamarku untuk istrahat dan Kushina Baa-chan juga ikut, katanya dia ingin menginap di sini menemaniku sampai aku merasa baikan.

~o0o~

2 Bulan Kemudian

Hari-hari ku kembali seperti biasanya, sudah 2 bulan penyerangan Shinobi-Shinobi Iwagakure, kini kegiatan ku kembali seperti sebelumnya, seminggu setelah penyerangan tersebut Nii-chan pulang, dan dia tampaknya sangat mengkhawatirkan ku, entah dapat info dari mana tapi Nii-chan tahu benar apa yang terjadi dengan ku selama kepergiannya.

Saat ini kegiatanku telah bertambah, aku meminta Nii-chan untuk melatihku agar aku tidak seperti sebelumnya, aku sangat mengetahui bahwa saat ini aku masih sangat lemah, dan Nii-chan mulai melatihku dalam hal Taijutsu atau semacam ilmu beladiri Shinobi. Aku mulai banyak mempelajari tentang gerakan-gerakan mematikan, dan aku baru mengetahui kalau rutinitas yang biasa kulakukan telah menampakan hasilnya, power dan reflek ku sudah baik menurut Nii-chan, jadi aku cukup cepat dalam mempelajari Taijutsu yang di berikan Nii-chan.

Semenjak kejadian itu aku mulai sadar bahwa aku sangat lemah, apalagi perkataan Anbu waktu itu yang mengatakan kalu aku ini menyusahkan saja karena tak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, dan itu yang memotivasiku untuk mulai berlatih seni beladiri agar aku nantinya dapat menolong diriku sendiri jika situasi seperti itu terulang kembali.

Drag !

Drag !

Suara batang pohon yang kini sedang menjadi sasaran pukulan dan tendangan ku, "Haah,,, ini sudah hitungan keberapa yah Haahh,,, aku sampai lupa" aku masih terus melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan ke arah pohon tersebut. Sampai aku berhenti karena mendengar suara langkah seseorang di dekatku. kini aku dapat melihat bocah laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan sedikit garis di kedua sisi matanya. Itu adalah Itachi Uchiha, dia merupakan teman ku, aku mengenalnya saat dirinya berada di dekat reruntuhan bangunan yang biasa aku lewati jika sedang berlari, reruntuhan itu berada di dekat air terjun, entah apa yang dia lakukan disana tapi aku tak tertarik dengan kegiatanya saat itu. Yang membuatku tertarik adalah pakaianya, saat itu pakaiannya tampak seperti Shinobi, kalau ku perkirakan usianya tak jauh dari ku tapi dia sudah menggunakan pakaian Shinobi seperti itu dia pasti bocah yang hebat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Itachi ?" tanyaku setelah aku bersandar di batang pohon yang menjadi sasaranku. "Tidak ada, aku hanya berkeliling dan mataku menangkap pria tua dengan tubuh kecil sedang menendang dan memukul pohon" ucap Itachi sambil berjalan kearahku.

"Cih..sialan, rambutku memang berwarna seperti ini bodoh sejak lahir"

"Tangkap ..."

Itachi melempariku sebuah botol air, kemudian dia duduk disampingku ikut bersandar di batang pohong ini. "Ne.. Naruto apa kau sudah bisa menguasai Taijutsu sekarang, terakhir kita bertemu kau masih seperti orang gila, melompat seperti katak sampai ke bukit patung Hokage"

"Yah sedikit, dan aku masih seperti orang gila, karena melompat katak adalah rutinitasku"

"Kau ingin berlatih denganku Naruto" tanya Itachi sambil berdiri dari duduknya, ohh aku benci sekali melihat senyum meremehkannya, "berhenti tersenyum seperti itu bodoh" "baik aku terima, tapi kau jangan menggunakan ninjutsu"

Duaghh...

Duaghh...

Kami berdua saling beradu pukulan dan tendangan, selama sparing dengannya aku selalu di buat babak belur dan entah perasaanku saja atau tidak tapi staminaku kalah dengan Itachi, pasti bocah ini berlatih lebih keras dariku, tapi apa... latihan seperti apa...

Hoshh...Hoshh..

"Kau sudah lelah Naru-chan ?" tanya Itachi dengan nada mengejek "Cih.. sialan.."aku kembali menerjang Itachi memberi pukulan dan tendangan, dan Itachi dengan gesitnya dapat menghindari setiap pukulan dan tendangan ku.

Crasshh...

Arghhh...

"agrhh... kau curang menggunakan senjata Naruto" Itachi memegangi tangannya yang nampak terluka, "Haah.. bodohh, kau lihat tidak aku menggunakan senjata" teriaku kesal karena di tuduh seperti itu, tapi siapa yang memberi goresan di lengan Itachi. aku melihat sekitar takutnya ada seseorang yang sengaja menyerang kami berdua.

"H..Heyy Naru.. K..kuku mu M..memanjang"

"Haaahh kuku, apa maksu..." "NANI...!" aku tersentak kaget saat melihat kedua tanganku, benar kata Itachi Kuku tangan ku meruncing dan memanjang, tampak di tangan kananku ada sedikit darah, 'astaga apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku' batinku panik melihat tanganku.

"K..Kau ini apa.. apa Kau itu kucing" tanya Itachi dengan raut wajah yang sama kagetnya denganku, "B..Bodoh.. aku ini manusia " sanggahku terhadap pernyataan Itachi

"Mana ada manusia yang kukunya keluar memanjang seperti itu bodoh" Sungut Itachi kepadaku. "N..Ne Itachi bagaimana mengembalikan Kuku ku menjadi seperti biasanya" tanyaku pada Itachi dengan pandangan tak lepas dari kedua tangan ku.

"Jangan bertanya padaku Naruto, itu kan tubuhmu sendiri jadi mana aku tahu cara mengembalikan kondisi kuku mu seperti semula" Itachi saat ini sedang membalut lukanya dengan sebuah kain.

Aku masih melihat kedua tanganku lebih tepatnya pada kuku-kuku yang meruncing dan memanjang ini. "Itachi gomen, aku harus kembali kerumah, aku akan menanyai Nii-chan tentang kondisiku saat ini, Jaa.."

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Itachi, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara teriakan Itachi yang tak jelas di telingaku. Tapi aku menghiraukannya, aku terlalu panik dengan kondisi tubuhku saat ini.

Haah…

Haah…

Haah…

Krieet..

"Tadaima.. Nii-chan" are Nii-chan kemana yah, bukanya dia sedang libur, aku terus masuk kedalam rumah, dan kemudian menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar Nii-chan

"akhhhh..Akhhh"

"ughhhh….khmmm,, Akhh"

Hmm suara apa itu, langkah ku terhenti ketika mendapati suara dari dalam kamar Nii-chan

DOK !

DOK !

"Nii-chan, apa kau di dalam"

DOK !

"Arghhhhh….akhhh…"

Suaranya semakin mengeras ketika aku mengetuk pintu kamar Nii-chan, 'sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Nii-chan di dalam sih' pikir ku saat tak ada respon dari Nii-chan, yang kudengar hanya suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamarnya.

"NII-CHAN !" teriaku keras dan …

BRUGKH…

Drap..Drap..

Krieett..

"Y..Yo Naru K..Kau sudah kembali" Kepala Nii-chan keluar dari balik pintu, hmm aneh tidak biasanya Nii-chan membiarkan maskernya terbuka.

"Nii-chan sedang apa sih ?" tanyaku sambil melongokan kepalaku untuk melihat di balik pintu, tapi Nii-chan menghalangi ku. "T..tidak sedang apa-apa, lalu kau sendiri kenapa berteriak seperti itu"

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan dengan mu Nii-chan"

"Baik kau tunggu lah di bawah, nanti aku menyusul" ucap Nii-chan kemudian menghilang kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. Saat turun aku masih sedikit mendengar suara gaduh di dalam kamar Nii-chan, entahlah apa yang di lakukan Nii-chan di dalam, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah mengenai kondisi tubuhku.

 **Note :**

 **Yoo Minna bagaimana kabar kalian ? maaf jika aku lama untuk mengaupdate fic ini, dan aku ucapakan Arigatoo... karena telah merespon cerita absurdku ini.**

 **aku akan menjawab sedikit pertanyaan tentang, kenapa disini Naruto aku buat tidak memiliki Cakra, karena Naruto jelas bukan berasal dari bumi atau Elemental Nation seperti yang lainnya. Cakra disini aku buat asalnya dari Kaguya setelah dia memakan buah dari pelanet asalnya atau sama dengan Pelanet asal Naruto. disini nanti naruto akan menjadi DFuser, karena di tempat asalnya banyak buah-buah yang memiliki kekuatan, sama halnya dengan Kaguya dia memakan buah, dan setelahnya dia mendapatkan kekuatan berupa cakra, nah untuk kenapa cakra di miliki setiap manusia, disini aku menjadikan Kaguya seperti ADAM dan manusia-manusia yang hidup saat ini adalah keturunannya sehingga mereka memiliki Cakra, sementara untuk Naruto sendiri dia jelas bukan keturunan Kaguya jadi dia tidak memiliki Cakra, sama halnya dengan Kaguya sebelum dirinya memakan buah Cakra.**

 **terimakasih...**


	4. Chapter 4

Shiso no saigo no resu

4

.

.

 **Kakashi P** **OV**

Huuffttt….syukurlah Naruto tidak nekat membuka pintu. "Ada apa Kakashi-kun, apa Naru-chan tahu" tanya seorang wanita cantik dengan mata coklat yang saat ini dalam keadaan tanpa busana di kasurku, "Ahh tidak ada apa-apa Ayame-chan, sebaiknya kita sudahi saja, aku takut Naruto nanti nekat masuk ke kamar karena terlalu lama menunggu"

"Tapi Kakashi-kun, kau belum tuntas kan ?" "Tidak apa-apa Ayame-chan nanti bisa kita lanjutkan lain waktu" ucapku sambil berpakaian, "Nanti kau keluarlah secara perlahan aku akan mengalihkan pandangan Naruto" kemudian aku ke luar kamarku, menuju ruang makan di bawah.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto" kulihat Naruto masih memandangi kedua tangannya "Apa ada yang salah dengan ke dua tanganmu" tanyaku lagi sambil membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air dalam kemasan.

"Ne..Nii-chan, apa dulu kau juga sama seperti ku"

"Maksudmu Naru…?"

Sringg…

"Seperti ini Nii-chan"

Aku sangat terkejut melihatnya, bagaimana mungkin kuku-kuku Naruto berubah seperti itu, aku dapat melihat jelas kesepuluh kuku pada jarinya memanjang dan meruncing seperti sebuah mata kunai tapi sedikit lebih ramping.

"N..Naruto kenapa kuku mu bisa seperti ini" tanyaku dengan memegang kedua tangan kecil Naruto. "A..akupun juga tidak tahu Nii-chan, seingatku sebelum bertarung dengan Itachi kuku-kuku ini masih terlihat normal, bahkan aku melukai Itachi"

"Hmm kau hebat juga Naruto bisa melukai prodgy dari Clan Uchiha itu"

"Jangan mengejeku seperti itu Nii-chan, apanya yang hebat jika dalam 30 kali pertandingan aku baru sekali mendaratkan luka di tubuh Tuan Muda Uchiha itu" sanggah Naruto dengan wajah yang yang terlihat lucu. "Haha yaudah sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit untuk mengecek kondisi kuku mu Naru"

Sepanjang perjalanan aku masih memikirkan bagaimana mungkin kuku seseorang dapat memanjang seketika dan meruncing seperti itu, masa adiknya seperti Kira bisa memanjangkan kuku-kukunya seperti itu, kalau Naruto memiliki system cakra pada tubuhnya mungkin aku masih sedikit percaya karena aku pernah beberapa kali melihat Clan Inuzuka seperti itu saat menggabungkan cakranya dengan anjing patnernya, dan tidak seleluasa Naruto bisa mengeluarkan cakarnya kapanpun yang ia mau.

Berbicara tentang cakra aku juga masih bingung dengan System tubuh Naruto, di dunia ini seluruh manusia memeliki cakra pada tubuhnya, bahkan hewanpun memiliki cakra, yang membedakan adalah cakra seorang sipil biasa dengan seorang Shinobi adalah jumlah dan penggunaannya, jika seorang sipil biasa cakranya hanya terlihat samar-samar dan jumlahnyapun kecil, sementara jika untuk seorang Shinobi cakranya terlihat jelas dan kapasitas cakranya juga dapat bertambah dengan cara dilatih.

Tapi untuk Naruto kondisinya berbeda dengan yang lain, aku masih ingat saat Naruto berkunjung ke akademi untuk menemuiku, salah satu murid akademi itu ada yang berasal dari Clan Hyuga dan saat itu murid tersebut sedang mengaktivkan Byakugannya kemudian aku dan Naruto melewatinya tapi aku malah mendengar murid akademi tersebut bertanya kepada Senseinya kenapa anak yang dia lihat tak memiliki system cakra. Dan sejak saat itu aku dan Naruto tahu bahwa di tubuh Naruto tak ada system cakra. Sementara Naruto tampaknya tak memperdulikan tentang kondisinya. Karena itu aku mulai melatih fisik Naruto secara gila, aku khawatir karena kami hidup di Dunia Ninja yang sangat kejam, dimana yang lemah akan binasa seketika.

"Chan.."

"Nii-chan"

Akh sudah sampai rupanya aku terlalu focus dengan pikiranku. "Ayo kita masuk Naruto" aku menggandeng tangan kecil Naruto menuju ke ruang pemeriksaan.

DOK…

DOK..

"Yah silahkan masuk"

Sreek..!

"Permisi.." ucapku saat memasuki ruangan tersebut. Aku dapat melihat seorang pria tua dengan pakain khasnya tengah memeriksa lembaran-lembaran kertas di meja kerjanya. Aku kemudian melangkah maju menuju meja pria tua tersebut.

"Ahh..Kakashi-san, silahkan duduk,,"ucapnya saat mengalihkan pandangan sebentar dan kembali pada kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

"Jadi ada apa kau menemuiku, apa ada keluhan, atau Ayame-chan telat lagi ne Kakashi-san" lanjutnya dengan mata masih di kertas-kertas tersebut. Kuso ! dokter ini tak tahu waktu yang pas, apa dia tidak melihat aku datang dengan Naruto

"Maaf Sensei, tapi aku membawa ADIK ku kali ini untuk di periksa" aku sengaja menekankan kata adik agar dia beralih dari kertas-kertas tersebut dan tak berbicara aneh-aneh lagi kedepannya. "Ahh G..gomen Kakashi-san aku tak melihat kalau kau datang bersama Naruto-kun" Dokter tua itu nampak gugup karena tatapan mataku yang menajam. Apa dia gila membicarakan Ayame saat ada Naruto, bagaimana jika Naruto bertanya-tanya tentang Ayame…Ayame, Ayame tunggu...

'ASTAGA AYAME !' kenapa aku baru sadar kalau dia masih berada di dalam kamar. Badanku sedikit tersentak ketika mengingat tentang Ayame. Aku alihkan pandanganku ke bawah, dan Nampaknya Naruto sedikit bingung dengan tersentaknya tubuhku tiba-tiba.

"N..Naruto kau ceritakan tentang kondisimu itu ke Sukabe-Sensei, aku ingin kembali kerumah sebentar aku lupa membawa uang" setelah itu aku langsung melakukan Shunsin ke rumahku.

Poof...

Drap..

Drap..

Drap..

Ckrek..

Akhhh syukurlah dia tertidur, lega rasanya ketika aku menemukan bahwa Ayeme malah tertidur, kukira dia sudah pulang dengan cara ekstirm seperti membobol pintu dan jendela atau malah menunggu dengan marah-marah karena tak bisa keluar dengan pintu yang aku kunci. Kemudian aku melangkah maju mendekati kasur dan bersimpuh di bawah.

"Ayame-chan hey..bangun" aku berbisik di telinganya, aku terus membelai surai coklatnya, memperhatikan wajah cantik yang nampak kelelahan itu.

'Entah sejak kapan Ayame menjadi wanita yang dekat denganku, seingatku dulu intraksiku dengan Ayame hanya sebatas penjual dan pembeli, tapi belakangan malah menjadi seperti ini. Aku yang dulu setelah kehilangan Obito dan Rin sempat depresi dan menjadi sedikit tertutup, bahkan Tou-san sedikit sulit berintraksi denganku. Namun beberapa minggu setelah aku kehilangan kedua sahabatku, aku menemukan seorang bayi kecil, dan sejak hari itu aku mulai sedikit kembali ke diriku yang dulu, Kakashi yang mudah bergaul dan hangat. Walaupun kadang aku masih suka merenungkan tentang peristiwa tewasnya kedua sahabatku secara bersamaan karena Gas beracun milik Kumogakure. dan mungkin sejak setahun pasca PDS 3 , aku mulai ada intraksi lebih dengan Ayame. Dan Kehidupanku mulai sedikit berwarna setelah aku menemukan Naruto, nama Naruto sendiri adalah sebuah tokoh dalam sebuah Novel yang dulu sering Tou-san baca dan sekarang aku yang mulai ketagihan membaca karya dari sang Sannin Katak, Jiraya. Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh Tou-san sehingga menamai adiku dengan nama Naruto, walupun di dalam Novel itu karakter Naruto sangat baik, dan merupakan seorang Shinobi yang hebat, tapi apa Tou-san melupakan kalau tokoh dengan nama Naruto di Novel itu seorang bajingan ulung yang selalu meniduri wanita cantik yang dia temui entah rekan seTeamnya atau Kunoichi desa lain, dan walaupun wanita itu bersetatus istri orang, Tokoh Naruto ini akan mampu membuat mereka jatuh dengan pesonanya seorang bajingan ulung. Semoga adiku tak mengikuti sifat buruk dari tokoh favoritku dan Tou-san itu'

"ughhh,,, kau tega sekali meninggalkan ku terkunci di dalam Kakashi" pikiranku mulai kembali ketika aku mendengar suara gumaman Ayame, walau matanya masih terpejam. Sial kenapa aku mengingat kenangan absurd tentang nama Naruto, tapi memang ku akui bahwa Tou-san memang sedikit gila sehingga memberi nama itu.

"Gomene,, Ayame-chan tadi aku terlalu focus dengan Naruto sampai melupakanmu" "Ayo bangun, hari sudah semakin sore, bagaimana jika Paman Teuchi mencarimu" lanjutku dengan tangan terus membelai surai panjangnya.

"Hmm baiklah Kakashi-kun" ucapnya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur, pakaian yang biasa dia kenakan saat di kedai ramen sudah terpasang kembali, nampaknya dia memang sudah turun kebawah untuk keluar tapi karena terkunci dia naik kembali ke kamarku.

Kemudian kami berdua keluar kamar dan aku mengantar Ayame sampai depan pintu.

Setelah itu aku kembali naik dan masuk kamar, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku pastikan. Kemudian aku mulai melihat sekililing dan melangkah dengan hitungan pada setiap langkahnya, setelah hitungan pas aku mulai turun duduk di lantai, aku menekan lantai itu sampai pada hitungan 10 detik dan kemudian lantai itu terbuka dengan potongan kubus, aku mulai mengecek sesuatu di bawah lantai kamarku. Aku mencari gulungan, gulungan ninja yang dahulu aku temukan terikat dikaki Naruto bayi, mungkin aku bisa dapat pentunjuk dari salah satu gulungan yang dulu terikat di kaki Naruto.

Ahhh ini dia kotak gulungannya, aku mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna hitam, kemudian aku membukanya dan terlihat di dalamnya 5 buah gulungan berwarna putih, hmm bagaimana membukanya yah,

" **Kai"**

Tidak terjadi apapun, apa gulungan ini menggunakan segel darah yah, lebih baik aku kerumah sakit dan meminta dokter untuk mengambil darah Naruto agar gulungan ini bisa terbuka. Aku kembali menyimpan 5 buah gulungan tersebut ke tempat semula.

 **Kakashi POV End**

Di salah satu ruangan Rumah Sakit Konoha, kini terlihat si Bocah Silver tengah duduk dengan gelisah, dia tidak yakin jika harus memberi tahukan tentang kondisi tubuhnya saat ini, entah dapat pemikiran dari mana tapi dia takut nantinya malah akan jadi masalah di masa depan, jika nanti banyak orang yang tahu dengan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun sekarang katakan apa keluhanmu, tak perlu cemas begitu" Dokter Sukabe mencoba kembali menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan anak kecil di depannya. Tapi Naruto hanya diam dengan raut wajah yang terlihat cemas. Sudah hampir 15 menit dia menunggu Naruto berbicara mengenai kondisinya, tapi yang di tanyai hanya bungkam.

Sreekk..!

"Bagaimana Sensei, apa yang terjadi dengan adik saya" Kakashi langsung saja bertanya setelah membuka pintu.

"Haaahh bagaimana aku tahu kalau adikmu terus bungkam seperti itu" ucap Dokter Sukabe dengan menjatuhkan punggungnya ke bangkunya.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke bocah silver, "Kau kenapa Naruto ? bukannya sudah aku suruh untuk mengatakan tentang kondisi tubuhmu ke pada Sukabe Sensei" tanyanya kepada Naruto, "Ehhmm, eto.. N..Nii-chan apa kita bisa bicara dulu sebentar" Kakashi terus memandang Naruto dilihat seperti ada yang aneh tengah di pikirkan oleh adiknya. "Baik tunggulah di luar, aku akan bicara dulu dengan Sukabe Sensei sebentar" dan Naruto mengerti menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Haaahhh Maaf Sensei jika merepotkan, biasanya Naruto tidak akan bersikap seperti ini jika tak ada yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya" "Ahh dan Sensei aku minta tolong lagi nanti aku ingin kau mengambil darah Naruto, aku membutuhkannya untuk membuka segel"

Dan sang dokter hanya mengaggukan kepalanya tanda menerima permintaan tersebut. "Baiklah aku akan menemui adiku dulu di luar" setelah itu Kakashi membungkukkan badannya, lalu keluar ruangan tersebut.

Sementara di luar Naruto tampak masih bersandar pada dinding, kedua tangannya dia masukan kedalam saku celananya.

Sreek !

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto" Tanya Kakashi dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "E..Eto Nii-chan bisakah aku tak di periksa ke dokter, aku memiliki firasat kalau aku memeriksakannya ke Dokter sekarang, kedepannya nanti pasti akan terjadi hal yang merepotkan" ucap Naruto dengan wajah tampak serius hingga membuat Kakashi mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau berfikiran terlalu jauh Naruto, hal merepotkan apa memangnya yang akan terjadi jika kau memeriksakan tubuhmu ?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas aku tak mau tubuhku nanti di periksa atau bahkan di teliti karena keanehannya" ucap Naruto dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Haaahhh, baiklah, tapi aku ingin meminta darah mu, ada yang ingin kupastikan dan ini berhubungan dengan darahmu" Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya tapi kemudian mengagguk setuju tanpa pertanyaan.

Kemudian Naruto dan Kakashi kembali masuk kedalam ruangan ruangan untuk melakukan peroses pengambilan darah. Setelah itu mereka pulang kerumah, Kakashi mengantar Naruto kedalam kamarnya, Kakashi dapat melihat gumpalan berbulu tengah bergelung di tempat tidur adiknya.

"Ku pikir kau telah membuangnya karena beberapa hari ini aku tak melihat hewan aneh peliharaanmu itu Naruto" ucap Kakashi kepada Naruto, pandangan masih saja melihat bosan ke arah kucing berbulu orange kemerahan itu, sejujurnya sudah lama Kakashi ingin membuang atau bahkan membunuh kucing aneh itu, kucing aneh itu telah menyebabkan banyak luka pada tubuh kecil adiknya, semenjak merawat kucing aneh itu, Naruto jadi sering mengalami luka cakaran dan gigitan yang menyeramkan di sekujur tubuhnya, jika aku tak menanamkan Genjutsu di tubuh Naruto tanpa dia sadari, mungkin orang lain akan mengira aku sering menyiksa anak kecil. Hanya Minato dan Kushina yang tahu kondisi tubuh Naruto.

"Yasudah sebaiknya kau tidur, dan menjauhlah dari kucing aneh itu" setelah menyuruh Naruto untuk tidur, kemudian Kakashi keluar dan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah masuk Kakashi kembali melangkah dengan hitungan tiap langkahnya, kemudian dian menekan cukup lama lantai yang menjadi hitungan terakhir langkahnya. Setelah terbuka Kakashi kembali mengambil kotak penyimpanan gulungan millik Naruto.

'Saaa, mari mencoba apakah bisa terbuka atau tidak gulungan-gulungan ini' tanpa ragu sedikitpun Kakashi mulai meneteskan darah di tiap-tiap gulungan tersebut. Setelah meneteskan darah Naruto pada tiap gulungan, Kakashi menunggu sebuah reaksi yang biasanya dia temukan pada setiap gulungan ninja pada umumnya, tapi bukan reaksi yang biasa dia lihat pada gulungan ninja umumnya, gulungan-gulungan milik Naruto malah memancarkan sebuah Cahaya yang berbeda warna, tiap gulungan memancarkan cahaya dengan warnanya masing-masing, pada tiap-tiap gulungan muncul sebuah tulisan **Ichi** pada gulungan berwarna Merah, **Go** gulungan berwarna Hijau, **Nana** di gulungan berwarna Biru, **Hachi** berada pada gulungan berwarna Putih, dan **Juu** untuk gulungan berwarna Hitam.

Kakashi masih terpaku di tempatnya, gulungan-gulungan ini berbeda dengan gulungan ninja pada umumnya. Sehingga dirinya masih terus memperhatikan gulungan-gulungan tersebut, masih menunggu reaksi lain dari kelima gulungan tersebut, setelah memastikan tak ada reaksi susulan dari ke lima gulungan tersebut Kakashi mulai menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil salah satu dari keluma gulungan di depannya.

Kakashi mengambil gulungan berwarna merah dengan tulisan Ichi, meneliti dengan membolak-balikan gulungan merah tersebut 'apa hanya ini yang terlihat di gulungan Naruto, bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat mengetahui isi di dalamnya yah ?' batinnya bertanya.

Putus asa karena tak menemukan cara membuka gulungan tersebut kemudian Kakashi pun keluar meninggalkan kamarnya, dan dia melupakan kalau gulungan-gulungan tersebut belum dia kembalikan ketempatnya.

~o0o~

Sementara itu keadaan bocah silver tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya, wajahnya berkeringat, nafasnya memburu dan kukunya nampak keluar memanjang, entah apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya, tapi tak lama kemudian tubuhnya tersentak dan dia bangun dengan wajah yang kacau, nafasnya berhembus dengan cepat.

Hosh…

Hosh…

"Sial mimpi apa aku sebenarnya, siapa mereka dan ada apa dengan orang-orang tersebut" tanya Naruto pelan pada udara. Naruto kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, matanya sedikit menyusuri ruang kamarnya, tak menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari kemudian Naruto berjalan keluar kamarnya berarti dia sudah tertidur cukup lama dan terbangun tengah malam. Tenggorokannya kering seperti berlari di dunia nyata, padahal dia berlari ketakutan dalam mimpinya.

Setelah keluar kamar, Naruto mulai berjalan menuju tangga di sebelah kamar Nii-channya. Naruto kemudian menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan rasa dahaganya. Pikiran Naruto nampak kacau, dia duduk di meja makan, tatapannya kosong karena otaknya memikirkan sesuatu.

 **Naruto POV**

Mimpi apa aku barusan, kenapa begitu banyak kehancuran pada tempat dalam mimpiku tadi, dan lagipula dimana tempat tersebut, tempat itu sangat asing dan belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

Aku masih terus mengingat pristiwa-pristiwa yang terjadi dalam mimpiku, dimana aku melihat dua orang manusia berbeda gender dengan surai yang sama dengan ku, wajah mereka tampak sedih melihat kearah ku, perempuan bermata berwarna biru cerah itu terus mengeluarakan air mata, sementara si pria disampingnya dengan bola mata berwarna merah yang sama dengan ku nampak terlihat berpura-pura tegar, menutupi kesedihannya.

Kemudian mereka berdua menghilang, dan aku seperti dibawa ketempat dimana sedang terjadinya perang, dapat aku lihat banyaknya kehancuran di tempat itu, mataku seperti keluar ketika aku melihat beberapa Raksasa menyerang sebuah kota, para Raksasa tersebut memukul kan sebuah senjata semacam gada berduri ke arah tebing-tebing yang mengelilingi kota tersebut. Dengan sekali ayunan keras tebing-tebing tersebut hancur dan reruntuhanya menimpa kota di bawahnya. Para Raksasa tampak kurang puas dengan apa yang telah mereka perbuat pada kota di bawah mereka, entah benar atau tidak tapi aku dapat melihat para Raksasa tersebut mengeluarkan semburan api dari mulut mereka, semburan api yang sangat besar. Pandangan ku kembali ke arah kota yang diserang oleh semburan api dari para Raksasa tersebut, kota yang tadi aku lihat masih banyak bangunan-bangunan tersebut hilang tanpa jejak, bahkan reruntuhan tebing pun tak terlihat.

"Lihat lah perbuatan Para Raksasa pada Ras kita itu My Lord, mereka telah diluar batas, apa kita hanya akan berdiam diri saja di sini My Lord"

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara dari belakangku, kemudain aku berbalik dan kini aku melihat sebuah ruangan yang sangat indah, ruangan yang di penuhi dengan kristal-kristal berbagai bentuk, di ruang tersebut aku melihat seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang dengan mata berwarna ungu dan pupil seperti seekor ular, tubuhnya terlihat masih tampak bugar, dan di bawahnya ada seseorang pria dengan baju zirah berwarna emas sedang menatap ke atas singgasana dimana pria tua yang aku pikir merupakan seorang raja.

"Belum…Belum saatnya untuk Ras kita maju kedalam perang ini Kapten, musuh kita yang sesungguhnya belum muncul, dan lagi pula apa yang kau takutkan, para Ras kecil seperti Raksasa, Naga, dan Peri tak akan mampu menyentuh wilayah inti kerajaan Ras Iblis, biarlah hanya beberapa kota dengan sedikit Ras kita yang mereka hancurkan"

"Yang aku tunggu adalah 12 Dewa-Dewi Terkutuk yang telah memakan buah terlarang dari Pohon Jiwa Tuhan, insiden pencurian 1000 tahun yang lalu menyebabkan Tuhan murka dengan 12 Dewa-Dewi berserta para keturunannya" Sang Raja Iblis berkata kepada orang yang di bawahnya yang dia panggil Kapten itu.

Aku dapat melihat orang yang di panggil Kapten tersebut tubuhnya tersentak, "A..Apa mereka benar akan turun dalam perang kali ini My Lord ?" aku bisa merasakan ketakutan yang besar dari pertanyaan sang Kapten.

"Yah para Dewa dan Dewi Terkutuk itu akan bergabung dalam perang ini, aku tak sabar ingin membunuh mereka semua, para Dewa-Dewi Terkutuk itu" Sang Raja berkata dengan nafsu membunuh yang sangat pekat sekali.

Aku pun sampai di buat membeku di tempat karena merasakan nafsu membunuh yang di keluarkan Raja di depan sana. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini, apa yang menyebabkan perang yang aku lihat sangat mengerikan itu.

Kemudian pamandangan di depanku berubah lagi, kini aku melihat ada seekor Naga yang sangat besar, kira-kira ukuran tingginya 50 meter. Sayapnya tampak kokoh di kedua sisi tubuhnya, Naga yang tubuhnya di dominasi oleh warna Hitam dengan beberapa corak hijau itu tampak sedang memandang kearah depan, aku mengikuti pandangannya dan aku dapat melihat sebuah monument batu berwarna merah yang tinggi menjulang dengan api di ujung monument tersebut.

"Dasar para Dewa-Dewi laknat, keserakahan mereka membawa petaka di dunia ini" aku mendengar suara yang sangat berat keluar dari Naga Hitam tersebut. "Buah-Buah dari pohon yang telah di jaga oleh Tuhan dengan sepenuh hati itu, mereka curi dan makan tanpa rasa penyesalan sedikitpun, bahkan Si Dewi Kelinci nekat membawa kabur bibit dari Pohon Jiwa Tuhan keluar dari surga"

"Tuhan masih berbaik hati dengan membiarkan mereka hidup ratusan tahun dan bahkan berkembang biak layaknya makhluk mortal, sekarang mungkin Tuhan telah muak dengan mereka sehingga ingin membinasakan dunia ini dunia yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka, tapi apa Tuhan lupa dengan makhluk lainnya seperti kami juga hidup di dunia ini" ucapan Sang Naga Hitam sambil memandang monument Batu Merah itu dengan mata sendu.

Aku yang mendengarnya keluhan Sang Naga Hitam ikut bersedih, aku juga sangat kesal dengan kelakuan 12 Dewa-Dewi tersebut, karena keserakahan mereka semua, makhluk yang tak terlibat jadi ikut sengsara.

Wusshhh…

Blarrrr…

Blarrrr…

Lamunanku terhenti ketika di hadapanku kini terlihat ledakan-ledakan dahsyat yang melululantahkan sebuah tempat di depannku.

Pandanganku mengedar pada pasukan didepanku ,Aku dapat melihat Ribuan Raksasa, Ratusan Naga, dan Ribuan Peri kini sedang behadapan dengan ribuan makhluk-makhluk aneh berwajah menyeramkan, aku terus melihat sampai pandanganku terhenti.

Kini pandangan ku beralih melihat 11 orang yang berada di sebuah tebing tinggi, terdiri dari pria dan wanita dengan penampilan yang sedikit aneh.

Aku melihat salah seorang pria dengan wajah malas mulai mengakat tangan kedepan, mulutnya seperti menggumamkan sesuatu, dan kemudian suhu mulai menurun drastis. Ribuan Makhluk Aneh meyeramkan itu langsung membeku semuanya. Ketiga Ras yang menjadi lawan makhluk aneh tersebut diam nampaknya mereka sedikit Shock dengan keadaan di depan mereka. pandangan mereka mulai mencari penyebab kejadian membekunya lawan mereka.

"Akhirnya Kalian datang para Kekasih Tuhan Yang Tekutuk hahaha…" teriak bahagia Raja Iblis sambil terus melihat ke atas dimana ada 11 orang berdiri dengan angkuh disana.

"Hmm ternyata benar berita yang kuterima bahwa si Kelinci melarikan diri ke dunia lain dengan membawa kekuatan buah dari pohon kesayangan Tuhan itu" lanjut sang Raja Iblis

Pandangan ku terkunci pada ke 11 orang di atas tebing sana, 'jadi mereka adalah para Dewa-Dewi Yang Terkutuk itu'

Sementara setelah mendengar suara dari Sang Raja Iblis, kondisi ketiga Ras tersebut, semua tubuh mereka tersentak karena terkejut, nampaknya ketiga Ras itu sekarang telah putus asa, pasalnya ketika melawan Ras Iblis saja mereka harus bersusah payah walaupun mereka telah menggabungkan kekuatan dari tiga Ras mereka dan sekarang muncul Para Dewa-Dewi Terkutuk yang telah memakan Buah dari pohon kesayangan Tuhan, harapan kemenangan mereka kini sudah dipastikan lenyap.

Para Dewa-Dewi Terkutuk itu mulai bergerak maju turut serta dalam peperangan yang aku tidak tahu tentang apa, yang pasti peperangan ini sangat dahsyat, dan mengerikan. Para Dewa-Dewi Terkutuk itu bertempur dengan pasukan Ras Iblis tanpa melihat sekitarnya, ketiga Ras tadi kini menjadi penonton yang harus terkena imbasnya dari adu kekuatan Ras Iblis dengan Dewa-Dewi Terkutuk tersebut.

Aku dapat melihat ratusan nyawa melayang dari ketiga Ras tersebut karena ulah pertempuran Ras Iblis dengan Dewa-Dewi Terkutuk tersebut. Di pandangan ku sekarang aku dapat melihat bagaimana seorang Dewa memukul udara dan kemudian muncul retakan-retakan di udara tempat dirinya memukul tersebut.

Krtekk…

Krtekk…

Blarrrr…..

Ledakan udara itu menghancurkan segalanya yang berada dalam radius puluhan kilo meter, pasukan Iblis lululantah, dan ratusan nyawa melayang kembali dari ketiga Ras tersebut. Raja Iblis di buat geram melihat kejadian tersebut, dari bawah kakinya aku melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam menjalar keluar, dan dapat kulihat para Dewa-Dewi Terkutuk tersebut bersikap waspada. Dan entah kenapa aku sangat takut melihat hal tersebut, aku kemudain berlari menjauh sejauh yang aku bisa, mejauh dari perang yang dilakukan oleh makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan abnormal itu. Lagi pula aku sudah tak kuat melihat nasib naas ketiga Ras tersebut, dan akhirnya aku tersadar dari mimpi terburuk selama 5 tahun aku hidup.

Brugh…

Meongg…

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, karena mendengar suara yang familiar di telingaku. Aku mencari makhluk yang biasa mengeluarkan suara tersebut. Dan aku menemukan kucing berbulu orange kemerahan dengan kedua ekornya bergerak kesana kemari sedang bediri di dekat tangga. 'Rupanya dia sudah kembali dan berarti waktu sebentar lagi pagi' aku menengok kebelakang untuk melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di atas lemari pendingin dan disana terlihat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4 pagi, satu jam lagi aku harus kembali kerutinitasku.

Aku kemudian bangun dari kursi, mengambil segelas air lagi kemudian aku berjalan mengahampiri Kira yang berada di dekat tangga. "Kau bersenang-senang malam ini ne Kira" tanyaku setelah berjongkok untuk mengelus kepala Kira, kemudian aku mengangkat tubuh Kira kedalam gendonganku. Dia tampak nyaman dalam dekapan ku. Pandangan ku melihat sebentar kamar Nii-chan yang masih tertutup kemudian aku menuju kamar pribadiku. Setelah masuk kedalam aku meletakan Kira di atas kasurku, aku melihat Kira berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya dia tidur dengan posisi kesukaannya yaitu dengan kedua ekor menutupi wajahnya. Aku sempat terkekeh melihat tingkahnya yang menurutku lucu sebelum melanjukan langkahku ke kamar mandi.

5 menit kemudian aku keluar kamar mandi, dan mulai berpakain, kembali aku melihat Kira dari pantulan cermin lemari ku, "dasar kucing pemalas" ucapku dengan senyum kecil di wajahku. Setelah aku selesai berpakaian aku kemudian keluar kamar.

Aku beralih ke arah kamar Nii-chan, 'tidak biasanya dia jam segini belum bangun' pikirku sedikit aneh, karena biasanya Nii-chan yang selalu membangunkan ku sebelum alarm ku berbunyi.

"Nii-chan…" panggilku dari luar pintu kamarnya

"Nii-ch…are tak terkunci" aku sedikit bingun karena tak biasanya Nii-chan lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya, dia adalah orang yang sangat protektif dengan kamarnya ini. Tapi sekarang malah aku mendapatinya bersikap ceroboh.

Aku melongokkan kepala ku kedalam kamar, tapi aku tak menemukan Nii-chan dimana pun, aku semakin masuk lebih jauh kedalam kamarnya, kemudian aku melihat pintu kamar mandi yang menyala, mungkin dia sedang di dalam kamar mandi.

Pandangan ku mengelilingin kamar Nii-chan yang sederhana, hanya ada beberapa barang di sini, lemari pakain yang berda di samping pintu kamar mandi, sebuah kotatsu di tengah ruangan dan tempat tidur dekat jendela. Tapi pandangan ku terhenti ketika melihat sebuah kotak dengan namaku di atasnya dan ada 5 buah gulungan dengan warna berbeda di dekat kotak tersebut.

Aku mendekati gulungan-gulungan itu, dan aku dapat melihat sebuah tulisan angka tertera pada setiap gulungan dengan warna berbeda, gulungan dengan angka yang tak berurutan 1, 5, 7, 8, 10.

1 untuk gulungan berwarna Merah, 5 untuk gulungan berwarna Hijau, 7 gulungan Biru, 8 gulungan Putih dan 10 pada gulungan berwarna Hitam. 'gulungan apa ini, kenapa bisa berada dekat kotak yang ada namaku' pikirku

" **Haaahhh, baiklah, tapi aku ingin meminta darah mu, ada yang ingin kupastikan dan ini berhubungan dengan darahmu"** tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang permintan Nii-chan kemarin malam saat di rumah sakit.

"Apa ini alasan Nii-chan meminta darahku saat dirumah sakit" aku semakin penasaran dengan kelima gulungan tersebut, aku mulai mengambil gulungan merah dengan angka 1 dari lantai. Aku masih membaliknya ke segala arah, aku seperti meneliti tentang gulungan tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya entah bagaimana tapi tanpa sadar aku berucap…

" **Otvoren** "{Buka}

Dan aku merasakan sebuah getaran halus yang berasal dari gulungan merah tersebut yang membuat kesadaranku kembali, aku melihat gulungan itu terbuka, lembaran kertasnya menjuntai sampai kebawah.

Aku melihat sebuah symbol dengan pola tiga lingkaran saling terhubung yang membentuk segitiga di sisi kertas gulungan tersebut, dan kemudian aku melihat tulisan di bawah Symbol tersebut, aku mulai membacanya dari paragraph awal dan berhenti pada kalimat **'…Para Kekasih Tuhan yang memulai kehancuran dunia, 13 Dewa-Dewi Terkutuk yang menjadi penyebab Tuhan murka pada dunianya…'** tubuhku sedikit tersentak, 'bukankah cerita ini sama dengan mimpi ku tadi malam' aku kembali membacanya, keingin tahuan ku mengabaikan rasa tak nyaman yang muncul kian bertambah setiap aku selesai membaca pargraf-per paragraph tulisan dalam gulungan ini.

Brukh…

Aku jatuh terduduk, tanganku bergetar, tanpa aku sadari air mataku mengalir…

"A..Apa maksudnya ini..,k..kenapa orang-orang dalam tulisan ini sama seperti orang-orang di dalam mimpiku.." "D..dan lagi k,,kenapa bayi dalam cerita ini memiliki ciri-ciri fisik sepertiku.."

Kusoo….

'Ada apa sebenarnya, apa yang sedang di sembunyikan Nii-chan dari ku…'

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~CUT~**

 **Yoooo Minna… apa kabar ? semoga baik semuanya yah, terimaksih sudah memberi respon pada fic ini dan maaf jika lama update fic ini.**

 **Oke dalam chapter ini mungkin kurang menarik bagi kalian tapi tak apa kedepannya saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi dalam menulisnya, dan maaf jika dalam mendeskripsikan sebuah alur saya kurang bisa, jadi yah sperti itu, kadang bertele-tele bahkan kurang atau malah tidak pas dalam mendeskripsikannya. Semoga kedepannya bisa lebih baik dari ini. Dan maaf jika saya kurang bisa dalam membalas respon kalian tapi saya tetap memperhatikannya jika memang ada kekurangan saya bisa perbaikinya di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Akh yah minna chapter depan mungkin menjadi titik awal dimana sih Bocah Silver ini menentukan langkah kedepannya, di chapter depan saya akan membuat flasback dari isi gulungan tersebut, tentang siapa Naruto, tentang apa maksud kedatangannya ke dunia Elemental Nation.**

 **Akh yah sampai lupa… saya juga ingin bertanya adakah yang tahu tentang nama klan otustsuki itu sendiri arti dan maknanya apa ? karena saya juga sedikit bingung ketika mencarinya.**

 **Dan Selamat menikmati. Kritik dan saran bisa masuk kedalam kolom reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shiso no saigo no resu**

 **5**

.

.

.

"Tadaima…" seorang pemuda Silver baru saja pulang kerumahnya, namun setelah memberi salam, tak ada respond dan tak ada sambutan, yang artinya salamnya tak terbalas..'hmm sepertinya Naruto sudah berangkat latihan' pikir Pemuda tersebut, jelas saja adiknya telah pergi, karena dia pulang kerumah pukul 9 pagi. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju tangga, tujuannya satu yaitu kamar pribadinya, karena dia sangat mengatuk pagi ini.

Drap..

Drap..

Suara ketika kakinya melangkah di anak tangga kayu rumahnya. Kakashi pemuda bersurai silver itu kini berada di depan pintu kamarnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit. Apa dia lupa untuk mengunci kamarnya yah sebelum keluar tadi malam.

Kriet..

"Are… Naruto sedang apa kau di dalam kamarku ?" setelah pintu terbuka penuh Kakashi malah menemukan adiknya tengah duduk dilantai. Wajahnya tertunduk diantara lututnya, 'ada apa dengan anak ini ?'batinnya bertanya tentang sikap Naruto saat ini.

"Nee.. Nii-chan…kau..apa kau bisa jelaskan tentang ini ?" Naruto tampak menyodorkan sebuah gulungan yang terbuka kepada Kakashi, sementara Kakashi dia terkejut dengan apa yang sedang berada di tangan adiknya itu. Ya.. itu gulungan yang tak bisa dia buka semalam, tapi sekarang gulungan itu sudah terbuka, dan pasti adiknya telah membaca isi dari gulungan tersebut.

"Ada apa Nii-chan..? Kenapa kau malah diam..?" tanya Naruto kembali dengan suara yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya. "K..Kau bagaimana kau bisa membuka gulungan tersebut Naruto..? Katakan pada Nii-chan bagaimana kau bisa membukannya ?" Kakashi nampak seperti menuntut adiknya.

"Hee… kau malah balik bertanya pada ku nee Onii-chan" Jika tebakan ku benar, sepertinya kau memiliki banyak merahasiakan sesuatu dari ku…? Benarkan Nii-chan ? tanya Naruto dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya. Kakashi menatap tajam adiknya karena dia baru melihat sifat adiknya yang seperti ini dan sedikit aneh.

"Apa ini yang kau katakan berhubungan denganku sehingga kau meminta darahku kemarin ?" tanya Naruto kembali. Kakashi mulai kembali tenang, dia menghela nafas lelah, karena keteledorannya lupa mengembalikan gulungan-gulungan itu kedalam tempat penyimpanannya dan tak mengunci pintu kamar saat keluar tadi malam akhirnya kejadian ini terjadi.

"Haah ada apa denganmu kenapa menuduhku seperti itu Naruto…? Ucap Kakashi sambil melangkah ke tempat tidurnya. "Akan aku jelaskan semuanya dari awal, tapi sebelum itu bisa kau berikan gulungan itu" tunjuk Kakashi pada gulungan merah bertuliskan **Ichi** pada lembar belakangnya, yang saat ini masih di dalam genggaman Naruto. "Untuk apa..?" tanya Naruto.

"Astaga…kemana adikku yang penurut itu, kenapa kau mulai membantah dan menanyakan segalanya yang akan aku lakukan Naruto ?"

"Kalau kau bertanya untuk apa akan aku beritahu, pertama, bukanya kau meminta penjelasan tentang semua yang tedapat di gulungan itu, maka dari itu aku meminta gulungan itu. Agar aku dapat menjelaskannya kepada mu. "Kedua, aku ingin membaca isi gulungan itu agar aku dapat mengetahui informasi apa yang berada di dalam gulungan tersebut, Karena sejujurnya aku belum membaca sedikitpun isi dari gulungan tersebut. Semalam aku keluar rumah karena stress tak bisa membuka gulungan itu. Jadi sekarang berikan gulungan itu agar aku bisa cepat memberi penjelasan yang kau inginkan"

Kakashi menjelaskan tujuannnya meminta gulungan tersebut, dan Naruto nampaknya mengerti dengan perkataan kakaknya itu, dan menyerahkan gulungan merah itu pada Kakashi.

Kakashi mulai melihat gulungan merah tersebut, kertas pada gulungan ya sedikit lebih tebal dari dari kertas gulungan pada umumnya. Kemudian dia kembali melihat sebuah symbol tiga spiral yang saling berhubungan membentuk seperti segitiga. Pada sisi kertas gulungan itu terdapat pola seperti rantai membingkai tulisan di tengahnya.

Dia mulai membaca tapi tak lama kemudian tubuhnya sedikit tersentak, karena sebuah kata yang nampak tak asing di telinganya, sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu saat diakademi, dalam pelajaran sejarah Shinobi.

"Ada apa Nii-chan ?" Naruto bertanya ketika melihat Kakashi tersentak seperti itu.

"N..Naruto kita ke perpustakaan Konoha sekarang kau ikut aku " Kakashi nampak gelisah terlihat dari gesture tubuhnya. "Untuk apa ke perpustakaan Nii-chan, jangan mengulur-ulur waktu Nii-chan" tanya Naruto dengan tidak sabar karena melihat Kakashi seperti itu. "Bukannya kau ingin tahu semuanya, jadi diam dan ikut sekarang dengan ku, dan jangan lupa bawa semua gulungan itu kita akan melihat isinya juga di sana" Kakasih juga tampak kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang sekarang. Mereka berdua kemudian keluar rumah bersama menuju perpustakaan Konoha.

15 menit kemudian mereka sampai ke Perpustakaan Konoha yang terletak di pusat desa. Naruto dan Kakashi mulai masuk kedalam Perpustakaan yang cukup lenggang pagi ini. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang sedang membaca buku di bangku-bangku yang telah disediakan.

" **Kagebunshin no Jutsu"**

Kakashi membuat 2 bunshin, Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit bingung tapi Kakashi menyadari kebingungan adiknya itu "Untuk mempersingkat waktu" ucapnya singkat.

"Nah sekarang kalian mengerti maksudku kan" tanya Kakashi pada kedua bunshinnya itu, dan para bunshin itu hanya menganggukan kepala kemudian pergi terpisah menuju rak-rak buku di sana. "Naruto kau juga ikut membatu mencari, cari buku Sejarah Shinobi, temukan sebanyak mungkin buku-buku itu" dan Naruto juga ikut menganggukan kepalanya. 'syukurlah dia tak banyak tanya' batin Kakashi saat melihat adiknya itu juga pergi melangkah menuju rak-rak buku tersebut.

Sementara Kakashi sendiri berjalan menuju deretan bangku-bangku untuk melanjutkan membaca gulungan merah tersebut.

.

.

~o0o~

 **Untuk Anak ku Tercinta**

 **Rakurai Ootsutsuki**

 **Halo Raku-kun, apa kabarmu nak, ibu harap kau baik-baik saja sayang. Kau pasti bingung siapa aku kan, aku adalah ibu mu nak, kau adalah putra bungsu ku. Namaku adalah Musume Ootsutsuki dan nama ayahmu bernama Musuko Ootsutsuki.**

 **Kau pasti terkejut bukan, tapi memang ini kenyataannya Raku-kun, aku adalah ibu kandungmu, ibu yang melahirkanmu, kau adalah putra bungsuku yang paling aku cintai dari pada kedua kakak mu, haha mungkin kalau mereka melihat ini mereka pikir aku pilih kasih karena sangat menyayangimu ketimbang kedua kakakmu.**

 **Taiyo Ootsutsuki dan Arashi Ootsutsuki, itu nama kedua kakak mu, Taiyo merupakan gadis yang sangat lembut, dia ramah dan juga hangat bagi orang disekitarnya tapi dia sangat pencemburu. Sementara kakak laki-laki mu adalah Arashi dia merupakan pemuda yang sangat pemberani, tegas, tapi sepertinya ayahmu menurun kelebihannya pada kakak laki-laki mu itu, sehingga dia popular dikalangan wanita. Dia adalah pemuda yang tampan nak. Tapi firasatku mengatakan jika nanti kau besar, kakak mu itu akan kalah tampan darimu.**

 **Apa kau bertambah pusing dengan ceritaku ini ?, kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjelaskan ini padamu, karena aku tahu kau tak akan mungkin mengenali kami, kau terpisah jauh dengan kami nak. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu nak, tapi mungkin setelah kau membaca surat ini eksistensi kami sudah tiada, aku sangat bersyukur hidup selama ini karena tepat saat usia ku 210 tahun kau hadir sebagai pelengkap kebahagian keluarga kita.**

 **Apa kau percaya dengan ucapanku barusan, kau pasti terkejut bagaimana bisa usiaku sampai 210 tahun tapi masih bisa memiliki anak, iya kan itu sudah pasti karena kau tidak hidup disini bersama kami bersama ras-mu. Jika kau basar disini kau mungkin akan menganggapnya biasa saja karena luluhur yang hidup sudah ribuan tahunpun masih hidup sampai saat aku melahirkanmu.**

 **Apa kau berpikir ini semua gila Raku-kun, baiklah akan aku ceritakan semuanya tentang kita, apa kau siap nak ? baiklah kita mulai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dahulu saat jutaan tahun yang lalu ada sebuah Pohon yang sangat besar berada di dalam taman kerajaan Tuhan. Pohon itu sangat indah dengan sulur-sulur daun yang merambat disekitarnya. Daunnya pun rimbun, buah-buah yang dihasilkannya konon katanya sangat lezat. Pohon itu diciptakan dari kehendak bahagia Tuhan saat 'DIA' merasa bahwa dunia yang di ciptakan terbentuk dengan sangat sempurna.**

 **Sebelum pohon tersebut tercipta, Tuhan telah menciptakan Dewa-Dewi terlebih dahulu, baru setelahnya 'DIA' menciptakan malaikat. Para Dewa-Dewi memiliki tempat khusus, mereka memiliki dunia mereka sendiri, Tuhan menciptakan dunia untuk Para Dewa-Dewi tersebut dengan sangat indah. Dunia tempat para Dewa-Dewi tinggal berada jauh dari Surga dan Neraka yang berada di dalam kerajaan Tuhan itu sendiri.**

 **Sementara untuk para Malaikat mereka tinggal didalam kerajaan Tuhan sebagai pelayan Tuhan. Dewa-Dewi ini memiliki beragam tugas dan Tuhan sangat menyayangi mereka dengan memberikan mereka dunia untuk mereka sendiri. Saat itu sangat damai dan tentram sekali.**

 **Kemudian beberapa Ribu Tahun yang lalu ada seorang Dewa bernama Mammon. Dewa Mammon merupakan Dewa yang melambangkan keburukan. Sifat-sifat buruk yang muncul di setiap makhluk adalah karenanya. Mammon merupakan Dewa yang biasa bertugas di sekitar Kerajaan Tuhan. Pada suatu hari Dewa Mammon berada di dalam Singgasana Tuhan di sana dia melihat dapat melihat Tuhan sedang berada di dekat Pohon yang para Makluk Ciptaan Tuhan menyebutnya Pohon Jiwa Tuhan. Karena para makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang lainya tahu betapa tuhan sangat menyayangi pohon itu dengan merawatnya sepenuh hati.**

 **Kala itu Mammon merasa iri dengan Pohon tersebut. Pohon yang dikatan sebagai Pohon Jiwa Tuhan itu lebih dicintai dan di perhatikan oleh Tuhan ketimbang Makhluk lainya. Dengan rasa iri dan cemburu yang besar Memmon pergi dari Kerajaan Tuhan menuju Dunia para Dewa-Dewi yang di kenal Sekai no Megami. Dia nampak kesal saat tiba di dunianya, Memmon berfikir gila tentang cara menyingkirkan Pohon Jiwa Tuhan tersebut, hatinya telah gelap karena kecemburuannya tersebut.**

 **Lalu insiden yang menjadi titik awal murkanya Tuhan** **dengan Ras Dewa-Dewi** **terjadi, Memmon yang hatinya telah gelap karena rasa iri dan cemburunya itu, dengan gilanya Memmon datang ke Kerajaan Tuhan lalu menuju taman kerajaan dimana Pohon Jiwa Tuhan berada. Memmon gelap mata, dirinya membakar Pohon yang menjadi kecintaan Tuhan.**

 **Semua Dewa-Dewi yang sedang berada di kerajaan sangat terkejut dengan kejadian itu. Cahaya dari Pohon yang terbakar begitu menyilaukan mata. Mereka semua tak pernah menyangka kalau ada seorang dewa gila yang berani membakar pohon yang menjadi kecintaan Tuhan.**

 **Pohon itu terbakar, api kian membesar setiap ada hembusan angin. Pohon indah tersebut kini sangat buruk rupanya. Daunnya yang rimbun berwarna hijau kini berubah warna menjadi hitam karena terbakar api, buah-buah yang berwarna cantik dan kulit buahnya mulus kini tampak rusak karena suhu panas dari api tersebut.**

 **Memmon melihat dua buah yang jatuh di dekat kakinya, kedua buah yang masih tertutupi api itu kini berada di tanganya. Memmon kemudian dengan gilanya memakan kedua buah dari Pohon tersebut dengan sangat rakus. Rasa lezat yang dia rasakan dari kedua buah itu membuat dirinya tak menghiraukan api yang sedang membakar buah tersebut.**

 **Tidak lama setelah memakan buah tersebut Memmon tertawa keras bahkan sangat keras. Di sekitar tubuhnya muncul semacam asap berwarna hitam pekat. Para Dewa-Dewi yang menyaksikan itu sangat terkejut. Mereka belum pernah melihat hal seperti itu, pancaran yang dirasakan oleh Dewa-Dewi itu terasa sangat kelam dan gelap.**

 **Memmon masih masih tertawa dengan keras sambil memperhatiakn tubuhnya yang diselimuti semacam asap hitam. "Astaga ternyata ini yang tersembunyi dari Pohon Jiwa Tuhan ini. Buah-buah ini mengadung kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa, HAHAHA"**

 **Memmon mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dia melihat para saudaranya Dewa-Dewi itu. Jumlah mereka yang saat ini berada di sekitar taman adalah 20 orang "Hey lihatlah saudaraku, ternyata Tuhan menyembunyikan sebuah kekuatan yang besar dari kita" "Pantas saja dia sangat menyayangi pohon ini tak kuduga bahwa buah-buah yang dihasilkan pohon ini sangat hebat Hahaha" Memmon tertawa seperti orang gila.**

 **Namun tiba-tiba suasana menjadi mencekam. Mereka semua yang berada di taman merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat besar dari dalam diri meraka. Keuatan ini mereka kenal betul siapa yang mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar ini. Pandangan mereka tetuju pada sosok bercahaya terang menyilaukan yang datang menuju Taman.**

 **Tuhan datang dengan kemurkaannya pada Memmon yang menyebabkan kekacauan di Kerajaannya. Ke 20 Dewa-Dewi menunduk dan bersujud saat Tuhan melewati mereka dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan. Memmon pun juga tampak membeku ditempatnya, hilang semua tawa gilanya saat Tuhan datang dengan kemurkaannya. Ketakutan yang amat besar dirasakan oleh Memmon, saat itu juga timbul rasa rasa menyesal dengan perbuatanya yang membakar Pohon Jiwa Tuhan.**

" **Kau Melakukan Dosa Yang Tak Termaafkan Wahai Memmon Kekasihku Yang Melambangkan Keburukan" suara yang begitu besar dan tegas keluar dari sosok bercahaya yaitu Tuhan. "Wahai Memmon Kekasihku Yang Melambangkan Keburukan, Hatimu telah kotor karena rasa iri dan cemburumu itu. Lihatlah Wujudmu sekarang sangat hina di hadapanku"**

 **Selepas Tuhan berkata seperti itu Wujud Memmon berubah, wajah yang dulunya tampan kini berubah menjadi seperti seekor kambing dengan tanduk di kepalanya. Gigi yang putih rapih kini digantikan dengan gigi yang rucing serta panjang seperti gigi pada hewan karnivora.**

 **Tubuhnya di penuhi bulu hitam dan muncul dua buah sayap kalelawar di punggung Memmon, bagian pinggang ke bawah berubah menjadi seperti kaki bagian bawah tubuh kera, dan terakhir sebuah ekor panjang muncul menjadi perwujudan baru Memmon.**

 **Ke 20 Dewa-Dewi yang menjadi saksi terhadap insiden pembakaran itu hanya diam membeku, semuanya menunduk ketakutan, salah seorang Ras-nya di kutuk oleh Tuhan menjadi makhluk hina, karena melakukan dosa yang tak termaafkan.**

 **Kemudian Memmon di buang kedalam neraka paling bawah tempat dimana hanya Tuhan yang dapat mengetahui betapa menyeramkannya Neraka Terakhir itu. Setelah melemparkan Memmon Tuhan berbalik dan melihat ke 20 Dewa-Dewi masih menunduk dan bersujud kepada dirinya.**

" **Wahai Kekasihku yang lainnya, bangkitlah dari sujud kalian dan terima lah hukuman karena menyaksikan pembakaran Pohon tercintaku" ucapan Tuhan bagaikan sebuah bom yang meledak dan melululantahkan jiwa ke 20 Dewa-Dewi tersebut. Mereka semua diam tak ada yang membantah perkataan Tuhan tersebut.**

" **Mata kalian telah berdosa, bercerminlah maka kalian akan melihat betapa menyeramkannya mata kalian karena telah menyaksikan pembakaran pohon tercintaku"**

 **Ke 20 Dewa-Dewi tersebut menatap pantulan diri mereka di sebuah dinding kaca, dan kembali terjadi lagi tadi Tuhan berkata bahwa pada Memmon untuk melihat wujudnya yang telah di hinakan dan benar terjadi, wujud Memmon berubah menjadi makhluk yang menyeramkan. Lalu kini ke 20 Dewa-Dewi yang sekarang membuktikan kebenaran ucapan Tuhan, mata mereka berubah dengan menyeramkan.**

 **Setelah Insiden itu Tuhan memindahkan Pohon Jiwa Tuhan kedalam Surga, dan 20 Dewa-Dewi yang yang matanya telah berubah karena dosa, harus menerima hukuman untuk menjaga pohon tersebut di surga. Kerajaan Tuhan kembali tenang saat itu. Namun ketenangan itu kembali terusik dengan sebuah insiden baru lagi yang menyangkut tentang Pohon tercinta Tuhan itu.**

 **12 Dewa-Dewi ternyata memiliki dendam, mereka benci** **kepada Memmon dan** **dengan hukuman yang harus mereka terima. Hukuman yang sebenarnya tak pantas mereka dapatkan karena kesalahan seorang Dewa bodoh seperti Memmon, dan juga karena menyaksikan sebuah pohon yang terbakar. Mereka hanya tak sengaja berada disana. Mereka saat itu di kerajaan Tuhan hanya untuk melaporkan tugas mereka dan disaat bersamaan Memmon datang dan membakar Pohon itu.**

 **Selama ratusan tahun mereka menjaga Pohon Jiwa Tuhan dengan Hati yang ternoda, mereka selalu menatap kesal ke arah Pohon tersebut. 12 Dewa-Dewi yang tercemar hatinya dengan dendam itu kini mulai berada dalam titik kebencian saat buah-buah dari Pohon Jiwa Tuhan kembali tumbuh.**

 **Sementara 8 Dewa-Dewi sisahnya mereka menerima hukuman yang Tuhan berikan terhadap mereka. 8 Dewa-Dewi yang menyerahkan dirinya hanya untuk mengabdi pada Tuhan. Berbeda dengan 12 Dewa-Dewi lainya yang hatinya telah tercemar. Ke 12 Dewa-Dewi itu nekat memakan buah-buah dari Pohon Jiwa Tuhan dan kemudian mereka melarikan diri dari surga.**

 **Kerajaan Tuhan kembali terguncang dengan insiden pencurian tersebut. Tuhan kembali marah besar karena merasa terkhianati kembali oleh para kekasihnya. Tidakkah mereka ke 12 Dewa-Dewi sadar dengan perlakuan mereka terhadap Pohon tercinta Tuhan itu, akan memancing kemurkaan Tuhan pada mereka ber 12.**

 **Kerajaan Tuhan dan dunia para Dewa-Dewi terguncang hebat. Tuhan mengahancurkan tempat tinggal para Dewa-Dewi tersebut, tanpa belas kasih Tuhan membinasakan dunia yang menjadi tempat tinggal para Dewa-Dewi tersebut, tanpa terkecuali untuk Dewa-Dewi lainya yang hidup disana.**

 **Berjuta-juta balatentara Tuhan memburu 12 Dewa-Dewi terkutuk tersebut termasuk 8 Dewa-Dewi yang mendapat hukuman menjaga Pohon itu disurga. Tapi insiden pencurian itu malah menjadi sebuah keberkahan bagi Memmon, Memmon merangkak dari dasar Neraka untuk bebas dari sana, sungguh dia sudah tak sanggup menerima segala penyiksaan yang dilakukan para Dewa penjaga Neraka.**

 **Setelah Memmon keluar dari Neraka lalu dirinya, pergi menuju Surga tempat dimana Pohon Jiwa Tuhan berada saat ini. Perginya para Balatentara Tuhan dan 8 Dewa-Dewi penjaga, menjadikan Pohon tersebut lenggang tanpa pengawasan.**

 **Kembali Memmon melakukan hal gila, dirinya merontokan semua buah dari Pohon tersebut dan kemudian membawa sebagian besar buah-buah tersebut. Dan kemudian Memmon melarikan diri dari Kerajaan Tuhan menuju Dunia tempat 3 Ras Mortal** **dan Kerajaan Sang Iblis Azazel** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bruuk..

Pandangan Kakashi teralihkan dari gulungan tersebut, kini dia melihat tumpukan-tumpukan buku berada di depannya, ke dua Bunshinnya dan Naruto telah mengumpulkan begitu banyak buku mengenai Sejarah Shinobi. "Sudah semua Nii-chan, jadi apa yang kau inginkan dari tumpukan-tumpukan buku ini" Naruto bertanya dengan tampang lelah.

"Tentu saja membacanya Naruto, memangnya apa lagi fungsi utama buku diciptakan kalau bukan untuk kita membaca informasi di dalamnya" ucap Kakashi dengan ringan. 'apa dia gila menyuruhku membaca puluhan buku tentang Sejarah Shinobi' bathin Naruto bertanya akan kewarasan orang di hadapannya.

"Kalian juga baca, dan ingat cari yang berhubungan dengan **Ootsutuski** tanpa terkecuali" Kakashi kembali menyuruh 2 Bunshinya untuk membaca. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop, bagaimana bisa dia menyuruh tiruan dari dirinya sendiri seakan mereka adalah orang lain.

"Memanganya ada apa dengan **Ootsutsuki** itu Nii-chan" tanya Naruto penasaran, Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya "Kau ingin tahu Naruto…?" dan Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya "kalau begitu baca tumpukan buku-buku ini dan bacalah, siapa tahu kau dapat informasi yang kau inginkan"

"Teme Nii-chan apa bedanya kalau aku juga harus mencari tahu sendiri" Naruto menggerutu kesal akan tetapi dirinya mulai mengambil buku-buku itu dan mulai membacanya. Kakashi tersenyum lagi terlihat dari kerutan di matanya.

Kakashi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada gulungan di tangannya, sebenarnya akal sehatnya sulit untuk menerima informasi yang menurutnya seperti cerita dongeng ini, cerita tentang tuhan dan Dewa-Dewi merupakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit di cerna oleh logika manusia, tapi dia masih ingin melanjutkan membaca informasi dari gulungan ini, agar dia tahu tentang siapa sebenarnya adik kesayangannya.

.

.

.

 **Memmon menuju Dunia yang dihuni oleh** **3 R** **as** **M** **ortal, yaitu Ras Naga, Ras Raksasa dan Ras Peri. Dan** **juga Dunia dimana Kerajaan Iblis terbentuk.** **Siapa sangka bahwa** **ternyata di Dunia 3 Ras Mortal itu** **para Dewa-Dewi yang terkutuk itu melarikan diri.**

 **3 Ras Mortal adalah ras yang di lindungi oleh para Dewa-Dewi atas khendak Tuhan. Mereka adalah 3 Ras Makhluk yang menjadi pasukan Dewa-Dewi untuk berperang dengan Sang Iblis, Dewa pertama yang terkutuk, Dewa pertama yang di hinakan, Dewa kegelapan Pertama yang membangkang dari perintah Tuhan. Dewa yang bernama Azazel merupakan Dewa yang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. Karena dia yang di ciptakan dari gumpalan api Neraka.**

 **Kini di Dunia 3 Ras Mortal mulai kacau keadaanya, karena Kerajaan Iblis kedatangan Sang Dewa Yang Melambangkan Keburukan. Dewa Memmon meminta perlindungan dari Sang Iblis Azazel dengan menawarkan buah-buah yang dia bawa dari Kerajaan Tuhan. Tentu saja Sang Iblis senang dengan barang bawaan Memmon, dia sudah mendengar tentang Pohon yang melambangkan Jiwa Tuhan itu sendiri, karena dia sudah terusir jadi dia tak pernah bisa datang ke Sekai no Megami dan Kerajaan Tuhan. Makanya dia sangat senang menerima sesuatu yang berasal dari Kerajaan Tuhan.**

 **Sang Iblis Azazel menanyai tentang kondisi Sekai no Megami pada Memmon, karena dirinya sangat merindukan adik-adiknya yang terlahir sesudah dirinya. Namun berita yang disampaikan oleh Memmon seperti sebuah sambaran petir yang tepat mengenai kepalanya.**

 **Sekai no Megami telah lenyap karena kiamat. yang tersisah hanya beberapa Dewa-Dewi yang di pilih oleh Tuhan dan yang berada di Kerajaan Tuhan saat kiamat terjadi.**

" **APA ! kau bercanda Memmon, Kenapa Tuhan begitu tega membinasakan dunia tempat para kekasihnya" Teriak Azazel murka di depan wajah Memmon.**

 **Memmon sendiri begitu terkejut dengan aura yang di keluarkan oleh Sang Raja Iblis, Dewa pertama yang di buang dengan hina dari Kerjaan Tuhan dan Sekai no Megami. Kekuatanya dalam dirinya seakan terasa amat kecil dengan di hadapan Sang Iblis.**

" **Ma..maaf Azazel-sama, berita yang kudengar karena ada 12 Dewa-Dewi yang mencuri buah-buah ini dari Pohon Jiwa Tuhan dan melarikan diri" Memmon sangat gugup didepan Sang Iblis. "Lalu Tuhan murka dan terjadi kekacauan di Kerajaan Tuhan, dari kekacauan itu aku berhasil kabur dair Neraka" lajutnya**

" **Kau juga melarikan diri hah Memmon, apa yang menyebabkan Tuhan menghukumu di nerakanya ?" tanya Sang Iblis**

" **A..aku membakar Pohon Jiwa Tuhan dan memakan buahnya Azazel-sama" Jawab Memmon dengan wajah takut, sungguh jika dia boleh jujur sampai saat ini hanya Tuhan yang dapat membuatnya ketakutan sampai diam membeku, sekarang bertambah lagi eksistensi yang membuatnya takut yaitu Sang Iblis Azazel.**

" **Kau tahu Memmon kau adalah pendosa teburuk yang pernah aku tahu, karena dengan beraninya membakar sesutau yang menjadi kecintaan Tuhan, apa kau tahu kenapa aku di kutuk menjadi Sang Iblis oleh Tuhan ?"**

" **Aku hanya tak mau menundukan kepala kepada Manusia pertama ciptaan Tuhan yaitu Adam, dan aku di kutuk dan terasingkan di sini di Dunia yang menjadi tempat para 3 Ras lemah"**

" **Kau beruntung atau aku yang beruntung tak masuk kedalam Neraka tapi dalam logika ku kau adalah pendosa besar Memmon" Sang Iblis berkata dengan dingin pada Memmon, dan Memmon sendiri pun hanya dapat diam membisu di tempatnya.**

" **Lalu dimana 12 Dewa-Dewi laknat itu berada Memmon, mereka telah melakukan kesalahan yang amat besar, karena meraka Tuhan membinasakan Dunia dimana para saudaraku tinggal, akan aku bunuh mereka semua tanpa terkecuali, sekarang mereka telah aku tetapkan sebagai eksistensi yang harus di musnakan dari dunia ini"**

" **A..aku tak tahu dimana keberadaan mereka, tapi Azazel-sama meraka juga sama sepertiku, pemakan buah Pohon Jiwa Tuhan, jadi jika kau ingin mencarinya, aku sarankan untuk mengirim pasukan khususmu atau orang-orang terkuatmu, lalu makanlah buah yang aku bawa ini untuk menambah kekuatan pasukanmu" Memmon mulai menyodorkan buah-buah yang di bawanya.**

" **Apa yang istimewa dari buah-buah ini Memmon..?"**

" **Aku juga tidak tahu pasti Azazel sama, tapi setelah aku memakan 2 buah, dari pohon itu aku bisa mengendalikan bayangan sesuka hatiku dan aku bisa membuat benda-benda dari sebuah batu" Memmon menunjukan bagaimana dirinya mengambil batu dan merubah batu tersebut menjadi semacam meja kecil, dan kemudian dari bayangan meja kecil itu dirinya dapat merubah bayangan meja kecil itu menjadi seperti bola dan dan meja kecil tersebut langsung berubah bentuk seperti bola sesuai dengan bayangannya.**

" **Apa kau mendapatkan kekuatan ini dari buah itu Memmon" Sang Iblis begitu terkejut dengan kekuatan yang di tunjukan Memmon itu, dan Memmon menganggukan kepalanya.**

' **Apa mungkin buah dari Pohon Jiwa Tuhan itu mengadung kekuatan Tuhan itu sendiri' Sang Iblis bertanya dalam diamnya, dia memang pernah mendengar kabar beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu tentang Tuhan yang menciptakan sebuah pohon yang menjadi kecintaannya. Ternyata pohon ini menyerap kekeutan Tuhan itu sendiri dan kekuatan itu terdapan di buah-buah yang tumbuh.**

 **Lalu Sang Iblis mengambil buah berwarna ungu dengan pola aneh itu. pola-pola itu semenjak pohon itu di bakar oleh Memmon beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu. Kemudian Sang iblis memakan buah itu.**

 **Hmmp… "Rasa menyeramkan apa ini" Sang Iblis wajahnya nampak tersiksa dengan rasa dari buah yang dia makan.**

" **Ya..yang benar saja yang mulia, seingatku dulu saat aku makan rasanya sangat enak dan lezat"**

 **Lalu Memmon mengambil satu buah lagi untuk mencoba rasanya. Setelah gigitan pertama tertelan Memmon masih belum merasakan apa-apa namun beberapa menit kemudian dia juga merasakan mual setelah memakan buah tersebut.**

" **B..benar apa yang anda katakana Azazel-sama rasa dari buah ini berubah sangat menyeramkan"**

 **Namun Memmon juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya, tubuhnya seakan merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang akan meledakan tubuhnya.**

" **Hey Memmon, apa kau baik-baik saja" Sang Iblis melihat gelagat aneh dari Memmon setelah memakan buah tersebut, "A..azazel-sama ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku ini, a..aku merasakan sebuah tekanan kekuatan yang besar dari…."**

 **Duarr…**

 **Tubuh Memmon meledak sebelum ucapanya selesai. Tubuh Memmon hancur karena ledakan barusan, Sang Iblis dapat melihat bagaimana tubuh Memmon bercahaya lalu meledak, dihari yang sama dirinya bebas, Sang Dewa Yang Melambangkan Keburukan itu tewas dengan cara yang menyeramkan tubuhnya hancur karena ledakan kekuatan dari buah Pohon Jiwa Tuhan.**

 **Sementara Sang Iblis yang melihat itu hanya terkejut karena ledakan itu, dirinya sama sekali tak merasakan apa-apa selain rasa terkejut karena ledakan itu. "Hmmm, bahkan seorang Dewa sepertinya hanya dapat menerima 2 kekuatan Tuhan, sebesar inikah kekutan Tuhan sampai-sampai makhluk seperti Dewa tak mampu menampung lebih banyak kekutan Tuhan" Sang Iblis bergumam di tempatnya. Pandangannya beralih kepada sebuah kantung besar yang berisi buah-buah Pohon Jiwa Tuhan itu.**

" **Kapten !" teriak Sang Iblis memanggil seseorang.**

 **Drap..**

 **Drap..**

 **Krieeett….**

 **Terlihat seorang pria dengan baju zirah emasnya datang, lalu menunduk dihadapan Sang Iblis " Saya disini My Lord, apa ada yang bisa saya lakukan " tanyanya kepada Sang Iblis.**

" **Kumpulkan para petinggi pasukan dan semua pangeran, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian semua" ucap Sang Iblis kepada kaptennya "ahh dan saat kau pergi nanti bilang kepada kepala pelayan untuk membersihkan ruang ini, ruang ini jadi kotor karena makhluk pendosa itu" lanjutnya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan dengan menenteng kantung besar yang berisi buah-buah Pohon Jiwa Tuhan.**

" **Baik, Laksanakan My Lord" ucapa tegas Sang Kapten berzirah emas itu, setelah kepergian Sang Iblis, Kapten mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan yang di penuhi kristal-kristal itu, sampai pandangan nya terhenti karena melihat cipratan darah yang memenuhi sudut ruang tersebut, potongan-potongan tubuh serta kepala yang hancur sampai otaknya keluar mengotori lantai. 'astaga apa yang terjadi di sini, seingatku My Lord sedang berbicara dengan Dewa Memmon tadi, lalu kemana Dewa Memmon itu, apa sudah pergi atau….' Sang Kapten mendekati kepala yang hancur itu tubuhnya tersentak, dia masih dapat mengenali siapa pemilik kepala ini, 'D..dia D..Dewa Memmon, Dewa Memmon ternyata yang tubuhnya hancur, apa yang dilakukan oleh My Lord sampai seorang Dewa mati dengan mengenaskan seperti ini'**

 **Beberapa hari setelah kematian Memmon, Sang Iblis mengumpulkan para petinggi pasukannya dan para pangeran, Sang Iblis memberitahukan tentang kekuatannya yang baru, kekuatan yang dapat mengendalikan kegelapan dan sesuatu yang gelap. Beliau mengatakan bahwa kekuatan ini dia dapatkan setelah dirinya memakan buah dari Pohon Jiwa Tuhan yang di bawa oleh Dewa Memmon beberapa hari yang lalu.**

 **Sang Iblis juga memberikan satupersatu buah yang dia dapatkan itu kepada para petingginya dan para pangerannya. Tak lupa juga memberi tahukan tentang larangan memakan buah ini lebih dari satu dan jika tubuh pemakan kuat maka bisa menerima satu lagi kekuatan buah tersebut. Beliau menunjukan contohnya pada kematian Dewa Memmon yang memakan 3 buah dan akhirnya tubuhnya meledak karena tak sanggup menanggung kekuatan dari 3 buah tersebut.**

 **Sang Iblis memberitahukan segala informasi yang ia dapat dari Memmon kepada para Petinggi dan Pangeran. Beliau juga memerintahkan untuk mencari dan membinasakan 12 Dewa-Dewi jika berada di Dunia 3 Ras Mortal.**

 **Kehidupan di Dunia 3 Ras Mortal menjadi kacau semenjak munculnya Memmon dan kekuatan baru dari pasukan Iblis yang sangat dahsyat. Serta muculnya Balatentara Tuhan yang masuk kedalam Dunia 3 Ras Mortal untuk memburu ke 12 Dewa-Dewi.**

 **Bentrokan-bentrokan besar yang terjadi tak dapat dihindarkan antara para pasukan Iblis dan Balatentara Tuhan setiap bertemu. Sementara 3 Ras Mortal seperti Ras Naga, Raksasa, dan Peri semakin tersiksa, mereka yang disebut sebagai penduduk asli dunia ini harus merasa terancam dengan kekuatan baru dari Pasukan Iblis.**

 **Bentrokan terjadi selama 200 tahun lamanya, dan selama itu pula Balatentara Tuhan, Pasukan Iblis dan 3 Ras Mortal belum bertemu dengan 12 Dewa-Dewi terkutuk. Sampai pada akhirnya salah satu dari Ras Naga menemukan sebuah dimensi aneh yang berada di sebelah utara, dimensi tersebut berada diantara celah Gunung Murmur, sebuah wilayah terlarang bagi 3 Ras Mortal dan bangsa Iblis. Tak ada yang tahu alasan wilayah Gunung Murmur di larang oleh Tuhan tapi 3 Ras Mortal dan bangsa Iblis mematuhi larangan tersebut karena takut akan murka Tuhan.**

 **Di celah Gunung Murmur inilah kita lahir Raku-kun, Para leluhur kita 12 Dewa-Dewi Terkutuk memanfaatkan wilayah yang menjadi wilayah terlarang bagi 3 Ras Mortal dan bangsa Iblis.**

 **Sang Dewa Kera lah yang membuat sebuah dimensi dengan kekuatan dari buah yang telah dia makan, buah Pohon Jiwa Tuhan memberi leluhur kita Sang Dewa Kera memiliki kekuatan membuat dimensi sendiri dengan sesuka hati.**

 **Leluhur kita setelah melarikan diri dari Kerajaan Tuhan dan Sekai no Megami entah kenapa sebagian tubuh mereka berubah menjadi sperti bagian tubuh hewan.**

 **Kenapa di panggil Dewa Kera karena kedua kaki Sang Dewa berubah menjadi seperti kaki seekor kera. Ke 12 Dewa-Dewi berubah menjadi 12 hewan, Dewa Tikus, Dewa Kerbau, Dewa Macan, Dewi Kelinci, Dewa Naga, Dewi Ular, Dewa Kuda, Dewa Kambing, Dewi Monyet, Dewi Ayam, Dewa Anjing dan Dewi Babi, itulah 12 hewan yang menjadi kutukan bagi penampilan 12 Dewa-Dewi, tersebut.**

 **Aku merupakan keturunan langsung dari Dewa Kambing dan Ayahmu merupakan keturunan langsung dari Dewa Naga, jadi jika nanti suatu saat bagaian tubuhmu berubah menjadi seperti bagian kedua hewan itu kau tak perlu cemas nak karena memang seperti itulah ras kita. Aku memiliki tanduk karena aku keturunan langsung dari Dewa Kambing, Ayahmu tangan kanannya berubah menjadi tangan Naga, kakak perempuanmu Taiyo bagian punggung belakangnya memiliki sisik naga, dan Arashi memiliki ekor kecil seperti kambing.**

 **Tapi hanya satu kesamaan kita semua, setiap ras kita memiliki mata kutukan, kau ingat dengan tulisanku sebelumnya bahwa Tuhan merubah mata 20 Dewa-Dewi karena melihat sesuatu hal yang tak seharusnya dia lihat, yaitu pembakaran Pohon Jiwa Tuhan, entah kenapa dari mata yang berubah itu memiliki kekuatan yang aneh-aneh, walau tak sebesar kekuatan dari buah Pohon Jiwa Tuhan tapi mata ras kita mampu untuk melindungi kami dari serangan para 3 Ras Mortal dan pasukan iblis yang bukan pemakan buah.**

 **Hanya 8 Dewa-Dewi yang memiliki kesamaan dengan Ras kita karena memang mereka juga mejadi saksi dari pembakaran Pohon Jiwa Tuhan tersebut. Kau tahu 8 Dewa-Dewi itu kekuatan matanya sangat menyeramkan, akan kuberi contoh satu Dewi bernama Nyx yang matanya dapat membawa malam pada siang hari, dan memberikan badai saat tak ada angin. Dan kau tahu kenapa para leluhur kita di takuti karena mereka memiliki mata kutukan dan kekuatan buah dari Pohon Jiwa Tuhan, kau akan melihat seperti ada 12 Tuhan baru yang muncul di sini Raku-kun.**

 **Akan aku lanjutkan lagi nak tentang perang panjang dan besar yang terjadi selama ratusan tahun, yang mengakibatkan kiamat ke 2 di Dunia 3 Ras Mortal.**

 **Setelah salah satu dari Ras Naga melihat keanehan di celah Gunung Murmur, semua Balatentara Tuhan pergi ke wilayah Gunung Murmur, dan saat itulah perang yang sesungguhnya terjadi Raku-kun.**

 **Balatentara Tuhan dan 3 Ras Mortal serta Bangsa Iblis masuk kewilayah Gunung Murmur, mereka membombardir wilayah tersebut. Mereka menemukan Ras kita disana, tapi tak menemukan para leluhur kita. Karena 12 Dewa-Dewi bersembunyi ditempat lainnya.**

 **Ribuan tantara Tuhan dan 3 Ras Mortal masuk menyerbu wilayah Gunung Murmur, sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak ras kita yang menjadi bulan-bulan dari 3 pasukan.**

 **Pasukan Tentara Tuhan, Pasukan 3 Ras Mortal, dan Pasukan Bangsa Iblis memburu kami seperti hama yang memang tak boleh hidup di dunia ini. Saat itu aku sangat ketakutan 3 pasukan besar menjadi musuh kami, sementara kami tak terlindungi karena para leluhur tak ada bersama kami.**

 **3 Pasukan Besar memanggil ras kita sebagai Ootsutsuki yang artinya Ras Terkutuk Yang Bersembunyi.**

 **Kekuatan tempur kami semakin lama semakin menurun, Keturunan Dewa Macan yang memiliki serpihan kekutan dari buah yang di makan oleh Dewa Macan sendiri semakin melemah, kekuatan yang mereka sebut sihir itu semakin lama semakin lenyap karena keturunan Dewa Macan selalu berada di garis depan dan mati sia-sia.**

 **Kami kalah dalam Teknik perang dan beladiri sehingga Ras kita banyak yang di bantai. Rokushiki merupakan Teknik beladiri yang dimiliki para Tentara Tuhan, merupakan Teknik beladiri yang menyeramkan nak, kau bisa berjalan di udara dan membuat tebasan udara bagai pedang.**

 **Dengan Teknik itu banyak ras kita dan ras iblis yang terbunuh, semakin kuat penggunannya maka semakin menyeramkan Teknik tersebut. Apa kau bingung kenapa kita menjadi musuh 3 pasukan besar itu ? akan aku memperjelas sedikit.**

 **Pasukan Tentara Tuhan memburu kita karena perintah dari Tuhan, Pasukan 3 Ras Mortal memburu kita karena mereka merasa penyebab kehancuran dunia mereka karena adanya kita. Kemudian Bangsa Iblis menyerang kita karena perintah Azazel yang benci dengan leluhur kita karena tindakan leluhur kita yang mencuri buah dan melarikan diri menyebabkan Dunia asal Azazel mengalami kiamat.**

 **Tapi sebenarnya dalam peperangan ini menjadi 3 kubu, Tentara Tuhan dan 3 Ras Mortal Menyerang Bangsa Iblis dan Ras Ootsutsuki, Bangsa Iblis menyerang Tentera Tuhan serta 3 Ras Mortal dan Ras Ootsutsuki, dan terakhir Ootsutsuki melawan 3 Pasukan Besar itu.**

 **Pada saat-saat terakhir perang para leluhur kita muncul dan memporak porandakan 3 Pasukan besar tersebut. Tapi pada saat itu hanya 11 leluhur yang hadir muncul. Dewi Kelinci tidak berada disana. 11 Dewa-Dewi Terkutuk yang hadir masuk dalam pertempuran karena 3 kubu yang menyudutkan keturunannya.**

 **Kau tahu Raku-kun saat 11 Dewa-Dewi hadir peperangan semakin menyeramkan. Dewa Kerbau membuat suhu udara pada titik terendah yang menyebabkan seperti sedang berada di Zaman Es. Lalu Dewa Tikus yang memiliki Kekuatan Gempa meluluhlantahkan 3 pasukan Besar dengan sekali hantaman ke udara. Saat itu aku yang tengah berjuang untuk melahirkanmu dan merasakan guncangan hebat dari kekuatan tersebut. Ayah mu ikut mempertahankan rumah kita dengan kekuatan matanya yang dapat membuat perisai tak kasat mata. Tapi kedua kakakmu tidak ada saat kau lahir nak, mereka berdua turut serta maju dalam peperangan ini. Seadainya saja saat itu aku tidak sedang melahirkannmu mungkin aku sudah ikut perang dan terbunuh bersama mu yang masih dalam kandunganku.**

 **Para leluhur kita bertarung dengan hebat melawan para pemakan buah dari Bangsa Iblis dan juga melawan 8 Dewa-Dewi yang memiliki kekuatan mata yang menyeramkan. Namun Bangsa Iblis dan Balatentara Tuhan dapat di pukul mundur oleh para leluhur kita Raku-kun. Melawan 11 Dewa-Dewi yang memiliki kekuatan yang teramat besar itu bagaikan melawan sosok Tuhan itu sendiri.**

 **3 Ras Mortal bahkan sudah hampir punah karena efek peperangan yang mereka tak sanggup untuk ikut serta di dalamnya, begutu pula dengan Bangsa Iblis yang tidak memakan buah juga hampir lenyap seluruhnya. Sekarang di medan Perang hanya menyisahkan Balatentara Tuhan termasuk 8 Dewa-Dewi, lalu Bangsa Iblis pemakan buah dan terakhir 11 Dewa-Dewi terkutuk.**

 **Sampai akhirnya Tuhan turun tangan sendiri untuk melenyapakan 11 Dewa-Dewi terkutuk dan Bangsa Iblis. 2 eksistensi yang tak boleh di biarkan untuk hidup, jika mereka hidup dan melarikan diri ke dunia lainnya di pastikan Tatanan Dunia yang mereka tempati akan berubah menjadi sebuah kekacaun. Sebab Tuhan pasti akan mengirim lagi balatenteranya untuk melenyapkan mereka ke 12 Dewa-Dewi terkutuk. Dan akan muncul lagi perang-perang baru yang akan menyebabkan kiamat-kiamat selanjutnya. Tuhan memutuskan untuk melenyapkan 11 Dewa-Dewi Terkutuk dan Bangsa Iblis Pemakan Buah dari Pohon tercintanya di satu tempat. Namun satu Dewi terkutuk meloloskan diri dari murka Tuhan tersebut.**

 **Menurut kabar yang aku dengar saat ini dari Tuhan bahwa Dewi Kelinci pergi melarikan diri karena dirinya ketahuan ingin mencuri bibit Pohon Jiwa Tuhan, Sang Dewi Kelinci yang ketahuan oleh Pasukan Penjaga Kerajaan Tuhan langsung pergi melarikan diri ke Duniamu Raku-kun.**

 **Saat ini saat aku menulis pesan ini kepada mu, Tuhan telah melenyapkan Dunia ke 2 setelah Sekai no Megami. Entah takdir apa yang memberkahimu. Pada saat Tuhan ingin melenyapkan Dunia, kau dan 2 orang bayi lahir ke Dunia yang saat ini akan di lenyapkan oleh Tuhan. Namun sebelum Tuhan melenyapkan Dunia ini Tuhan meminta dirimu dan ke 2 bayi lainnya untuk ikut ke Kerajaan Tuhan. Kami sebagai orang tua mu juga ikut serta menuju Kerajaan Tuhan, saat itu aku dan 2 pasang orang tua lainnya bingung dengan tujuan Tuhan membawa kalian bertiga.**

 **Kemudian setelah kau lahir, Tuhan melanjutkan rencananya untuk mendatangakan kimat pada dunia ini.**

 **Saat di kita sampai di Kerajaan Tuhan, Tuhan berkata ingin memberi tugas kepada kalian bertiga untuk memburu Dewi Kelinci, saat itu aku sangat terkejut dengan rencana Tuhan. Bagaimana mungkin bayi-bayi kecil ini memikul tanggung jawab yang begitu sulit. Tapi Tuhan memberikan 2 Pilihan yang amat berat bagi kami orang tua. Pertama, jika kami menolak rencana Tuhan maka eksistensi kami dan kalian akan lenyap. Kedua, jika kami setuju Tuhan hanya akan melenyapkan eksistensi kami, sementara kalian 3 bayi mungil kami akan di turunkan untuk menjadi pemburu Dewi Kelinci di Dunia tempat Dewi Kelinci bersembunyi.**

 **Dan Kami para Orang Tua tentu saja memilih pilihan keduayang diberikan Tuhan, biarlah kami lenyap asal anak-anak kami tetap hidup, walau memikul tanggung jawab yang besar.**

 **Tuhan lalu memberikan masing-masing 5 gulungan kepada kami, sepertinya Tuhan telah merancanakan semuanya dengan matang tentang rencananya kali ini. Kami di beri kesempatan untuk menuliskan pesan ini agar kalian tak salah jalan saat di Dunia sana.**

 **Apa sampai disini kau mengerti tentang siapa dirimu Raku-kun, dan alasan kenapa kau berada di duniamu saat ini nak ? Jika kau mengerti siapkah kau menerima tanggung jawab yang di berikan Tuhan pada mu. Aku harap kau siap nak karena menurutku dengan terpilihnya kau dan 2 orang lainnya kalian dapat memperbaiki citra ras kita di hadapan Tuhan nanti, dan semoga saja Tuhan akan berbaik hati dengan mempermudah jalan kalian di Dunia sana.**

 **Kau tak sendirian memikul tanggung jawab ini. Carilah 2 saudara seperjuangan mu. Mereka lah yang akan selalu berada mengiringi langkah mu kedepannya nanti. Jika kau sulit mencarinya kau dapat melihat tanda-tanda yang muncul dalam diri mereka, tanda seperti perubahan salah satu anggota tubuh mereka. dan ingat gulungan-gulungan ini yang nantinya menjadi penghubung kalian.**

 **Selamat Tinggal Anak ku Tercinta, Doa dan Harapan kami keluargamu berada dalam genggamanmu saat ini, jadilah kuat untuk dapat memenuhi tugas yang diberikan Tuhan pada mu dan 2 orang lainya.**

 **Ibu mu Musume Ootsutsuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

Kakashi merinding membaca pesan dalam gulungan tersebut, pandangannya dia alihkan pada bocah besurai silver sama sepertinya sedang larut dalam membaca sebuah buku. Dirinya tak menyangka bahwa adik kecilnya akan memikul beban seberat ini. Bukan hanya adiknya tapi masih ada lagi 2 bocah yang seumuran Naruto di luar sana yang sama memiliki tanggung jawab besar.

"Bagaimana Naruto apa kau mendapatkan Informasi tentang **Ootsutsuki** ?" Tanya Kakashi pada adiknya. Adiknya yang memiliki nama asli Rakurai Ootsutsuki itu nampak masih serius membaca buku di hadapannya.

"Hey Naru…"

"Naruto !" Kakashi sampai meninggikan suaranya karena adiknya tak kunjung merespon

"Ahh yahh Nii-chan ada apa ?" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di hadapanya.

Duk !

'Iiittaaaiiii…apa yang kau lakukan Nii-chan" teriak Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jika saat kau sedang bicara dengan orang lain, pandang lah yang menjadi lawan bicaramu, tapi kau malah seperti tadi, dimana sopan santunmu haahh "

"Ma..Maaf.." cicit Naruto masih dengan tangan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang di pukul dengan pinggiran buku. "Aku bertanya apa kau mendapatkan Informasi tentang **Ootsutsuki** ?" tanya ulang Kakashi.

"Sudah, tapi dari berberapa buku yang aku baca semuanya hampir sama **Ootsutsuki** adalah clan pertama yang memiliki cakra, dan clan tertua yang melahirkan clan-clan besar saat ini, Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, dan Hyuga merupakan beberapa clan-clan yang terlahir dari Clan Ootsutsuki, dan Pencipta Ninjutsu merupakan orang dari clan tersebut, hanya itu yang aku dapatkan dari tumpukan buku-buku ini"

"Lalu saat ini apa yang sedang kau baca, kau tampak sangat serius membacanya sampai mengacuhkan ku, apa kau menemukan hal yang berbeda tentang Clan Ootsutsuki"

"Tidak aku hanya membaca tentang makhluk-makhluk mitologi yang menghuni Dunia Shinobi sebelum munculnya Clan Ootsutsuki" jelas Naruto sambil menunjukan buku berwana coklat yang sudah sangat tua

"Haaahhh itu hanya buku karangan untuk dongeng anak kecil Naruto" Kakashi membalas dengan malas ucapan adiknya barusan.

"Ciiihhh.. memang apa salahnya membaca buku dongeng, lagi pula aku menemukan hewan seperti Kira di dalam buku dongeng ini" Naruto menggerutu, kemudian melanjutkan membaca buku tersebut.

Kakashi yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh pelan, melihat tingkah polos adiknya. Lalu dia terdiam, otaknya memikirkan bagaimana menemukan informasi mengenai Clan Ootsutsuki.

"Akh.. apa mungkin di perpustakaan Hokage,,"

.

.

.

.

.

~CUT~

 **Yoo Minna maaf untuk keterlambatanya dalam mengupdate fic ini. dan maaf jika chapter kali ini seperti ada yang kurang, entahlah tapi jika kalian merasa ada yang kurang berarti sama dengan saya, karena menurut saya chapter kali ini tak tahu kenapa saya merasakan ada yang kurang. tapi sudahlah jika ada kekurangan nantinya akan saya perbaiki kedepannya.**

 **Terimaksih untuk yang mereview fic ini, maaf jika tak bisa membalasnya. Oke begitu saja saya undur diri, kirtik dan saran sangat membatu bagi saya pribadi untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya kedepannya. salam.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shiso no saigo no resu**

 **6**

.

.

.

"Akh.. apa mungkin di perpustakaan Hokage,," Kakashi menemukan alternative lain untuk mencari informasi yang dia bututuhkan saat ini.

"Kalian berdua tolong temui Sensei dan minta akses untuk masuk kedalam perpustakaan milik Hokage" pintanya kepada kedua bunshinnya, kemudian tanpa penolakan ke dua bunshinya bangkit dan mengihilang menggunakan shunshin menuju kantor Hokage.

Kemudian Kakashi melihat kearah Naruto yang masih serius dalam membaca buku dongengnya itu. "Naruto…berikan gulungan-gulungan lainnya"

Sementara Naruto nampak terkejut karena permintaan Nii-channya, "A..anoo… Gomen Nii-chan, aku lupa membawanya hehehe…" Kakashi yang mendengar ucapan Naruto nampak memukul keningnya, bisa-bisanya Naruto lupa untuk membawa gulungan penting yang ingin dia ketahui sendiri. "Haaaahh… baiklah kita pulang sekarang, mungkin lebih aman jika kita membukanya di rumah" ucap Kakashi bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Nii-chan apa aku boleh membawa buku ini kerumah ?" tanya Naruto dengan mengacungkan buku dongeng yang tadi dia baca, "Aku kurang tahu, coba kau tanyakan kepada petugas perpustakaan yang berada disudut sana" jelas Kakashi sambil menunjuk arah yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuju arah yang di beritahu oleh Nii-channya tadi.

Sekitar 20 menitan Kakashi menunggu Naruto di depan pintu masuk, rupanya petugas perpustakaan tak mengizinkan Naruto untuk membawa buku tersebut karena tak mempunya kartu anggota, Kakashi yang mengetahui itu ingin menyerahkan kartu anggota perpustakaan desa miliknya, namun di tolak Naruto, adiknya lebih memilih untuk membuat kartu keanggotaan nya sendiri atas namanya, agar nanti tidak perlu meminjam kartu Nii-chan nya jika dia ingin meminjam buku lagi. Dan setelah selesai membuat kartu anggota, Naruto resmi menjadi anggota termuda dengan usia dibawah 10 tahun.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Naruto masih terus memandang kartu keanggotaanya, dirinya nampak begitu senang karena memiliki akses atas namanya sendiri. Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya, ternyata adiknya memang masih kecil, tadi sebelum dia berangkat ke perpustakaan sifat Naruto saat kondisi emosi sangat berbeda, dan sekarang dia sudah teralihkan dengan masalah kaingin tahuannya tentang jati dirinya, menjadi keingintahuan tentang makhluk dongeng yang berada dalam buku yang sedang dirinya bawa.

Setalah berjalan 15 menit akhirnya dua bersaudara ini sampai rumahnya, waktu saat ini sudah pukul 1 siang, cukup lama mereka berada di perpustakaan desa itu.

Tadaimaa….

Ucap keduanya saat memasuki rumah. "Hey Naruto mau sampai kapan kau memandangi kartu itu haah, kau bisa membuatnya berlubang karena terlalu lama memandangi kartu tersebut Naruto" Kakashi berkata saat sampai di kamarnya di ikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya.

"Haaahhh... bodoh, mana mungkin itu bisa terjadi, jangan berbicara seolah aku anak bodoh yang dapat kau tipu Nii-chan"

Tapi kini yang dilhat oleh Kakashi adalah Naruto malah melihat-lihat kartu tersebut dengan membaliknya kesana kemari, 'Hee, perkataan dan tindakan tak berjalan selaras ne Naru'

Kemudian Kakashi mengalihkan pandangaannya ke bawah dan ternyata benar 4 gulungan masih berada di tempatnya. Sungguh perbuatan ceroboh, bagaimana jika nanti ada pencuri yang masuk dan menemukan gulungan ini. Akh tapi percuma pencuri ini mengambilnya karena hanya Naruto yang tahu cara membukanya.

"BERHENTI MEMANDANGI KARTU ITU BODOH !"

'Astaga apa segitu senangnya dia memiliki kartu atas namanya sendiri' bathin Kakashi saat melihat pandangan adiknya tak lepas dari kartu itu.

"Kemarilah, bantu aku untuk membuka ke 4 gulungan sisahnya" ucap Kakashi yang duduk di lantai dekat dengan kotatsunya. Naruto kemudian memasukan kartu anggotanya kedalam saku celana, dan memposisikan tubuhnya sama dengan Kakashi.

"Ini.. bukalah gulungan ini agar kita bisa tahu semua isi dari gulungan milik mu" ucap Kakashi dengan menyodorkan gulungan berwarna biru dengan tulisan **Nana** yang artinya 7 kepada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto nampak ragu untuk mengambil gulunga tersebut. "Ada apa Naruto..?" tanya Kakashi ketika melihat keraguan dari adiknya. "Tidak ada apa-apa Nii-chan, tapi entahlah kenapa parasaanku mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu hal merepotkan nantinya setelah aku mengetahui semua isi dari gulungan milikku ini"

'Tepat.. perasan mu memang tepat Naruto tentang hal merepotkan di masa depan nantinya, memang setelah kau mengetahui ini, kehidupanmu sudah tak akan sama lagi seperti sebelumnya' bathin Kakashi membenarkan tentang feeling adiknya.

"Tak apa Naruto, aku akan selalu bersama mu, untuk menjaga mu dari hal-hal merepotkan yang kau khawatirkan nantinya" ucap Kakashi lembut. "Kau berjanji Nii-chan, untuk selalu bersama ku ?"

"Tentu saja bodoh, kau itu adik ku, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan adik kecilku sendirian, dalam menghadapi masalah" Naruto yang mendengar itu keragauannya perlahan mehilang, dan mengambil gulungan yang disodorkan oleh Nii-channya. Kemudian Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu.

" **Otvoren** (Buka)"

'hmm…kata apa itu yang barusan dia ucapkan' Naruto mengucapkan sebuah kata asing dari mulutnya yang belum pernah Kakashi dengar, kemudian Kakashi melihat sebuah getaran halus yang berasal dari gulungan biru tersebut yang masih berada di tangan adiknya.

Kemudian Gulungan biru tersebut terbuka, kertasnya tak sepanjang gulungan merah sebelumnya, Kakashi mengambil gulungan itu dan meletakannya di atas kotetsunya. dia memperhatikan gulungan tersebut, masih dengan symbol yang sama di atas gulungan itu, sebuah symbol 3 spiral yang membentuk segitiga, dan pada bingai kertas itu nampak seperti sebuah tanaman rambat bukan lagi rantai seperti gulungan merah sebelumnya.

Isi dari gulungan biru itu hanya ada sebuah symbol berbentuk tiga bulan dan satu bintang, lingkaran yang berada di tengah sebagai bulan purnama dan di kedua sisinya terdapat bulan sabit yang menghadap kanan dan kekiri, sementara bintang berada di dalam lingkaran tersebut.

Kakashi dan Naruto nampak bingung dengan symbol yang ada di depan mereka, Kakashi nampak asing dengan setiap symbol yang ada di dalam gulungan milik Naruto.

Sementara Naruto hanya diam melihat dengan teliti pada symbol di depannya. Lama kelamaan pikirannya nampak kosong terlihat dari pandangan matanya. Kemudian kejadian yang sama saat dirinya pertama kali membuka gulungan berwarna merah terulang kembali, Naruto tanpa sadar bibirnya berucap

" **Ovozmozi** (Aktivlah) **"**

Kakashi nampak terkejut mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kata yang asing lagi di telinganya, Pandangan Kakashi melihat adiknya, dan dia menemukan pandangan kosong dari manik merah milik adiknya itu, 'Sepertinya dia tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata itu' bathin Kakashi setelihat melihat kondisi Naruto saat mengucapkan kata asing tersebut.

Lalu pandangan Kakashi teralihkan dengan sebuah cahaya redup yang muncul dari symbol yang ada pada gulungan di depannya. Dia dapat melihat bagaimana kedua bulan sabit itu telipat kedalam menyatu seperti lingkaran dan bintang yang berada di tengahnya nampak berputar cepat dan pada akhirnya symbol tersebut tergantikan dengan semacam lubang dimensi berwarna hitam.

Kakashi yang melihat itu nampak terkejut, ini seperti sebuah fuin jutsu milik Senseinya. Kemudian dia mencoba memasukan tangannya kedalam lubang dimensi tersebut, namun belum juga masuk tangan Kakashi seperti tersengat listrik dan memang benar muncul semacam listrk-listrik halus yang melapisi lubang dimensi tersebut.

Kemudian Kakashi beralih ke Naruto, dia mencoba untuk membuat Naruto sadar dengan mengguncangkan badan adiknya pelan. Dan tak lama akhirnya Naruto tersadar. Pandanganya sudah kembali hidup, manik merahnya telah kembali cahanya.

"Haahh, Iya ada apa Nii-chan" Naruto tampak terkejut setelah sadarnya, "Kenapa kau melamun bodoh" ucap Kakashi saat adiknya tersadar. "Lihat, symbol itu telah berganti menjadi seperti itu" Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Nii-channya mulai mengalihkan pandangan pada symbol yang di maksudkan itu.

"I..Ini apa Nii-chan ?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan lubang yang dia lihat, "aku juga kurang pasti, tapi ini seperti lubang dimensi atau semacamnya, aku mencoba untuk mengecek tapi aku tak bisa masuk kedalam, maka itu aku menyruhmu untuk mengecek isi dari lubang dimensi itu "

"T..tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana Nii-chan" Naruto tampak takut untuk mengecek lubang dihadapannya, "Tenang saja Naruto aku pastikan aman" Kakashi mencoba membuat tenang adiknya, tapi sebenarnya hatinya juga merasa takut dengan keselamatan Naruto jika terjadi apa-apa setelah dia mengecek lubang tersebut.

Naruto mengangguk dan kemudian mencoba memasukan tangan kanannya untuk kedalam lubang tersebut, Kakashi dapat melihat tangan kanan adiknya sudah masuk kedalam tanpa adanya sengatan listrik seperti yang dialami sebelumnya. 'ini memang miliknya jadi orang lain tak akan bisa masuk kedalam' pikir Kakashi

Arghh…

Naruto berteriak kesakitan dan menarik tangannya keluar dari lubang itu, telihat ujung jari Naruto mengeluarkan darah, "Aku tertusuk benda tajam di dalam sana Nii-chan" ucap Naruto sambil megihasap jari tengahnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau tahu benda apa itu yang melukai jari mu ?" tanya Kakashi dan hanya mendapatkan gelengan dari adiknya. "Masukan lagi tanganmu dan coba berhati-hatilah," Naruto kemudian mencoba kembali mesukan tangannya kembali, di dalam sana dia dapat merasakan sebuah benda, setelah mencoba mengambil benda tersebut dan mendapatkanya, Naruto kemudian menarik keluar benda tersebut.

Kakashi dapat melihat sebuah ujung lancip berwarna hitam dari benda yang ditarik keluar oleh Naruto, semakin lama semakin jelas benda tersebut, sampai akhirnya Kakashi melihat sebuah senjata yang baru kali ini dia temui, sekilas terlihat seperti semacam tombak dengan panjang kira-kira 160 cm, dengan gagang di tengah berukuran 40 cm, yang membedakanya adalah dua mata tombak di bagian atas dan bawah, mata tombak tersebut seperti sebuah pedang yang runcing dan kedua sisinya tanjam dengan panjang sekitar 60 cm. Ini seperti sebuah semacam katana biasa yang digabungkan menjadi satu, bedanya kalau katana hanya satu sisi atas yang lacip dan samping yang tajam, tapi senjata ini seperti mata kunai pada umumnya tapi lebih ramping dan panjang. Jika terpisah maka akan menjadi dua pedang sungguhan.

"Wuaahhh…Senjata yang keren Nii-chan" Naruto nampak kagum dengan senjata di depannya, senjata yang lebih tinggi adiknya itu nampak menakutkan jika nanti Naruto sudah sangat ahli menggunakannya.

Puk…

'hmmm kertas apa ini' Kakashi melihat lembaran kertas jatuh saat Naruto menimang-nimang senjata itu, kemudian Kakashi membuka lembaran kerts yang terlipat itu dan membacanya.

.

 **Rakurai Ootsutsuki**

 **Hay Raku-kun, apa kau sudah menemukan senjata ini, jika sudah maka berlatihlah nak agar kau dapat menggunakanya dengan baik, Nama senjata ini adalah Dva Orevi, senjata ini adalah gabungan dari Pedang Chaos Blade milik Arashi dan Star Light milik Taiyo, ke dua pedang ini aku gabungkan dan rekonstruksi ulang dengan kekuatan mataku.**

 **Apa kau menyukai hadiah ini nak..? ku harap kau menyukainya karena kalau tidak aku akan menyuruh kedua kakak mu untuk bangkit dan memukul mu sampai kau menyukai hadiah ini.**

Kakashi tesenyum membaca pesan dari ibunya Naruto, dia dapat membayangkan betapa cinta dan sayangnya ibu kandung dari adiknya itu. semua nampak telah di persiapkan untuk Naruto seorang.

"Hey Bodoh…lihatlah ini ada surat yang terjatuh dari senjata yang kau pegang itu" Naruto berhenti memainkan senjata tersebut dan beralih ke lebaran kertas yang di pegang oleh Nii-channya.

"Surat apa Nii-chan..?" tanya Naruto pada Nii-channya.

"Bacalah sendiri, ini…"

Naruto kemudian membaca surat tersebut, dan tak lama setelah selesai Naruto melihat ke arah Nii-chanya.

"Nee Nii-chan sebenarnya aku ini siapa, dan siapa Rakurai Ootsutsuki ini, aku juga menemukan namanya di dalam gulungan merah sebelumnya" pandangan Naruto sulit diartikan menurut Kakashi, manik merahnya seakan mengatakan kalau dirinya sedang bingung dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Haaahh…ini sangat sulit untuk ku dan terutama bagimu Naruto jika aku ceritakan semuanya" Kakashi menyadarkan punggung ke Kasur. "Ceritakanlah Nii-chan, sungguh aku sangat tersiksa dengan rasa penasaran ini"

"Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku setelah aku menceritakan semuanya, kau tak akan meninggalkan ku, dan apapun yang kau dengar dari cerita nanti percayalah aku sangat menyayangimu dan kau tetaplah adik kecilku yang akan selalu menjadi adikku walau apapun yang akan terjadi nanti" ucap Kakashi dengan nada yang berat.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Nii-chan nya hanya merasakan bahwa ke ingin tahuannya semakin besar saat ini,

"Naruto apa kau berjanji padaku ? berjanji setelah mendengar ceritaku kau akan tetap menjadi adikku" tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Ya..iya aku berjanji Nii-chan" jawab Naruto sedikit gugup karena di tatap seperti itu oleh Kakashi.

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan Naruto"

"Sebenarnya aku telah dilarang oleh Tou-san dan Minato-Sensei serta Kushina-nee untuk menceritakan hal ini pada mu Naruto, kau tahu Naruto 5 tahun yang lalu saat Dunia Shinobi masih dalam masa-masa peperangan yang di kenal sebagai Perang Dunia Shinobi 3, pada saat itu aku berumur 13 tahun, aku dan teman-temanku sudah turun kedalam medan perang disaat usia kami yang masih bisa disebut belia. Saat itu aku kehilangan rekan-rekan tim ku, yang tewas karena gas beracun yang di keluarkan oleh Shinobi Kirigakure, aku kehilangan Obito dan Rin disaat yang bersamaan, aku beruntung karena aku menggunakan selalu masker ini, jadi efek dari gas tersebut berkurang, aku hanya pingsan saat itu sementara Obito dan Rin tewas dengan darah yang keluar dari mata, telinga, hidung dan mulut. Keduanya mati dengan cara mengenaskan, kemudian aku mengubur mereka berdua di dekat sungai perbatasan Desa Konoha dengan Desa Kirigakure, setelah mengubur mereka berdua aku kemudian berjalan menyusuri hutan untuk kembali ke kamp tempat Shinobi Konoha berada.

Saat di perjalanan aku menemukan seorang bayi laki-laki, yang berada di tengah-tengah tumpukan mayat para Shinobi yang telah gugur di medan perang. Saat itu aku merasa sedih melihat bayi laki-laki tersebut, aku berpikir pasti bayi laki-laki itu adalah anak salah satu dari shinobi yang telah gugur, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang aku membawa bayi laki-laki itu kembali kedesa" Kakashi berhenti bercerita, dia ingin melihat reaksi adiknya saat ini. Dan dia melihat reaksi adiknya yang hanya berwajah sendu.

"Aku tebak, bayi laki-laki itu adalah aku kan Nii-chan" Naruto berucap dengan lirih, "Yah.. kau benar, bayi laki-laki yang ku temukan dulu kini sedang berada di hadapannku saat ini, bayi laki-laki yang kutemukan dulu kini telah menjadi adik kecilku yang paling aku sayangi" ucap Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Kau tahu Naruto, saat aku menemukan mu dulu ada lima buah gulungan-gulungan yang terikat di kaki kananmu, dan sekarang aku tahu bahwa gulungan-gulungan ini lah yang membri informasi mengenai dirimu dan siapa kau sebenarnya"

"Maksudmu Nii-chan…?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Yah gulungan merah yang kita baca tadi merupakan pesan dari orang tua mu, tepatnya ibu kandungmu yang menulis pesan itu untuk mu" Naruto tubuhnya nampak tersentak dengan fakta yang di ketahui sekarang, bahwa pesan yang dia baca di gulungan merah itu adalah pesan yang di buat oleh ibu kandungnya. "J..Jadi orang tuaku masih hidup Nii-chan ..?" Kakashi yang mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu nampak tersenyum miris di balik maskernya, lalu Kakashi menggelengkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Tidak…Mereka telah tiada Naruto. Dari pesan yang di tinggalkan ibumu aku tahu bahwa kedua orang tua mu dan ke dua kakakmu telah meninggal dunia saat ini" Kakashi dapat melihat manik merah milik adiknya berkaca-kaca. Dirinya tahu bahwa kabar ini terlalu berat untuk anak seusia Naruto, tapi dirinya sudah terlanjur menceritakan semuanya, semua yang ingin di ketahui oleh adiknya.

"Naruto… apa kau mau cerita ini di lanjutkan" Tanya Kakashi karena melihat adiknya tampak shock mendengar semua berita menegenai kebenaran tentang dirinya. "Go…Gomen Nii-chan silahkan lanjutkan cerita yang kau ketahui tentang diriku" Naruto mencoba bertahan dengan kondisinya saat ini, dan Kakashi mengangguk mengerti.

"Yah kau tadi bertanya padaku tentang siapa itu Rakurai Ootsutsuki kan, itu adalah nama aslimu Naruto, nama yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua mu. Musume dan Musuko Ootsutsuki, dan kakak perempuanmu bernama Taiyo Ootsutsuki, kakak laki-laki mu bernama Arashi Ootsutsuki, ingatlah nama-nama itu Naruto, karena nama-nama itu merupakan nama dari keluarga kandungmu"

"Ke..Kenapa mereka tega membuangku Nii-chan ?" tanya Naruto dengan air mata yang nampak tak bisa terbendung lagi oleh manik merahnya itu. "Baca ulanglah pesan yang terdapat di gulungan merah ini Naruto, kau akan mengerti semuanya" Kakashi membali menyodorkan gulungan merah ke arah Naruto.

Naruto kini tampak membaca gulungan merah kembali, kali ini tak di pungkiri dirinya membaca sambil menangis. Air matanya sampai membasahi gulungan merah yang sedang dia baca itu.

~o0o~

.

.

 **Naruto Pov**

Aku kini masih membaca ulang pesan dalam gulungan merah melik ku, sekarang akau mulai mengerti tentang semua hal isi dari pesan yang ditulis oleh Okaa-chan untuk ku. tentang siapa aku dan alasan aku di bisa berada di tempat ini.

Sungguh logika ku tak pernah masuk dengan semua hal dalam pesan ini, jika benar aku bukanlah manusia, aku merupakan keturunan dari Dewa-Dewi terkutuk, yang menyebabkan kehancuran pada 2 Dunia. lalu untuk apa Tuhan memerintahkan aku untuk memburu Dewi Kelinci yang termasuk dari 12 Dewa-Dewi Terkutuk, aku sungguh tak bisa membayangkan seberapa hebatnya kekuatan Dewi Kelinci itu jika dikatakan satu Dewa atau Dewi yang berada di dunia lain maka akan dapat merubah tatanan dunia yang mereka tempati itu.

Tapi aku merasa lega tak kala aku tidaklah sendirian dalam menanggung tanggung jawab sebesar ini, Tuhan mengirim 2 orang lagi yang memiliki tugas yang sama denganku. Kata Okaa-chan dalam gulungan merah itu, aku harus menemukan saudara satu rasku yang dikirim Tuhan bersamaan dengan ku.

Kemudian setelah aku selesai membaca pesan ini aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencari ke 2 saudara seperjuangan ku di luar sana. Tapi Nii-chan mengahalangiku, dirinya menentang keputusannku yang ingin pergi.

"Tapi Nii-chan, aku harus menemukan ke 2 saudara ku yang berada di luar sana, aku takut jika mereka tak seberuntung diriku di temukan oleh mu dan di rawat dengan baik sampai aku sebesar ini" "Aku takut mereka di temukan oleh orang-orang jahat dan mereka di manfaatkan atau bahkan kehidupan mereka tersiksa di suatu tempat di Elemental Nation" aku masih bersitegang dengan Nii-chan, tapi tetap saja Nii-chan tak mengizinkan ku untuk keluar desa mencari saudaraku.

"SADARLAH BODOH !, usia mu masih 5 tahun, apa yang dapat di lakukan oleh anak 5 tahun berkelana di luar sana dimana Dunia Shinobi ini begitu kejam terhadap yang lemah" Nii-chan membentak dan mendorong ku sampai terjatuh.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak meninggalkan aku sendirian Naruto, kau itu adik ku, tak mungkin aku bisa melepaskanmu ke luar sana dimana dirimu belum mampu untuk bertahan hidup" aku semakin menunduk tak terasa air mataku kembali mengalir, Kusooo… Nii-chan benar aku masih sangat-sangat lemah saat ini, jika aku nekat keluar untuk mencari ke 2 saudaraku itu, aku sudah dipastikan tak akan bisa mencapai tujuanku, aku pasti tewas di luar sana.

Melihat orang mati dengan tubuh meledak saja aku sudah sangat ketakutan setengah mati, Kusoooo…..

"Lagi pula dengan cara apa kau yakin dapat bertemu mereka haahh, kau pikir Elemental Nation itu seluas Desa Konoha, sehingga kau berpikir dapat menemukan mereka dengan mudah" sial lagi-lagi Nii-chan benar, aku sungguh bodoh aku bergerak tanpa berpikir sebelumnya.

"Lebih baik kau buka semua gulungan milikmu yang tersisah itu, lihatlah siapa tahu ada informasi yang mempermudahkanmu untuk menemukan ke 2 saudara ras mu" dia benar lagi…aku tersenyum miris akan kebodohanku kenapa aku tak bisa berpikir untuk membuka semua gulungan milik ku yang lain, siapa tahu aku mendapatkan informasi yang memudahkannku untuk mencari mereka ber 2.

"Ta..tapi ibuku bilang aku dapat menemukan mereka dengan meligat tanda-tanda pada diri mereka" dan dengan keras kepalanya aku masih terus mempertahankan argumenku.

"Tanda-tanda hee, tanda-tanda apa haaahh.. tanda dengan berubahnya salah satu anggota tubuh menjadi seperti 12 hewan yang menjadi symbol leluhur kalian haaahh" aku menganggukan kepalaku membenarkan ucapan Nii-chan.

"Ciihh…betapa polos dan bodohnya dirimu itu, dengar adiku yang keras kepala, kau tahu aku sudah banyak bertemu manusia aneh dengan anggota tubuh yang aneh seperti hewan di luar sana, akan aku beri tahu tentang Orochimaru Sang Sanin Ular, diluar sana banyak manusia yang di jadikan eksperimen oleh Sang Sannin Ular itu Naruto, anggota tubuh mereka juga berubah seperti layaknya hewan. Ada yang mempunyai ekor, tanduk dan bahkan cakar yang seperti yang kau miliki itu, sama dengan kemapuan Klan Inuzuka, jadi sudahi pemikiran bodohmu itu dan lakukan sepeti yang ku pertintahkan"

Kusooo aku kalah telak dalam berargumen dengan Nii-chan, aku masih begitu hijau dibandingkan dia yang telah menjadi shinobi selama ini. Tak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Nii-chan aku kemudian mengambil sebuah gulungan berwarna hitam dengan tulisan Juu tertera disana. Saat ingin mengucapkan kata pembuka, Nii-chan menyuruhku berhenti, 'sial apalagi sebenarnya yang dia inginkan' runtukku kesal dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau tak memulai dari angka 5 Naruto agar lebih berurutan" aku hanya memasang wajah datar, astaga penting sekali ucapanya itu, buat apa aku membukanya dengan berurutan kalau nantinya akan aku buka semua gulungan ini. Tak mau berdebat hal yang tak penting, aku menuruti Nii-chan dengan mengambil gulungan berwarna hijau dengan tulisan Go tertera di sana.

" **Otvoren"**

Setelah aku mengucapkan kata untuk membuka, kemudian aku dapat merasakan getaran halus dari gulungan hijau yang berada di tangan ku, sampai akhirnya terbuka. Dalam kertas itu masih sama seperti gulungan berwana biru sebelumnya hanya ada sebuah symbol berbentuk tiga bulan dan satu bintang, lingkaran yang berada di tengah sebagai bulan purnama dan di kedua sisinya terdapat bulan sabit yang menghadap kanan dan kiri, sementara bintang berada di dalam lingkaran tersebut. Kalau fikiranku benar symbol ini semacam symbol penyimpanan suatu benda.

Aku kembali mengucapakan kata **"Ovozmozi"** dan kemudian terlihat cahaya redup dari symbol tersebut yang kemudian merespon dengan sama seperti sebelumnya, Kedua bulan sabit yang berada di kanan dan kiri bergerak melipat kedalam menjadi satu dengan lingkaran bulan dan kemudian stelah menyatu bintang yang berada di tengahnya berputar cepat, sampai akhirnya kembali muncul lubang dimensi menggantikan symbol tersebut.

Aku dan Nii-chan sudah tak terkejut lagi dengan hal yang baru saja kami lihat. Kemudian tanpa menunggu aku kembali memasukan tanganku kedalam lubang dimensi tersebut. Disana aku dapat merasakan seperti sebuah buku, kemudian aku menarik buku tersebut dari dalam lubang dimensi tersebut.

Kini dalam gengamanku ada sebuah buku bertuliskan **Rokushiki** , buku dengan kulit depan berwarna hitam. Buku itu tampak tua, terlihat dari kertasnya yang telah menguning. Buku yang kurang lebih ukurannya seperti Novel Icha-Icha Paradise milik Nii-chan.

Kemudian Nii-chan mengambil buku itu dari tangan ku, aku melihat dia membuka buku itu dengan perlahan, mungkin takut jika buku ini rusak. Aku masih memperhatikan Nii-chan yang membalik lembar demi lembaran kertas dari buku di tangannya. Sampai akhirnya Nii-chan menutup kembali buku tersebut.

"Selanjutnya Gulungan berwarna putih itu Naruto" tunjuk Nii-chan pada gulungan dengan tulisan Hachi yang artinya angka 8.

"Isi dari gulungan yang baru kubuka saja balum aku ketahui dengan jelas Nii-chan, bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruh untuk membuka gulungan lainya" ucapku protes.

"Sudah lakukan saja perintahku Naruto, nanti akan aku jelaskan" ucap Nii-chan malas. Kemudian aku mengambil dua gulungan terakhir, gulungan berwana putih dan gulungan berwana hitam dengan tulisan Juu tertera disana.

Aku mengenggam gulungan putih di tangan kananku dan gulungan hitam di tangan kiriku, aku memutuskan untuk membukanya secara bersamaan, dan nampaknya Nii-chan tak perotes dengan tindakanku kali ini.

" **Otvoren"** ucapku lantang, dan kemudian kedua gulungan yang berada di tangan ku bergetar halus, keduanya terbuka secara bersamaan. Aku melihat kedua gulungan yang terbuka itu, dan aku kembali menemukan symbol yang sama dengan gulungan hijau, biru di gulungan berwarna putih, yah lambang dengan tiga bulan. Sementara pada gulungan berwana hitam aku dapat melihat ada 3 simbol yang 2 diantaranya aku sudah aku temukan di dalam gulungan-gulugan sebelumnya dan 4 kertas yang salah satunya berisi pesan.

Aku mendahulukan gulungan berwarna putih, karena aku entah kenapa lebih penasaran dengan sesuatu yang tersimpan di dalam lubang dimensi dari symbol 3 bulan itu. Kemudian aku mengucapkan kata untuk mengaktivkan symbol tersebut dan tak lama kemudian muncul lubang dimensi yang aku tunggu-tunggu.

Aku menemukan 2 buah dengan bentuk yang aneh dan satu surat dari dalam lubang dimensi tersebut. Kemudian aku buru-buru membacanya karena takut Nii-chan akan mengambil dan membaca isi surat tersebut duluan.

.

.

 **Rakurai Ootsutsuki**

 **Hay nak..bagaimana kabarnya putra bungsu ayah saat ini, ku harap kau baik-baik saja yah. Aku bersyukur untuk di beri kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk menuliskan pesan pada 2 gulungan.**

 **Saat kau membaca pesan ini, kau sudah tahu kan tentang siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Maafkan ayahmu ini nak yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa mengenai takdir yang Tuhan berikan pada mu. Sejujurnya aku enggan untuk membiarkanmu mendapatkan tanggung jawab seberat ini dari Tuhan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika aku menolak kuasanya. Maka kau akan di lenyapkan bersama dengan kami, aku dan ibu mu lebih memilih kau hidup dengan tanggung jawab yang besar ketimbang harus ikut lenyap bersama dosa para leluhur kita. Cukup ayah telah kehilangan kedua kakakmu dalam medan perang, saat itu ayah tak bisa melindungi mereka karena ibumu tengah mengandungmu saat itu. Jadi nak yang harus kau ingat adalah bersihkan nama ras kita yang tengah tercoreng ini, selesaikan tugas yang di berikan Tuhan dengan baik, hanya itu yang aku minta darimu.**

 **Kemudian Tuhan memberikanmu hadiah 2 macam buah dari Pohon Jiwa Tuhan untuk mempermudah kau dalam memburu Sang Dewi Kelinci. Pergunakan kekuatan ini untuk kebaikan nak, dan jangan sekali-kali kau terjerumus kedalam kegelapan hati yang sama dengan para leluhur kita dahulu. Karena percayalah jika Tuhan murka kau tak akan sanggup melawan saat ribuan balatentara nya yang mengambil alih tugasmu dan juga menjadikanmu target keberutalan mereka.**

 **Dari Ayahmu Musuko Ootsutsuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tou-san… gumamku setelah membaca surat tadi, yang ternyata tulisan Tou-san kandungku, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat ini, semua informasi yang ku dapatkan dalam satu hari begitu banyak sehingga sulit bagi kapasaitas otak ku yang kecil untuk menerimanya.

Namun pasti yang aku ingat, dari pesan kedua orang tua ku, yaitu bersihkan nama ras Ootsutsuki yang telah mendapatkan predikat buruk oleh Tuhan sebagai ras terkutuk. Dan akan aku perjuangkan untuk keinginan kedua orang tua ku itu.

Aku kemudian mengambil ke 2 jenis buah tersebut dan meletakan satu-satu pada kedua tanganku, 2 buah dengan warna dan corak yang berbeda, aku melihat buah yang ada pada tangan kananku buah ini berwarana biru kehitaman, dengan corak seperti retakan pada dinding berwarna kuning, kemudian buah pada tangan kiri ku berwarna coklat kemerahan dengan corak seperti telapak kaki hewan. 'jadi seperti inikah buah yang di katakan berasal dari Pohon Jiwa Tuhan' kata ku dalam hati saat melihat keduanya.

Setelah melihat kedua buah tesebut, aku meletakan kembali buah-buah tersebut di atas Kotatsu dan beralih pada gulungan berwarna hitam dengan tulisan Juu tertera di sana.

Aku tak mendapatkan apa-apa dari gulungan hitam itu selain 3 symbol dan 4 buah kertas. Sudah 2 Symbol yang aku pernah lihat sebelumnya pada 4 gulungan sebelumnya. Symbol 3 spiral yang menyatu membetuk segitiga, dan symbol 3 bulan.

Hanya satu symbol yang aku belum lihat, symbol seperti tanda plus dengan 4 cabang yang menekuk 90 derajat ke dalam. Aku mengeryitkan dahiku, karena symbol ini baru pertama kali aku lihat.

Lalu aku melirik 4 lembar kertas di sebelahnya, satu lembar berisi sebuah pesan. Kemudian aku mengambil satu lembar kerts yang berisikan pesan tersebut. Aku mulai membacanya.

Dalam kertas itu tidak seperti sebuah pesan sebelumnya yang dituliskan oleh ibu dan ayahku, tapi dalam kertas ini hanya sebuah penjelasan tentang ke tiga symbol dan 3 kertas berwarna putih polos disana.

Symbol pertama dengan tiga spiral yang membetuk segitiga di sebut dengan **Triskele** yang maknanya adalah kelahiran, kehidupan dan kematian, itu merupakan symbol dari keturunan langsung Dewa Naga dan Dewa Kambing.

Kemudian symbol kedua, satu bulan penuh dengan bintang di dalamnya dan bulan sabit pada sisi kanan dan kirinya, di sebut dengan **Tri Meseci** yang memiliki makna penyimpanan rahasia, biasanya keturunan Dewa Naga dan Dewa Kambing membuat sebuah tattoo symbol ini pada bagian tubuh mereka untuk menyimpan sesuatu yang berharga dan sangat di lindungi oleh pembuat tattoo

Dan symbol terakhir symbol seperti tanda plus dengan 4 cabang yang menekuk 90 derajat ke dalam searah dengan jarum jam. Di sebut dengan nama **Svastika** , yang memiliki makna semua akan menjadi baik, symbol ini merupakan jenis symbol yang menjadi pengharapan bagi Ras Ootsutsuki untuk semuanya menjadi baik pada akhirnya. Namun kebanyakan Symbol ini di gunakan oleh ras keturunan Dewa Macan dan Dewi Ular, untuk menekan kegelapan dari sisa yang muncul ketika mereka mencapai titik dimana mereka dapat menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri.

Para keturunan Dewa Macan biasa menggunakan symbol ini sebagai tattoo pengekang ini untuk mengendalikan nafsu gelap mereka karena memiliki serpihan kekutan dari buah yang di makan oleh Dewa Macan, yaitu kekuatan Sihir. Para keturunan langsung Dewa Macan biasanya memiliki Sihir yang beragam dengan kapasitas yang berbeda. Dan jika mereka para keturunan langsung tak dapat mengendalikan nafsu gelap mereka karena penggunaan sihir itu, maka symbol inilah yang akan mengekang mereka agar mereka dapat mengendalikan nafsu gelap dalam diri mereka yang menjadi turunan dari Dewa Macan tersebut.

Sementara untuk keturunan Dewi Ular, mereka yang menggunakan symbol ini biasanya yang bagian tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi ular lebih dari satu bagian tubuh. Contohnya jika keturunan langsung Dewi Ular salah satu bagian tubuhnya berubah itu bisa di katakan normal, namun ada beberapa keturunan Dewi Ular yang bagian tubuhnya berubah lebih dari satu, seperti halnya lidahnya berubah seperti lidah ular tapi kemudian bagian tubuh lainnya juga berubah, mata menjadi mata ular dan kemudian tubuhya di penuhi sisik ular, jika itu terjadi maka symbol ini di tanamkan pada mereka agar perubahan mereka tak bertambah sampai mereka benar-benar berwujud seperti ular seutuhnya.

Itulah penjelasn dari tentang ketiga symbol yang aku baca, kemudian pandangan ku melihat 3 lembar kertas yang bernama **Sourupepa** , kertas ini mewakili kehidupan seseorang, fungsi kertas ini adalah sebagai penentu lokasi dan kondisi seseorang yang jiwanya telah diwakilkan oleh kertas ini. Jika kertas terbakar perlahan itu menandakan bahwa sang pemilik jiwa sedang dalam bahaya yang dapat menyebabkan kehilangan nyawa. Jika pemilik kertas mati maka kertas akan hangus terbakar dan menjadi debu, namun jika pemilik kertas berhasil selamat dan kemudian bebas dari kondisi yang membahayakan nyawanya maka kertas tersebut akan pulih kembali. Kemudian kertas ini bisa bergerak menunjukan arah sang pemilik berada di mana.

Aku kemudian megambil 3 kertas tersebut, kemudian aku mengucapkan kata **"Ovozmozi"** setelah itu ketiga kertas bergerak perlahan satu kertas bergerak ke arahku sementara keduanya bergerak ke dua arah yang berbeda, Timur dan Selatan.

"whuoooaaahhh ini keren seperti alat pelacak" ucapku kagum dengan kemapuan kertas ini. Kemudian aku menuliskan nama ku pada kertas yang mengarah pada ku, aku menulisnya dengan nama asliku yaitu Rakurai. Kemudian aku mengambil kedua kertas yang sudah bergerak cukup jauh dari Kotatsu menuju arahnya masing masing.

Aku kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak kayu yang bertuliskan namaku Naruto, aku masukan kedua kertas tersebut beserta gulungan-gulungan yang sudah terbuka itu dalam kotak, sementara isi dari masing-masing gulungan aku biarkan tergeletak di lantai, namun aku menghitung kembali jumlah barang yang ku dapatkan dari gulungan miliku, dan benar ada yang berkurang, satu barang tak ada. Kemudian aku ingat jika ada sebuah buku yang di pegang oleh Nii-chan.

"Ah Nii-chan dimana buku yang ta…" ucapanku terhenti saat melihat orang yang aku panggil. Kusooo bisa-bisanya dia melakukannya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Saat ini aku melihat Nii-chan sedang tertidur dengan posisi tubuh bersandar pada pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Nii-chan bangun..."

"Hoyy...Nii-chan bangunlah" aku masih terus mengguncangkan tubuh Nii-chan untuk membuatnya bangun, tak butuh waktu lama untuk membangunkannya, Nii-chan membuka matanya dan melihat ku.

Eghh..."hmm ada apa Naruto" Nii-chan berbicara dengan mata yang kembali terpejam. "dimana buku yang tadi kau simpan" tanyaku

"hmm buku...? owh ini ambillah, dan bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku biarkan aku untuk istrahat" ucap Nii-chan dengan menyodorkan buku bersampul hitam itu pada ku, dan kemudian dia beranjak naik ketempat tidur.

Kemudian aku keluar kamar Nii-chan setelah mendapatkan buku milik ku, dan memasukannya kedalam kotak penyimpanan, sementara untuk senjata yang bernama **Dva Orevi** aku genggam pada tangan kiriku.

.

.

.

 **~5 bulan kemudian**

Hosh…

Hosh…

"Haaah, lelah sekali rasanya, akhir-akhir ini rutinitasku jadi semakin padat saja" yah telah lima bulan berlalu sejak kejadian aku mengetahui tentang jatidiri ku. sebenarnya aku masih belum percaya dengan semua yang terdapat dari gulungan tersebut. Tapi faktanya aku memang bukan berasal dari sini, itu nampak jelas dengan isi dari gulungan miliku. Buah-buah, buku tentang Teknik bertarung, serta symbol-symbol yang kata Nii-chan dirinya selama ini belum pernah melihat symbol-symbol yang tertera pada gulungan yang ku miliki.

Sekarang aku tahu dengan alasan kenapa aku bisa berada disini, Tuhan membuat sebuah scenario untuk hidupku. Dimana aku dan ke dua orang lainnya di utus untuk memburu Dewi terakhir yang di kutuk.

Menurut Nii-chan setelah mencari informasi dari perpustakaan milik Hokage, disana di sebutkan bahwa Clan Ootsutsuki merupakan nenek moyang dari semua manusia yang memiliki cakra. Masih belum jelas tentang bagaimana asalnya muncul clan Ootsutsuki ini yang pasti dari catatan kuno milik clan-clan besar adalah Clan Ootsutsuki bukan berasal dari Elemental Nation. Sudah jelas jika Dewi Kelinci yang di sebutkan dalam gulungan ku, berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan ku.

Tak ada catatan apapun tentang siapa nama pendiri Clan Ootsutsuki, yang ada hanya tentang Rikkudo Sennin yang merupakan seorang yang menciptakan Ninjutsu yang sekarang di gunakan oleh semua shinobi di Elemental Nation berasal dari Clan Ootsutsuki.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kekuatan Sang Dewi Kelinci itu sendiri jika salah seorang keturunannya dapat menciptakan Dunia seperti sekarang. Dunia Shinobi yang dimana semua shinobi dapat mengaplikasikan Cakra dengan berbagai macam jenis.

Akh sudahlah lebih baik aku berlatih untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabku dan harapan dari ras ku sendiri. Agar nantinya aku dapat mengalahkan Sang Dewi Terakhir Yang Terkutuk.

Saat ini aku di fokuskan berlatih untuk Teknik Rokushiki, yang menurut Nii-chan lebih baik aku mempelajari Teknik tersebut sampai matang dan mengusainya sehingga nanti tanpa aku memakan buah-buah dari Pohon Jiwa Tuhan, aku dapat bertahan hidup sampai aku memutuskan untuk memakannya.

Sejujurnya aku saat ini tengah dilema, aku harus memakan buah yang menjadi sumber bencana di dunia asalku, karena buah ini tuhan dapat melenyapkan eksitensi dua Dunia tempat para Dewa-Dewi dan Dunia 3 Makhluk Mortal tanpa berpikir panjang tentang makhluk lainnya yang hidup menderita karena masalah yang di bawa oleh Para Dewa-Dewi itu.

"Yoshhh, saatnya menuju Traning Ground" ucapku kembali bersemangat setelah beristirahat. Aku kemudian berjalan menuju Traning Ground milik Minato jii-san yang terletak di dekat kediaman Namikaze. Tidak memakan waktu lama dari bukit patung wajah Hokage menuju Traning Ground milik Minato jii-san, sekitar 10 menit jika aku berjalan santai.

Setelah sampai aku tidak langsung menuju Traning Ground, tapi aku menuju ke kediaman Namikaze. Seperti biasa aku akan meminta makan pada Kushina baa-san, walaupun kadang-kadang Kushina baa-san tidak memasak tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang dapat aku makan, entah itu roti, ataupun ramen cup.

Semenjak Kushina baa-san hamil, rumah itu seperti gudang ramen cup. Kata Minato jii-san, wanita yang sedang hamil harus di penuhi semua keinginannya, maka dari itu Minato jii-san membeli banyak makanan yang di inginkan oleh Kushina baa-san, seperti contohnya ramen cup yang bisa mengisi satu lemari penuh.

Tok…

Tok…

"Moshi-moshi Baa-san" panggilku saat sudah sampai di pintu depan kediaman Namikaze.

"Yahh…siapa..?" terdengar suara wanita dari dalam rumah yang kutahu itu pasti Khusina baa-san. "Ini aku Naruto Baa-san"

"Owh Naru-chan, tunggu aku sendang berada di dapur" kembali aku mendengar sahutan dari dalam.

Ceklek….

"Hai Baa-san" sapa ku saat pintu terbuka dan muncul wanita cantik dengan surai merahnya dan perut yang membusung besar. "Hai Naru, aku tahu kau akan kesini makanya aku membuatkan kau sesuatu yang special untuk mu di dapur" ucpanya dengan raut wajah yang gembira.

Dan aku yang mendengarnya pun juga gembira karena di buatkan makanan sepecial. Hoho aku tak sabar. Aku kemudian masuk kedalam dan langsung menuju dapur untuk melihat hidangan special yang di buatkan untuk ku, namun…

"Heeehhh Ramen lagi.." aku sedikit kecewa karena hidangan yang di maksudkan adalah Ramen, 'apanya yang special dari makanan seperti ini' gumamku.

"Are.. kau bicara apa Naru-chan ?" aku tersentak kaget karena merasakan sesuatu yang tak mengenakan, saat aku melihat kebelakang hanya ada wanita cantik dengan senyum menyeramkan dan astaga rambutnya seperti terangkat ke atas.

"T..tidak i..ini merupakan masakan paling special baa-san" aku berkata dengan cepat, kusoo… sebenaranya makhluk apa Kushina baa-san ini, pendengaranya sangat tajam dan auranya kelam sekali di saat-saat tertentu, pantas saja Nii-chan tak pernah mau berurusan dengan istri Hokage ini.

Aku langsung menyantap ramen yang telah di buatkan oleh Baa-san dengan lahap walau merasa tak nyaman, bagaimana aku bisa nyaman jika Kushina baa-san berdiri dibelakang ku dan pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari ku.

"Hmm Baa-san, apa sebentar lagi bayi itu akan keluar" tanyaku untuk mencairkan suasana yang kurang enak ini, dan nampaknya aku berhasil karena aku dapat melihat Kushina baa-san kembali ke mode normalnya, dengan senyum yang merekah dari bibir tipisnya itu dia menjawab

"Yahh… Naru-chan sebentar lagi adik mu akan lahir, mungkin dalam minggu-minggu ini" ucapnya dengan senang.

Sementara aku hanya tersedak mendengar bahwa itu bayi itu merupakan adik ku, hmm adik dari mana, aku saja bukan dari dunia ini, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memiliki adik.

"Hahaha adik dari mana aku saja bukan keluarga mu baa-san" ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ramen yang sedang ku makan.

Duk…

Prang…

"Itaaiii…Baa-san apa yang kau lakukan..?" kepala serta wajahku sakit sekali karena di pukul dari belakang dan menghantam mangkuk ramen sampai pecah.

"Kau tanya apa yang aku lakukan hah Naru..? ''Lalu apa yang kau bicarakan tadi, Haahhh !" Aku terkejut dengan reaksi yang di keluarkan oleh Kushina baa-san. Memangnya apa yang salah dari ucapanku, bukanya memang benar aku bukan bagian dari keluarga ini, bahkan aku bukan bagian dari dunia ini, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki adik.

"Apa yang salah, memang benarkan kalau aku bukan keluarga mu, aku hanya makhluk dari dunia lain yang beruntung di temukan dan diasuh dengan baik oleh Tou-san dan Nii-chan" ucapku sedikit sinis

Plak….

Pipi ku terasa panas, Kushina baa-san menampar pipi kanan ku dengan sangat keras, membuat pandanganku sedikit buram, sampai akhirnya aku dapat melihat kembali dengan jelas, aku melihat Kushina baa-san setitik ait mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Aneh aku yang di tampar kenapa dia yang menangis.

"Ini yang aku takutkan jika kau mengetahuinya, sifatmu akan berubah secara perlahan dan kau akan menjauh dari kami, Kakashi berengsek sudah aku bilang jangan pernah membicarakan tentang hal itu pada mu tapi malah dia bicarakan" aku hanya melihatnya saat dirinya marah-marah seperti itu.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dari perbuatan Nii-chan, aku rasa itu sudah benar,..jadi aku dapat mengetahui tentang siapa aku sebenarnya, lalu kenapa baa-san dan yang lainnya ingin terus menyembunyikannya kebenaran itu dari ku" tanyaku dengan sengit pada Kushina baa-san, bisa-bisanya dia menyalahkan Nii-chan yang sudah memberitahukan tentang jati diriku.

"Aku bukannya ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu mu Naru, tapi kami hanya tak ingin jika kau tahu bahwa kau bukan anak kandung Sakumo, nantinya kau akan terluka, dan lihat perlahan sifat mu yang periang dan hangat dengan semua orang mulai menghilang, kau seperti memiliki duniamu sendiri selama ini, setelah kau tau tentang jati dirimu, tembok tak kasat mata yang kau ciptakan untuk membatasi orang untuk masuk mendekatimu semakin tinggi dan kokoh tanpa kau sadari "

"AKU TAK SEPERTI ITU !" teriaku keras setelah mendengar ucapan Kushina baa-san entah kenapa emosiku naik.

Srekkk…

"Le…lepaskan aku Baa-san" ucapku saat tiba-tiba baa-san menarik kerah baju ku dan mengakatku sejajar dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah karena emosi.

"Lalu berapa banyak teman yang kau miliki hah…sebutkan berapa banyak teman yang seumuran dengan mu" aku terdiam, benar apa yan di katakan baa-san aku tak punya teman yang sumuran dengan ku selain Itachi.

"Jawab Naru… Berapa banyak teman yang kau miliki saat ini ?" tanyanya lagi ketika aku tak kunjung memberi jawaban.

"A..aku hanya punya Itachi yang menjadi temanku" ucapku pelan

"Hanya satu…?"

"Iya hanya satu memangnya kenapa" aku balik bertanya padanya.

"Lihatlah, kau itu tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik Naru, kau mungkin ramah dan ceria dimata kami orang dewasa, tapi bagi anak seumuranmu sulit untuk masuk mendekatimu karena dinding yang yang kau bangun"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sebenarnya hah baa-san, kemana arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya"

"Intinya, kau adalah keluarga ku, kau anak dari keluarga Hatake, dan aku serta Minato telah menganggapmu sebagai bagian keluarga Namikaze, jadi…aku mohon jangan berkata bahwa kau bukan siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Kau adalah bagian keluarga ku, Kau termasuk bagian dari keluarga Hatake dan Namikaze jadi jangan berpikir kau makhluk aneh lagi yang beruntung di asuh oleh keluarga Hatake" setelah mengatakan itu perlahan tubuhku di turunkan, dan aku dapat melihat baa-san menagis, dengan bersimpuh di lantai.

Argh…

"Baa-san hei kau kenapa, Baa-san…" aku panik ketika baa-san merintih kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya yang sedang hamil,

Aarrghhh, saakittt…

"Baa-sann, kenapa baa-san, apa yang terjadi dengan perutmu"

"Na…naru, a…ambil kunai yang ada di ruang tamu, dan cepat bawa kesini" ucapnya dengan lirih, aku kemudian menuju rungan tamu untuk mencari kunai yang di maksud oleh Kushina baa-san. Setelah mendapatkannya aku langsung menuju dapur kembali.

"BAA-SAN…Heyy sadarlah Baa-san" saat kembali aku malah menemukan baa-san sudah tak sadarkan diri di lantai dapur. 'apa yang harus aku lakukan' pikir ku panik melihat kondisi baa-san seperti ini.

Sringg….

Pandangan ku teralihkan saat melihat cahaya kuning tiba-tiba muncul

"Naru, kau disini..? apa yang terjadi dengan Kushina ?" tanya seorang pria dari cahaya yang muncul tiba-tiba itu, "Mi..Minato jii-san, tolong..tadi baa-san merintih kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya dan tak lama kemudian dia pingsan"

"baiklah aku akan membawa baa-san mu ke rumah sakit, kau tolong jaga rumah selama kami keluar" ucap Minato jii-san tenang sambil menggendong Kushina baa-san di depan dadanya, aku hanya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti dan selanjutnya Minato jii-san dan Kushina baa-san menghilang hanya ada seberkas cahaya kuning yang sempat aku lihat.

"Semoga Baa-san baik-baik saja" ucapku penuh harap.

.

.

.

 **~CUT~**

 **Yoo Minna apa kabar ..? semoga kalian semua baik-baik saja...maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya soalnya dari kemarin yang punya lappy make buat tugas kuliah, (derita peminjam barang). dan terimakasih untuk reviewnya minna.**

 **oh iya pada chapter 6 ini banyak simbol-simbol yang mungkin ada dari sebagian kalian mudah untuk membayangkannya. jika tidak silahkan lihat di gudang segala info yaitu mbah google.**

 ** **Triskele : sebuah symbol yang ada pada zaman pra celtik atau bangsa celtik, artinya kelahiran, Kehidupan, Kematian itu yang aku dapatkan dari mbah google :)  
****

 ** **Tri Meseci : symbol tiga buah bulan dari Kebudayaan pagan yang memiliki makna tiga kekuatan perempuan yaitu intuisi, kreativitas dan pengetahuan  
****

 ** **Svastika : nah kalau ini kalian pasti sudah tidak asing lagi dengan symbol ini, itu loh yang di pakai oleh Nazi, ini biasanya sebuah symbol dari kebudayaan agaman hindu budha yang artinya semoga baik.  
****

 ** **Dva Orevi : adalah semacam senjata yang apa yah mungkin kalian dapat membayangkan sendiri tentang senjata ini, Dva Orevi artinya Dua Taring, ini adalah bahasa Makedonia.  
****

 ** **oke see you next time****


	7. Chapter 7

Shiso no saigo no resu

7.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin malam, saat aku selesai berlatih Teknik Rokushiki, hari ini aku merasa cukup puas dengan latihanku, karena mengalami kemajuan, aku sudah dapat menggunakan Shigan, yaitu suatu Teknik untuk menusuk dengan menggunakan jari-jari tangan, sekarang aku sudah dapat membuat lubang dengan jari-jariku walupun tak dalam, tapi setidaknya ada sedikit kemajuan karena dapat membuat lubang pada pohon besar ini.

Sudah lima bulan aku memfokuskan untuk melatih Teknik Shigan ini. Telah banyak yang aku lalui, dimana tulang jari-jariku bergeser dari tempatnya sampai bahkan jari-jariku patah. Bagaimana tidak media yang menjadi sasaran targetku adalah sebuah pohon besar yang berada di Traning Ground. Sebelumnya aku hanya mengganti gaya push-up ku dengan menggunakan kesepuluh jariku untuk menahan beban tubuhku, jika umumnya dalam push-up posisi telapak tangan terbuka atau terkepal, sekarang aku menggantinya dengan membiarkan jari-jari ku terbuka untuk menahan bobot tubuhku.

Jika saja Nii-chan tak mempelajari ilmu medis tanpa menggunakan cakra dan regenerasi tubuhku yang abnormal sudah di pastikan tangan ku akan sembuh dalam waktu yang lama.

Nii-chan pernah berkata padaku dulu saat aku masih sering mencoba untuk menghentikan Kira keluar pada malam hari, katanya tubuhku memiliki regenerasi tubuh yang sangat cepat, karena setelah Nii-chan mengobati luka yang di hasilkan oleh cakaran serta gigitan Kira, ke esok paginya luka itu sudah kering walau meninggalkan bekas. Jika aku membuka baju ku sudah pasti akan banyak sekali bekas luka yang di akibatkan oleh Kira. Beruntung hanya sedikit luka yang dapat terlihat seperti 3 garis panjang bekas cakaran Kira, yang sampai siku.

"akhhh aku jadi malas pulang kerumah, saat ini pasti rumah sepi sekali, pasti hanya ada Kucing pemalas itu di kamarku, dan sebentar lagi dia juga akan keluar entah kemana" gumamku, dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhku di rumput Traning Ground.

"Aaa'haaahhh, aku dapat ide, kenapa tidak aku ikuti Kira saja malam ini, sudah sejak lama aku penasaran kemana kucing pemalas itu pergi saat malam hari" aku langsung bangun dari tidurku, kemudian aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Traning Ground menuju rumahku.

~oOo~

.

.

.

~Change Scene~

Di dalam sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang berada di tengah-tengah Desa Konoha, kini terlihat seorang wanita bersurai merah tengah merintih kesakitan di atas sebuah meja batu. Ada 3 orang lainnya di sekitar wanita yang tengah merintih kesakitan.

"Biwako-sama, bagaimana ini.. Kushina sepertinya sangat kesakitan" ucap panik seorang pria dengan surai pirangnya. Pada wanita tua yang saat ini sedang berada di dekat wanita yang tengah kesakitan bernama Kushina.

"Astaga Minato..kau itu terlalu berisik, biarkan aku berkonsentrasi dalam persalinan istrimu ini" Wanita tua yang bernama Biwako itu nampak kesal dengan Pria bersurai pirang yang berjalan kesana kemari dengan mulut yang berbicara dengan raut wajah panik.

"Minato.. kau aku biarkan untuk berada disini karena untuk memperbaiki segel Kyuubi yang melemah saat anakmu lahir nanti, jadi tetaplah tenang sampai nanti giliran tugasmu" ucap Istri dari Hokage Ketiga itu dengan nada keras, dirinya tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk membantu Kushina melahirkan kalau Minato terus berjalan berkeliling ruang sambil berbicara tak jelas.

"Arghhhh…..sakit sekali Biwako-sama…." Kushina nampak kesakitan saat mendorong keluar bayinya dari dalam rahim. "Fuuu….fuuhhh….Argghhhh…."

"Iya terus dorong Kushina-chan, aku sudah melihat kepala bayimu" ucap Biwako memberi semangat pada Kushina.

"A…anata….sakit sekali.. Argghhhh…" Minato yang merasa di panggil kemudian mendekat kearah istrinya, dia kemudian mengenggam tangan Kushina dan tangan sebelahnya membelai surai merah istrinya itu.

"Ayoo semangat Tsuma…sebentar lagi anak kita akan lahir"

"Arghhh…Minato ini sakit seka…Arghhhh…."

Oekk…

Oekkk…

Ucapan Kushina berhenti ketika mendengar suara tangisan yang sangat ia nanti-nantikan. Dirinya merasa bahagia ketika mendengar suara tangisan dari bayinya. Kemudian Biwako membawa bayi tersebut untuk dibersihkan dengan air yang yang telah di sediakan oleh assistennya.

"Selamat Kushina-chan, Minato-kun bayi kalian berjenis kelamin laki-laki" Terdengar suara Biwako yang menggendong bayi laki-laki bersurai pirang dan bermanik Violet. Ada 3 goresan halus pada kedua pipi bayi laki-laki itu, menambahkan kesan imut dan lucu. Kemudain saat berjalan mendekati pasangan itu ada sebuah portal muncul di belakang Biwako.

Pasangan suami isteri yang tengah bahagia itu di buat kaget dengan secara tiba-tiba ada seseorang dengan topeng dan jubah berwarna hitam itu berada di belakang Biwako yang sedang menggendong bayi laki-laki mereka.

"BIWAKO-SAMA AWAS…!" teriak Minato memperingatkan, namun terlambat sosok bertopeng tersebut langsung menyayat leher istri Hokage Ketiga tersebut. Istri dari Sandaime Hokage itu langsung tewas di tempat, sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh sosok bertopeng itu langsung mengambil bayi dalam gendongannya.

Wushhh….sebuah kunai berhasil dihindari oleh sosok bertopeng itu, rupanya Minato yang melemparkan kunai miliknya ke arah sosok bertopeng itu. "Siapa kau…?" ucap Minato tajam, manik birunya mengkilat marah pada sosok bertopeng yang saat ini menggendong putranya.

"Lepaskan bayi ku, berengsek…" sosok bertopeng itu nampak terkejut ketika mendengar suara orang di belakangnya, yang ternyata adalah Minato yang saat ini tengah mengarahkan kaki kanannya kearah kepala sosok bertopeng tersebut.

Krakk….

Wushhh…

Terdengar suara retakan pada tangan kanan sosok bertopeng tersebut saat menahan tendangan dari Hokage Keempat itu. Sosok itu tak pernah menyangka bahwa kabar tentang kecepatan pemimpin Desa Konoha itu benar-benar di luar akal.

Dirinya masih ingat jelas saat Hokage Ke empat itu masih dihadapannya sedang berbicara, namun dia sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara dari belakang yang ternyata adalah Hokage ke empat yang tadi masih di hadapanya. Dia tak pernah melihat Sang Hokage itu berpindah tempat, dirinya mengalihkan pandangan karena mendengar suara dari belakang dan bagaimana mungkin orang yang ada di depannya tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya sedang mengayunkan tendangan kaki kanan yang penuh cakra.

"Kau memang sangat cepat Namikaze" ucap Sosok bertopeng itu dengan tangan kiri yang masih menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki, sementara tangan kananya hanya menjuntai kebawah karena patah setelah menahan tendangan yang di lepaskan oleh Hokage ke empat itu.

"Katakan siapa kau, dan apa mau mu ?" ucap Minato lagi dengan tajam pada sosok bertopeng itu. "Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, dan tujuanku kesini adalah untuk mengambil hewan peliharaan milik Tuanku Uchiha Madara"

"Hentikan leluconmu keparat, Uchiha Madara sudah lama tewas setelah bertarung dengan Hokage Pertama" Minato sangat kesal dengan ucapan dari sosok bertopeng itu. Madara katanya, cihhh dia membawa sebuah nama yang telah lama mati.

"Khekhe lucu sekali Namikaze, kau bilang Tuan ku mati haah.. jangan berkata sesuatu yang lucu seperti itu, Jika memang Tuanku telah mati seperti yang di kabarkan oleh semua orang, lalu dimana jasad dari Tuanku yang katanya tewas saat bertarung dengan Shodaime Hokage, haahhh…?" ucap sosok bertopeng itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Persetan dengan leluhur Uchiha itu, sekarang aku mau kembalikan putraku" Minato kemudian maju dengan cepat menuju sosok bertopeng tersebut, ada kunai khusus miliknya yang saat ini tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya.

Wushh... Minato melemparkan kunai cabang tiga miliknya kearah sosok itu, saat kunai cabang tiga itu melesat maju hampir mengenai kepala sosok bertopeng itu , Minato kemudian menghilang, namun bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Minato ada sebuah portal terbuka sehingga membuat kunai miliknya tertelan portal tersebut.

Tertelannya Kunai miliknya ke sebuah portal dimensi, membuat Hiraishin miliknya jadi kacau, bentrokan antara jutsu ruang waktu membuat Minato terlempar masuk ke suatu tempat

Sementara sosok bertopeng tersebut hanya terkekeh pelan saat tak melihat Minato muncul di dekatnya, kemudian sosok itu mendekati Kushina yang tengah terbaring lemah karena proses melahirkan.

"Saaaa, kita mulai proses pengeluaran Kyuubi dari Jinchuurikinya" Sosok bertopeng itu kemudian menaruh telapak tangan kanannya yang sudah patah di perut mulus milik Kushina, setelah telapak tangan tersebut menempel dengan kulit perut Kushina sosok bertopeng tersebut mengalirkan cakra miliknya, tak lama kemudian muncullah sebuah pola rumit dari fuuinjutsu pengekang milik Clan Uzumaki. Dari pola fuuinjutsu itu kemudian keluar semacam cahaya kemarahan, pola dari fuuinjutsu itu bergerak berputar dengan cepat sampai akhirnya terlihat seperti lubang hitam kecil menggantikan pola fuuinjutsu tersebut.

Dari lubang tersebut keluar semacam cairan berwarna hitam dengan asap yang mengepul. Kushina bergerak kesana kemari karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari bocornya segel fuuin pengekang Kyuubi.

"Arggghhhh...Minatoooo..." teriak Kushina disaat dirinya sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran. "Khekhe, kau memanggil orang yang telang menghilang dari si..."

Crashhhh...

Jleb...

Ucapan sosok bertopeng berhenti ketika tangan kanan yang menempel di perut milik Kushina itu terputus karena terkena tebasan benda tanjam. Belum sempat tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ada sebuah kunai cabang tiga yang langsung di tancapkan pada leher sosok bertopeng tersebut.

"Choghkk..B..bagaimana mungkin Choghkk..." mata sosok bertopeng itu melotot kaget, tubuhnnya limbung, karena serangan tiba-tiba yang membuat organ vitalnya hancur. Kini di hadapannya ada seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan pakaian yang compang camping tengah menggendong bayi di sebelah tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya terlihat ada darah yang menetes dari sana.

"Syukurlah aku berhasil keluar dari ruang dimensi tersebut, jika saja aku tak menandai tubuh istriku dengan segel Hiraishin aku pasti sudah hancur karena tekanan dari dimensi aneh itu" ucap Minato setelah mendapatkan putranya kembali. Dia melirik sebentar pada kondisi istrinya yang tengah pingsan, segel pada perut istrinya sudah bocor dengan parah, menyebabkan cakra hitam milik Kyuubi keluar dari lubang segel yang bocor tersebut.

"Khekhe,, kau terlambat nee Namikaze, Kyuubi sudah tidak dapat lagi kau kekang dengan segel itu" ucap sosok bertopeng itu dengan nada mengejek, kemudian muncul sebuah portal yang pelahan menelan tubuh sosok bertopeng tersebut. "Ingat ini Namikaze, cepat atau lambat suatu hari nanti seekor hewan pliharaan pasti akan kembali pada pemiliknya dan kau tak akan bisa mengehentikan itu saat waktunya tiba" ucapan terakhir dari sosok bertopeng itu sebelum dirinya lenyap tertelan portal.

Brukh…

"Hosh… Hosh… Sial tubuhku sudah terluka parah dan cakraku tinggal sedikit" Minato jatuh dengan berlutut, tangan kirinya yang menggendong putranya bergetar halus, sudah sejak keluar dari lubang dimensi tersebut dirinya menahan sakit yang luar biasa pada bagian belakang tubuhnya

Jika di lihat bagian tubuh belakang Minato sangat menyeramkan, banyak kulit yang tampak terlepas dari tubuhnya, sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak darah yang keluar dari luka semacam itu. Saat di dalam lubang dimensi tersebut tubuh Minato seakan tersedot semakin dalam, tapi dia bersihkeras untuk bertahan dengan menggunakan cakranya, sampai akhirnya dirinya berhasil menyambungkan koneksi jutsu Hiraisihin miliknya pada segel yang di tanamkan pada Kushina, saat ingin keluar menggunakan Hiraishin diri Minato seakan tertarik dua arah, Hiraishin kedepan dan tarikan dalam lubang dimensi menarik bagian belakangnya. Sampai akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sebagian besar cakranya untuk memperkuat tarikan Jutsu Hiraishin menyebabkan kulit pada punggungnya terkoyak karena tarikan dimensi di belakangnya.

"Kushina, bersabarlah sebentar, aku kan membawa putra kita dulu ketempat aman" ucap Minato kemudian menghilang meninggalkan Kushina yang tengah pingsan dengan segel yang bocor.

.

.

.

~Change Scene~

 **Naruto Pov**

Brrrrrr….

"Dingin sekali malam ini, Oh ayolah kemana sebenarnya tujuan kucing ini" saat ini aku tengah membuntuti Kira, aku berada beberapa meter darinya. Kira berjalan dengan santai melewati gang-gang sempit lau keluar lagi menuju jalan besar yang biasa di lalui oleh warga desa. Sampai pada akhirnya Kira menuju sebuah tempat yang sudah taka sing lagi bagi ku, yaitu Hutan Kematian.

"Oi..Oi apa yang dia lakukan dengan masuk kedalam Hutan Kematian malam-malam begini" aku masih diam di tempatku saat melihat Kira masuk melalui cela kawat-kawat pembatas hutan. Sebenarnya aku takut untuk masuk kedalam hutan, aku biasanya hanya sampai kawat-kawat pembatas saja, belum pernah terpikirakan oleh ku untuk masuk kedalam hutan yang saat siang hari saja sudah menyeramkan bagiku.

"Ahhh terserahlah aku harus bisa menuntaskan rasa penasaranku" aku kemudian menyelinap, mendekati kawat-kawat pembatas itu, aku memanjat kawat-kawat itu untuk bisa masuk kedalam hutan mengikuti Kira. Beruntung Shinobi penjaga hutan sedang tidak ada di posnya, sehingga aku dapat masuk dengan mudah.

Setelah masuk aku segera berlari kecil untuk mengejar Kira yang sudah tak terlihat lagi, sepanjang perjalanan aku menemukan hal yang aneh dimana banyak hewan-hewan seperti rusa, tupai, dan kelinci nampak tidak sadarkan diri, ku pikir mereka mati tapi aku masih melihat perut mereka bergerak tanda mereka masih bernafas. Tapi apa yang menyebabkan hal ini.

"Akh lupakan sekarang waktunya mengejar Kira lebih dulu, Kucing pemalas itu sudah semakin jauh di depan sana" aku terus berjalan mengikuti Kira, tak jarang dalam setiap jalur perjalanan aku menemukan hewan-hewan nampak tak sadarkan diri. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan hewan-hewan ini, kenapa mereka bisa pingsan seperti ini.

DUARRHHHH…!

Aku langsung berhenti ketika mendengar suara ledakan yang begitu besar di belakangku, tepatnya berada di desa. "Ledakan apa itu…?" aku masih terus memandangi arah dimana ledakan itu berasal, pandangan ku melihat sebuah asap hitam tebal yang membumbung tinggi di langit. Kemudian aku beralih ke arah Kira di depan sana, dan nampaknya Kira juga terkejut dengan suara ledakan barusan, aku dapat melihat Kira nampak waspada, matanya bersinar di dalam gelapnya Hutan Kematian.

Aku langsung berlari untuk keluar dari Hutan Kematian, rasa penasaranku akan ledakan lebih besar ketimbang mengikuti aktivitas Kira. Aku terus berlari di antara pohon-pohon besar yang tumbuh disana, sampai aku dapat melihat cahaya di depan.

Setelah keluar aku berlari kembali untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dan sampai akhirnya tubuhku kaku, terkejut bukan main saat melihat Monster berjenis rubah ekor sembilan tengah mengamuk di tengah desa, tubuh besarnya tak menghalangi monster rubah itu untuk bergerak kesana-kemari untuk mengahancurkan bangunan-bangunan yang ada di Desa.

GROAAHHH…..

Aku menutup telingaku ketika mendengar raungan dari monster rubah berekor sembilan itu, sial makhluk apa itu, Monter Rubah it uterus meratakan banguna-banguna dengan kaki dan sembilan ekornya. Aku juga melihat beberapa Shinobi tengah melemparkan kunai peledak mereka kearah Monster Rubah tersebut.

Aku mendengar suara dari penduduk berteriak ketakutan, pandangan ku terus terpaku pada kehancuran yang di sebabkan oleh Monster Rubah tersebut, kesembilan ekornya bergerak liar menyapu semua bangunan yang ada di dekatnya, puing-puing bangunan berterbangan kesana kemari.

Aku jatuh terduduk, tubuh ku bergetar hebat tak kala melihat salah satu bongkahan bangunan mengarah kesini, ketempat dimana aku berdiri dekat dengan kawat-kawat pembatas Hutan Kematian. Sial ini lebih parah dari saat aku melihat pembunuhan pertamaku, kaki dan tubuhku bagaikan mati rasa, diam bagai patung, hanya dapat pasrah dengan menutup mataku, pasrah menerima bongkahan bangunan yang akan menimpaku.

Blarrrr…..

Aku dapat mendengar suara benturan keras dari bongkahan yang mengarah padaku, namun ada yang aneh, aku membuka mata saat tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.

Gerrrhhh…

"Ki..Kira..k..kau?" aku sangat terkejut ketika megetahui bahwa Kira lah yang melindungiku dari bongkahan bangunan itu. Warna bulu-bulu Kira saat ini hitam legam, matanya menyala-nyala, ekornya bergerak liar kesana kemari.

Kaaakhhhhh…

Kira mendesis marah kepada Monster Rubah yang saat ini tengah menghancurkan kota. Namun entah kenapa Monter Rubah tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada ku dan Kira. Monster Rubah tersebut seperti sangat marah melihat Kira karena Monster Rubah teresebut langsung mengibaskan salah satu ekornya ke arahku. Aku yang melihat sangat ketakutan namun Kira berbalik arah menatapku, dan langsung mengigit kerah belakang baju ku.

Aku terhindar karena tepat setelah Kira menarik ku, ekor rubah itu melewatiku, hembusan angin dari ekornya membuat aku dan Kira terpental kebelakang.

Jleb…

Khooaghkkk…..

Aku merasakan sakit di bagian punggung dan perutku. Aku tersangkut oleh kawat-kawat pembatas hutan, dan salah satu kayu penyanggah itu patah menyebabkan aku tertusuk di bagian belakang sampai menembus perutku.

"arghhh kusooo sakit sekali" pandangan mataku beralih kearah dimana Kira terpental "syukurlah Kira kau selamat" aku mulai menggerakan tubuhku mencoba untuk terlepas dari kayu penyanggah yang menembus perutku.

Hosh..Hoshh..Arghhhh….

Crassh….

Darah keluar begitu banyak dari lubang setelah kayu penyanggah itu terlepas.

Brukkhh….

Akhhh sial pandanganku mulai kabur.. aku terjatuh setelah telepas dari kayu penyangga tersebut. Kira kembali berdiri di depanku, entah karena aku kehilangan darah begitu banyak sampai membuatku berhalusinasi, tapi tubuh Kira tidak seperti biasanya, tak ada lagi bulu-bulu orange kemerahan sekarang di gantikan dengan bulu-bulu hitam legam sampai ekornya. Postur tubuhnya sedikit besar seperti seekor anjing dewasa.

Bragh…

Bragh…

Aku kembali membuka mataku, saat merasakan getaran di sekitarku, mataku seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat Monster Rubah itu berada di dekatku.

Kesadaranku di paksa kembali oleh rasa keterkejutanku melihat sosok monster besar, aku dapat melihat mata dan gigi-giginya yang tajam itu. Aku tak tahu apa alasannya Monster Rubah ini nampak tak suka dengan Kira. Terlihat jelas dari pandangan matanya, kemudian Moster Rubah itu mengangkat salah satu kaki depannya menggerakan dengan cepat ke arah Kira yang saat ini berada di depanku.

"Tii…Tidakkkk…Kiraaaaa !"

Jleb…

Aku melihat Kira tertusuk oleh kuku-kuku tajam milik Mosnter Rubah tersebut. Namun disaat yang sama setelah Kira tertusuk oleh kuku milik Monster Rubah itu, keduanya menghilang.

Sringg…

aku masih dapat melihat berkas cahaya kuning disana, "I…Ini Jurus Minato jii-san" pandangan ku mengedar mencari keberadaan Kira, tapi tak kutemukan, sepertinya Kira ikut berpindah tempat dengan Monster Rubah itu.

BLAARRRRR…..

Aku melihat di arah Hutan Kematian, sepertinya suara tersebut berasal dari sana "Arghh.. aku harus menyelamatkan Kira" dengan tertatih-tatih aku melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam Hutan Kematian, darah dari lubang bekas tusukan kayu penyanggah itu nampak sudah mulai mengering, pakaian ku sudah hancur, hanya menyisahkan celana pendek berwarna hitam yang juga compang camping.

Aku terus melangkah perlahan aku harus menjaga kesadaranku agar bisa sampai menuju tempat Kira.

Duaaarrrhhh…

Groaaahhh….

Suara ledakan dan raungan dari Monster Rubah itu sudah semakin dekat terdengar, aku terus memaksakan langkahku, untuk menuju tempat pertempuran. Semakin dekat dengan tempat pertempuran itu, semakin keras juga suara ledakan dan raungan dari Monster Rubah tersebut.

Setelah sampai di tempat pertempuran aku melihat banyak kawah tercipta di sana, dapat aku lihat Minato jii-san mengeluarkan bola berwarna biru dengan ukuran yang besar lalu di hantamkan pada tubuh Monster Rubah tersebut.

Monster Rubah tersebut terikat oleh banyak rantai berwarna ke emasan, ternyata bukan hanya Minato jii-san yang bertarung dengan Monster Rubah itu, rupanya ada Kushina baa-san yang tengah terduduk dekat dengan sebuah meja batu berwarna hitam dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh berada di sana.

Pandangan ku mencari keberadaaan Kira, tapi aku tak menemukan kucing pemalas itu sampai pada akhirnya pandangan tertuju pada seonggok tubuh yang ku kenali berada di bawah pohon besar dekat meja batu tersebut.

"KIRAA !" teriaku ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah kucing pemalas milik ku. aku berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Pohon tersebut. Tepat setelah aku berlari sebuah rantai muncul di belakangku, aku sekedar menengok kebelakang tanpa menghentikan langkahku, aku dapat melihat adanya sebuah kubah besar muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti mengurung aku, Kushina baa-san, Minato jii-san, Kira dan Monster Rubah di dalamnya.

"A…Astaga Naru-chan se..sedang apa kau disini" aku mendegar suara Kushina baa-san nampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Aku tak memperdulikan Kushina baa-san yang nampak berusaha untuk bangun. Aku melewati Kushina baa-san, pandangan ku focus pada tubuh kucing pemalas kesayanganku.

"K..Kira, kau tak apa, hey bangunlah" ucapku ketika sudah melihat Kira sedang tak sadarkan diri, bulu-bulu hitamnya sudah tidak muncul dan ukuran tubuhnya sudah kembali seperti kucing pada umumnya. Tapi aku dapat melihat sebuah lubang menganga besar di sekitar perutnya.

Kira nampak susah untuk bernafas terlihat dari gerakan tubuhnya yang begitu lemah, aku kemudian mengangkat tubuh yang telah kembali kecil itu dalam pelukan. Saat itu aku menangis, tanpa memperdulikan kondisi yang di sekitarku.

Chough…..

aku tersadar ketika mendengar suara dari samping kiri ku, aku melihatnya dan kemudian tubuhku seperti tidak memiliki tulang, aku lemas benar-benar lemas, air mataku kembali mengalir deras.

Saat ini aku melihat Minato jii-san dan Kushina baa-san tertusuk oleh kuku salah satu jari Monster Rubah tersebut. "Ti…tidak..Tidak mungkin"

"Jii-san, baa-san hiks…hiks..Tidak… ini pasti hanya mimpi"

Aku nampak berjalan dengan menyeret kedua kaki ku, mendekati mereka berdua yang nampak seperti melindungi sesuatu yang berada di atas meja batu tersebut.

"Naa..choughh…Naru-chan, me…menjauh dari sini" ucap Kuushina baa-san dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, aku masih terus melangakah mendekati mereka berdua.

"BERHEN…Choughh…TI Naruto, hah…hah…T..Tetap berada disana.." kali ini Minato Jii-san yang membentak ku menyuruh aku untuk tidak mendekat.

Aku masih terus menggelengkan kepala ku, air mata terus mengalir deras turun dari kedua mataku, aku bejalan tertatih tatih karena lubang di perut bagian kananku mengeluarkan darah kembali, pandanganku masih terus melihat kearah dua orang keluargaku, sambil terus bergumam tidak,,tidak,, ini hanya mimpi,,,tidak, hanya itu yang aku gumamkan sejak tadi, sementara Kira masih dalam dekapanku aku terus berjalan pelan kearah kedua orang yang aku sayangi punggung dan perutnya tertusuk oleh kuku tajam dari Monster Rubah itu.

Pandanganku beralih kearah Monster Rubah yang tersebut dengan tatapan marah dan benci yang teramat dalam pada sosok monster tersebut. Tapi aku kembali di buat terkejut saat melihat Monster Rubah mengerakan salah satu jarinya yang lain untuk menusuk sesuatu di atas meja batu itu yang aku ketahui adalah seorang bayi bersurai pirang dengan 3 guratan halus di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak… Tidakkk.. Tidak.. Hentikan….aku mohon behentilah, HENTIKAN !" teriaku panik, sampai akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri karena tidak kuat melihat hal selanjutnya yang akan terjadi.

 **Naruto Pov End**

Beberapa saat sebelum Naruto tak sadarkan diri, terlihat ada beberapa orang di luar kekkai yang di buat oleh Kushina, mereka adalah para Shinobi Konoha dan Sandaime Hokage.

Trang…. Suara benturan dari kunai yang di tusukan pada kekkai oleh salah satu Shinobi.

"Sial kita terlambat…" ucapan berat penuh penyesalan dari seorang pria tua, yang bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen, dia adalah mantan Hokage Ketiga 5 tahun yang lalu. Saat ini dia sangat menyesal karena keterlambatannya menuju lokasi, Yondaime dan istri harus bertarung melawan Kyuubi sendirian.

"Sandaime-sama bagaimana ini, kenapa kita tidak dapat masuk kedalam kekkai ini" ucap salah satu Shinobi Konoha yang tadi mencoba menusuk kan kunainya pada kekkai..

"Percuma ini merupakan Kekkai khusus milik Clan Uzumaki yang di keluarkan oleh Kushina-chan, Kekkai ini sangat kuat bahkan mampu untuk mengurung seekor Biju di dalamnya"

"Sa…Sandaime-sama A..apa itu yang muncul di belakang Yondaime" ucap Shinobi Konoha yang lainnya ketika muncul sesuatu sosok yang menyeramkan di belakang Hokage mereka.

"Kusooo,, Minato benar-benar sudah keterlaluan sampai mengeluarkan Shikifujin, apa dia bermaksud membawa Kyuubi mati bersamanya…..tu..tunggu lihat ada bayi diatas altar jangan-jangan…."

"Minato hentikan jangan melakukan hal yang gila seperti itu !" teriak Sandaime yang mulai sadar apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Hokage ke empat itu. Dia bermaksud untuk menjadikan anaknya sebagai Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang baru.

"Enma apa kau tak bisa menghancurkan kekkai ini" tanya Sandaime pada Tongkat besar berwana hitam di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri Saru,, jika Fuinjutsu milik Uzumaki ini bahkan tak dapat di hancurkan oleh Bijudama sekalipun, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa" ucap Tongkat Hitam tersebut.

"I…Itu siapa, siapa anak kecil yang ada di dekat Minato dan Kushina" Sandaime sangat terkejut ketika menemukan ada orang lain selain keluarga Yondaime. Sandaime menatap para Shinobinya untuk mengetahui siapa bocah bersurai silver yang berada bersama Yondaime dan isterinya.

"Itu adalah Naruto Hatake, anak itu merupakan anak dari Sakumo Hatake" ucap salah seorang Anbu yang juga berada di sana.

"Berarti dia adik Kakashi, lalu dimana Kakashi saat ini kenapa membiarkan seorang bocah berada di dalam Hutan Kematian tengah malam begini" tanya Sandaime kembali pada Anbu yang tadi menyebutkan identitas Naruto.

"Kakashi sedang menjalankan misi ke Desa Sunagakure bersama Anko dan Sarutobi Asuma" ucap Anbu itu kembali.

Sandaime nampak berpikir keras tentang siapa Naruto Hatake ini, seingatnya Sakumo hanya meninggalkan Kakashi, apa dia mengahamili wanita lain. "hentikan pikiran laknatmu itu Saru ini bukan waktu yang tepat" Enma sebagai Kuchiyose memiliki link perasaan dan pemikiran yang sama pada pemiliknya, sehingga apa yang di pikirkan oleh pemiliknya Enma dapat mengetahui.

"Apa kau tak ingat siapa anak itu, itu adalah bocah yang di temukan oleh Kakashi saat Perang Dunia Shinobi 3" "Oi..Oi Saru lihatlah bocah itu berteriak pada Kyuubi"

"Anoo.. Saru kau mendengarku…" Tongkat Hitam tersebut nampak bingung ketika tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari orang yang dia panggil.

Pooff…

Tongkat hitam itu berubah menjadi seekor Kera berwarna putih dengan ikat kepala berlambangan Konoha, jubahnya berwana kuning dengan loreng-loreng hitam.

Enma nampak terkejut karena melihat semua orang termasuk Kyuubi berhenti bergerak. Dirinya dibuat bingung dengan fenomena ini, waktu seakan berhenti, dirinya juga melihat bahkan angin ikut berhenti disekitar Hutan Kematian.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini..?"

~ **Lokasi berpindah di tengah Desa**

Saat ini kondisi di desa juga sama dengan kondisi di dalam hutan kematian, hanya ada beberapa hewan kuchiyose yang dapat bergerak, hewan-hewan itu juga nampak bingung dengan kondisi saat ini, semua orang berhenti bergerak, api yang membakar beberapa bangunan juga nampak berhenti bergerak. Bahkan ada beberapa Shinobi yang berheti bergerak saat dirinya tengah melompat, membuat beberapa Shinobi nampak seperti melayang di udara. Air dari Jutsu Suiton juga nampak berhenti di udara.

"Apa ini, kenapa semuanya berhenti, seakan waktu berhenti bergerak" ucap dari salah satu Kuchiyose Kura-Kura dengan ikat kepala tergantung di lehernya.

 **Wilayah Uchiha**

Kondisi di komplek Uchiha juga sama, semua yang berada di dalamnya berhenti bergerak, disalah satu rumah terlihat anak berusia 5 tahun tengah menggedong bayi laki-laki, keduanya sama-sama terhenti, anak yang lebih dewasa berhenti ketika dirinya melihat kearah pusat Desa Konoha, sementara bayi laki-laki berhenti bergerak dan menangis di atas gendongan bocah tersebut.

~ **Lokasi berbeda di tengah Hutan perbatasan antara Konohagakure dan Sunagakure**

Aaaahhhhh….Haahhh…Ahhh…

"Arghh…grhmmm…lebih cepat Kakashi-Senpai Haahhh…Cloghkkk…Cloghkkk….Hmmm" terlihat 3 orang sedang dalam keadaaan yang sangat panas, bahkan dinginnya angin malam di tak membuat suasana panas yang diciptakan oleh ketiga orang itu berkurang.

Dua orang pria dan satu gadis bersurai ungu gelap sedang mengejar puncak kenikmatan bersama. Tapi ada yang aneh dari pria bersurai silver yang bergerak di belakang sang wanita, dirinya nampak merasakan sesuatu perasaan yang aneh dan mengganggu.

Merasa gerakan di belakangnya semakin pelan sang perempuan mengelepaskan sesuatu yang berada di dalam mulutnya, "Ada apa Kakashi-Senpai" tanyanya pada pria di belakangnya. Sementara itu Pria di belakangnya nampak berhenti bergerak, hilang sudah gairahnya, gairahnya malam ini dikalahkan oleh perasaan yang tak mengenakan.

"Ada apa Kakashi kenapa berhenti…?" tanya seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan rambut-rambut halus yang berada di sebagian wajahnya, saat melihat rekannya berhenti dan kembali menggunakan pakaiannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau lanjutkanlah, moodku tiba-tiba berubah" ucap pria bersurai silver itu sambil menjauh dari kedua rekannya yang kembali melakukan kegiatan panas itu. Pria bersurai silver itu berjalan menuju sungai di dekat camp peristrahatan mereka.

Kemudian dirinya membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari sungai tersebut, 'sial perasaan aneh apa ini, kenapa aku begitu mencemaskan adik bodohku yang ada di desa' bathinnya bertanya-tanya tentang perasaan cemas yang tiba-tiba hinggap pada hatinya.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja Naruto" gumamnya dengan memandang pantulan bulan dari sungai.

~ **Unknown Place**

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai silver panjang yang berada di sebuah rumah pohon, gadis berusia 5 tahun tersebut nampak terkejut saat manik berwarna birunya manangkap seseuatu yang ganjil, dia melihat ada salah satu kertas yang nampak sedang terbakar halus di dalam kotak kayu.

"Salah satu saudaraku sedang dalam bahaya" gumamnya pelan,

lalu dirinya mengambil kertas yang terbakar tersebut. Kemudian dirinya mengalihkan pandangan pada bulan yang nampak besar saat dia berada diatas rumah pohon ini.

~ **Unknown Place**

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun sedang berada di salah satu ruangan, surai silvernya nampak basah dan berantakan, menutupi mata yang memiliki warna berbeda satu sama lainnya. Dirinya memandang sebuah kertas berwarna putih sedang terbakar halus. Bocah tersebut mengambil kertas itu, "Satu saudaraku saat ini dalam kondisi yang membahayakan nyawanya" ucapnya ketika melihat kertas tersebut terbakar secara lambat.

"Siapapun kau dan dimanapun kau saat ini, aku harap kau selamat agar nantinya kita dapat bertemu wahai saudaraku" gumamnya lirih, kemudian dirinya memandang keluar jendela dimana salju turun dengan lebatnya.

" **Bertahanlah wahai para Saudaraku, bertahanlah untuk beberapa tahun lagi sampai nanti kita semua dapat bertemu, dan jadi lah kuat"**

Ucap kedua anak berbeda gender bersamaan itu, keduanya sambil melihat latar yang berbeda, di genggaman mereka hanya ada satu kertas yang sama dalam kondisi terbakar secara halus.

Hari itu hari dimana seorang bayi dari pasangan Hokage lahir, Kyuubi menghancurkan desa Konoha, dan fenomena aneh muncul dimana semua yang ada di dalam Desa Konoha berhenti bergerak, waktu berhenti membekukan semuanya termasuk angin, api, dan air.

.

.

.

~CUT~


	8. Chapter 8

Shiso no saigo no resu

8

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit saat Fenomena aneh menimpa Desa Konoha, dimana waktu seakan berhenti berputar, setelah hampir 10 menit waktu membeku, sampai akhirnya kembali normal.

Di Hutan Kematian, terlihat Seekor Monster Rubah dengan jumlah ekor sembilan tampak menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang akan menusuk bayi laki-laki yang berada di atas altar. Kyuubi nampak berpikir ada yang aneh dengan aliran waktu saat ini.

" **Apa itu barusan seakan-akan waktu seperti berhenti beberapa detik"**

Pandangan Kyuubi menuju seorang bocah yang tampak tak sadarkan diri, dengan memeluk makhluk dari ras yang dia benci, sebelum dia merasakan waktu berhenti, dirinya dapat melihat mata bocah tersebut berubah, muncul pola-pola aneh dari kedua bola mata bocah itu sebelum dia merasakan waktu berhenti beberapa detik.

Di luar kekkai saat ini Enma sedang bebicara dengan pemiliknya, tentang kejadian aneh yang menimpa Konoha. "Saru apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi barusan ?" tanya Enma pada Sandaime, "Entahlah Enma, aku seperti merasakan waktu seakan berhenti untuk beberapa detik" ucap Sandaime sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Kondisi para Shinobi yang berada disana juga sama terlihat bingung dengan kejadian barusan dimana mereka merasa waktu berhenti beberapa detik.

"Kau benar tadi waktu memang berhenti, tapi bukan beberapa detik seperti yang kau dan semua rasakan, waktu berhenti sekitar 10 menit, aku melihat semua wilayah pada Desa Konoha terhenti cukup lama"

"Ap…Apa ! Darimana kau tahu ? apa kau tak ikut terhenti ?" tanya Sandaime terkejut pada kera putih bernama Enma, "Tidak, aku tidak berhenti, aku juga tidak tahu alasannya kenapa, tapi semua Kuchiyose yang saat ini berada di Konoha tidak ada yang berhenti bergerak" jawab Enma dengan pose berfikir.

"Saru kau harus mencari tahu kenapa ini terjadi, jika ini merupakan sebuah jutsu maka penggunannya adalah seorang Shinobi yang amat sangat berbahaya karena yang terhenti itu bukan hanya manusia, tapi semua element ikut berhenti, 17ngina, air, api semuanya terhenti, jadi cepat atau lambat kau harus menemukan kebenaran tentang fenomena aneh ini" lanjut Enma dengan serius.

"Sa..Sandaime sama l..lihat Kyuubi sedang terserap kedalam tubuh Yondaime" salah satu Shinbi Konoha berteriak panik dengan menunjuk kearah dalam Kekkai. Kemudian Sandaime beralih melihat hal yang di maksud oleh salah satu Shinobi.

'Siall…sudah sangat terlambat untuk menghentikan Minato sekarang'

.

.

~oOo~

.

 **Naruto Pov**

" **Menma…jangan pilih-pilih"**

Suara siapa itu…

" **Makanlah yang banyak dan tumbuhlah dengan kuat"**

Aku seperti mengenal siapa pemilik suara ini..

" **Kau juga harus mandi setiap hari agar tetap hangat. Jangan begadang, Kau harus istirahat dengan cukup"**

Kembali aku mendengar suara seseorang wanita yang tengah memberi pesan, suara-suara itu membuat kesadaranku kembali secara perlahan.

" **Lalu…chogh..carilah teman, kau tidak perlu punya banyak teman, sedikit saja, haahhh…haahh.. yang penting mereka bisa kau percaya"**

Suara itu semakin memilukan di telingaku, tanpa sadar air mataku menetes keluar, sial… siapa orang yang mengeluarkan suara yang begitu menyedihkan ini.

" **Ibu tidak begitu pandai, tapi kau harus belajar dan berlatih ninjutsumu, ingatlah jika semua orang punya kekuatan dan kelemahan. Jadi tidak usah depresi jika tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik, Hormati Guru dan seniormu di akademi, dan yang paling penting adalah tiga pantangan dalam dunia Shinobi"**

Aku perlahan membuka mataku, pandanganku hanya ada langit malam yang membentang luas, aku terdiam untuk sesaat, mestikan hal yang tadi aku lihat bukanlah kenyataan, karena aku tidak menemukan Monster Rubah yang tadi.

"Apa tadi aku bermimpi ? jika benar mimpi sungguh mimpi yang sangat menge…."

"Menma….mulai sekarang, kau akan mengahadapi banyak penderitaan dan kesulitan..."

Ucapanku terhenti ketika mendengar suara itu kembali, aku mencari sumber suara tersebut, dan aku kembali di benturkan pada kenyataan yang menyeramkan, yang ku alami ternyata bukan hanya bunga tidur, tapi yang aku alami adalah kenyataan yang begitu menyeramkan.

"Baa-san….Jii-san…."ucapku keras pada ke dua orang yang saat ini tengah dalam keadaan yang membuatku bergidik ngeri, aku melihat Baa-san sedang memangku seorang bayi laki-laki, dan Minato Jii-san sedang berada di belakangnya tengah memeluk Kushina baa-san, perut mereka berlubang, warna darah sudah mendominasi merubah warna dasar pakaian mereka berdua.

Baa-san yang melihatku tersadar langsung memberikan senyum yang begitu menyakitkan buatku.

"Na..Naru-chan….a..aku mohon lindungi adikmu ini Naru, ingatlah Menma adalah adikmu dan kau adalah kakak dari Menma tolong jaga adikmu ini Naru…Hikss…Hikss.." ucap Kushina baa-san pada ku dengan tangis yang begitu lemah.

"TIDAK….! aku tidak mau melindungi putra kalian, kalian lah yang harus melindungi putra kalian sendiri" aku berkata kasar, sejujur aku yang aku inginkan adalah mereka berdua selamat dan bisa merawat putranya sampai besar nanti.

Tapi yang ku dapatkan adalah hanya senyuman dari kedua orang tersebut, "Naruto, aku percayakan putraku padamu" Minato Jii-san berbicara dengan parau.

"Aku mohon Baa-san,,Jii-san,,,aku mohon tetaplah hidup, jangan biarkan putra kalian sepertiku yang harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat baru lahir" ucapku penuh harap melihat kondisi mereka berdua yang sudah sangat lemah.

"Seandainya bisa aku juga ingin melihat dirinya besar Naru, tapi kondisi ku dan paman mu sudah di ambang batas" ucap Kushina baa-san semakin lemah, bayi dalam dekapannya hampir terjatuh jika Minato ji-san tak menahannya.

Tap..

Tap..

"Minato,,,Kushina bertahanlah"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang mendekat, dan aku melihat seorang pria tua dengan pakaian tempur dan tongkat berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya.

"Sa..Sandaime-sama tolong jaga putraku,, Sandaime-sama" Minato jii-san berucap pada pria tua yang baru datang di sampingku.

"Tidak bertahanlah...kalian berdua yang akan merawat putra kalian ini" pria tua itu berkata dengan air mata yang mengembang di sudut mata kriputnya. Minato jii-san hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah, bibirnya tertarik kebelakang menampilkan senyum indahnya, walaupun darah berada disekitar mulutnya

Senyum itu selalu akan aku ingat sebagai senyuman terakhir dari Minato jii-san yang dapat aku lihat. "Ma..maafkan aku Sandaime-sama, tapi sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk ku bertahan,,tolong jaga Menma, Namikaze Menma adalah nama putraku, putra dari seorang Hokage, dan Namikaze Menma adalah pahlawan yang menghentikan kerusakan yang di akibatkan Kyuubi pada Desa tercinta ini"

Itu lah ucapan terakhir dari Minato jii-san sebelum mengehembuskan nafas terakhirnya, kemudian aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, tak ada hari dimana aku menangis seperti saat itu, bahkan melebihi tagisan saat aku kehilangan Tou-san ku Sakumo, aku harus merasa kan kembali rasanya kehilangan, kali ini dua orang yang aku anggap sebagai orang tuaku sendiri, mengehembuskan nafas terakhirnya di depan mataku.

Aku kemudian mendekati jasad dari keduannya, aku melihat Menma yang berada dalam dekapan kedua orang tuanya. Bayi bernama Menma ini tertidur dengan tenang dalam dekapan jasad ibu dan ayahnya. Saat aku mencoba untuk menggendong tubuh Menma, dan saat itulah aku kembali tak sadarkan diri karena kekurangan darah.

.

.

~o0o~

.

 **~ 10 Tahun Kemudian**

Di sebuah rumah dengan gaya minimalis 2 lantai. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai putih sedang menaiki anak tangga secara perlahan, pemuda itu menuju sebuah kamar kamar dengan tulisan Uzumaki Menma.

Drap..

Drap…

Tok…Tok..Tok

Menma Bangun !

Teriak pemuda bersurai silver itu membangunkan seseorang yang tengah tidur dengan nyenyak di dalam selimutnya.

"Oyy sudah pagi, apa kau lupa dengan latihanmu Menma !"

Kembali pemuda itu berteriak, namun sampai beberapa menit di berteriak seperti orang gila tidak ada sedikitpun respon yang dia dapatkan dari penghuni dalam kamar itu.

"MENMA BANGUN ! "

BRAKKK !

"Astaga Nii-chan kau menghancurkan pintu kamarku lagi...? teriak kaget seorang bocah bersurai pirang dengan 3 guratan halus di kedua pipinya yang saat ini berada dalam ruangan yang pintunya baru di hancurkan oleh orang yang di panggil nii-chan.

"jangan berlebihan begitu Menma, itu hanya pintu" ucap malas pemuda itu.

"Ha…Hanya pintu katamu, apa kau tak ingat ini pintu yang ke sepuluh dalam bulan ini, yang kau hancur tanpa ada rasa penyesalan" bocah bersurai pirang itu kembali terkejut dengan ucapan santai yang keluar dari orang di hadapannya sekarang.

"Berisiikk seperti biasanya…"gumam pemuda itu ketika mendengar reaksi dari bocah di depannya. "Kalau kau tak malas untuk bangun, aku tak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut, lagi pula aku bingung dengan mu, sudah hampir 11 tahun tapi kau masih saja telat bangun untuk latihan pagimu"

"Ini masih jam 4 pagi nii-chan, latihan ku di mulai pukul LIMA dan masih ada waktu satu jam lagi dari sekarang" teriak bocah pirang itu pada pemuda di depannya sambil menunjukan jam wekker miliknya.

"Alasan…harusnya kau sudah bangun dan bersiap, masa kau kalah dengan Natsuke, tadi saat aku berjalan menuju kesini aku melewati komplek Uchiha dia sudah berlari-lari kecil di halaman rumahnya"

"Sasuke !,,,,Nii-chan, Namanya Sasuke bukan Natsuke, biarkanlah tuan muda Uchiha itu memang selalu kaku hidupnya" bocah pirang itu menanggapi dengan malas ucapan nii-channya itu. Sambil beranjak dari kasurnya, dirinya mamandang miris pada nasib pintu kamarnya yang kesepuluh pada bulan ini.

Orang di depannya ini jika bukan orang yang selalu menjaganya sejak dia kecil sudah pasti dia sangat marah dengan kelakuan orang itu terhadap kamarnya. Tapi percuma membalasnya tak akan mungkin bisa dia melakukan hal itu, bukan karena dia menyayangi orang ini, tapi karena dia juga terikat dengan etika secara resmi jika seorang Shinobi tidak boleh membuat warga sipil terluka atau bahkan terancam.

'Ciihhh…Warga sipil mana yang bisa melubangi batu dengan satu jari dan berjalan di udara seperti orang ini' runtuknya kesal karena status warga sipil tidak seharusnya di dapatkan oleh manusia kejam ini.

"Berhenti berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangku Menma, atau kau akan aku suruh memanjat tebing dengan satu tangan terikat di belakang" pemuda itu menatap tajam bocah pirang yang sedang melamun, bola mata merahnya seakan menyatakan bahwa omongannya akan terlaksana.

"Kau benar-banar berengsek Naruto nii-chan,,, kau begitu kejam dengan anak kecil sepertiku" ucap kesal bocah itu pada pemuda yang di panggil nii-chan itu.

"Kau ini adalah seorang Shinobi Menma berbeda denganku, jadi wajar saja jika latihanmu berat, lagi pula tidak biasanya kau mengeluh seperti ini, apa kau ada masalah lagi dengan penduduk desa atau orang di akademi ..?"

"Ti..Tidak ada…aku baik-baik saja" ucap bocah pirang itu dengan sedikit takut. Pasalnya orang-orang yang ada di sekitanya ini bisa dengan mudah mengahabisi nyawa orang lain dengan caranya sendiri tanpa terdeteksi jika dia mengadukan ada seseorang yang membuatnya terluka. Walaupun tak ada bukti yang menunjukan bahwa orang ini dan orang yang satunya lagi menjadi pelaku, tapi dia tahu pasti diantara salah satu dari mereka yang melakukan hal tersebut, karena hanya kedua orang ini yang akan selalu melindunginya.

"Bagus….jika sampai kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat aku kembali dan kau aku temukan terluka, aku pasti akan mencari orang-orang itu dan melaporkannya pada Kakashi Nii-chan"

"Baiklah aku turun duluan, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mu di meja" kemudian pemuda itu pergi dari kamar, meningalkan bocah pirang yang nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"O…ooh aku akan segeran turun" sahutnya pelan. Dia jadi mengingat kembali kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dia dipukuli oleh 3 orang warga dan ada juga 2 orang Shinobi, saat itu dirinya kritis dan hampir kehilangan nyawanya jika saja tidak segera di tolong. Dan beberapa hari kemudia 5 orang yang menganiayanya tewas secara bersamaan, mereka semua mengalami kecelakaan yang tak wajar.

'akh..apa yang aku pikirkan, aku harus mandi jika tidak mau kedatangan monster yang lainnya' bocah itu bergidik ngeri membayangkan seseorang dengan mata sayu dan wajah yang tertutup masker itu muncul dan memberikan hukuman yang tidak lebih gila dari monster yang barusan menghancurkan pintu kamarnya.

.

~oOo~

.

 **Naruto Pov**

"Nee Nii-chan, hari ini aku akan berlatih apa ?" tanya Bocah bersurai pirang ini pada ku.

"Lakukan saja seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Kakashi Nii-chan, aku tidak mengerti cara latihan seorang Shinobi, karena aku bukan Shinobi seperti kalian"

"Kenapa tak kau ajarkan aku untuk bisa berjalan di udara sepertimu" Menma dengan wajah penuh antusiasnya menatapku penuh harap. "Tidak boleh dan tidak bisa, ini adalah kemampuan yang aku temukan sendiri, jadi cobalah kau menemukan metode latihan yang cocok dengan mu sendiri" jawabku pada Menma.

"EEHH kau pelittt sekali nii-chan"

"Cerewet…sudah sana mulailah dengan berlari mengelilingi desa sebanyak yang kau mampu sampai pukul 6, setelah itu temui aku di traning ground biasa, aku hanya di izinkan untuk melatih fisikmu oleh Nii-chan"

"Iya…Iya…aku pergi sekarang" Menma langsung keluar rumah dengan wajah cemberut seperti biasanya.

"Haaahhh lelahnya…" ucapku dengan merenggangkan badanku yang kaku.

Aku kemudian mulai berjalan menuju ke belakang rumah untuk duduk di sebuah batu besar dekat kolam yang berada di pinggir halaman belakang, aku menunggu Matahari terbit, yang menjadi hobi baru ku beberapa tahun ini. Setiap menunggu Matahari terbit entah kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang, dan akan kembali berdetak normal ketika cahaya dari Matahari itu mulai muncul dari sela-sela pohon.

Aku akan selalu tersenyum ketika cahaya itu menerpa wajah dan tubuhku. Dalam hati ini aku seakan terdengar bisikan halus tentang suatu hal menarik yang akan terjadi pada hari ini.

Semenjak tragedi 10 tahun yang lalu, sifat ku berubah menjadi semakin parah, aku masih ingat pedebatan terakhirku dengan Kushina baa-san pada hari itu, hari sebelum malam menjadi begitu aku cemaskan kedatangannya.

" **K** **au seperti memiliki duniamu sendiri selama ini, setelah kau tau tentang jati dirimu, tembok tak kasat mata yang kau ciptakan untuk membatasi orang untuk masuk mendekatimu semakin tinggi dan kokoh tanpa kau sadari** **"**

Ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa aku sulit bersosialisasi itu sekarang semakin jelas aku rasakan, tembok yang ku bangun tanpa aku sadari sudah menjadi sebuah benteng kokoh yang tak bisa di masuki oleh orang lain tanpa seizinku. Sampai usiaku 15 tahun orang-orang terdekatku hanya dapat di hitung dengan satu tangan, hanya bertambah satu orang sampai saat ini yaitu Menma.

Aku sempat beberapa bulan mengalami depresi berat karena melihat orang yang aku sayangi tewas di depan mataku, dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, melakukan perlawanan pun saja tidak mampu bahkan aku hanya bisa berlindung di belakang seekor kucing.

Aku merasa bahwa aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, selain berlindung di belakang orang lain, apanya yang keturunan Dewa jika aku tak mampu mencegah kematian dari orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Dewa mana yang ketakutan dan di lindungi oleh seekor hewan.

Omong kosong...semuanya omong kosong tentang kekuatan yang mengerikan yang di miliki oleh seorang Dewa. Aku yang seorang dari keturunan dua Dewa Terkutuk yang mampu menghancurkan dunia hanya bisa berlindung di belakang makhluk lain yang lebih lemah dariku.

Sejak saat itu aku mulai mengurung diri, intraksi dengan orang menjadi terbatas, kilasan-kilasan tentang malam itu menghantuiku tiap malam saat itu. Beruntung Kira dapat di selamatkan nyawanya oleh seorang dokter hewan. Jika aku juga kehilang Kira malam itu aku pasti akan mengutuk diriku sendiri karena seekor hewan tewas setelah melindungiku dari amukan Monster Rubah.

Hampir 3 bulan aku mengurung diri dan bersembunyi dari dunia luar sampai akhirnya Nii-chan yang kesal karena aku tak mengalami perubahan, menyeretku keluar dengan paksa dan mengahajar aku habis-habisan, aku kembali masuk rumah sakit karena luka ku sangat parah. Dan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit muncul lah gejala aneh dalam diriku, aku kehilangan rasa, aku tak bisa merasakan yang namanya perasaan gembira, sedih atau bahkan marah. Kehancuran mental yang ku alami saat itu mencampai puncaknya ketika aku dibuat babakbelur oleh nii-chan saat itu. Aku tak menyalahkannya atas perbuatanya saat itu, aku merasa saat itu dia hanya emosi melihat adiknya terus menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan mengurung diri dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian orang lain.

Kini aku seperti zombie yang hidup tanpa merasakan apapun, tapi keanehan itu hanya aku yang tahu, semua orang bahkan nii-chan tak tahu bahwa aku mati rasa, acting dan sandiwara yang aku lakukan terlalu sempurna untuk menutupi penyakitku ini.

Aku mempelajari kembali bagaimana reaksi seseorang ketika marah, gembira, dan sedih, aku terus mempelajari tentang segala hal penyebab kemarah, munculnya rasa gembira, dan perasaan sedih. Sekarang aku adalah zombie yang menjelma menjadi seorang aktor hebat karena dapat mengelabui orang-orang terdekatku.

"Hmm sepertinya sudah waktunya ke Traning Ground" aku kemudian bangun dari batu yang menjadi tempat duduk ku. Aku memandang langit yang masih kemerahan itu kemudian aku sedikit merendahkan punggungku, semua tenaga aku pusatkan pada otot-otot kaki ku, aku akan melakukan lompatan tinggi dan kemudian menggunakan salah satu dari Teknik Rokushiki bernama Geppo untuk bisa berjalan di udara.

Yah selama sepuluh tahun ini aku berhasil memasteri Teknik Rokushiki dengan sangat baik, semua Teknik yang ada dalam Teknik Rokushiki sudah menjadi satu dengan keseharianku.

WUSH…..

 **Geppo** …

DEB…DEB…DEB

Aku terus menghentakan kedua kaki ku pada udara, untuk mencapai ketinggian yang dimana semua orang tak dapat melihatnya, saat aku menggunkan Teknik ini aku lebih senang jika langit dalam keadaan berawan sehingga aku dapat bergerak leluasa tanpa takut di lihat orang-orang.

Aku memang lebih sering menggunakan Teknik ini, karena memudahkanku untuk melakukan banyak hal, aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali Menma melihat aku melakukan hal ini, Menma selalu berteriak minta di ajarkan Teknik ini agar nantinya dapat berjalan di udara seperti ku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengajarinya karena Teknik ini bukan berasal dari dunia ini, jika aku sebar luaskan Teknik ini pasti nantinya mereka berbondong-bondong berlatih dan akhirnya tidak ada yang special lagi dari Teknik milik balatentara Tuhan ini.

DEB…DEB…TAP..

Aku turun setelah sampai dia atas Traning Ground bekas Minato Jii-san berlatih selama dirinya kecil. Aku di beritahukan oleh Kakashi nii-chan kalau ada sebuah tempat di dekat perbatasan Hutan Kematian dengan daerah terluar Desa Konoha, itu adalah tempat yang kata Minato jii-san dirinya berlatih disana dengan seorang Sannin katak bernama Jiraya. Aku kemudian mencarinya dan menemukan sebuah tempat yang menempel pada dinding tebing pembatas hutan dengan daerah terluar Konoha.

Telihat biasa saja memang jika hanya di lihat dari luar hanya berupa tebing dengan beberapa lubang-lubang seukuran manusia dewasa berada disana. Tapi jika kau masuk kedalam lubang-lubang itu maka akan menemukan sebuah ruangan yang luas di dalamnya, ada semacam danau kecil dengan tanah lapang di bagian tengahnya.

Dulu aku dengan susah payah memanjat tebing ini, dan harus berenang untuk mencapai daratan di tengahnya. Aku dulu hampir 2 tahun berada di dalam tempat ini, dan tak pernah kembali kerumah. Aku bersama dengan Kira hidup selam 2 tahun di tempat seperti ini. Makanan yang biasa aku makan adalah hewan-hewan yang tak sadarkan diri saat Kira melewatinya. Aku sampai sekarangpun tak pernah tahu tentang kekuatan apa yang di miliki oleh Kira sampai bisa membuat hewan-hewan sebesar beruangpun pingsan saat Kira melewatinya.

Dan aku sudah tak pernah lagi melihat wujud Kira yang menghitam seperti malam itu. Kira tak pernah menunjukan perubahan wujudnya lagi padaku. Kalau di ingat saat itu tubuh Kira benar-benar hitam mengkilap seperti sebuah besi hitam. Ekornya yang runcing seperti mata kunai itu terlihat seperti kunai sungguhan saat tubuhnya berwarna hitam.

"Heeehhh kenapa dia malah memanjat tebing dengan tangannya, bukan kah kata nii-chan Menma sudah mampu untuk berjalan di sudut miring dengan menggunakan cakranya" ucapku ketika melongok kebawah.

"Oiiii….apa yang kau lakukan memanjat seperti itu ?" teriak ku dari atas pada Menma, sementara Menma dengan bodohnya kepalanya menengok kanan kiri mencari keberadaan ku.

'astaga bocah ini menentukan letak suara saja tidak becus' pikirku melihat kebodohan Menma.

"Aku diatas mu dasar bocah bodoh" teriaku lagi dan barulah dia melihat keberadaanku.

'hmm sepertinya menarik jika aku mengerjainya' pikirku dengan melihat Menma dengan susah payah memanjat dengan tangannya.

Aku kemudian melangakah sampai pinggir tebing, kemudian aku mengeluarkan kuku tajam milik ku. aku tekuk jari telunjuk ku seperti ingin menyentil, dan kemudian…

 **Rankyaku : Dangan (peluru)**

Besssttt….

Keluarlah seperti sebuah pisau dari angin dengan ukuran kecil setengah jari

Crashh…

ARGGHHH…..

Teriak Menma ketika punggungnya tersayat kecil, darah keluar dari luka sayat tersebut sehingga mengotori Tshirt berwana putih itu.

"TEME…Naruto nii-chan apa yang kau lakukan padaku" Menma memandangku dengan tatapan kesal. Tapi aku tidak perduli dengan amarahnya, aku kembali menyentilkan peluru angin dari jari telunjuk ku.

Argghhh…

Kembali Menma berteriak saat peluru angin yang aku sentilkan padanya menyayat tangan kanannya, sehingga pegangan pada dinding tebing itu telepas membuatnya kini bergantung dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Lakukan seperti biasanya Menma, bukan kah kau sudah bisa berjalan menggunakan cakra untuk medan seperti tebing ini ?" teriaku pada Menma yang tengah susah payah bertahan dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ka..Kau Monster,,,Berengsek…Sialan" Maki Menma padaku dengan keras.

Crashhh..

ARGhhhhh….

Menma terjatuh saat tangan kirinya kembali aku lukai dengan peluru angin.

"Sudah aku bilang berulang kali untuk menjaga bicaramu, sopanlah pada yang lebih tua darimu" ucapku datar melihat dirinya terjatuh dari ketinggian 10 meter.

Aku memang lebih sering menyiksa Menma dengan berdalih latihan, tapi memang ini untuk melatihnya agar tubuhnya lebih kuat. Aku tak pernah merasa khawatir pada tubuh Menma karena regenerasi tubuhnya melebihi diriku dalam hal menyembuhakan luka sayat ringan. Kata Nii-chan itu karena di dalam tubuh Menma ada seekor Bijju yang akan selalu melakukan penyembuhan pada tubuh Menma.

Yah aku baru tahu jika Monster Rubah yang dulu pernah membuat ku dan Kira hampir mati itu terkurung dalam tubuh Menma, Minato Jii-san menjadikan putranya sebagai penjara untuk Monster Rubah itu atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Kyuubi. Menurut Nii-chan, Minato jii-san percaya agar nantinya Menma dapat mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi dan menjadi seorang Shinobi yang hebat.

Dulu sebelum Kyuubi terkurung dalam diri Menma, ternyata Kyuubi terkurung dalam diri Kushina baa-san, namun terlepas karena segelnya melemah ketika melahirkan Menma. Hanya sampai disitu aku di beri tahukan oleh Nii-chan. Dan aku juga harus menjaga identitas Menma sebagai anak dari Minato jii-san, karena kata Sandaime jiji Minato jii-san memiliki banyak musuh di luar sana, jadi di takutkan dapat membahayakan Menma.

Aku menyetujui hal itu, tapi yang membuatku tak nyaman adalah identitas Menma juga di rahasiakan dari semua Shinobi dan penduduk Desa, sehingga Menma menjadi sumber kebencian penduduk dan beberapa Shinobi yang kehilangan orang-orang terkasih saat insiden 10 tahun yang lalu.

Tak jarang aku mendapati kondisi tubuh Menma yang luka-luka atau sampai di rawat dirumah sakit, karena di pukuli oleh penduduk dan bahkan ada beberapa Shinobi yang melukai dengan senjata tajam.

Saat itu nii-chan sangat marah dan berniat membunuh orang-orang tersebut karena telah melukai anak dari senseinya, tapi karena nii-chan seorang Shinobi jadi dia tidak bisa melukai penduduk sipil, dan ada larangan sesama Shinobi satu desa tidak boleh saling membunuh selama Shinobi itu masih mengabdi pada Desa. Tapi jika Shinobi sudah menjadi pelarian atau penghianat, maka meraka di halakan untuk membunuh Shinobi-Shinobi penghianat itu.

Karena nii-chan tidak bisa, maka aku yang membunuh mereka semua dengan kekuatan yang aku punya, sekitar 2 tahun setelah insiden mengamuknya Kyuubi di desa, aku mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki kekuatan mata yang dapat memanipulasi waktu. Aku dapat menghentikan, mempercepat, memperlambat dan bahkan memutar ulang waktu kembali. Dengan kemapuan itu aku membuat sebuah scenario kecelakaan pada ke 5 orang yang melakukan penyiksaan pada Menma.

Aku juga tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan mata itu terlalu sering karena setelah menggunakan kekuatan itu aku bisa tak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Lagi pula kemapuanku terbatas, selama ini yang aku ketahui aku hanya mampu memanipulasi waktu selama satu jam tidak lebih tidak kurang. Jika aku memaksakan lebih dari satu jam aku bisa pingsan dalam beberapa minggu dan regenerasi tubuhku akan semakin melambat. Jika kata Nii-chan luka menganga pada tubuhku bisa sembuh dalam waktu 12 jam, maka sekarang karena aku telah menggunakan kekuatan mata milikku beberapa kali, maka yang aku dapatkan adalah untuk sebuah luka sayat saja aku membutuhkan waktu 2 hari untuk bisa sembuh total.

Aku rasa memang ini merupakan sebuah mata kutukan dari Tuhan. Aku di beri kekuatan tapi membahayakan bagi tubuhku, bagai pedang bermata dua.

Tap...

Tap...

Pikiranku kembali ketika mendengar suara langkah seseorang, aku menengok kebawah dan dapat aku lihat Menma sedang berladi menanjak pada permukaan tebing menggunakan cakranya.

Pandangan matanya tajam, aku tahu dia marah pada ku, tapi tak apa ini yang memang selalu aku tunggu dari Menma, kemarahan membuat kemampuannya berkembang dan berkembang menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Bessstt...

Aku kembali menyentilkan peluru angin pada Menma dan mengenai pundak sebelah kanannya, tapi luka itu dalam beberapa menit sudah menutup kembali dengan di tandai asap yang keluar dari proses regenerasi tubuhnya itu.

Regerenasi Menma memang sudah bukan lagi regenerasi milik manusia pada umumnya, mungkin karena dia seorang Jinchuriki sehingga luka-luka pada tubuhnya akan langsung sembuh dengan kekuatan makhluk sialan yang ada di tubuhnya.

Aku terus menyentilkan peluru-peluru angin itu dengan cepat dan sekarang Menma dapat menghindari beberapa peluru angin yang akan mengenai tubuhnya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat perkembangan Menma yang semakin lama semakin baik dalam menghidari peluru angin yang aku sentilkan dengan cepat dan dia dengan selamat dapat memasuki lubang-lubang yang terdapat pada dinding tebing.

Hoshh…

Hoshh…

"Kusoo, kenapa dia selalu melakukan suatu hal yang dapat membunuhku" aku mendengar Menma mengumpat dengan nafas memburu.

"Berhenti mengumpat seperti itu Menma, bukan kah aku…."

"Yahh…yah..seperti yang kau biasa katakan padaku kan" ucapankan ku terputus karena Menma menyela.

"Berhenti menyela ucapan seseorang seperti itu Menma, bukankah…."

"Oha ayolah Naruto nii-chan tak bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu" Menma teriak dengan nada kesal padaku.

Tuk…

Itaiii…

"Untuk apa pukuluan itu ?" tanya nya ketika aku tanpa permisi mengetuk kepala pirangnya, aku hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak ada alasan khusus untuk tindakanku.

"Sudah ayo cepatlah.. bukan kah kau nanti harus ke akademi karena ada acara kunjungan orang tua" ucapku sambil berlalu. Tapi tak saat beberapa langkah aku melihat ke kanan kiri Menma tidak ada, dan aku menengok kebalakang ternyata dia masih ada tap beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Haahhh…ada apalagi Uzumaki Menma, ayo cepatlah" panggilku pada bocah pirang yang masih termenung di tempatnya.

"Ne..Nii-chan, apa aku boleh tidak datang ke akademi, aku malas untuk mengikuti acara seperti itu, toh buat apa aku datang aku saja tak punya orang tua" aku dapat melihat ada air mata yang berlinang di sana.

"Kenapa kau bilang pada ku Menma, kau kan tahu urusan akademi hanya pada Kakashi Nii-chan, jadi bilang saja pada dia boleh atau tidak" ucapku lagi.

Menma lesu ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto, Menma akan sebisa mungkin menghindari Kakashi nii-san, karena baginya sosok pria berusia 28 tahun itu begitu merepotkan dan menyeramkan.

"Sudah ayo mulai lah, lakukan push-up di atas air, untuk melatih control cakramu"

Aku mulai memerintahnya, sejujurnya ku ingin menyuruh Menma untuk push-up biasa di permukaan tanah yang ada di tengah danau, tapi aku dapat intruksi langsung dari Nii-chan untuk menyuruh Menma latihan fisik sekaligus control cakra.

Aku tidak tahu apa itu control cakra yang di maksudkan oleh Nii-chan tapi katanya aku cukup ikuti ucapannya. Kakashi nii-chan memang berubah menjadi sangat otoriter pada ku dan Menma dalam mendidik kami berdua.

Sekitar satu jam aku menyuruh Menma untuk latihan fisik biasanya, yang berberda Menma melakukan itu semua di atas air. Kemudian aku dan Menma pergi keluar menuju Akdemi, setelah Menma mandi dengan air dari danau tersebut.

Aku lihta dia tampak lesu sepanjang perjalanan keluar tebing, apa lagi yang di pikirkan anak ini "Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu Menma, kau bisa membuat semua orang jadi malas bertemu dengan mu"

Menma mengalihkan pandangannya pada ku, namun kemudian kembali menunduk kan wajahnya. "Dengar Menma, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percaya pada ku dan Kakashi nii-chan, kau cukup datang saja ke akademi seperti biasanya"

Ucapanku di anggap angin lalu olehnya, tak ada respon dari Menma 'Haaahh dasar keras kepala'

"Naik kepunggungku, kita akan lewat jalur udara" dan tadaaa…Menma merespon dengan wajah sumringahnya.

"Su..sungguh Nii-chan" tanya nya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Hmm, lekas lah.." ucapku meyakinkannya, setidaknya aku bisa menghiburnya.

Grebb…

"Sudahh ?"

"Iya Nii-chan" Menma menganggukan kepalanya di samping kepalaku, pelukannya erat sekali.

 **Geppo**..

DEB…DEB…

"Wohoooo…..ini menyenangkan Naruto nii-chan" Menma nampak senang ketika aku sudah mulai melangkah lebih tinggi sampai melewati awan-awan.

"Kau senang Menma..?" tanyaku padanya

"Hmm aku senang..Arigato Nii-chan" ucapnya padaku sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Syukurlah jika dia senang, andai saja aku bisa merasakan lagi perasaan bahagia maka lengkap moment indah ini.

Angin berhembus kencang saat aku melompoat-lompat di udara, Menma sering menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh awan, kata Menma ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat dia sukai, moment dimana aku menggendongnya dan dirinya menyapa awan-awan dengan tangan kecilnya.

DEB…DEBB… "Menma jika kau aku turunkan di sini kau tidak apa-apa kan ?"

Aku bertanya ketika sudah sampai di atas gedung akademi, "Iya Nii-chan tak apa" kemudian aku mlengakah turun dengan menggunakan Soru sebuah Teknik untuk meningkatkan kecepatan dengan satu hentakan penuh. Aku mendarat di dekat pepohonan yang ada di akademi sehingga orang lain tak melihatku.

Tap…

"Baiklah kita sudah mendarat, kau segeralah pergi ke kelas ne Menma" ucap ku sambil mengacak-acak surai pirangnya. "He..Hentikan Naruto nii-chan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" "aku masuk dulu yah Naruto nii-chan,,Jaa ne" Menma berlari dengan riang menuju pintu masuk gedung akademi.

Sreeekkk…

Aku menengok kebelakang karena mendengar suara, dan aku dapat melihat seorang Shinobi berpakaian Anbu, aku tahu siapa dari mana Anbu-anbu itu berasal, Anbu Ne hanya organisasi itu yang sudah mulai mencerugaiku sejak aku menjadi saksi saat insiden 10 tahun laluyang menewaskan Hokage ke 4.

"Tidak pernah jera juga mereka, sepertinya Danzo masih mencari tahu tentang ku"

 **Soru** …

Aku kemudian mengikuti kemana Anbu Ne itu pergi, aku sudah muak jika harus berurusan lagi dengan mereka, ingatan ku masih jelas ketika aku membunuh salah satu Anbu Ne saat usiaku 12 tahun. Saat itu aku di kejutkan dengan melihat Anbu Ne di sekitar Traning Ground bekas milik keluarga Namikaze. Anbu Ne itu melihat aku datang kesana, aku tak tahu apa sebabnya sehingga Anbu Ne itu tiba-tiba menyerangku, beruntuk aku sudah dapat menguasai Teknik Rokushiki dengan baik, sehingga aku berhasil membunuh Anbu Ne tersebut.

Tap…

Tap…

 **Rankakyu : Dangan**

Aku menyentilkan peluru udara pada Anbu Ne yang tadi aku lihat di akademi,

Crash…

Peluru udara yang aku sentilkan mengenai bahu belakang kanan Anbu tersebut. Setelah terkena seranganku, Anbu Ne tersebut berhenti berlari dirinya melihat ku yang sedang mengejarnya.

"Hooohh sepertinya kau memutuskan untuk melawanku ne Anbu-san"

Aku melihat Anbu tersebut mengambil tanto yang ada di punggungnya, dan mengihilang dengan Shunshinya. Aku kemudian memasang sikap waspada karena menghilangnya Anbu tersebut.

Wusshhh…

Aku merasakan sebuah pergerakan dari sampingku, Anbu tersebut tersebut mencoba benebasku leherku menggunakan tanto miliknya. Aku kemudian langsung merunduk menghindari serangan tersebut. Aku melihat jalur tebasan dari tangannya kanannya yang tadi hampir mengenaiku.

 **Shigan…**

Jlebb **…**

Aku mehunuskan jari telunjuk ku pada tangan kanannya yang memegang tanto tersebut. Anbu tersebut langsung melompat kebelakang karena merasakan sakit pada tangan kanannya, aku berhasil melubangi tangan kanannya dengan baik.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ?" Anbu tersebut bertanya sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang terluka.

"Hee kau bercanda,, bukan kau mengikutiku karena tahu aku siapa ?" bukannya menjawab aku malah memberinya pertanyaan kembali.

"Kau bukan warga sipil biasa, siapa kau sebenarnya…?

 **Soru…**

Wushhh…

Krakkk….

Ouugkkkhh…

"Kau dan pemimpinmu itu mau apa sebenarnya" ucapku seraya melancarakan tendangn kaki kanan yang langsung mengenai rusuk sebelah kiri Anbu tersebut.

Haahh…

Haahh…

"Ka..kau tak perlu tahu tentang pemimpin kami…haahhh ini bukan urusanmu" Anbu tersebut berbicara dengan memegangi rusuk yang patah bagian kirinya yang tadi terkena tendangan ku,

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengawasi aku dan Menma sejak tiba di akademi ?"

"Itu juga bukan urusanmu,,,kau harus mati karena mengahambat misi kami"

 **Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu**

DUAR….

'sial apa dia tidak punya otak, mengelurakan jutsu di tengah pemukiman seperti ini' pikir ketika berhasil menghindari jutsu api milik Anbu tersebut. Ini harus aku laporkan segera pada Nii-chan, dia tadi bilang karena aku menjadi pengha….

Sring…

 **Tekkai**

Trank..

"Oi..oi kau seperti pengecut yang menyerang dengan kunai dan bersembunyi" aku terkejut ketika melihat kunai mengarah pada kepalaku, beruntung aku langsung menggunakan Teknik mengeraskan tubuh, jadi kunai itu tak bisa menembusku.

Tap…

'wahh dia ingin melarikan diri, kau pikir mudah aku langsung melompat keudara dengan **Geppo** untuk megejar Anbu tersebut, aku dapat melihat anbu tersebut melompati rumah demi rumah untuk menuju kesuatu tempat.

 **Rankyaku :** **Amane Dachi**

Wushh…

Crash..

Brugh…

Anbu tersebut jatuh dengan tubuh yang terpisah 2 bagian atas dan bawah, aku melesatkan tendangan **Rankyaku** pada pinggangnya. Tak akan mudah untuk mngindari serangan tak kasat mata jika kau tak terbiasa dengan itu, selama ini hanya baru Menma yang aku tahu dapat menghindari beberapa serangan **Rankyaku** milik ku.

'Sial, ada beberapa Shinobi yang menuju kesini' aku melihat dari atas posisi ku, aku langsung melompat lebih tinggi sampai mereka tidak dapat melihatku. Karena kebodohan Anbu Ne itu menggunakan jutsu di tengah pemukiman seperti ini tentu saja mengundang orang untuk berdatangan, ini masih pagi hari jelas banyak yang beraktifitas.

Aku harus pergi segera melaporkan pada nii-chan tentang hal ini.

~ **Change Scene**

di dalam kelas, telihat bocah bersurai pirang itu nampak malas dengan suasana yang saat ini terjadi, hari ini adalah hari kunjungan orang tua siswa, dan Menma sangat tidak ingin datang pada hari ini, jika bukan karena ke dua nii-chan nya Menma mungkin sudah membolos entah kemana.

"Lihat-lihat…anak monster itu tak punya orang tua" ucap salah satu murid lak-laki disana, dia saat ini sedang bersama ayahnya yang seorang Shinobi berpangkat Chunnin, anak laki-laki itu menyombongkan tentang kehebatan ayahnya yang seorang Shinobi.

"Sssttt…jangan terlalu keras, lagi pula anak itu memang tak punya orang tua, yang aku tahu dari cerita orang tuaku, anak itu hanya meliliki 2 orang kakak yang satu warga sipil biasa dan satunya lagi seorang Shinobi, dan dia bukan saudara kandung hahaha" ucap seorang anak perempuan pada teman laki-lakinya yang tadi membicarankan Menma.

Bisikan-bisikan tentang Menma begitu terdengar jelas di telingannya, namun Menma mau berkata apa jika memang semua ucapan itu fakta, Menma di asuh oleh 2 orang kakak-adik dari keluarga Hatake, dari melihat rambutnya saja semua orang juga tahu dia bukan keluarga kandung dari kedua kakak-adik itu, dia pirang, sementara kedua kakaknya bersurai silver.

DUAR…

Kebisingan di kelas tersebut berhenti ketika mendengar suara ledakan yang ada di pemukiman warga. Dalam benak anak-anak mereka semua bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Shika bangun…ada suara ledakan di dekat pemukiman warga" Menma membangunkan salah satu sahabatnya yang tertidur di tengah kebisingan kelasnya.

Tak ada respon dari orang di sebelahnya, Menma langsung beranjak menuju jendela kelasnya, dia nampak terkejut ketika sekilas dia melihat salah satu nii-chan melompat-lompat di udara sampai dirinya tak terlihat lagi karena tertutup awan.

"Naruto nii-chan..?" gumamnya pelan sambil masih melihat langit dimana nii-chan nya menghilang. 'kau membunuh siapa lagi kali ini nii-chan ?' bathinnya bertanya.

~ **Change Scene**

Naruto tengah berlari menaiki anak tangga rumahnya untuk membangunkan seseorang yang saat ini tengah tertidur lelap di sebuah kamar.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

"Nii-chan kau di dalam, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan" Naruto menggetuk pintu kamar tersebut dengan cepat.

Cklek…

Terlihat seorang pria bersurai sama dengannya ketika pintu terbuka, pria itu masih menggunakan celana pendek santai, tanpa memakai bajunya, maskernya pun terbuka, sepertinya dia benar-benar baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa sih.. kau membangunkan ku seperti orang gila saja" pria itu nampak kesal karena ulah adiknya yang membuatnya terbangun.

"Oh ayolah nii-chan ini sudah hampir jam 9 pagi dan kau baru bangun tidur"

"Oh ayolah Naruto aku baru pulang jam 6 pagi dan tidur pukul 7 jelas aku masih tidur saat ini, jika kau tidak membangunkanku"

"Ne berulah lagi.." ucap Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Ne..? Anbu Root milik Danzo ?" tanya Kakashi yang sepertinya mulai kembali dari rasa kantuknya. "Tunggu aku di ruang bawah, aku ke toilet dulu…"

Dhuak…

Itaiii…

"A..Apa yang kau lakukan, untuk apa kau melongokan kepala seperti itu" Kakashi terkejut ketika adiknya melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat kedalam kamarnya.

"Dasar Bajingan ulung,, aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya kau menyembunyikan kegiatanmu itu dari Ayame nee-chan selama ini nii-chan"

"Ap..Apa yang kau bicarakan bodoh, aku tidak…tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa" sangkal Kakashi panik.

"Cih…cepatlah, ini masalah penting menyangkut Menma dan bangunkan wanita siapa pun itu, kau membuat rumah ini tercemar dengan ulah bejatmu" Naruto meninggalkan Kakashi yang nampak terkejut dengan ucapan adiknya itu.

"TEME…Naruto, bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu padaku, tunggu di bawah dan aku akan segera membunuhmu"

Blamm…

"Ha..ha… dasar bodoh, kau mudah aku kalahkan nii-chan karena saat ini aku memegang kelemahanmu" Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruangan bawah.

Setelah sampai Naruto mengambil air yang ada di atas meja makan. Namun sebelum Naruto berhasil gelas berisi air itu menyetuh bibirnya, ada yang memukul kepalanya dari belakang, sehingga air dalam gelas itu tumpah mengenai bajunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nii-chan haah…" tanya Naruto datar.

"Tangan ku tergelincir" jawaban datar juga yang Naruto dapatkan dari orang yang memukul kepalanya.

Srett…

Brugh..

"Jadi apa yang kali ini dilakukan oleh Ne ?" Kakashi memulai pembicaraan setelah duduk di bangku.

"Yah tadi aku bertarung dengan salah satu Anbu itu, sebelum dia aku bunuh, Anbu itu mengatakan tentang aku sebagai penghambat misinya" Naruto berbicara sambil melepas pakaiannya.

"Misi..? misi apa maksudmu..?"

"Mana aku tahu tentang misi kalian para Shinobi" Naruto kini memeras bajunya yang basah itu, "Tapi instingku berkata, bahwa mereka mengincar Menma"

"Menma…Yah Menma, sepertinya Danzo tertarik pada potensi yang di miliki Menma, baiklah aku kan melaporkannya pada Sandaime-sama nanti tentang masalah ini"

Brughh…

Keduanya terkejut ketika melihat seseorang wanita cantik berumur sekitar 35-40 tahunan turun dari atas.

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannnya pada Nii-channya yang saat ini sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seperti orang bodoh.

"Akhhh…ad..ada Naruto-kun,,, aa..aku pulang dulu yah Kakashi-san, o..obatnya su..sudah aku taruh di tempat biasa" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut wanita tersebut langsung keluar dengan tergesah-gesah.

Prok…

Prok..

"Sungguh hebat kau Kakashi nii-chan, kau harusnya sudah menyadang gelar sebagai pria berengsek nomor satu di Konoha, aku tahu siapa bibi itu, dia adalah salah satu dari orang tua murid dan teman sekelas Menma, dan itu artinya kau berkencan dengan istri orang, sungguh sangat memukau"

Naruto bertepuk tangan dengan wajah datarnya, sungguh dirinya tidak menyangka nii-san nya sangat berengsek sampai-sampai menggoda istri orang lain.

Bagaimana caranya dia bisa meyakinkan Ayame nee-chan untuk bertahan dengan pria sepertinya yang bisa kapan saja dan dengan siapa saja melakukan sex.

"Kau kali ini keterlaluan nii-chan, apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana jika nantinya Ayame-nee tahu tentang kebusukanmu"

"Yah jangan sampai dia tahu, cukup aku dan kau serta tuhan yang tahu tentang ini" Kakashi malas menanggapi pembahasan ini lebih lanjut.

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu betapa menyenangkannya dapat bercinta dengan banyak wanita tanpa ikatan Naruto" Kakashi mulai beranjak keluar dari dapur.

"Yahh jika nanti aku seperti kau, pasti orang yang akan aku salahkan adalah dirimu yang menularkan virus bejatmu pada ku"

Kakashi hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan dari adiknya itu. Persetan dengan omongan Naruto, selama dirinya dan pasangan kencannya senang tak perlu merasa khawatir akan sebuah masalah kedepannya.

.

~o0o~

.

~lima hari kemudian

Di sebuah hutan terlihat seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 15 tahunan nampak sedang duduk di atas sebuah pohon yang tinggi, dia baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

Haahh…Haaahh…"mimpi apa itu barusan, siapa 2 orang yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengan ku, kekuatan kedua orang itu di luar akal" Naruto bermimpi bertemu dengan 2 orang, satu laki-laki dan satunya perempuan, dalam mimpinya Naruto melihat ke dua orang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat tidak masuk di akal, yang wanita dapat menarik jiwa, dan pria berubah-ubah wujud menjadi makhluk menyeramkan.

"Naruto nii-chan…." Dia mendengar suara teriakan memanggil namanya, "Hmm kenapa bocah ini ada di sini, bukannya berlatih dengan nii-chan" gumamnya ketika melihat Menma sedang mencari-carinya di bawah sana.

"Yooo Menma aku di atas sini" teriak Naruto, dan Menma masih dengan bodohnya menengok kanan kiri. Yahhh kebodohan yang tidak akan hilang' kemudian Naruto melompat turun untuk menemui Menma.

"Ada apa kau mencariku, bukannya kau berlatih dengan Nii-chan" ucap Naruto di belakang Menma

"Naruto-nii, kau di pangggil oleh Kakashi nii-san untuk menemuinya dirumah" Menma langsung berkata ketika menyadari Naruto di belakangnya.

"Untuk apa…?"

"Mana aku tahu, yang jelas aku di suruh menyampaikan pesan itu pada mu"

Ada apa nii-chan memanggilku, pasti bukan sesutau hal baik jika dia sampai mengutus Menma. "Baiklah aku kan kesana, dan kau Menma apa kau mau ikut dengan ku juga"

"Tidak aku akan bermain dengan Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji di sekitar sini"

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku akan pulang….ahh sampai lupa jika kau menemukan Kira di dalam hutan, bawa di pulang juga bersama mu"

"Ti..tidak mau, kucing itu selalu membuatku ketakutan dengan tatapannya" Menma bergidik ngeri membayangkan kucing yang entah kenapa selalu memandang Menma dengan bengis.

"Ciihhh Bocah Penakut…"

 **Soru...**

Wushh…

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung melesat menggunakan Teknik Soru untuk segera keluar dari dalam hutan.

Tak sampai beberapa menit Naruto sudah sampai di kediamannya, "Yo Nii-chan ada apa kau memangilku..?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat nii-chan nya berada di halaman belakang.

"Yoo..Kau sudah kembali …? Duduklah ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu"

Narutopun langsung duduk di samping nii-chan nya, di jadi penasaran apa yang akan disampaikan oleh nii-chan nya ini. Namun sampai beberapa menit tak ada yang mulai pembicaraan.

"Ano..Nii-chan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku…?"

Naruto yang lelah menunggu akhirnya membuka pembicaraan. Namun Kakashi hanya menyodorkan sebuah kotak, kotak yang Naruto kenali, Kotak tempat dia menyimpan semua informasi tentang dirinya.

"Maksudnya Nii-chan..?"

"Bukalah dan lihat kondisi dua kertas milik saudaramu" ucap Kakakshi dengan suara pelan.

Naruto langsung membuka kotak tersebut dan mengambil 2 buah keras yang keduanya saat ini sedang terbakar secara halus.

"Ini berarti mereka dalam bahaya…?" tanya Naruto datar. "Ne nii-chan dari mana kau tahu bahwa kertas ini sedang terbakar..?"

"Aku tadi sedang masuk kedalam kamarmu dan menemukan kotak ini, lalu aku mengeceknya sehingga aku tahu kondisi kertas itu" ucap Kakashi dengan tenang sambil pandangan mengarah ke halaman kecil rumah ini.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang nii-chan, sudah sepuluh tahun aku menahan untuk bisa bertemu mereka, sekarang kondisi mereka berdua dalam bahaya, jadi aku akan pergi mencari mereka" Naruto berkata dengan tenang. Mendengar ucapan yang di lontarkan adiknya membuat Kakashi terkejut.

"Bukan kah kau berjanji untuk tidak pergi meninggalkanku Naruto..?" tanya Kakashi dengan melihat wajah adiknya yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Yah aku memang berjanji seperti itu, tapi bukan kah kau juga berkata akan mengizikan ku untuk pergi mencari saudaraku saat aku sudah mampu untuk bertahan hidup sendiri"

"Ta..Tapi bagaimana dengan Menma…"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, tak ada alasan lagi untuk menunda kepergianku" Naruto kemudian berjalan dengan membawa kotak miliknya, meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Aku akan berangkat besok pagi pukul 9 nii-chan, aku juga akan berpamitan dengan Menma sebelum dia berangkat ke akademi" ucap Naruto sebelum dirinya menghilang di balik tangga.

.

.

.

~CUT~

 **Yoo Minna...apa kalian baik-baik saja ? saya harap seperti itu.**

 **Maaf untuk update yang ngaret saya tak akan beralasan apapun selain saya juga punya kesibukan lain. tapi tenang saja saya tebus dengan update double chapter 7 dan 8. sementara untuk yang chapter 9 sedang dalam proses.**

 **apa membosankan membaca fic ini karena alurnya amat sangat lambat atau kurang menarik, jujur saja saya belum terbiasa membuat alur cepat, tapi akan saya usahakan, dan untuk membuat sebuah cerita yang wooahh itu saya masih belajar dalam merangkai kata menajadi kalimat, jadi maaf jika kurang wooahh dalam penulisan cerita ini.**

 **dan saya ingin memperjelas lagi jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Naruto yang notabane nya berasal dari Ootsutsuki tidak memiliki cakra, apa kalian yang menanyakan tentang tentang itu tak membaca di chapter 5.. disana saya rasa sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan. Kaguya memakan buah cakra, sehingga keturunannya jelas punya cakra. dan Naruto jelas bukan dari keturunan sih Dewi Kelinci itu, jadi mana mungkin jika dia memiliki cakra.**

 **Kaguya dan Naruto berasal dari clan Ootsutsuki, Otsutsuki adalah sebutan untuk para 12 Dewa-Dewi Terkutuk beserta keturunannya. Kaguya termasuk di dalamnya tapi dia bukan leluhur dari Naruto. karena dia melarikan diri ke elemental nation dan memiliki keturunan di elemental nation. jadi cukup jelaskah tentang kenapa Naruto tak memiliki cakra. huufffttt...**

 **oke kembali di chapter depan adalah awal dari Petualangan Naruto untuk mencari keberadaan para saudara satu clannya.**

 **Jadi keep waiting guys...**

 **dan terimakasih masukannya tentang kelamabatan alur fic ini, akan saya usahakan untuk meperbaikinya di chapter-chapter kedepannya.**


	9. Chapter 9

Shiso no saigo no resu

9.

.

.

.

 **Menma Pov**

Hari sudah beranjak malam ketika aku pulang kerumah, sepertinya aku akan dapat masalah lagi dari Naruto nii-chan karena tak membawa kucing menyeramkan itu pulang bersamaku.

Lagi pula memang siapa yang berani mendekati kucing besar dan menyeramkan itu selain Naruto nii-chan. Selama ini aku juga tak pernah melihat Kakashi nii-san berdekatan dengan kucing itu ketika ada dirumah.

"Tadaimaa…"

Hmm sepi sekali rumah ini, aku menengok kelantai ada 2 pasang sepatu, berarti ke dua kakaknya ada dirumah.

"Naruto, kau yakin akan pergi besok pagi ?" aku mendengar suara percakapan di lantai atas, "Iya aku akan pergi besok, sudah terlalu lama aku menunggu untuk mencari ke dua saudaraku"

"Tapi bisakah kau menunda kepergianmu beberapa hari lagi, ini terlalu mendadak Naruto"

Hmmm Naruto nii-chan ingin pergi kemana ? aku perlahan naik ke lantai atas, sampai akhirnya aku melihat Kakashi nii-chan yang sedang berada di depan pintu kamar Naruto nii-chan, dan Naruto nii-chan sedang mengemas barang-barang kedalam tasnya.

"Naruto nii-chan kau ingin kemana ?" tanyaku dari belakang Kakashi nii-san,

"Oh…ohh Menma kau sudah pulang, sejak kapan kau di sana" tanya Kakashi nii-chan yang terkejut karena tak merasakan kehadiranku.

"Naruto nii-chan kau akan pergi kemana" tanyaku kembali pada orang yang sedang mengemas barang-barang miliknya.

"Aku akan pergi mencari seseorang" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada ku.

"Siapa…?"

"Bukan urusanmu…" Naruto nii-chan berbicara dingin, membuatku tersentak dan tanpa sadar mundur kebelakang, tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa ketakutan mendengar ucapanya. tak pernah selama ini aku menemukan Naruto nii-chan berbicara seperti itu padaku.

"Berhenti melakukan itu pada Menma, dia bertanya baik-baik, tidak perlu kau jawab seperti itu" Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku pada Kakashi nii-san yang marah pada Naruto nii-chan.

"Maaf… tapi bisakah kalian jangan mengganggu, aku ingin beristirahat untuk mempersiapkan kondisi badanku"

"Menma bisakah kau menginap malam ini dirumah Shikamaru ?" Kakashi nii-chan memerintahku.

"Ta..Tapi untuk apa…"

"Kau cukup turuti permintaanku, aku masih ingin berbicara dengan nii-chan mu yang satu ini"

Kusoo...ada apa sebenarnya, kenapa aku harus pergi dari sini.

"Kenapa melamun ? cepat Menma" ucap Kakashi nii-san kembali. Dengan terpaksa aku berjalan menuruni anak tangga , meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah aku turun aku tidak langsung keluar, tapi aku bersembunyi di bawah tangga setelah berpura-pura membuka dan menutup pintu sebagai tanda aku sudah keluar dari rumah.

"Perbuatan dan ucapanmu bertolak belakang nii-chan" aku mulai mendengar Naruto nii-chan berbicara pada Kakashi nii-san.

"Aku berbicara tanpa niatan membunuhNaruto, sedangkan kau…apa maksudmu mengeluarkan hawa membunuh seperti itu pada Menma"

"Apa kau juga membencinya atas insiden 10 tahun lalu…? Dia itu anak dari bibi dan pamanmu Naruto jadi tak ada alasan untuk kau membencinya karena kematian orang tuanya"

Deg…

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Kakashi nii-chan, Na..Naruto nii-chan membenciku ?

"Jaga bicaramu nii-chan, kau tak tahu apapun tentang ku 10 tahun belakangan, jika aku membenci Menma sudah lama aku membunuhnya tanpa harus tersiksa melihatnya tumbuh sampai sebesar itu"

Na..Naruto nii-chan ingin membunuhku…? Apa salahku…?

"Lalu apa yang mendasari kau mengeluarkan hawa membunuh seperti itu padanya tadi ?"

"Tidak…tidak ada alasan apapun, aku mengeluarkannya tanpa sadar"

"Cihh…kau dan segala tingkahmu membuatku muak Naruto" aku mendengar ucapan keras dari Kakashi nii-san pada Naruto nii-chan.

"Bagus jika kau muak denganku maka aku bisa pergi dengan tenang besok"

Apa-apaan balasan dari Naruto nii-chan, kenapa dia berkata seperti itu pada Kakashi nii-san.

"Terserah kau Naruto, besok sebelum kau pergi temui aku di tempat kematian mereka"

Poof….

Aku masih bersembunyi di bawah tangga ketika Kakashi nii-san pergi dengan shunsin. Pikiranku jadi tidak karuan, sebenarnya apa tengah terjadi saat ini, kenapa Naruto nii-chan sangat keras kepala ingin pergi, dan tadi Kakashi nii-san menyebut aku adalah anak dari paman dan bibi Naruto nii-chan, siapa sebenarnya orang tuaku. Kenapa selama ini aku tak pernah di beri tahu tentang siapa aku sebenarnya.

BLAM…

Pikiranku kembali ketika mendengar suara bantingan pintu kamar Naruto nii-chan. Aku tak berniat keluar dari bawah tangga,,,aku akan menunggu sampai besok pagi untuk mengikuti Naruto nii-chan.

 **Menma Pov End**

Malam telah berlalu, sekarang waktu sudah pukul 4 pagi, dan terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai silver tengah barjalan perlahan di dalam hutan, Naruto kini sedang masuk kedalam hutan kematian untuk menemui nii-chan nya yang semalam menyuruhnya untuk bertemu di sini, di tempat dimana dia kehilangan paman dan bibinya.

Ketika memasuki area yang di maksud, insting Naruto berteriak bahwa ada bahaya yang akan menimpanya. Naruto segera mengedarkan pandangan dengan waspada pada serangan dadakan.

Tiba-tiba muncul sepasang tangan dari bawah kakinya, Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung melompat kedepan beberapa meter dari pijakannya tadi. Dia tahu tangan siapa yang tadi ingin menariknya kedalam tanah…

"Untuk apa semua itu nii-chan…." Naruto bertanya dengan datar namun bukan jawaban yang dia inginkan dari nii-channya…

 **Katon : Endan**

Naruto mendengar suara dari belakang dan ketika menengok kebelakang, dia melihat 5 buah bola api kecil seukuran kepalan tangan orang dewasa, menuju kearahnya dengan cepat,

Naruto hanya memandang datar serangan itu, kemudian dia mengakat kaki kanannya setinggi dada…

 **Rankyaku : Shuriken**

Besttt….Besttt

Naruto menendang udara beberapa kali dengan sangat cepat, kemudian muncul bebebrapa gelombang berwarna putih kebiruan melesat cepat sampai akhirnya membentuk sebuah Shuriken.

Duar….Duar…

Ledakan terjadi ketika Shuriken angin milik Naruto mengahantam bola-bola api yang melesat kearahnya,

"Sudah ku bilang berulang kali untuk tidak pernah lengah sedikit pun…."

Duagh….

Choghk…

Tepat setelah benturan antara Shuriken angin dan bola api tadi, Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul dengan sebuah tendangan kaki kanan yang mengarah ke rusuk sebelah kiri Naruto yang tak terjaga. Kemudian setelah menendang Kakashi kembali menghilang,

"Ini merupakan test terakhir dariku untuk mu, agar aku percaya bahwa kau telah mampu untuk mencari mereka di luar desa"

"Keluarkan semua yang kau punya, keluarkan semua kempuanmu dan buat aku yakin dengan keputusannmu…"

Naruto hanya mendengar suara tanpa melihat dimana orang yang berbicara dengannya, dia masih memegang rusuk sebelah kirinya yang tadi terkena tendangan penuh cakra dari Kakash, walau tidak merasa sakit tapi Naruto tahu bahwa salah satu rusuknya patah..

"Kau dan test bodoh ini tidak akan bisa merubah keputusanku nii-chan"

"Kalau begitu buktikan sejauh mana perkembanganmu…."

.

.

Hoamm….ughhhh "Kusoo…aku tertidur" Menma bangun dengan terkejut, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 saat dia menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah pergi, barang-barangnya juga sudah tidak ada, kamar kecil itu sudah kosong hanya menyisahkan lemari pakaian dan tempat tidur yang terlipat rapi.

"Sial...dimana aku harus mencari mereka..." Menma berjalan dengan kepala yang ke kanan dan kiri, mencari keberadaan kedua kakaknya.

Tok..tok..

"Yah masuk..."

"Permisi...maaf Hokage-jiji, bisa kau bantu aku untuk mencari kedua kakak ku"

Menma akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan pada Sandaime, dia ingat jika Hokage yang satu ini mempunyai bola kristal yang dapat melihat sesorang.

"Memangnya kemana ke dua orang itu, Menma" Hiruzen bertanya, karena merasa aneh jika dua orang yang selalu mengawasi Menma menghilang.

"Entahlah..aku juga tidak tahu, semalam mereka berdua bertengkar dan Naruto nii-chan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa"

"Kakashi nii-san sebelum pergi dia meminta Naruto nii-chan untuk menemui dia di tempat kematian mereka, aku tidak tahu dimana lokasi dan yang di maksud Kakashi nii-san tempat kematian mereka jiji"

Sandaime terdiam, dirinya memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Menma tentang tempat pertemuan Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Menma, kenapa Naruto ingin pergi meninggalkan desa..." tanya Sandaime sambil matanya fokus pada bola kristal di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi Naruto nii-chan berkata akan mencari seseorang tadi malam"

"Lalu siapa orang yang ingin di temui oleh...APA-APAAN INI..." Sandaime terkejut ketika bola kristal menampilkan wujud Kakashi yang nampak terluka parah, sedang berbicara dengan sesorang yang dia yakini Naruto.

"Jiji apa yang terjadi.." Menma begitu terkejut saat Sandaime berteriak.

"Taka...Kuma..susul Kakashi dan Naruto mereka di tepat Yondaime wafat" Sandaime langsung memerintahkan pada Anbu khususnya yang bersembunyi di ruangan itu untuk menuju lokasi Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Menma katakan padaku apa Naruto memiliki cakra...?" tanya Sandaime pada bocah pirang di depannya, seingatnya adik dari Kakashi itu sama sekali tidak memilik sistem cakra pada tubuhnya, "Ti..tidak tahu, yang aku tahu Naruto nii-chan mempunyai teknik beladiri yang menyeramkan" Menma nampak gugup ditanya seperti itu.

"Taijutsu seperti apa...?"

"A..aku tidak tahu jiji, Naruto nii-chan tak pernah mau mengajariku teknik itu"

"Haaahh…yah sudah kau tunggu lah disini.." dan Menma pun menganggukan kepalanya.

~Change Secene~

Anbu Taka dan Kuma melompati pohon-pohon setelah masuk kedalam hutan kematian, ke dua Anbu itu tidak mendegar suara apa pun selain suara daun yang begesekan satu sama lain karena tertiup angin.

"Ada yang aneh Taka..." tanya Kuma ketika menyadari dirnya tidak sampai-sampai pada lokasi yang mereka tuju, "Yah..sepertinya kita terkena jebakan Genjutsu milik Kakashi Taicho"

"Kuma kita kembali kejalan awal masuk, dan cari apa pun yang menjadi media genjutsu milik Taicho" Anbu Taka dan Kuma langsung memutar arah untuk kembali ke pintu awal masuk hutan kematian.

.

.

~Beberapa jam sebelumnya~

"Kalau begitu buktikan sejauh mana perkembanganmu.." Kakashi berbicara pada Naruto dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Yah…kau akan ku buat terkejut dengan perkembanganku selama ini"

Naruto langsung berdiri tegak, matanya masih terus melihat sekitar mencari keberadaan nii-channya, dan di kejutkan oleh kunai yang melesat dari dalam hutan…

Sringg…

 **Tekai**

Trang…

"Tubuhku tidak tertembus, jadi hentikan menyerang seperti anak kecil.." ucap Naruto datar memandang ke arah kunai itu muncul.

Kakashi yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut, karena adiknya mampu menahan serangan kunai miliknya, Kakashi berfikir apa dia terlalu sibuk 10 tahun ini sampai dia tidak tahu perkembangan adiknya seperti ini.

"Kau melamun…"

 **Shigan..**

Kakashi kembali terkejut karena Naruto muncul di depan wajahnya dengan satu jari yang mengarah ke dadanya. Naruto langsung menusukan jari telunjuknya ke dada nii-channya, namun setelah jari itu menembus tubuh Kakashi…

Pofft…

Naruto memandang datar pada batang pohon yang berlubang di hadapannya. 'Bunshin' gumam Naruto ketika mengetahui lawannya hanya bayangan, Naruto kembali waspada karena targetnya menghilang.

Sementara Kakashi hanya memandang adiknya beberapa meter di atas pohon lain dari bunshin miliknya. Kakashi tidak boleh melepaskan pandangan dari Naruto karena Naruto tidak terdeteksi karena tidak adanya cakra dalam tubuh adiknya.

Kakashi masih melihat Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaanya, sampai dia melihat Naruto menekukan sedikit kakinya, "Hmm…mau apa dia…" gumamnya saat melihat Naruto menekukan kakinya seperti ingin melompat,

Wush…

Kakashi tak dapat berkomentar apa-apa saat melihat Naruto melesat ke langit, dan memantulkan udara dengan kakinya.

"Aku menemukanmu "

"Kussoo, aku terlihat…" Kakashi dapat melihat sedikit seringai dari Naruto ketika menemukan posisinya.

 **Rankyaku : Gaicho**

Wussshhh….

Naruto memutar tubuhnya kemudian melesatkan tendangan kaki kanannya, serang Naruto berbentuk seperti burung begerak cepat menuju lokasi Kakashi yang sedang berdiri di dahan,

Blaar….

"Aku selamat,…" Kakashi berhasil menghindar dengan Sunshinnya, 'Serangan gila macam apa yang baru saja dia keluarkan…?' Kakashi memandang area yang terkena serangan berbentuk burung milik Naruto, areanya hancur dengan beberapa pohon yang terpotong dan tumbang

Sementara Naruto tidak terkejut jika nii-chan nya dapat menghindari serangan seperti itu, 'sejauh mana kau bisa bersembunyi jika aku memotong semua pohon di area ini' pikirnya ketika melihat Kakashi kembali bersembunyi di belakang pohon.

Naruto kemudian turun di tengah tanah lapang yang menjadi saksi bisu kematian orang-orang terdekatnya. Naruto membuka tangan kirinya, di telapak tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah tato sebuah symbol berbentuk tiga buah bulan dan satu bintang di dalamnya,

" **Ovozmozi"**

Ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah symbol **Tri Meseci** aktiv berputar sampai di gantikan sebuah portal kecil menggantikan symbol tersebut. Setelah mucul portal kecil itu Naruto memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam, dia ingin mengambil sesuatu di dalam portal tersebut.

Naruto kemudian menarik sebuah senjata unik berwarna hitam dengan ukuran 160 cm, senjata unik berbentuk seperti 2 buah pedang yang di gabungkan menjadi satu pada gagangnya,

"Baiklah,,,saat menunjukan kemapuan mu **Dva Orevi** " ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah senjata unuk miliknya. Kemudian Naruto mengangkat **Dva Orevi** dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto memegang bagian tengah dari senjata itu, dia mengangkat sejata itu sampai melebihi kepalanya, dia memutar dengan cepat senjata tersebut, setelah mencapai putaran yang dia tuju, dirinya kemudian mengangkat kaki kirinya kedepan lalu ikut berputar searah dengan putaran senjata di atasnya, putaran Naruto cukup lama sampai akhirnya dirinya berhenti dengan menghentakan senjatanya ke tanah,

 **Rokushiki Ougi : Setsudan Ringu**

Vungghhhh….

Wussshhh…

Mucul sebuah lingkaran kecil berwarna putih kebiruan di mana Naruto menjadi pusatnya, lingkaran kecil itu langsung membesar dan semakin besar diameternya sampai menyentuh area hutan beberapa ratus meter dan akhirnya menghilang.

Kakashi yang dari awal melihat Naruto mengeluarkan senjatanya dan berputar dengan kecepatan yang gila, dia tahu bahwa adiknya akan mengeluarkan serangan yang di luar akal kembali, sehingga dia memilih untuk masuk kedalam tanah menggunakan jutsu dotonnya.

Beruntung Kakashi sudah masuk kedalam tanah jika tidak nasibnya bisa sama dengan ratusan pohon yang terpotong karena serangan milik Naruto. Saat ini area hutan yang awalnya di tumbuhi pohon sekarang nampak botak karena Naruto menebang semua pohon yang masuk kedalam radius serangannya.

"Hmm masih bisa bersembunyi rupanya" ucap Naruto karena nii-channya tak terlihat diantara potongan-potongan kayu, Naruto masih mencari keberadaan Kakashi sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan muncul dari bawah kakinya dengan cepat menarik kedua kakinya kedalam tanah.

 **Doton : Shinjuu zanshu no jutsu**

Naruto terlambat menyadarinya sampai akhirnya dia terjebak di dalam tanah menyisahkan kepalanya saja. Senjata miliknya tergeletak di depan wajah nya, senjata itu terjatuh saat dirinya merosot masuk kedalam tanah

"Ilmu Siasat Shinobi 1 : Ninjutsu" Ucap Kakashi ketika dirinya berhasil menarik Naruto masuk kedalam tanah dengan jutsu Dotonnya. 'ada apa dengan anak ini kenapa tak berekspresi seperti kebanyakan orang ketika dirinya terjebak seperti itu' dia sedikit heran dengan adiknya karena hanya berwajah datar tanpa ada kepanikan sedikitpun.

Sementara Naruto dalam hatinya sedikit panik karena tidak bisa menggerakan anggota tubuhnya selain sepuluh jari tangannya yang sejak pertama masuk sudah mulai menggunakan Shigan untuk menghancurkan tanah yang mengurungnya, tapi memakan waktu yang lama.

'Nii-chan memang hebat sampai membuatku harus melakukan ini' gumam Naruto, wajahnya menunduk sehingga Kakashi tidak tahu ekspresi wajah adiknya.

" ** _Tokime_** _ **: Jidaiokure**_ _ **..."**_

.

.

 **Doton : Shinjuu zanshu no jutsu**

Sebuah tangan muncul dari bawah kakinya dengan cepat ingin menarik kedua kakinya kedalam tanah. Tapi Naruto berhasil menghindari Jutsu dari nii-chan nya itu dengan melompat ke samping.

"Ilmu Siasat Shino..." Kakashi berhenti berbicara, dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya, 'ada apa ini bukannya aku sudah melakukannya tadi dan...' pandangan Kakashi melihat adiknya berdiri dengan tenang, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, "Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto, kenapa kau bisa berada disana ?" Kakashi bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Jelas-jelas dia berhasil menarik Naruto kedalam tanah kenapa adiknya bisa berada di sana sedang berdiri dengan tenang.

"Kau kenapa nii-chan..." tanya Naruto

"Tidak...tidak ada apa-apa, kita lanjutkan..." Kakashi lebih memilih kembali fokus dalam pertarungan ini, dia tidak bisa memikirkannya sekarang tentang kejadian aneh yang baru saja dia alami.

Kakashi mulai berlari mendekati Naruto kemudian mulai memukul dan menendang, adu Taijutsu terjadi, Kakashi masih terus menyerang Naruto yang dapat dengan mudah menghindari serangan Kakashi, sampai akhirnya Naruto yang merasa terpojok memilih untuk melompat ke atas, dan Kakashi tersenyum melihat itu...

Sring...

Naruto yang berhasil melompat ke atas terkejut karena Nii-chanya sudah tidak ada di bawah..

"Kau ceroboh.."

Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto kemudian muncul perban-perban yang entah darimana asalnya mulai melilit tubuhnya, pergerakan tangannya terkunci karena lilitan perban dan Kakashi yang memeluk tubuhnya,

Kakashi memutar tubuh Naruto kearah bawah dengan putaran yang sangat cepat.

Wusssh...

 **Omote Rengge**

 **Blaarrrr...**

Tap..

Tubuh Naruto membentur tanah dengan kuat sampai membuatnya kepalanya terpendam di dalam tanah. Kakashi memandang adiknya yang hanya menyisahkan leher ke bawah.

Sreekk..

"Huaaa..apa itu barusan nii-chan, kau membuat pandangan ku berputar" Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya melihat reaksi adiknya setelah terkena Taijutsu tadi. dia nampak normal setelah kepalanya menghantam tanah sampai hancur.

Kakashi masih melihat adiknya membersihkan sisa-sisa tanah di kepalanya saat dia berlari mendekat dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya.

"Ilmu Siasat Shinobi 2 : Taijutsu"

Srett.. wushh..

Kakashi hampir terkena tusukan jari Naruto di dadanya saat tangannya mencoba menebas kepala adiknya dengan kunai, Naruto menunduk dengan cepat mengarahkan satu jari telunjuknya tapi nii-channya sangat bagus refleknya sehingga tusukan shigan itu hanya mengenai udara, setelah berhasil menghindar Kakashi melompat menjauh beberapa meter dari adiknya yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Tubuhmu seperti sebuah senjata otouto sangat berbahaya melakukan taijutsu pada mu" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum terlihat dari kerutan di matanya.

"Taijutsu dan Genjutsu tidak berpengaruh dengan mu jadi satu-satunya cara untuk mngelahkanmu adalah dengan Ninjutsu"

"Saaaa mari kita lihat element mana yang mampu membuatmu sekarat..." Kakashi merangkai hand seal dengan cepat.

 **Futon : Daitoppa**

Sementara Naruto yang melihat pusaran angin yang datang dengan cepat dia langsung bergerak menghindar dan segera menuju senjata miliknya yang tergeletak beberapa meter dari posisi dia berdiri.

Kakashi yang melihat adiknya menghindari serangan futon miliknya langsung merangakai hand seal kembali dengan cepat,

 **Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu**

Muncul bola api besar yang langsung menuju lokasi adiknya namun belum sempat bola api itu mengenai target, bola api itu terbelah menjadi dua dan kemudian menghilang.

"cihh,,,di berhasil menebas jutsu katon ku" gumam Kakashi yang masih memperhatikan bagaimana jutsu katon miliknya di tebas oleh sebuah senjata dan menghilang begitu saja.

 **Shigan**

Argghhh..

Kakashi terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di depan wajahnya, Naruto berhasil menusukan jari telunjuknya ke pundak bagian kanan nii-channya.

Naruto kemudian menendang perut Kakashi sehingga nii-channya itu terpental jauh kebelakang.

 **Soru**

 **Jugon**

Naruto muncul di atas Kakashi yang sedang melayang karena tendangan tadi dan ia langsung memukul perut nii-channya dengan kuat menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Poff...

Bzzztttt...

Tubuh Kakashi menghilang setelah terkena pukulan Naruto dan berubah menjadi sengatan listrik yang menyerang Naruto, tubuh Naruto menegang terkena sengatan listrik yang cukup kuat sampai membuatnya lemas.

'siall dia menggunakan raiton kage bunshin, otot-otot di tubuhku sampai menegang karena jutsu ini' tubuh Naruto melemas beberapa saat sampai dia kembali di buat terkejut dengan muncul 3 listrik berbentuk anjing menuju kearahnya dengan sangat cepat, dia tak bisa menghindar di saat otot-otot di tubuhnya masih shock karena sengatan listrik.

 _ **Tokime : Gensoku Jikan**_

Bola mata Naruto kembali berubah dan muncul sebuah lingkaran kecil dengan garis-garis berwarna putih berjumlah delapan yang mencuat keluar, pada setiap garis terdapat sebuah ukiran-ukiran aneh,

 **Tokime** atau mata waktu, Naruto di paksa kembali menggunakan kekuatan matanya dalam pertarungan dengan nii-channya, saat menggunakan mata waktunya, bola mata Naruto yang berwarna merah muncul lingkaran kecil berwarna putih dengan 8 buah garis yang berwana putih mencuat keluar dan pada setiap garis terdapat ukiran-ukiran aneh.

Serangan anjing petir milik kakashi bergerak dengan sangat lambat karena naruto memperlambat gerakan dari jutsu raiton tersebut, sehingga memberinya waktu untuk otot-ototnya kembali normal.

Kakashi di buat terkejut dengan kejadian di depan matanya, gerakan jutsunya yang harusnya bergerak dengan cepat malah bergerak lambat, dia kemudian melihat kearah adiknya dan kembali dibuat terkejut dengan mata Naruto yang berubah.

'Ap..Apa.. Sharingan kah ? Naruto memiliki Sharingan ?' pikir Kakashi saat melihat mata adiknya, memang dilihat dari manapun mata itu memang menyerupai Sharinggan tapi jelas itu bukan Sharingan karena pola yang keluar dari mata Naruto berwarna putih bukan hitam seperti pada umumnya milik clan Uchiha.

Kakashi masih terus memperhatikan mata adiknya yang berubah itu, sampai pada akhirnya kaki kanan Naruto menendang kedepan dan raiton anjing miliknya menghilang karena terkena teknik Naruto.

'sial tubuhku melemah karena menggunkan mata itu, tinggal sisa 43 menit lagi menggunakan kekutan mata ini sampai akhirnya aku akan pingsan' Naruto menunduk memegang kedua lutut kakinya, nafasnya memburu dia memperlambat waktu serangan sampai 2 menit dan tadi dia sudah memundurkan waktu juga 5 menit.

'aku tidak boleh menggunakan sisa waktu itu jika aku mau memenangkan pertarungan ini' Naruto kembali berdiri tegap nafasnya sudah kembali normal.

"Hmm...kabut..?" gumam Naruto saat tiba-tiba area pertarungan di penuhi oleh kabut, membuat jarak pandangnya terbatas.

'apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan' pikir Naruto, genggaman pada senjatanya semakin erat, matanya terus melihat waspada untuk serangan dadakan dari nii-channya lagi.

Wusshhh..

Trank...

Trank..

Muncul beberapa kunai dari segala arah tapi percuma karena teknik tekai miliknya kunai tersebut seperti membentur tembok, tubuhnya tak terlukai dengan serang semacam itu.

 **Geppo**

Naruto melompat kelangit keluar dari kabut yang mengurung dirinya tapi...

Srett

Ada sebuah rantai yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengikat kaki kanannya, membuat keseimbangannya terganggu.

"Turunlah pengecut jangan melarikan diri seperti itu terus" Naruto melihat Kakashi di bawah sana sedang mencoba menarik rantai yang mengikat kaki kanannya dan sekali hentakan tubuhnya terseret kebawah dengan cepat.

Bezzttt...cip..cip

Crash...

Brugh...

Kakashi berhasil memberikan luka yang sangat parah pada perut bagian kiri Naruto dengan Chidori miliknya..."Hah...Hah...Kau kalah Naruto..." Nafas Kakashi memburu, dia lelah dengan pertarungan ini cakranya terkuras tinggal sedikit setelah mengeluarkan Chidori barusan, Kakashi kemudian bergerak namun saat akan melangkah mendekati adiknya,...

Brugh...

'Are...tubuhku...' Kakashi terkejut dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang mengalami begitu banyak lubang dan darah keluar dari sana, pandangannya dia alihkan pada adiknya yang sedang mencoba berdiri, 'luka tusukan ini...jangan-jangan...tapi bagaimana mungkin...' Kakashi masih kebingungan dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang banyak mendapatkan luka.

"Kau sungguh hebat nii-chan, ini luka berat pertama yang aku alami semenjak sudah menguasai Tekkai.."

"Hah...Hah...kapan kau menyerangku Naruto..?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nafas tersengal, "Saat kau mulai menarik ku, aku langsung memberikan serangan ku nii-chan" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap luka robekan di perut kirinya yang membuat Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya, 'apa dia tidak merasa sakit mengusap-usap robekan itu'

Ughh..."Berhenti mengusap-usap lukamu Naruto...apa kau tidak kesakitan" Tanya Kakashi sambil mencoba bangkit. Dia menatap wajah adiknya yang nampak biasa-biasa saja dengan luka tersebut.

"Sakit...? ahh aku memang sedikit rindu dengan rasa itu..."

"Hmm...apa maksudmu.." Kakashi tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan adiknya barusan.."Apa kau bodoh merindukan rasa sakit..."

"Yah katakanlah aku bodoh nii-chan,, tapi memang aku merindukannya sudah 10 tahun aku tidak menjumpai rasa itu..." ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar

"A..apa kau bilang tadi Naruto..? kau tak bisa merasakan sakit..."

"Hmm..ini berkat kau nii-chan, kado ulang tahun yang kau berikan pada ku 10 tahun lalu"

"Jelaskan dengan benar Naruto..." Kakashi kesal karena Naruto bertele-tele...

"Haaahhh...kau ingat 10 tahun lalu saat kau menghajarku sampai membuatku masuk rumah sakit...?" tanya Naruto dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Kakashi.

"Ini yang ku dapatkan setelah kau menghajarku dengan brutal, beberapa saraf di otak ku rusak karena luka benturan keras, saat itu aku nampak biasa saja namun aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak bisa merasakan sakit saat dokter memberikan sutikan padaku di sana aku sadar aku tidak merasakan apa-apa"

"Kau bercanda...Dokter tak pernah bilang pada ku tentang hal itu" Kakashi terkejut dengan ucapan adiknya, "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dokter tidak menemukan gejala aneh ini, sampai akhirnya aku mencari di perpustakaan konoha dan aku tahu kalau saraf di otak ku bermasalah"

"Ke..Kenapa kau tidak bicara padaku tentang hal ini bodoh.." teriak Kakashi marah karena fakta yang di tutupi oleh adiknya..."Apa kau ingat,, kau juga mengalami depresi setelah mendengar berita kematian Minato jii-san dan Kushina baa-chan, bagaimana mungkin aku memberitahu mu tentang kondisiku..."

"Banyak waktu Naruto...banyak waktu...kenapa selama 10 tahun kau menutupi ini dariku..?" Kakashi kesal dengan alasan yang keluar dari mulut adiknya.

"Yah banyak waktu dan kesempatan tapi kau selalu disibukan dengan misi Anbu mu, dan beberapa tahun belakangan kau semakin sulit ku temui karena jabatanmu sebagai Kapten Anbu..." Naruto ingin berteriak, tapi berteriak karena apa dia saja tidak merasakan amarah, yang keluar hanya perkataan datar kembali, dan dia sangat membenci kondisinya yang tidak bisa merasakan emosi.

"Apa itu alasannya kenapa saat aku libur misi, kau selalu ku temukan cedera.." Tanya Kakashi dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Naruto.

"Aku pikir Guy tidak serius mengatakan bahwa kau berlatih sangat-sangat ekstrim dan aku hanya menganggap dia berlebihan..."

"Hmm kenapa makhluk hijau itu tahu tentang latihanku...?" Naruto bingung dengan ucapan nii-channya.

"Dia melihat latihan mu saat dia juga sedang berlatih..." naruto yang mendengar itu hanya ber "oh" saja.

"Pertarungan selesai kan nii-chan..?" Tanya Naruto jujur dia sudah lelah dengan pertarungan ini.

"Tidak...aku belum ka.."

Jleb...

.ARGHHH...

"Bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar nii-chan..." Naruto menusuk kedua kaki Kakashi dengan dua bilah pedang sampai menancap dengan tanah, dan kakashi terkejut dengan aksi cepat Naruto yang menusuk kedua kakinya dengan pedang milik..'tunggu senjata itu kenapa bisa terpisah' Kakashi tidak tahu jika kakinya di tusuk oleh sejata hitam bernama **Dva Orevi** , setahunya senjata itu hanya satu bagian.

"Kenapa kau terkejut melihat senjata ku terpisah..aku juga terkejut dulu saat tahu kalau senjata ini bisa terpisah"

"Baiklah hari sudah mulai siang, aku takut Menma akan menyusul kesini" sambil menempelkan kedua tinjunya pada tubuh Kakashi.

 **Rokushiki Ogi: Rokuogan**

Vungghhh...

ARGHHHH...

Coughk...

Kakashi terkena gelombang kejut dari serangan Naruto, Kakashi merasakan kalau organ dalamnya terluka parah.

Brugh...

Bukan Kakashi yang tumbang tapi Naruto, "Ahhh darahku banyak sekali yang keluar sampai membuatku pusing" ucap Naruto dengan posisi tubuh yang tergeletak di tanah sampai akhirnya pandangannya mulai buram dan menggelap.

"Hehe A..Aku yang menang Naruto" Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

Brugh...

Kakashi juga tumbang setelah menyatakan kemenangannya.

.

.

~o0o~

.

.

~Change Scene : Kantor Hokage~

"Lapor Sandaime-sama, kami telah membawa Kakashi Taicho dan Naruto ke rumah sakit Konoha"

"R..rumah sakit Konoha..? A..anbu-san apa yang terjadi dengan kedua nii-chan ku.." teriak panik seorang bocah bersurai pirang,

"Menma kau lebih baik sekarang menyusul kedua kakakmu di rumah sakit konoha" Sandaime langsung menyuruh Menma pergi menuju rumah sakit, dia tahu bocah pirang itu sejak tadi sangat mencemaskan kondisi ke dua nii-sannya, dan Menma langsung setuju kemudian meninggalkan ruangan kantor hokage.

"Taka, Kuma, jelaskan kondisi mereka saat kalian temukan"

"Kondisi keduanya terluka dengan parah Sandaime-sama, saat kami sampai area disana sudah hancur, ratusan pohon yang mengitari area tersebut tumbang, dan keduanya sudah tidak sadarkan diri di tengah area tersebut, Naruto perut bagian kirinya terkoyak sepertinya dia pingsan karena kehabisan darah" Anbu Kuma mulai menjelaskan.

"Dan Kakashi Taicho mengalami luka yang cukup banyak Sandaime-sama, terdapat beberapa lubang seukuran jari di sekujur tubuhnya, saat kami menemukannya Kakashi Taicho kakinya tertancap di tanah dengan dua buah pedang"

Sandaime terkejut mendengar kondisi Kapten Anbunya terluka parah, "Maaf Sandaime-sama, kami belum menemukan petunjuk tentang Shinobi mana yang menyerang Kakashi Taicho, karena sensor kami tidak menemukan jejak cakra di area sekitar pertarungan"

"Baiklah, kalian kembali ke posisi, aku akan kerumah sakit"

Hai..

Kedua anbu tersebut menghilang, sementara Sandaime masih memikirkan tentang kondisi Kapten Anbu miliknya, "Kakashi...kau sangat hebat mampu menyembunyikan kemampuan adikmu selama ini tanpa terdeteksi" gumamnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi keduannya dokter" Sandaime bertanya kepada seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Kondisi keduanya sudah melewati masa kritis Hokage-dono, tapi untuk kasus Kakashi-san sepertinya butuh waktu yang lama untuk dapat sadarkan diri" Dokter itu berkata dengan pelan pada orang nomer satu di desa.

"Kenapa memangnya...?"

"Ada beberapa organ dalam Kakashi-san yang rusak sahingga kami harus melakukan oprasi serius untuk memperbaiki kondisi Kakashi-san"

"Lalu adiknya bagaimana..."

"Ahh kalau untuk Naruto-san mungkin sedikit rumit Hokage-dono.." ucap sang dokter sedikit berbisik.

"Hmm rumit bagaimana.." Sandaime tidak mengerti maksud kata rumit yang keluar dari mulut dokter berkaca mata ini tentang kondisi Naruto,

"Silahkan ikut saya Hokage-dono.."

Kemudian Sandime dan Dokter itu pergi menuju ruangan kerja milik dokter tersebut.

"Jadi bisa anda jelaskan maksud kata rumit itu dokter" ucap Sandaime setelah duduk,

"Saya kurang mengerti juga Hokage-dono tapi tubuh Naruto-san memiliki regenerasi sel yang sangat lambat, sel darah putih yang biasanya langsung bekerja untuk menutupi luka bergerak sangat lambat, kami sampai memberinya sebuat obat khusus untuk merangsang sel darah putihnya agar tadi bergerak normal, dan..."

"Dan...?" Sandime dahinya dibuat mengekerut mendengar ucapan dokter tersebut

"Dan boleh aku tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto ini Sandime-dono, karena saya menemukan begitu banyak luka yang sudah mengering di hampir semua tubuh bagian atasnya"

"Informasi tentang Naruto juga masih sedikit yang saya dapatkan, selama ini yang saya tahu dia adalah adik angkat Kakashi dan hanya warga sipil biasa" Sandime bingung dengan ucapan dokter karena dia juga jarang bertemu dan berkomunikasi dengan adik dari Kapten Anbunya itu.

"Baiklah hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan pada anda, dan jika anda ingin melihat kondisi mereka berdua silahkan, karena disana juga masih ada anak kecil bernama Menma yang ingin terus di ruangan itu"

Kemudian Sandime keluar dari ruangan dokter itu setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Sandaime berjalan menuju ruangan kedua kakak beradik itu dan setelah sampai dia melihat Menma sedang duduk di tengah dua tempat tidur yang berisikan Naruto dan Kakashi

Drekk...

"Hmm Sandaime-jiji..." Menma menyapa Sandaime ketika masuk kedalam ruangan

"Menma kau masih disini, sebentar lagi akademi di mulai sebaiknya kau pergi ke akademi dan biarkan kedua kakakmu beristirahat"

"Tidak jiji, aku tetap disini" Menma menolak

"Tapi disini sudah ada perawat yang menjaga mereka Menma, sebaiknya kau pergi ke akademi dan kembali lagi kesini setelah selesai dari akademi" Sandaime masih terus mebujuk Menma untuk pergi, karena ada hal sesuatu hal yang ingin dia lakukan disini.

"Ta..Tapi jiji mereka.." "Tidak apa-apa mereka sekarang sedang beristirahat" Sandaime memotong ucapan Menma, dan Menma yang tahu bahwa percuma masih jika masih keras kepala pada Sandaime, akhirnya memilih untuk pergi dengan membawa senjata besar di punggungnya.

"Tunggu Menma..senjata milik siapa yang kau bawa"

"Ini milik Naruto nii-chan, aku akan membawanya agar nanti tidak hilang atau ada yang mengambil seperti tadi aku melihat beberapa Shinobi membawa senjata ini"

"Letakan disini saja Menma tidak perlu kau bawa, aku jamin tidak akan ada yang membawa senjata itu lagi" ucap Sandaime tapi hanya di balas gelengan kepala oleh Menma

"Tidak apa-apa jiji, senjata ini adalah senjata kesayangan nii-chan, jadi biar aku yang menjaganya"

"Haahhh baiklah...tapi jangan kau gunakan untuk bermain Menma"

"Yah..." Menma kemudian keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Sandaime dengan dua orang yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur.

Sandaime kemudian mendekati ranjang tempat Naruto tidur, dia kemudian membuka baju pasien dan benar yang dikatakan dokter banyak bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya,

"Kuma..suruh Inoichi kesini sekarang" Sandaime memerintahkan Anbunya.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

~ 2 hari kemudian~

Waktu masih sangat pagi bahkan mataharipun belum terlihat, di depan gerbang Desa Konoha, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai silver sedang berbicara dengan seorang bocah bersurai pirang, sementara di sebelah pemuda itu ada seekor kucing berbulu orange kemerahan dengan dua ekor yang melambai lambai.

"Naruto nii-chan, apa kau yakin ingin pergi dengan kondisi seperti ini..?" bocah pirang itu bertanya pada pemuda silver di depannya,

"Yah aku akan pergi Menma, jadwal kepergianku sudah tertunda dua hari karena terbaring di rumah sakit"

"Tapi nii-chan apa tidak ingin menunggu Kakashi-nii sadar dulu.."

Naruto nama pemuda silver itu hanya membuang nafas lelah, "Tidak akan, jika aku menunggu sampai nii-chan bangun, yang ada aku akan bertarung lagi dengannya dan akhirnya aku harus menunda kepergianku"

"Tapi Naru..."

"Cukup Menma aku akan tetap pergi, aku sudah meninggalkan surat untuk nii-chan, dan aku juga sudah meninggalkan surat untuk mu di tempat latihan" Naruto memotong ucapan Menma karena percuma karena dia akan tetap pergi apapun alasannya

Menma hanya menundukan kepalanya, air matanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi, dia sedih karena akan di tinggalkan oleh kakaknya yang selalu menjaganya, Naruto yang melihat adiknya menangis kemudian mulai menurunkan badannya agar sejajar dengan Menma, "Terimakasih karena sudah menjaga senjata ku selama aku tidak sadarkan diri, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi Menma, aku sudah meninggalkan sesuatu yang dapat membatumu jika ingin bertemu denganku" Naruto berucap dengan mengelus-elus lembut surai pirang adiknya.

"Menma kau harus berlatih dengan baik dan menjadi shinobi yang hebat, kau bermimpi untuk menjadi Hokage kan..aku percaya kau dapat mencapai mimpi mu itu Menma, jadi jangan cengeng dan jadilah kuat agar nanti kau dapat mewujudkan mimpimu" Naruto berbicara lembut pada Menma.

"Hiks...Hiks...A..aku akan hiks menjadi Shinobi hebat Nii-chan, aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku" Menma menatap bola mata merah milik Naruto.

"Bagus...aku percaya kau mampu, baiklah sekarang aku akan pergi" Naruto bangkit dan kemudian dirinya berbalik.

Menma yang melihat nii-channya mulai melangkah pergi di ikuti oleh seekor kucing yang tingginya selutut nii-channya, air matanya mulai kembali memenuhi matanya.

"Sampai jumpa Menma, titipkan salamku pada nii-chan, katakan untuk berhenti menjadi pria berengsek, jika tidak, dia akan menyesal" teriak Naruto tanpa membalikan badan, hanya tangan kanannya saja yang melambai ke atas.

Naruto mulai berjalan menjauh dari Desa Konoha, desa tempat dia tumbuh besar, desa dimana dia menemukan sosok keluarga disana.

"Aku seperti melihat Nidaime Hokage saat masih muda"

Tanpa Naruto dan Menma sadari mereka telah diawasi oleh Sandaime dan 2 orang Shinobi berambut pirang pucat panjang dan shinobi berambut hitam di kuncir keatas,

"Inoichi kau jaga informasi ini jangan sampai keluar, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika desa ini telah membesarkan seseorang seperti Naruto" Sandaime berbicara dengan Shinobi bersurai pirang pucat panjang.

"Baik Sandaime-sama, rahasia Naruto adalah Level SS, hanya aku dan Shikaku yang tahu tentang hal ini" Ucap Inoichi sambil membungkuk disamping Sandaime yang masih terus melihat kearah Naruto pergi.

.

.

.

~ **CUT** ~

Yoo Minna apa kabar... di chapter kali ini saya menunjukan sedikit tentang kekuatan Naruto, di sini juga saya menunjukan tentang mata kutukan milik Naruto, Naruto memberi namanya tokime, atau mata waktu. Naruto baru bisa menguasai kekuatan matanya hanya sampai 60 menit, dan setiap menit yang terpakai akan membuat Naruto kelelahan serta regenaerasi selnya kembali menurun.

di chapter 9 ini menjadi debut awal kekuatan Naruto, dan masih akan berkembang lagi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, disini saya Naruto belum mau memakan buah dari Pohon Jiwa Tuhan itu, jadi mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi saya akan membuat Naruto terpaksa memakannya demi kebaikannya.

oke sampai sini dulu minna and thank you for reading my story.

Kritik dan saran silahakan di kolom review


	10. Chapter 10

Shiso no saigo no resu

10

.

.

.

Di sebuah hutan Negara Tanah dan Negara Angin, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai silver panjang dengan bola mata biru, gadis itu menggunakan pakaian kunoichi berwarna putih sama dengan rambutnya, celana panjang ketat berwarna hitam dengan sepatu khas seorang shinobi dan jubah berwarna coklat tanah tergeletak di sampingnya

Gadis itu duduk di sebuah batu besar dekat dengan sungai, di dekat gadis itu ada suatu gumpalan berwarna hitam nampak melayang-layang dengan bebas mengitari gadis tersebut.

"Bisa kah kau berhenti berputar seperti itu Kuro, aku pusing melihat mu terus melakukan itu" Gadis itu berbicara pada gumpalan yang berwarna hitam itu,,

"Aku bosan Mira-chan bisakah kita melakukan perjalanan kembali, ku lihat kondisi tubuhmu sudah membaik"

"Yah tunggu 1 hari lagi, kita masih harus menunggu Shiro pulih kembali" Gadis itu menengok ke bawah dimana terdapat gumpalan yang sama berwarna silver nampak sedang teronggok diam, tapi jika perhatikan gumpalan putih tersebut berkedip kedip redup.

"Si sialan Deidara itu berani-beraninya memasukan bom mini miliknya kedalam Shiro dan membuatku terluka" Gadis itu berbicara dengan mata yang memancarkan kebencian,

"Maaf seandainya aku kembali dengan cepat Shiro dan kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini" Gumpalan hitam berbicara dengan nada pelan, nampaknya gumpalan hitam itu sangat menyesal melihat kondisi Host dan rekannya terluka.

"Tapi bukannya kau berhasil mengorek keluar mata kirinya Mira-chan" Gumpalan itu bertanya pada gadis bersurai silver panjang itu.

"Mata kiri saja kurang Kuro, aku akan mengeluarkan semua organ tubuh dari si tanah liat keparat itu" Gadis itu berkata dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sementara gumpalan hitam yang di panggil Kuro itu hanya Sweatdrop melihat hostnya seperti itu.

Kuro tahu jika bukan karena kebiasaan buruk untuk bermain-main dengan lawan, hostnya dapat dengan mudah menghabisi Deidara pada saat menggunakan wujud itu, tapi sekarang karena kebiasaan itu dirinya dan Shiro jadi terluka.

"Kuro..tunggu disini aku akan pergi ke atas bukit yang di sebelah timur hutan ini" Gadis itu bangun dari duduknya, dia berdiri diatas batu besar yang tadi menjadi tempat duduknya.

Tangan kiri gadis itu menekan pundak sebelah kanannya, kemudian muncul sebuah simbol aneh yang bersinar redup menembus pakaiannya

" **Ovozmozi"** gumam Gadis itu, kemudian secara ajaib mucul sebuah portal kecil berwarna hitam, tangan kiri gadis itu kemudian masuk kedalam portal itu, setelah itu gadis itu menarik sebuah kotak kayu kecil dari dalam portal tersebut.

Setelah kotak kayu keluar portal tadi menghilang, Gadis itu membuka kotak kayu tersebut dan di dalam kotak tersebut terlihat dua buah kertas dengan angka 1 dan 2 di pada masing-masing kertas yang sedang bergerak ke arah yang berbeda.

"Ichi sepertinya masih bergerak ke arah yang sama dengan tujuanku, baguslah semoga aku dapat segera bertemu dengan nya" gumam Gadis itu sebelum akhirnya menutup kembali kotak kayu tersebut.

"Mira-chan jangan terlalu lama, aku takut Shiro seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu saat kondisinya seperti ini juga" Gumpalan hitam bernama Kuro itu berbicara pada gadis silver yang sedang berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"Iya...tenang saja Kuro aku tidak akan lama" Gadis itu hanya berteriak tanpa membalik badan.

Hap...

"Huaaa pemandangan yang indah" ucap gadis itu ketika dirinya sampai di atas bukit, pemandangan yang gadis itu lihat adalah pemandangan hamparan pasir dengan batu-batu yang menjulang tinggi seperti sebuah bangunan

"Jika aku lurus kedepan tidak akan lama lagi aku sampai di Negeri Angin, aku harap Ichi belum bergerak sampai nanti aku menemukannya" Gumam gadis itu sambil melihat kotak kayu yang tengah tertutup, setelah itu dirinya turun untuk kembali ketempat patner-patnernya berada.

"Kuro, setelah ini tujuan kita ke Sunagakure, jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk terbang di atas gurun pasir"

"Ha'i Mira-chan..." jawab Gumpalan hitam yang bernama Kuro

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

Di sebuah desa kecil bernama Hacho terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai silver sedang berjalan-jalan dengan santai di jalan umum desa, pemuda silver itu terlihat tampan dengan model rambut yang tidak tertata rapi tapi memberikan kesan cool pada pemuda itu,

Pemuda silver itu menggunakan kaus berwarna hitam berlengan panjang dengan sebuah jaket berlengan pendek berwarna biru gelap, celana panjang hitam di padukan dengan sepatu shinobi membuatnya terlihat tampan,

Sepanjang perjalanan pemuda itu terus di lirik oleh beberapa gadis muda yang bersemu merah saat menatap wajah tampan miliknya,

"Naruto-san...Naruto-san,,tunggu..!" seorang pria tua berlari mengejar si pemuda silver yang di panggil Naruto yang sepertinya tidak mendengar panggilan pria tua tersebut.

"Naruto-san,,Haahh...Haahh..ka,,,kau melupakan sesuatu,,haah" ucap pria tua itu setelah berhasil mengejar pemuda silver itu,

"Are..Kichi ojii-san,,,ada apa sampai mengejar ku" pemuda silver itu bingung melihat pria tua yang bernama Kichi itu nampak lelah telihat keringat yang membasahi tubuh tuanya.

"Ka...kau melupakan ini Naruto-san" Kichi menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada Naruto, "Hmm..uang apa ini Kichi ojii-san" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ini upahmu selama seminggu ini Naruto-san" Kichi berbicara sambil terus menyodorkan uang pada Naruto, "Tidak perlu ojii-san, kau sudah memberiku tempat tinggal dan makanan sudah lebih dari cukup selama seminggu ini" Naruto menolak halus tangan Kichi yang masih menyodorkan ungan itu.

"Tidak-tidak,,,uang ini memang sudah menjadi hak mu, Tuan Samsai menyuruhku untuk memberikan uang ini karena kau telah membantu kami untuk memperbaiki pipa-pipa itu" Kichi masih bersihkeras menyerahkan uang pada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Kichi itu tetap memaksa akhirnya dia mengambil uang itu "Baiklah Kichi ojii-san, aku akan terima uang ini tapi sebelum itu sebaiknya temani aku untuk ke pasar untuk membeli perbekalanku" Naruto menarik tangan Kichi dengan cepat, dia tidak mau mendengar penolakan dari pria tua baik hati ini.

Dia kemudian berjalan bersama Kichi menuju pasar untuk membeli persediaannya karena setelah ini dia akan meneruskan perjalanannya, sudah hampir 3 bulan lebih dia keluar dari Desa Konoha, dan 1 minggu yang lalu dia sampai di Desa Hacho, desa perbatasan Negara Api dengan Negara Angin.

Setelah sampai di desa ini Naruto kagum dengan kondisi desa yang begitu indah, desa ini di kelilingi oleh bukit-bukit batu, di tengah desa terdapat danau besar, danau itu lah yang menjadi daya tarik dari Desa Hacho.

Saat dia sampai satu minggu yang lalu dia melihat beberapa penduduk sedang memperbaiki pipa-pipa panjang yang menghubungkan ke Desa Tonika, pipa-pipa itu jebol sehingga gas dari pipa-pipa itu menyebar di jalur antar desa. Setelah itu Naruto berkenalan dengan pria tua bernama Kichi dan akhirnya Naruto di ajak untuk menjadi tenaga tambahan dalam memperbaiki pipa-pipa itu.

Kepala Desa yang bernama Samsai lah yang memimpin para warga untuk memperbaiki pipa-pipa yang rusak itu, selama Naruto membantu memperbaiki pipa-pipa dia tinggal di rumah Kichi, dia dan Kira menempati sebuah kamar yang katanya bekas anak laki-lakinya dulu sebelum menikah dan akhirnya kamar itu kosong.

"Ne Naruto-san, setelah ini kau akan pergi kemana...?" Kichi bertanya pada Naruto setelah dia selesai membeli persediaannya.

"Sepertinya aku akan pergi ke Negeri Angin Kichi jii-san"

"Suna kah...kau harus berhati-hati Naruto-san ku dengar Sunagakure memiliki iklim yang sangat panas dan banyak kadal-kadal gurun pasir yang sangat ganas" Kichi menjelaskan semua yang dia ketahui tentang Negeri Angin terutama Desa tetangga Sunagakure.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengucapkan terimakasi tentang informasi barusan, sebenarnya dia tidak perduli dengan informasi tersebut, toh dia juga tidak akan berjalan di tengah gurun, karena dia akan melewati jalur udara dengan Geppo miliknya.

"Buah, daging, air mineral, beberapa potong pakaian dan 5 gulung perban, sudah cukup aku rasa" ucap Naruto setelah mengecek semua barang yang dia beli. Kemudian Naruto dan Kichi mulai berjalan untuk pulang kerumah Kichi, dia tidak mungkin pergi tanpa membawa kucing pemalas yang saat ini mungkin sedang tidur di kasur dengan nyaman.

.

~oOo~

.

"Kichi ojii-san, aku berangkat" ke esokan harinya Naruto berangkat, pakaiannya masih sama dengan kemarin hanya di tambah dengan jubah panjang berwarna merah gelap.

"Ha'i...hati-hati di jalan Naruto-san, lain kali berkunjunglah kesini" ucap Kichi sambil melambaikan tangan pada Naruto.

Naruto mulai berjalan menjauh dari Desa Hacho, cukup 1 minggu dia menghabiskan waktu di sana, sekarang dia akan melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari para saudara satu rasnya.

"Ne..Kira...apa kakimu tidak kepanasan berjalan di tengah gurun seperti ini" Naruto bertanya pada seekor kucing berwarna orange yang setinggi lututnya, sementara kucing yang di tanya hanya menengok sebentar ke arah Naruto sampai akhirnya kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

Dia dan Kira sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari Desa Hacho dan sepertinya dia hampir melewati perbatasan Negara Api dan Negara Angin, kini di depan matanya terdapat sebuah jurang pemisah antara dua Negara.

"Hmm...dimana jembatan penghubungnya" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari jembatan untuk melewati jurang tersebut, tidak berhasil menemukannya akhirnya Naruto mengakat tubuh Kira kedalam gendongannya,

"Kita lewat jalur udara saja Kira..." ucap Naruto sambil menekuk kedua kakinya..

 **Geppo**

Deb..

Deb..

Naruto mulai melompat-lompat di udara, dia melompat sangat tinggi terus sampai dia dapat menyentuh awan Naruto tidak pernah mau mengambil resiko untuk berjalan di udara dengan jarak pandang yang pendek sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah di lihat oleh orang-orang di bawahnya.

Setelah ketinggiannya di rasa cukup Naruto mulai melihat kucing yang sedang dalam dekapannya, hembusan angin menerpa wajah kucing itu, bulu-bulu nya bergerak liar karena angin..."Kau menikmatinya Kira..?" Naruto bertanya pada kucing miliknya itu.

Hanya ada Menma dan Kira yang pernah dia ajak melesat di udara seperti ini dan keduanya nampak sangat menikmati situasi ini, Naruto terus melompat di udara menuju Desa Sunagakure, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk turun dan beristrahat di dekat bebatuan,

Entah kenapa pandangannya sedikit kabur, mungkin karena faktor cahaya matahari dan suhu gurun pasir yang ekstrim sampai memaksanya untuk berhenti, benar yang di katakan Kichi ojii-san, Sunagakure sangatlah panas, apa lagi dia melintasi gurun saat matahari mulai mencapai puncaknya

Srek...

"Hmm nyamanya beristrahat di celah batu seperti ini" ucap Naruto ketika berhasil masuk kedalam celah bebatuan untuk berlindung dari teriknya matahari dan suhu panas gurun pasir.

Cret..

"Hmm...luka ini masih mengeluarkan darah rupanya" Naruto sedikit merasakan ada sesuatu yang membasahi bajunya dan setelah dia lihat ternyata luka dari pertarungan dengan nii-chanya masih belum sembuh benar, "ah ternyata ini yang membuat pandanganku buram" gumam Naruto ketika menyadari sebabnya dia harus berhenti

Dia tahu pasti akan jadi seperti ini jika dia menggunakan kekuatan matanya, regenerasi tubunya semakin memburuk bahkan setelah di jahitpun luka ini kadang masih mengeluarkan darah saat menggunakan teknik Rokushiki miliknya.

Mungkin teknik Rokushiki tidak cocok di gunakan saat kondisinya terluka parah seperti ini, "Sepertinya aku akan mulai bejalan kaki dari sini,...tak apalah saat tadi di atas aku sudah dapat melihat desa Sunagakure di balik bukit pasir" gumam Naruto sambil mulai menyobekan kain untuk mengganti perban miliknya yang telah basah terkena darah.

.

.

Tap...

Tap...

"Berhenti di tempat" Seorang Shinobi menyuruh Naruto untuk berhenti, hari sudah menjelang malam saat Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke desa Sunagakure, "Siapa kau ?" tanya Shinobi Sunagakure pada Naruto.

"Perkenalkan Shinobi-san, aku Naruto seorang pengembara dari Konohagakure" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke Sunagakure..?" kembali Shinobi itu bertanya pada Naruto, "Aku hanya kebetulan melewati Sunagakure Shinobi-san, aku hanya ingin singgah sebentar untuk kemudian melanjutkan perjalananku" Naruto kembali menjawab pertanyaan Shinobi itu.

"Geledah dia.." Hmm apa memang harus seperti ini jika ingin masuk kedalam desa shinobi, pikir Naruto yang saat ini semua barang bawaanya di periksa, serta tubuhnya juga di periksa dengan teliti oleh Shinobi Sunagakure.

"Aman Taicho..." teriak salah satu shinobi yang telah memeriksa bawaan dan tubuh Naruto. "Baik silahkan masuk dan selamat datang di Suna" ucap Shinobi yang tadi menyuruhnya berhenti.

Setelah melakukan proses pengecekan, akhirnya Naruto di persilahkan untuk masuk, dia saat ini sedang melewati sebuah lorong yang cukup panjang sampai akhirnya..

"Ini menakjubkan..." Naruto takjub dengan apa yang dia lihat, bangunan-bangunan dari batu dan tanah yang tersusun rapih begitu memanjakan matanya. Dia kemudian kembali melangkah, kehidupan di desa ini sangat tenang, jarang sekali dia temui warga yang berlalu lalang.

"Kita harus mencari penginapan Kira" Naruto berbicara dengan kucing yang saat ini masih nyaman di dalam gendongannya, tapi kenyamanan Kira tak berlangsung lama..

Deg

"Aura ini.." Naruto berhenti melangkah saat dia merasakan tekanan udara yang aneh, dia merasakan aura dan niat jahat yang berseliweran di udara.

Grrrhhh

Dia melihat kucing miliknya yang nampak menggerung "Kau juga merasakannya Kira" Naruto kemudian memandang langit "Aura ini kelam sekali" gumamnya

Srekk...

"Tunggu Kira, kita tidak ingin mencari masalah di sini" Naruto terkejut saat Kira berusaha melompat dari pelukannya, beruntung dia dapat menahan kucing itu, jika tidak pasti Kira akan pergi mencari sumber aura ini.

"Permisi tuan, apa ada penginapan di sekitar sini" Naruto bertanya pada orang yang sedang berjalan dengan tergesah-gesah.

"Akhh kau pendatang,,, penginapan ada di sebelah sana dan bergegaslah tuan" orang itu kemudian berlalu setelah memberi informasi padanya. "Hmm...aneh" gumam Naruto melihat tingkah orang barusan,

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju tempat penginapan yang tadi di beritahukan oleh salah satu penduduk, 'aura ini benar-benar mirip dengan 10 tahun yang lalu' dalam hatinya Naruto terus mengingat-ingat sensasi aneh ini, aura kelam yang pernah dia rasakan 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Selamat datang...ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan" pikirannya kembali saat mendengar suara seseorang, "Ah yah...aku butuh penginapan tuan, apa ada kamar yang kosong..?" tanya Naruto ketika sadar dia sudah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Yah ada..silahkan isi registrasi anda dulu tuan dan setelah itu akan saya antar ke tempat anda" ucap pria yang tadi menyambutnya.

Setelah mengisi data akhirnya Naruto mengikuti pria tadi yang akan menunjukan kamar kosong untuk dia tempati

"Silahkan masuk tuan..." pria itu mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk kedalam dan kemudian dia menyerahkan kunci kamar pada Naruto. ketika pintu terbuka Kira lah yang duluan masuk bukan sementara Naruto masih berbicara dengan pemilik penginapan.

"Saya permisi dulu tuan, jika ada yang anda inginkan silahkan beritahu saya" ucap pria itu sambil membungkuk hormat,,

"Ahh ano.."

"Nobu,,,anda bisa panggil saya Nobu"

"Ah yah Nobu-san apa di sekitar sini ada klinik atau rumah sakit" tanya Naruto pada pria tadi yang bernama Nobu,

"Klinik tidak jauh dari sini tuan, anda bisa berjalan ke arah kanan dari penginapan ini"

"Terimakasih Nobu-san" ucap Naruto sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Srek...

"Hooo lihat sekarang kau langsung bergelung di atas kasur, mana semangatmu tadi Kucing pemalas" Naruto hanya memandang datar kucing pemalas miliknya itu.

"Aku akan ke klinik, ingat Kira jangan mencari masalah saat aku keluar" Naruto kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkan kucing pemalas itu sendirian di kamar.

Wusshhh...

Naruto berjalan keluar dari penginapan menuju klinik tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan sesorang, "hmm ada apa ini sebenarnya..." tapi yang membuatnya bingung kenapa tidak ada seorang shinobi pun yang menuju ke arah teriakan itu.

Dok...dok...

"Permisi apa klinik ini masih buka" teriak Naruto ketika sampai di depan pintu kaca klinik.

"Ahh tuan apa klinik ini masih bu...aaa tunggu tuan..." Naruto memanggil seseorang yang berada di dalam tapi bukannya menjawab atau membuka kan pintu, orang itu hanya melihat dan langsung pergi dengan tergesa-gesah.

'ada apa sebenarnya kenapa orang-orang terlihat takut, di peginapan tadi juga begitu kenapa semua pintu dan jendela semua terkunci rapat saat aku akan keluar' Naruto membathin dalam dirinya ketika berada di situasi aneh ini. Dia masih terus berusaha memanggil sampai akhirnya di kejutkan oleh gumpalan pasir yang bergerak cepat menuju tempatnya.

 **Soru**

Naruto dengan cepat berpindah tempat dan dapat dia lihat pasir itu menabrak pintu kaca dengan kuat walau tidak sampai memecahkan pintu klinik tersebut. Tapi kemudian pasir itu langsung berbalik arah kembali mengejar Naruto.

 **Rankyaku : Gaicho**

Naruto menendang udara dengan cepat menggunakan kaki kanannya, muncul gelombang udara berbentuk burung dan menghantam gumpalan pasir yang akan menuju ke arahnya.

Gumpalan pasir itu berhamburan kesana kemari tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama sampai akhirnya pasir-pasir yang tercerai itu kembali membentuk gumpalan pasir untuk mengejar Naruto lagi.

 **Geppo**

Naruto yang melihat gumpalan pasir itu kembali menyerangnya langsung melompat tinggi menggunakan Geppo.

Dia memandang datar pada gumpalan pasir yang berada di bawahnya, gumpalan pasir itu sepertinya sedang mencari keberadaan Naruto, lalu berlalu pergi begitu saja karena tidak menemukan Naruto yang masih berada di atas sedang menendang-nendang udara untuk menjaga jaraknya.

'Ternyata ini yang membuat semua orang bersembunyi pada malam hari' Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali kepenginapan, 'aku akan kembali pagi hari nanti' tanpa Naruto sadari jahitan pada lukanya kembali terbuka, dan darah sudah merembas sampai ke kaki kirinya.

.

~oOo~

.

Di atas langit Negera Angin, jauh dari Desa Sunagakure, telihat sebuah gumpalan hitam terbang dengan membawa seorang gadis bersurai silver yang sedang memeluk gumpalan berwana putih.

"Kuro berhenti.." seorang gadis bersurai silver itu menyuruh gumpalan hitam yang membawanya berhenti, mata gadis itu menangkap reruntuhan kota di bawahnya.

"Ada apa Mira-chan, Sunagakure belum terlihat dari sini" gumpalan hitam itu bertanya pada gadis yang menungganginya.

"Lihat di bawah ada sebuah reruntuhan kota, aku akan mengecek reruntuhan itu" setelah mengatakan itu gumpalan hitam itu turun menuju reruntuhan kota yang di maksud oleh sang gadis.

Tap...

Gadis itu melangkah masuk kedalam reruntuhan, sementara itu gumpalan berwarna hitam hanya melihat hostnya pergi masuk kedalam reruntuhan kota, saat dia melihat gadis itu akan menyentuh sebuah bangunan yang hancur...

"Tunggu Mira-chan,,,jangan gunakan kekuatan matamu terus menerus" gumpalan hitam itu cemas saat tahu hostnya akan menggunakan kekuatan miliknya.

"Tenang saja Kuro, aku sudah tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu" gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum pada gumpalan berwarna hitam yang nampak cemas.

"Kau yakin Mira-chan, aku dan Shiro tidak mau sampai kau kenapa-kenapa"

Dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, lalu gadis itu kembali melihat reruntuhan bangunan di depannya, gadis itu kemudian mulai menyentuh puing bangunan itu.

 **Bijon**

Setelah mengatakan itu mata gadis itu berubah, sklera matanya menjadi hitam, hanya pupil matanya yang berwarna biru dengan pola seperti jam pasir berwarna hitam.

Haaah...

Haaah...

Beberapa menit setelah mata gadis itu berubah, gadis itu terlihat sangat kelelahan, sklera mata yang tadi berubah menjadi hitam kini menjadi putih kembali dan pola seperti jam pasir telah hilang.

"Kota ini bernama Rouran, Kuro" ucap gadis itu setelah berhasil mengendalikan nafasnya, Kota ini hancur saat perang dunia ninja ke 3, saat itu Negara Angin di invasi besar-besaran oleh Negara Tanah dan Negara Petir" gadis itu menjelaskan pada Kuro tentang apa yang barusan dia lihat saat dia menggunakan kekuatan matanya.

"Mi,,Mira-chan kau ingin kemana lagi.." Kuro bingung melihat hostnya masuk lebih jauh kedalam reruntuhan kota ini"

"Di kota ini ada sebuah kekuatan bernama Ryumyaku,,,ah ini dia pusatnya" gadis itu berhasil sampai di sebuah altar dengan beberapa pilar disekitarnya yang nampak hancur, "Kekuatan ini di segel oleh ninja dari desa Konohagakure,,,sebentar aku akan mengeceknya Kuro" lanjutnya sambil meletakan tangannnya pada sebuah gagang besi yang berada di tengah-tengah altar, kembali mata gadis itu berubah.

Haahh...

Haahh...

"Ryumyaku di segel oleh Namikaze Minato, beberapa tahun sebelum perang dunia ninja 3, Konoha mengutus 4 orang shinobi, Namikaze Minato, Akimichi Choza, Aburame Shibi dan Hatake Kakashi untuk menyegel kekuatan Ryumyaku atas permintaan Negara Angin" gadis itu berbicara dengan lancar tentang peristiwa yang penah terjadi di kota ini seakan dia hadir saat peristiwa itu.

"Namun ada 2 orang Shinobi lagi dari Konoha yang aku tidak melihat jelas gambarannya, tapi shinobi itu bernama Menma dan Yamato, Shinobi bernama Menma ini yang menyelamatkan Sang Ratu Sara" lanjutnya mejelaskan apa yang baru saja dia dapatkan setelah melihat sejarah kota ini.

"Shiro tranfer kekuatan mu untuk menyetabilkan stamina Mira" teriak Kuro pada gumpalan putih yang sedang berada di dekapan hostnya. Kuro melihat hostnya kehabisan tenaga setelah menggunakan kekuatan matanya.

"Hehe maafkan aku Shiro jadi merepotkanmu"

"ehm tidak apa-apa Mira-chan" gumpalan putuh yang dipanggil Shiro itu menjawab, setelah itu gumpalan putih itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang membungkus tubuh hostnya, hanya sekitar 1 menit cahaya yang membungkus tubuh hostnya itu kembali menghilang.

"Ughh,,,nyamannya jika berada dalam cahayamu Shiro" gadis itu kembali pada kondisi primanya sebelum menggunakan kekuatan matanya. "Sudah ku peringatkan padamu untuk jangan terlalu sering menggunakan mata itu, jika akhirnya stamina seperti ini, tubuhmu belum terlatih Mira-chan" Tiba-tiba Kuro mucul mendekat pada Hostnya.

"Tapi setidaknya jiwaku sudah baik-baik saja kan Kuro"

"Yah terserahmu, yang terpenting tubuhmu harus di latih agar tidak mudah lelah saat menggunakan mata itu" Kuro mengingatkan.

"ara-ara kau banyak bicara Kuro akhir-akhir ini, tapi terimakasih sudah memperingatkanku" Gadis itu tersenyum dengan lembut pada gumpalan hitam yang saat ini terlihat kesal.

"Mira-chan,,apa kita akan melanjutkan perjalan kita ke Suna atau kau ingin bermalam di sini dulu" tanya Shiro

"Bagaimana Kuro, lanjut atau tidak..?" bukannya menjawab perntanyaan yang diajukan padanya , gadis itu malah balik bertanya pada Kuro

"Itu terserah padamu Mira-chan, aku dan Shiro akan mengikuti apa-apapun yang kau perintahkan"

"Baik kita lewatkan malam di reruntuhan kota Rouran dan paginya kita teruskan ke Suna" ucap gadis itu dan di balas kata oke dari kedua gumpalan hitam dan putih"

.

~oOo~

.

Pagi hari di desa Sunagakure, di sebuah penginapan terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai silver tengah terbaring dengan lemah di kasurnya, ada noda darah yang merembas sampai di seprai kasur itu, sementara di dekat kepala sang pemuda ada seekor kucing yang sedang mengusel-gusel kepalanya di kepala si pemuda yang terbaring lemah.

"Kira hentikan,,, wajah ku basah karena lendir dari hidungmu" ucap lirih sang pemuda pada seekor kucing yang masih terus mengesekan kepalanya di wajah si pemuda.

Tok...

Tok..

"Selamat Pagi Tuan, maaf mengganggu pagi hari anda, saya hanya ingin mengantarkan sarapan pagi untuk anda"

Terdengar suara seorang perempuan di balik pintu kamar pemuda itu, "Silahkan masuk tidak terkunci" suara pemuda itu agak keras agar terdengar oleh seorang di balik pintunya.

Kriet...

"Permi...Astaga tuan apa yang terjadi dengan anda" pelayan wanita itu terkejut saat masuk kamar dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang terbaring lemah dan bersimbah darah dari perban di sekitar perutnya.

"Ahh aku tidak apa-apa bibi, tapi bisakah kau membawa kan ku dokter kesini" pinta pemuda itu dengan suara lemah.

"Ba..Baik tunggu sebentar tuan, saya akan kembali" pelayan wanita itu segera berlari setelah menaruh nampan berisi makanan di atas meja.

Klontang...

"Oi..oi Kucing pemalas itu jatah makanku"

'Astaga aku pikir dia mengkhawatirkanku ternyata dia kelaparan' pemuda itu hanya tersenyum melihat kucing besar miliknya menyantap makanan di atas piring dengan lahap.

"Habiskan juga sayurannya Kira" ucap pemuda itu saat melihat kucing miliknya hanya memakan potongan-potongan daging tanpa menyentuh sayuran hijau disana.

Drap..

Drap...

Terdengar langkah kaki yang sedang berlarian di lorong penginapan itu, dan akhirnya muncul seorang wanita muda bersurai hitam dengan menggunakan pakaian khas seorang dokter.

Dengan tanggap sang dokter muda itu langsung memotong perban yang telah basah kerena darah di tubuh pemuda itu, setelah terbuka dokter tersebut sempat bergetar tangannya saat melihat luka di sekujur tubuh pemuda itu.

"Dokter-san kenapa ...?" tanya sang pemuda ketika menyadari gerakan dokter itu terhenti, "Akhh ti..tidak apa-apa tuan..?"

"Naruto,,kau bisa memanggilku Naruto dokter" ucap si pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Naruto-san, sudah berapa lama luka ini terbuka" tanya sang dokter sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tas miliknya.

"Entahlah aku tidak menyadarinya dokter, yang aku tahu aku menjadi sangat lemas"

"Tentu saja Naruto-san kau kehilangan banyak darah, aku akan mengecek golongan darahmu agar dapat melakukan transfusi untuk mu" ucap sang dokter sambil menjahit kembali luka menganga yang mengerikan di tubuh pemuda itu.

"Sudah selesai tunggu sebentar aku akan melakukan pengecekan pada sampel darahmu" ucap sang dokter berlalu dan melakukan pengecekan di dekat meja yang berantakan kerena Kira.

Dokter itu mencoba menyalurkan cakra pada sempel darah tersebut tapi tidak bereaksi sedikitpun, "aneh..aku belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya" gumam sang dokter ketika tidak menemukan rekasi apapun dari darah itu.

'sepertinya aku harus melakukan pengecekan menggunakan alat bantu' sang dokter memanggil pelayan wanita yang tadi datang bersamanya, lalu dia menyerahkan sempel darah pada pelayan itu untuk di bawa ke klinik dan meminta di cek oleh petugas di sana.

Setelah meyerahkan sempel darah itu dia kemudian menengok kearah kasur di mana pasiennya berada, tapi yang dia lihat pemuda itu sedang memejamkan matanya, dia kemudian mendekati pemuda itu, meneliti tubuh kekar yang penuh luka itu yang membuatnya tanpa sadar bersemu merah.

'pemuda ini tampan, tapi apa yang menyebabkan banyak luka di tubuhnya' sang dokter perlahan menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh dada bidang Naruto yang di penuhi bekas luka itu.

"Ano dokter-san apa masih ada luka di lagi yang ingin kau cek" ucapan pelan dari sang pemilik tubuh menghentikan niatnya untuk menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu,

"Eh...ti..tidak aa..ada Naruto-san" reaksi sang dokter itu gugup, setelah itu dokter terdiam sama seperti Naruto yang kembali memejamkan matanya.

Drap..

Drap..

"Dokter Ran, maaf jika menunggu lama ini saya sudah membawakan kantung darah yang cocok dengan sempel darah yang kau berikan tadi" muncul seorang pria dengan jubah berwarna putih dengan penutup kepala.

"Akhh terimakasih, tolong lakukan transfusi darah pada pasien ini" ucap sang dokter memerintahkan seorang petugas rumah sakit yang baru datang dengan membawa kantung darah yang di butuhkan.

Tranfusi darah tidak memakan waktu lama, setelah semua selesai petugas itu kembali keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan sang dokter dan pasiennya.

"Arigato Ran-sensei" ucap Naruto pada sang dokter yang sedang merapihkan peralatan kerjanya.

"Hmm,,,tidak apa-apa Naruto-san ini sudah menjadi tugasku" Dokter Ran berkata dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali, jika membutuhkanku silahkan temui aku di lagi di klinik dekat sini" ucap Dokter Ran sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto di kamar seorang diri, yah sendiri karena kucing pemalas miliknya sudah pergi entah kemana.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama terlihat sebuah gumpalan hitam sedang melayang di atas desa Sunagakure

"Kuro kita harus turun dengan hati-hati jangan sampai terlihat Shinobi ataupun warga desa"

"Hai Mira-chan"

Begitulah percakapan di langit desa Sunagakure antara gumpalan hitam dengan seorang gadis yang menungganginya, Mira kemudian mencari cela dimana tempat yang aman untuk turun sagar tidak di ketahui oleh shinobi dan warga desa, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah tempat yang sedikit jauh dari pemukiman warga Sunagakure di sebuah tebing.

"Kuro, Shiro kembali lah kedalam diriku, aku tidak mungkin membawa kalian berkeliling desa" setelah mengatakan itu, keluar sesuatu dari berwarna kehijuan dari kedua gumpalan tersebut dan kemudian masuk kedalam tubuh Mira.

"Yosh, tunggulah Kuro, Shiro, aku akan mencarikan tubuh baru untuk kalian berdua" kemudian Mira mulai berjalan memasuki pusat desa Sunagakure, tubuhnya tertutup dengan jubah berwarna coklat lengkap dengan tudung kepalanya.

"Ano...permisi bibi, apa paman tahu tempat pengrajin boneka di mana" Mira bertanya pada seseorang warga desa yang kebetulan di jumpai setelah turun dari tebing.

"Hmm maaf nona aku kurang tahu tentang hal itu, coba kau tanyakan pada seorang shinobi di sebelah sana" warga desa itu menunjuk ke arah barat dekat dengan sebuah bangunan.

"Ahh,,Arigato bibi" Mira membungkukan badannya sebelum meuju tempat yang di arahkan tadi, dan dia melihat ada sekitar 3 orang shinobi yang sedang berjaga kemudian dia menghampir ke tiga shinobi tersebut,

"Permisi...Shinobi-san bisakah saya bertanya pada kalian" tanya Mira pada ketiga Shinobi itu, namun saat ketiga shinobi itu berbalik mereka semua tertegun, dalam pikiran ketiga shinobi itu hanya satu yang terdengar yaitu kata cantik, bagaimana mereka tidak terpesona jika melihat seorang gadis bersurai silver dengan mata bulat berwarna biru, pipinya sedikit tembam dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu.

"Ha..ha'ik Ojou-chan, ada yang bisa saya bantu" salah satu dari ketiga shinobi itu tersadar dari posona gadis di hadapannya. Sementara kedua shinobi lainya hanya melihat Mira dengan pandangan penuh nafsu terlihat dari nafas keduannya yang memburu.

'Akhh aku benci situasi ini' batin Mira risih karena di pandangi terus oleh ketiga Shinobi di depannya. "Ano apa kalian tahu dimana aku bisa menemukan pengrajin boneka Shinobi-san" ucap Mira dengan masih mempertahankan senyum tipisnya.

"Kau seorang Kunoichi pengguna Kugutsu Ojou-chan" tanya Shinobi yang tadi berbicara dengannya dengan nada menggoda.

"Bukan Shinobi-san, saya hanya seorang kurir yang di minta untuk mengambil pesanan sebuah boneka dari Suna" ucap Mira bohong, tapi entah kenapa setelah dia mengatakan bahwa dia bukan seorang Kunoichi ketiga Shinobi di depannya langsung menyeringai dengan lebar.

"Oh begitu, mari kami antar ke tempat pengrajin boneka Ojou-chan" salah satu dari shinobi yang tadi hanya melihatnya penuh nafsu langsung merengsek masuk dan meangmit tengan kanan Mira, sementara Mira hanya melihat itu dengan wajah datar sebelum akhirnya mengikuti ketiga Shinobi tersebut yang katanya ingin mengantar ke tempat pengrajin boneka.

Ketiga Shinobi tersebut berjalan semakin jauh dari pemukiman penduduk, membuat Mira semakin waspada dengan ketiga Shinobi ini, "Apa tempatnya masih jauh Shinobi-san" tanya Mira pada ketiga Shinobi tersebut, karena sekarang dia sudah mendekati tebing pembatas desa tempat dia turun tadi.

"Yah Ojou-chan, para pengrajin boneka selalu berada di tempat sepi agar mereka bisa fokus mengerjakan boneka mereka" ucap salah satu Shinobi yang berada di sampingnya.

Grep...

Kyaaa...

Mira terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, ketika melihat siapa yang dengan beraninya menyentuh tubuhnya Mira langsung berpura-pura panik, "Sh..Shinobi-san ap..apa yang kau lakukan,,,lepaskan" ya..yang memeluknya adalah salah satu shinobi yang tadi memandangnya penuh nafsu.

"Shi...shinobi-san to..tolong lepaskan" ucap dengan tubuh yang sedikit memberontak ingin keluar dari pelukan shinobi berengsek itu.

"Tenanglah Ojou-chan, kami tidak akan menyakitimu" Shinobi yang memeluknya berkata dengan pelan sambil menahan tubuh Mira di pelukannya.

"Tolong !...Tolong !" Mira berteriak dengan kencang dengan masih terus berusaha lepas dari pelukan Shinobi di belakangnya.

"Hahaha percuma saja Ojou-chan tidak akan ada yang mendengar jeritanmu" Shinobi yang tadi berada di sampingnya mulai mendekat dan membelai wajah Mira,,,

"Hoohh kulitmu sangat putih dan halus Ojou-san" Shinobi tersebut mencium tangannya sendiri yang tadi telah menyentuh wajah cantik Mira

"Saaa...mari kita bersenang-senang Ojou-chan" salah satu shinobi mulai mendekat dan kedua tangannya diarahkan ke dada Mira, tapi belum sempat menyentuh shinobi itu berhenti karena melihat gelagat aneh dari sang gadis.

"Ara-ara jadi tidak ada orang yang akan mendengar dan melihat kita kan Shinobi-san, itu terdengar bagus" ketiga Shinobi itu melihat gadis yang tadi berteriak ketakutan sekarang malah tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Syuutt...

"A..apa...!" shinobi yang tadi memeluk Mira dari belakang terkejut karena gadis itu dapat meloloskan diri dengan cara aneh, di melihat tubuh gadis itu mengeliat seperti tidak memiliki tulang dan bergerak layaknya seekor ular.

Mira berpindah tempat kebelakang shinobi yang tadi memeluknya, kemudian dia menarik rambut shinobi itu...

Jleb...

Choghk...

Kedua shinobi yang berada di depannya terkejut melihat sebuah benda tajam seperti sebuah ujung pedang menembus leher rekannya dengan cepat.

Brugh

Shinobi yang tertusuk itu tewas tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun, tubuhnya ambruk di kaki Mira dengan darah yang keluar dari lubang di lehernya.

"Sa..Satoshi...! Teme..wanita berengsek siapa kau..?" teriak salah satu shinobi yang sudah mengenggam sebuah kunai di tangan kanannya.

"Aku hanya seorang wanita yang membela dirinya sendiri ketika akan di lecehkan" ucap Mira dengan santai tangan kanannya terdapat bercak darah dari shinobi yang dia tusuk lehernya dengan pisau tersembunyi miliknya.

 **Fuuton : Sunabokiri**

Pandangan Mira tertupi oleh kabut pasir yang tiba-tiba muncul, membuatnya tidak dapat melihat shinobi di depannya, Shinobi lainnya mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu ketika melihat Mira mendekati temannya yang sedang memegang kunai itu.

Wush...

Oghok

"Si...siapa kau sebenarnya"

Brug...

"Jutsu tidak berguna, aku ini seekor ular, ular dapat medeteksi panas tubuh lawannya shinobi-san" entah bagaimana Mira dengan cepat mucul dan membunuh shinobi yang tadi mengeluarkan jutsu,

"Cih rasa darahnya membuatku mual" ucap Mira lagi sambil mengelap mulutya yang dengan lengan bajunya,

Mira kemudian berjalan meniggalkan tubuh shinobi yang membiru itu dan mencari target selanjutnya yang harusnya tadi dia bunuh terlebih dahulu.

"Hooo bersembunyi di bawah pasir rupanya" gumam Mira setelah mendeteksi panas tubuh lawannya, dia berencana untuk melemparkan sebuah peledak ke arah shiinobi yang bersembunyi itu tapi saat dia akan mendekati tempat persembunyian shinobi itu Mira harus melompat dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah batu ketika dia menyadari ada yang datang, namun ketika dia tunggu ternyata hanya seekor kucing besar berwarna hitam dengan 2 buah ekor melambai-lambai, kucing itu kemudian mendekati mayat shinobi yang tadi dia tusuk lehernya.

Saat akan keluar Mira terkejut ketika melihat kucing itu malah memakan mayat shinobi itu.

Wushh...

Trank...

Kucing itu di kejutkan oleh sebuah kunai yang menyerangnya, "Berhenti keparat, berhenti memakan tubuh temanku" Mira mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat shinobi yang tadi bersembunyi di bawah pasir mucul, dia terlihat sangat marah ketika melihat temannya yang tewas malah jadi makanan seekor binatang.

Kemudian Mira kembali melihat kucing itu, saat ini kucing itu memasang tubuh siaga ketika melihat shinobi yang tadi menyerangnya mulai mendekat, Mira yang melihat itu sangat tertarik dengan adegan di depan matanya.

Kucing itu berlari maju menyerang shinobi yang sedang berjalan mendekat, sementara shinobi itu hanya terkejut ketika kucing itu berlari dan melompat ke arahnya, dia langsung mengambil sebuah tanto dari punggungnya bermaksud untuk menebas kucing tersebut tapi ketika dia mencoba menebas dia terkejut karena tantonya hanya memantul dan

Hap..

Kucing itu berhasil menerkam dan menarik tenggorokannya dengan gigi-gigi runcing itu membuat shinobi itu tewas seketika dengan leher yang terkoyak, kucing itu kemudian menelan tenggorokan shinobi yang tadi dia terkam.

Mira yang melihat itu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan seekor kucing sebuas ini, dia ingin keluar tapi entah kenapa ada rasa takut yang hinggap di dirinya saat melihat kucing besar yang saat ini tengah asik menyantap tubuh shinobi yang tadi tenggorokannya hancur.

"Sial...kucing ini berbahaya seka...dia berubah warna !" Mira yakin jika tadi dia melihat kucing berwarna hitam dan bukan orange seperti sekarang, Mira masih terus berdiam di tempatnya sampai kucing aneh itu selesai dan pergi, kucing itu telah memakan tubuh kedua shinobi dan hanya sisa satu dan itu adalah shinobi yang tewas karena gigitannya yang memiliki racun.

"Aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini..." ucap Mira sambil melihat mayat kedua shinobi yang sudah tidak utuh itu, hanya menyisahkan kepala, leher sampai bawah sudah tercabik-cabik membuat kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan.

.

~oOo~

.

Di sebuah Negeri bersalju

"Mereka bertemu di titik yang sama" seorang pemuda bersurai silvel acak-acakan sedang melihat dua buah kertas yang sengaja dia tempelkan pada dinding kayu kamarnya, bola matanya yang berbeda warna menatap serius ketika dua buah kertas berwarna putih sedang bertemu di titik yang sama.

Dia tidak tahu titik ini tepatnya berada di wilayah mana dari Elemental Nation, tapi dalam hatinya dia bersyukur karena jika melihat kertas ini maka dua saudaranya pasti akan bertemu,

"Cepatlah datang para saudaraku, aku akan menunggu kalian disini di desa para samurai" ucapnya sambil melihat salju yang setiap harinya turun di desa ini.

~CUT~

 **Yoyo Minna san, saya kembali dengan fict absurd ini, maaf untuk update yang super lambat ini hahaha, oh iya di caphter ini Naruto mulai berkelana, dan salah satu karakter sudah mucul, si gadis silver bermata biru, Mira, jika kalian bingung membayangkan sosok Mira maka kalian hanya perlu lihat Fairy Tail, karena wujud itu dan karakter itu yang saya gunakan.**

 **di sini karakter Mira merupakan keturunan dari Dewi Ular dan juga punya kekutaan mata yaitu Bijon, mata yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa lalu apapun yang dia sentuh, jika dia menyentuh sebuah makanan dan menggunakan kekutan matanya dia akan mampu melihat bagaimana makanan itu di buat, oleh siapa dan bagaimana pembuatannya serta bahan-bahannya di dapatkan dari mana, Mata Mira mampu melihat itu.**

 **ada kelebihan dan ada kekurangan, saat menggunakan mata itu jiwa serta Mental Mira akan terganggu yang dapat membuatnya gila, tapi karena Mira sudah memakan 1 buahnya maka kekurangan itu hilang karena kemampuan buah yang dia makan Mira. buah milik Mira tersisa satu lagi yang belum dia makan.**

 **oh yah saya ingin tanya ada yang tahu lokasi desa samurai dekat dengan negara apa ?**

 **untuk yang bertanya kapan Naruto memakan buahnya mungkin di chapter 12 atau 13 baru Naruto memakan buahnya, di sini Naruto masih sangat-sangat lemah yah, tapi tenang perlahan Naruto akan menjadi kuat dengan buah yang dia makan.**

 **oke sampai sini dulu minna and thank you for reading my story**

 **kritik dan saran di harapkan oleh cerita ini untuk menjadi lebih baik**


	11. Chapter 11

Shiso no saigo no resu

.

.

11

.

.

"Nona apa kau yakin akan membeli 3 buah boneka ini"

Di sebuah ruangan yang sedikit gelap, terlihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai silver yang sedang mengikat 3 buah boneka kayu khusus untuk pengguna kugutsu di punggungnya,

"Iya tuan aku ambil 3 kugutsu ini" gadis cantik itu kemudian membayarnya dengan sekantung uang pada pemilik toko boneka di Sunagakure, "Baiklah terimakasih nona, tolong kau jaga itu, karena boneka-boneka itu adalah hasil karya pertama dari Akasuna Sasori sih jenius boneka desa ini, aku mendapatkanya saat dia belum terbunuh di perang shinobi ke 3" pemilik toko itu berbicara sambil mengenang pemuda tampan berambut merah yang dengan baik hatinya memberikan karya pertamanya itu.

"Paman terimakasih..." ucap gadis itu sebelum meninggalkan toko boneka itu, penjaga toko itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum sambil melihat si gadis silver itu berjalan menjauhi tokonya.

Mira berjalan menyusuri bangunan-bangunan rumah dari tanah dan batu, dia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari desa Suna karena sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Dia berjalan sampai tiba-tiba dia merasa ada sesuatu, Mira melihat ke sebuah jendela penginapan yang dia lewati, dalam hatinya dia merasa ada sebuah ketertarikan pada sesuatu di balik jendela itu, tapi dia mengabaikanya perasaan itu dan akhirnya memilih untuk berjalan kembali.

Mira terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia sampai di lorong yang menjadi gerbang desa Sunagakure, tapi dia berhenti karena ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Tunggu Nona,," Mira berbalik dan melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya, dia dapat melihat seorang pemuda tampan bersurai silver sama sepertinya, bola mata merah pemuda itu terlihat tajam.

"Yah ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan" Mira bertanya pada pemuda itu yang entah kenapa pemuda di depannya nampak seperti meneliti dirinya.

"Bisa kita berbicara berdua" ucap tenang pemuda di depannya, dan Mira menatap curiga orang di depannya, untuk apa dia harus berbicara berdua dengan pemuda ini, tapi dia tidak ambil pusing jika pemuda di depannya akan membuatnya celaka dia hanya perlu membunuh pemuda di depannya seperti ketiga shinobi pagi tadi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku pemuda-san" tanya Mira. "Tidak disini Nona, bisa kau ikut aku, dan tenang aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada mu"

"Bisa aku percaya padamu,..."

"Naruto kau bisa memanggilku Naruto, Nona..?" Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu bertanya pada Mira, "Mira.." ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa senyum.

"Baik Mira-san bisa kau ikuti aku" tanya Naruto dan di balas dengan anggukan kepala dari Mira.

Naruto berjalan di depan dan Mira di belakangnya terpaut 2 meter jarak antara Naruto dengan Mira. Naruto hendak membawa Mira ke penginapannya, mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam.

Naruto sebenarnya masih ragu apakah gadis di belakanngya adalah saudaranya, tapi **Sourupepa** menunjuk ke arah gadis itu. Naruto tadi sebenarnya sedang membereskan perlengkapannya dia tadi memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa ini, karena lukanya sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk melihat kertas milik saudarannya agar dia tahu arah mana yang selanjutnya dia tempuh, tapi dia merasa aneh saat melihat salah satu kertas yang bergerak memantul-mantul kebawah ke arah jedela kamar, dia mengikuti kertas itu dan melihat keluar jendela, tapi hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian di bawah sana. Sampai akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar mengikuti arah kertas dan akhirnya kertas ini menunjuk pada gadis bernama Mira yang saat ini sedang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Silahkan masuk Mira-san.." ucap Naruto mempersilahkan gadis di belakangnya untuk masuk, sementara gadis itu hanya memandangnya penuh curiga, "Tenang saja Mira-san, aku bersumpah tidak akan macam-macam dengan mu" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya dan meletakannya di dadanya.

Mira kemudian masuk kedalam tapi dia berhenti ketika mata birunya menangkap seekor binatang buas yang tadi siang sedang tertidur di atas sebuah kasur, "Ada apa..?" tanya Naruto ketika Mira berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk,

"Ah..aa ti..tidak apa-apa Naruto-san, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku" tanya Mira pada Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke jendela hendak menutup tirainya, sauasana saat ini suram, hanya ada lampu tidur yang menyala.

Naruto kemudian melihat gadis di depannya, sungguh darimana pun di lihat gadis ini masih terus memasang sikap waspada, Naruto yakin jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang mengacam gadis di depannya, gadis cantik ini pasti akan langsung membunuhnya.

" ** _Dali razbirate na koj jazik velam, Mira_**?" (Apa kau mengerti bahasa apa yang aku gunakan Mira) Naruto bertanya dengan bahasa yang mungkin tidak pernah di ucapkan di Elemental Nation, dan Naruto dengan jelas melihat bagaimana reaksi gadis di depannya yang sangat terkejut ketika mendengar Naruto berbicara dengan bahasa tadi,

" ** _Koj si ti_**?" (Siapa kau), Mira bertanya dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya

" _ **Mozete da pogodite koj sum jas Mira** " (_kau pasti dapat menebak siapa aku, Mira _)_ Naruto berbicara dengan tenang, setidaknya dia sudah yakin jika di depannya adalah saudarinya, karena hanya 3 orang di elemental Nation yang mengerti bahasa yang dia gunakan saat ini.

" **Ovozmozi"** Mira langsung menekan pundak sebelah kananya dan terlihat sebuah portal kecil muncul dari lokasi yang di tekan oleh Mira, kemudian dia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat.

Setelah kotak itu ada di genggamannya dia tanpa menunggu lama langsung melihat isi dari kotak tersebut dan ...

Brugh...

" ** _Konecno,,konecno te sretnav_** " (Akhirnya,,akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu) ucap Mira setelah berhasil memeluk Naruto, gadis itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dia sangat bahagia dengan pertemuan ini, air matanya sudah keluar sejak tadi saat melihat kertas yang berada di dalam kotak miliknya bergerak dan menunjuk kearah pemuda di depannya.

Naruto yang melihat gadis itu menangis hanya memasang wajah datar miliknya, dia tahu bahwa saat ini adalah moment paling membahagiakan buat mereka, dan sialnya Naruto tidak merasakan hal sama seperti gadis di dekapannya saat ini.

" _ **Jas sum isto kako tebe, jas sum sreken sto te gledam** "_ (Aku juga sama sepertimu, aku bahagia bertemu denganmu), ucapan dusta keluar dari mulutnya, dia hanya mempererat dekapannya pada gadis itu sebagai tanda dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu sampai akhirnya Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dia memandang gadis di depanya yang masih mengusap air matanya, _" **Dozvolete mi da go povtoram nasiot voved, moeto vistinsko ime e Rakurai Otsutsuki** " _(Biarkan aku mengulang perkenalan kita, nama asliku adalah Rakurai Otsutsuki,

" _ **Sto e so tebe, kakvo vi e vistinskoto ime** ?"_ (Bagaimana denganmu, siapa nama aslimu ?) tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada gadis yang saat ini sedang menatapnya.

Mira menjabat tangan Naruto dengan senyum indah dari bibir tipisnya dia berkata _" **Moeto ime e Koru, Koru Otsutsuki** "_ (Namaku Koru, Koru Otsutsuki)

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Koru" Naruto kembali berbicara dengan bahasa Elemental Nation

"Begitupun aku Raku" ucap Mira atau Koru dengan senyum yang sangat manis,

.

~oOo~

.

Waktu sudah hampir tengah malam ketika Naruto tersadar dengan suara teriakan dan bunyi ledakan sehingga membuatnya harus bangun dari tidurnya, dia menengok ke kasur dimana ada seorang gadis yang masih tertidur lelap tanpa terganggu sedikitpun dengan suara gaduh di sekitarnya.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kasur, dia melihat saudarinya yang nampak pulas sekali tidurnya, mungkin dia lelah setelah hampir beberapa jam menyembuhkan luka di perutnya menggunakan kekuatan aneh miliknya.

Kriiiikk...

"Gahhhh...Kira apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Naruto sambil menutup telingannya yang berdengung, kucing besar itu sedang menggesekan kukunya pada kaca sehingga membuat suara decitan yang membuat pendengarannya terganggu.

"Jangan keluar Kira, aku tidak ingin terlibat masalah" Naruto menghampir kucing besar itu, dia langsung mendekap kucing itu agar tidak keluar dan mencari masalah,

 **Tekai**

Kagrkhhhh

Trinkk...

Sring...

Kira terus memberontak dengan liar, beruntung Naruto menggunakan tekai jika tidak dia bisa terluka kembali, "Aku tahu kau juga terganggu dengan aura negatif ini Kira" Naruto sekuat tenaga mencoba menahan Kira yang terus saja memberontak dari dekapannya,

Crashh...

Kira berhasil membuat goresan kecil di pipi Naruto, dan Naruto langsung melepaskan Kira saat itu juga, "Oke...aku mengerti silahkan keluar, dan aku mohon jangan buat masalah"

Naruto segera membuka jendela kamarnya dan tanpa menunggu lama Kira langsung melompat keluar kamar, dia memandang ke arah lampu sorot yang mengarah ke seorang anak kecil bersurai merah yang di kelilingi oleh pasir, dan Kira mengarah kesana.

Naruto memegang pipinya yang tergores cukup dalam, sudah dua kali tekainya di tembus pertama oleh elemen listrik milik nii-channya dan sekarang Kira yang berhasil mencakar dengan wujud hitam miliknya. Dia kemudian berbalik dan untuk membangunkan si putri tidur.

"Mira bangun...Mira..." Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas, "Ughm...Raku ada apa..." ucap Mira dengan suara parau, dia bangun dan langsung bersila di atas tempat tidur

"Mira kita harus keluar dari desa malam ini juga, persiapkan barang-barangmu dan tunggu aku di gerbang desa ini, aku akan segera kembali"

Naruto berbicara dengan cepat sambil membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam tas miliknya, setelah semua rapih dia kemudian menyimpan barangnya di dalam simbol di tangan kirinya.

"Astaga...apa itu..." teriak Mira terkejut setelah melihat keluar jendela dimana ada seorang bocah kecil bersurai merah yang sebagian tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi seekor monster berwarna coklat, "Itu Biju Mira, sepertinya Jinchurikinya lepas kontrol" Naruto memandang lurus kedepan dimana moster yang terlihat seperti rakun itu sedang mengamuk, Naruto sudah menggenggam senjata miliknya.

"Tunggu kau ingin apa Raku..." tanya Mira ketika tersadar melihat Naruto sudah berdiri di depan jendela dan menggenggam sebuah senjata panjang berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya.

"Aku akan kesana menyelamatkan kucing pemalasku"

"Mira bergegaslah... **Soru** " Naruto kemudian menghilang dari pandang Mira,

Mira sendiri terkejut melihat Naruto menghilang tiba-tiba dan sudah berada jauh di luar sana, 'seingatku tadi sore dia bilang belum memakan buah itu, dan dia dapat menghilang' ucap Mira dalam hatinya.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto dia saat ini sedang melompat-lompat di atap rumah dengan cepat dan menuju lokasi dimana Jinchuriki itu lepas kendali,

Wuussshhh

Naruto tiba-tiba di serang oleh gumpalan pasir yang melayang dengan cepat, beruntung dia dapat mengindarinya, mata Naruto terus mengawasi bocah kecil yang sebagian tubuhnya sudah berubah dengan bentuk biju,

"Kira..!..." teriak Naruto memanggil kucing pemalas miliknya itu, dia kesulitan mencari Kira suasana yang gelap seperti ini, terlebih Kira sekarang sedang dalam kondisi bertarungnya dimana tubuhnya akan menghitam sempurna.

Kagrhhhh...

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara yang dia kenal di bawah sana, dan benar saat ini kucing itu tengah di selimuti oleh pasir-pasir yang bergerak liar "Kira...!"

 **Rankyaku : Gaicho**

Duar...

Naruto menendang udara untuk membuat pasir-pasir yang mengunci pergerakan Kira hancur, tapi pasir-pasir itu hanya rusak sedikit, Naruto kemudian memutar senjata hitam miliknya dengan cepat dengan tangan kanannya.

 **Rokushiki Ougi : Sora Senshi**

Naruto menusukan senjatanya di udara yang tepat mengarah pada gumpalan pasir yang mengurung Kira, setelah itu dari tusukan di udara itu muncul semacam semacam titik terang berwarna putih kebiruan.

Vunghh...

Blaarrr...

Titik putih kebiruan itu memanjang dan menghantam gupalan pasir yang mengurung Kira di dalamnya, gumpalan pasir dan area sekitarnya hancur terkena efek dari hantaman teknik milik Naruto,

Gaorhhh...

Jinchuriki setengah biju itu berteriak keras setelah gupalan pasir itu di hancurkan oleh Naruto,,,

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Gara dia seperti kesakitan" teriak salah satu shinobi Sunagakure yang masih menutup telingannya untuk melindungi dari suara teriakan Jinchuriki itu.

"Gahh berengsek bocah monster itu dia harus segera di bunuh" ucap Shinobi lainnya yang mengenggam sebuah kunai di tangannya.

Naruto jelas sekali mendengar suara teriak-teriakan dari para shinobi yang mengutuk bocah bersurai merah yang tengah di kendalikan oleh biju di dalamnya. Dia sedikit terkenang dengan adiknya di Konoha yang mendapatkan prilaku sama seperti bocah bersurai merah yang tadi bernama Gara.

 **Shigan : Dagan**

"Berhenti Kira, jangan maju, kita mundur dari petarungan yang bukan untuk kita" manik merah Naruto menangkap pergerakan Kira yang akan kembali menyerang makhluk di atas sana.

Gerhhhh

Kira memandang Naruto tak suka, "Mundur, jangan menyerang lagi Kira" Naruto kembali memperingatkan Kira untuk tidak meneruskan pertarungan.

Wushhh...

" **Gyahaha akhirnya aku bebas..."**

"Dia sudah menjadi biju sempurna..." ucap Naruto ketika melihat makhluk besar berbentuk tanuki dengan tubuh berwarna coklat yang di penuhi corak biru tua. Naruto saat ini sudah turun ketanah dan berlindung dari angin kencang di balik tembok sebuah bangunan.

Gerhhh...

'Kira ?' Naruto seperti dejavu dia sudah pernah melihat sikap Kira seperti ini sepuluh tahun lalu saat dia berhadapan dengan Kyubi, entah apa yang hubungannya dengan para biju ini tapi yang jelas keduanya memiliki hubungan yang buruk.

" **Gerhhhh...Seekor bayi Kuroi Mimi no Neko"** ucap biju itu ketika melihat ke arah Kira,

 **Futon : Renkodan**

Wushhh...

Duar

Duar

"KIRA !" teriak Naruto ketika melihat peluru pasir dalam jumlah besar menghantam area dimana Kira dan dirinya berada. Pandangan Naruto tertutup oleh kepulan debu yang membumbung tinggi setelah terkena serangan jutsu itu,

"Ki..perisai putih ?" Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Kira selamat dari serangan barusan karena prisai berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Raku..., kenapa kau lama sekali ..?"

"Mira,, kenapa kau kesini, aku sudah katakan untuk menunggu di depan gerbang " tanya Naruto pada gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas atap bangunan. "Aku tidak suka menunggu" ucap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang melihat sosok monster tanuki di depan sana.

"Raku biar aku yang mengurus ini, kau cepat bawa peliharaanmu itu" ucap Mira kembali setelah itu dia melompati atap-atap rumah untuk mendekati monster tanuki itu.

"Kuro hancurkan mak..serbuk emas..?" 'Naruto kah' dia menengok kebelakang dan dia hanya melihat Naruto sedang mengangkat kucing yang diam bagaikan patung.

Mira berhenti dia kembali melihat serbuk emas itu menyerang monster tanuki itu, 'ini jutsu milik shinobi Sunagakure' pikirnya, dia sekarang melihat monster tanuki itu di selimuti pasir emas, shinobi lainnya melempari kunai-kunai peledak.

"Miraaa...kita pergi sekarang"

"Tapi Raku..." "Pergi sekarang" ucapan Mira di potong oleh Naruto yang nampaknya dia sudah tidak ingin ikut terlibat lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

"Raku apa yang terjadi dengan kucing ini" Mira menunjuk-nunjuk kucing besar yang saat ini tengah di dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Aku menghentikan waktunya" ucap Naruto datar, saat ini mereka berdua sedang berjalan di tengah gurun, beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan desa Sunagakure yang tengah dilanda kekacauan karena Jinchurikinya lepas kendali.

"Ap..apa kau menggunakan kekuatan matamu lagi Raku..?" ucap Mira khawatir, dia sudah tahu bahwa kemampuan mata milik saudaranya ini adalah manipulasi waktu, tapi harga yang di bayar adalah regenarasi sel di tubuhnya melambat.

"Tunggu Naruto pipimu mengeluarkan darah" Mira baru sadar jika ada goresan panjang di pipi kanan saudaranya, lukanya mungkin hanya goresan kecil yang cukup dalam tapi darah yang keluar tidak lah normal untuk ukuran luka gores seperti itu. Kemudian dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah pipi Naruto yang terluka dan perlahan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna putih di seluruh tangan kanannya.

" **Kaifuku"** ucapnya kemudian secara perlahan cahaya putih yang menyelimuti itu mulai merambat turun dan berkumpul di telapak tangan kanannya yang saat ini menyentuh luka goresan itu.

Selagi Mira menyembuhkan luka itu Naruto terus mentap intens wajah cantik dari saudari satu rasnya itu. Sementara Mira yang tahu jika di perhatikan seperti itu hanya muncul rona merah di wajahnya itu, walau matanya masih fokus dengan penyembuhan luka goresan itu.

"Sudah...?" ucap Naruto dengan datar,

"Hmm sudah hilang.." Mira menganggukan kepalanya, "Kau tahu Raku bayaran untuk kekuatan matamu itu sangat berbahaya, jadi jangan terlalu sering menggunakannya karena jika kau terluka bahkan goresan seperti tadi kau bisa mati karena kehabisan darah"

"Aku tahu, aku terpaksa menggunakannya karena aku tidak ingin melukai Kira, kucing ini sangat keras kepala jika sudah mengikuti nalurinya" ucap Naruto sambil menaikan gendongannya pada Kira

"Ne...Ne Raku yang tadi itu apa, kau bisa berlari di udara" tanya Mira dengan antusias, "Kau bilang belum memakan buah jadi yang tadi itu bukan kekuatan dari buah pohon jiwa tuhan kan"

Naruto melihat gadis di sampingnya sangat bersemangat sekali "Itu Teknik Rokushiki Mira" ucapnya.

"Rokushiki ?" ulang Mira bingung dengan teknik yang di sebutkan oleh Naruto, "Kau mempelajarinya dari mana, aku baru mendengar ada teknik seperti itu..?"

"Kau bercanda...memangnya dalam gulunganmu tidak di sertakan teknik ini, atau dari cerita orang tuamu..?" Mira hanya menggeleng tanda tidak pernah menemukan kata Rokushiki dari gulungan-gulungan miliknya.

"Boleh aku melihat gulungan-gulungan mu Mira" tanya Naruto,

"Boleh tapi izinkan aku untuk melihat juga isi gulunganmu" dan Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Selanjutnya kita akan kemana Raku..?"

"Naruto...cukup kau panggil aku Naruto saja Mira, aku tidak terbiasa dengan nama itu"

"Kita akan mencari tempat untuk singgah melewati malam, sangat berbahaya melintasi gurun pada malam hari" lanjut Naruto dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh gadis di sampingnya.

.

.

~o0o~

.

.

~Change Secene

Di sebuah hutan yang bersalju di Negara Besi,

Jleb..

Jleb...

"To..tokio-kun, kau berlatih semalaman ?"

"Akh..Satoshi-san, kau rupanya"

"Tokio kau gila berlatih semalaman suntuk tanpa memakai pakaian" Satoshi salah satu dari samurai Negeri Besi, dia tidak habis pikir dengan pemuda yang 6 tahun di bawahnya tengah berlatih memanah di tengah hutan tanpa pakaian dengan suhu ekstrem seperti sekarang.

Lihatlah bahkan sasaran panahnya saja sudah membeku, ini minggu terberat bagi warga Negeri Besi, suhu udara sudah mencapai minus 67° C. Sekarang saja dia menggunakan baju hangat berlapis dan di tambah zirah samurai untuk mengurangi rasa dingin.

Tapi pemuda di depannya saat ini seakan tidak terpengaruh oleh cuaca ekstrem seperti sekarang, pemuda itu hanya mengguna kan celana panjang berwaran hitam tanpa atasan. Di tangan pemuda itu masih setia sebuah busur dan anak panah yang sudah berubah warna menjadi putih karena tertutup salju.

Wushhh...

"Gaah,, dingin sekali..cepat pulang Tokio" Satoshi kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Tokio yang masih terus melesakkan panahnya pada bantalan target yang tebuat dari batang pohon.

Pemuda bersurai silver yang di panggil Tokio itu hanya melirik kepergian Satoshi, manik berbeda warna itu kemudian kembali melihat sasaran tembaknya. Hanya satu titik di tengah yang menjadi targetnya.

Dia terus memanah sampai akhirnya terlihat seberkas cahaya matahari yang menyusup di balik daun-daun yang tertutup salju. "1000" gumamnya dan anak panah itu melesat dengat sangat cepat menuju sasarannya.

Kreekkk

Jleb

Setelah menancap pada target pemuda itu tersenyum atas pencapaiannya malam ini. Kemudian dia berbalik sambil menenteng busur berwarna putih itu di tangan kirinya. Dia berhasil mencapai angka seribu untuk akurasinya malam ini.

Anak panah tadi membelah anak panah sebelumnya yang sudah tertancap duluan, begitu terus sampai seribu, dan anak panah ke 999 terbelah menjadi dua, hanya anak panah ke 1000 dan yang terakhir menancap dengan sempurna di sasaran itu.

Tokio kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah podokan di dekat tempat latihannya, pondok tua yang sudah sangat rapuh dan tidak layak untuk di jadikan tempat tinggal. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia dan neneknya beserta kakak sepupunya harus tinggal di tempat menjijikan seperti ini.

Sejujurnya dia sudah lama sekali ingin keluar dari desa ini dan mencari ke dua saudaranya, tapi apa boleh buat orang terkasihnya masih di sini dan tidak mungkin dia tinggalkan nenek dan kakak sepupunya.

"Tadaim...kau kembali..?" Tokio terkejut ketika masuk kedalam pondok kayu itu, karena menemukan seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan baju zirah khas seorang samurai.

"Tokio...kau dari mana saja, tanpa pakaian di saat cuaca seperti ini, kau ingin mati membeku hah ..!"

"Urusai Nee-chan, kau bisa membangunkan Obaa-chan" balas Tokio dengan sedikit tinggi, Tokio hapal sekali dengan tabiat gadis didepannya ini, Akeno Fuyuki gadis paling berisik dan paling menyeramkan, oohh jangan lupakan sifatnya yang selalu mendominasi itu, dan dia adalah kakak sepupunya.

Tokio beruntung masih ada neneknya, jika tidak gadis di depannya ini sudah pasti akan membunuhnya jauh-jauh hari, Akeno adalah seorang perajurit wanita Negara Besi, dia pemimpin di batalion 6 yang bertugas di perbatasan luar Negara Besi bagian Utara dekat dengan Negara Air, dan untuk seorang pemimpin batalion sudah di pastikan kemampuan Akeno di atas rata-rata.

"Kau memerintahku Tokio" bukanya berbicara dengan pelan Akeno malah semakin meninggikan suaranya, tangan kanannya berada di pinggang tepat dengan ujung gagang katananya, membuat pemuda di depannya berejengit terkejut.

"Go..Gomen Nee-chan, a..aku tidak memeri.." "Ada apa ini kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut"

"Akeno kau sudah kembali"

Ucapan Tokio berhenti karena di potong oleh suara tua yang dia kenali, 'Aku selamat' batin Tokio lega. Dia berkali-kali di selamatkan oleh neneknya dari amukan iblis betina bernama Akeno.

"Ha'i Obaa-chan, aku hanya sebentar kembali kesini, aku di panggil oleh Mifune-sama untuk melaporkan situasi di perbatasan" ucap Akeno dengan suara lembut yang membuat telinga Tokio terasa aneh.

"Syukurlah hanya mampir" gumam Tokio pelan

Sring...

Glek

"Tampaknya kau senang sekali Tokio kalau aku tidak ada hah.."

Tokio bersumpah demi apapun ujung katana itu sudah menyentuh tenggorokannya bahkan sudah ada setitik darah dari tempat yang tersentuh ujung katana itu. Akeno mengacungkan katananya dengan tersenyum menambah kesan mematikan bagi Tokio.

"Akeno berhenti bermain-main dengan adikmu, cepatlah pergi jangan membuat Mifune-sama menunggu lama"

Tokio memandang neneknya tidak percaya, main-main katanya, nenek apa kau tidak melihat iblis betina ini sudah membuatku terluka dengan sebuah katana, begitulah pikiran Tokio.

"Baiklah baa-chan aku hanya ingin menegok keadaanmu saja dan nampaknya anak kurang ajar ini mengurusmu dengan baik" ucap Akeno sambil berpelukan dengan sang nenek, katananya sudah kembali kesarungnya tapi bola mata berwarna kuning itu terus melirik sinis pada Tokio membuat orang yang di lirik hanya menunduk menghindari tatapan itu.

"Aku pergi dulu Baa-chan, dan kau bocah keparat jaga Baa-chan dan jangan keluyuran malam-malam" setelah mengatakan itu Akeno pergi dari podok kayu itu meninggalkan Tokio yang berwajah masam dan sang nenek yang tersenyum mengiringi kepergian Akeno.

"Dia sepertinya masih sangat marah pada mu Tokio" Tokio mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang nenek, "Kau bercanda..dia bukan sepertinya lagi tapi dia sangat membenciku Baa-chan" ucapnya

"Sebenarnya apa masalah kalian, sudah hampir 2 tahun Akeno seperti ini padamu" tanya sang nenek yang masih penasaran dengan asal mula pertengkaran antara kedua cucunya itu

"Tidak ada apa-apa Baa-chan" balas Tokio dengan cepat, "Hahh,,,jawaban yang sama setiap kali aku bertanya pada kalian berdua" ucap sang nenek lelah karena hampir 2 tahun belakangan dia dibuat penasaran oleh kedua cucunya ini.

"Yasudah, sebaiknya kau masuk kekamar mu Tokio dan pakailah bajumu" lanjut sang nenek sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan Tokio dengan pikirannya.

"Ugh...berantakan sekali.." gumamnya ketika mendapati kamarnya berantakan banyak tumpukan salju yang lolos dari celah atap yang menyebabkan hampir sebagian kamarnya basah dan lembab.

Tokio kemudian melihat di pojokan sana beberapa tumpukan kayu yang telah di buat tipis untuk menutupi atap yang bisa bocor kapan saja selama cuaca ekstrem.

Tokio melihat dengan fokus dan mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah potongan-potongan kayu tersebut. Secara ajaib potongan kayu-kayu itu bergerak dengan sendiri kearah atap yang bocor, potongan-potongan kayu tersebut tersusun rapi di atas sana.

Kemudian Tokio kembali mengangkat tangan kirinya kearah sebuah kotak yang tanpa sebab terbuka sendiri, lalu dari kotak itu keluar beberapa paku yang seukuran 5 cm. paku-paku itu melayang di atas kotak dan Tokio menggerakan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Dap

Dap

Paku-paku itu bergerak secara cepat menancap pada potongan kayu yang tengah melayang menutupi lubang di atap pondokan itu,

"Selesai,, oke selanjutnya" ucap Tokio ketika berhasil menutup lubang di atap kamarnya dengan sempurna, dan saat ini dia melihat tumpukan salju di atas tempat tidurnya, dia kembali mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah tumpukan salju yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya,

Salju-salju itu tiba-tiba bergerak dan berpindah tempat secara perlahan menuju lantai kamarnya, setelah tempat tidurnya tidak tertutupi lagi oleh salju Tokio kemudian menatap kasur itu dengan hanya mata kirinya.

" **Jukufu Suru** " ucap Tokio pelan, dan setelah itu di melompat di kasurnya yang sudah tidak basah dan lembab seperti sebelumnya. "Akh baju ku..." dia baru teringat jika dia belum memakai pakaian atasnya. Tokio kembali mengangkat tangan kanannya kearah lemari, Tokio kemudian mengeser tangannya dan sama seperti kotak sebelumnya lemari itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba, setelah terbuka dia menggerakan jari telunjuknya kedalam seperti menarik sesuatu.

Hap

Baju berwarna hitam melayang dengan sendirinya dan mendarat di pangkuan Tokio, tanpa berlama-lama dia segera memakai bajunya dan kemudian terlelap memasuki alam mimpinya.

.

~oOo~

.

~ Pagi Hari di Jurang Pemisah Negara Api dan Negara Angin ~

Di atas jurang itu terlihat dua orang dan dua boneka serta satu hewan sedang melayang di udara melintasi jurang untuk menuju Negara Api,

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Negara Api karena kertas milik saudarannya mengarah kesana, saat ini dia sedang melompat-lompat di udara menggunakan teknik Geppo miliknya sementara Mira berada dalam gendongan sebuah boneka laki-laki yang di panggil Kuro oleh saudarinya itu.

Naruto kemudian menengok kesamping dimana Kira terlihat nyaman dalam gendongan boneka berwujud perempuan bernama Shiro, 'Keehh..dasar pemalas' pikir nya ketika melihat kucing itu matanya terpejam.

Boneka-boneka ini adalah boneka yang dia lihat pertama kali di punggung Mira saat dia bertemu, tapi dengan kekuatan Mira, boneka-boneka ini dapat hidup bagaikan manusia. Mira mendapatkan kekuatan dari salah satu buah miliknya, sebuah kekuatan untuk mengendalikan jiwa dimana dia bisa mengambil jiwa makhluk hidup dan dia pindahkan ke semua benda yang dia suka, serta dia dapat mengambil masa hidup dari semua makhluk hidup dan benda. Kekuatan yang mengerikan menurut Naruto.

Dan khusus untuk Shiro dan Kuro kedua boneka ini memiliki separuh jiwa dari Mira, Naruto masih belum tahu kekuatan dan kemapuan masing-masing boneka ini, tapi dia yakin kekuatannya tidaklah sembarangan.

"Naruto..bisa berhenti di desa terdekat, aku lapar sekali..." Naruto tersadar dari pikiranya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kedepan kerena mendengar suara feminim itu berbicara.

Mira, gadis itu saat ini tengah memakan sebuah Onigiri dan beberapa buah-buahan, dan dia masih teriak lapar, harus Naruto akui saudarinya ini makannya banyak sekali, bahkan di tangan kanannya saja masih terkepal Onigiri yang tinggal setengah.

"Yah...mulut dan tanganmu selalu sibuk" ucap Naruto sekenanya, dan kembali melihat jalurnya, "Seingatku di dekat sini ada sebuah desa bernama Tanigakure yang biasa di kunjungi oleh Shinobi untuk menambah bekal perjalanannya" lanjut Naruto dan taklama kemudian dia melihat kedai yang dimaksud.

"Paman...paman aku pesan ini, yang ini, ini dan ini juga" paman pemilik kedai yang di panggil itu hanya tersenyum melihat gadis muda yang memesan makanan sebanyak itu, sementara Naruto sudah mencari tempat duduk, saat ini dia sedang melihat interaksi Kira dengan kedua boneka itu, boneka bernama Shiro mengelus-ngelus tubuh besar kucing itu yang saat ini sedang tertidur di rerumputan. Sementara boneka bernama Kuro hanya duduk menyenderkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon.

Jika ada orang lain yang melihat kedua boneka itu, Naruto yakin tidak ada yang menyadarinya jika kedua orang pria dan wanita itu adalah sebuah boneka, karena boneka-boneka itu tampak nyata dan berperilaku seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Naru kau ingin mencoba ini" sebuah suara feminim mengalihkan pandangannya, dia melihat Mira tengah menyodorkan sebuah kue dango padanya, "Tidak, terimakasih" tolak Naruto halus.

Mira yang di tolak tak ambil pusing kemudian menyatap makanan yang dia sodorkan itu. "Ini enak Naru" ucap Mira sambil mengunyah dango, "Yah semua terasa enak untuk mu Mira" sahut Naruto sekenannya.

"Ne..setelah ini bisa kau ajarkan teknik Rokushiki milikmu"

"Kita menemui saudara kita terlebih dahulu atau berlatih terlebih dahulu" tanya Naruto pada gadis di sampinganya.

"Kita bisa melakukannya bersamaan Naru, kau bisa melatihku selama perjalanan kita nanti"

"Ini tidak sesederhana seperti perkataanmu Mira" ucap Naruto, "Apa maksudmu seperti perkataanku" Mira bingung dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Mempelajari Teknik ini tidak mudah Mira, kau harus siap dengan beberapa cedera di sekujur tubuhmu"

"Kau meremehkanku Naruto..." balas Mira tidak suka dengan ucapan saudaranya, "Bukan itu,tapi..." "Jika kau tidak ingin mengajariku tentang teknik itu maka katakan dengan jujur jangan bertele-tele seperti itu" Mira kesal

Sementara Naruto dia bingung dengan reaksi dari gadis di sampingnya yang tiba-tiba marah seperti ini, "Baiklah kita akan berlatih setelah ini, dan kau jangan berkomentar apapun dengan arahanku" ucap Naruto tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana hati Mira yang marah tidak jelas.

Mira yang mendengar itu akhirnya tersenyum, "Ha'i Naruto-Sensei" ucap Mira riang, dan Naruto bingung kembali dengan perubahan emosi gadis di depannya.

Sekitar satu jam Mira dan Naruto berada di kedai itu, dan sekarang mereka sedang berjalan di hutan desa Tanigakure yang dekat dengan perbatasan Negara Api dan Negara Angin. Naruto sengaja mengambil jalur yang agak jauh dari Desa Konoha, dia mengambil jalur ketimur dimana jika dia lihat di peta maka akan bertemu dengan lautan yang menghubungkan dengan Negara Air.

Nami no Kuni atau Negeri Laut, menurut buku yang dia baca Nami no Kuni bukan sebuah Negeri yang mempunyai Shinobi, tapi sebuah Negeri damai yang dimana kebanyakan dari mereka adalah tukang kayu dan pedagang, sangat cocok untuk berlatih di sana.

Naruio melihat Mira yang sudah dalam gendongan boneka bernama Kuro, sepertinya dia akan terbang menggunakan kekuatan Kuro, sebelum Kuro melayang tangan Mira di pegang oleh Naruto "Turun, mulai saat ini kita akan berlari, berhenti hanya untuk makan, minum, buang air dan tidur" ucap Naruto pada Mira yang setelah mendengar itu hanya bisa terbengong dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, "Kau gila Naruto, aku baru selesai makan, aku bisa muntah" suara Mira sedikit tinggi dia teiak di depan wajah datar milik saudaranya.

"Bukan kah aku sudah mengatakan mulai saat ini jangan berkomentar apapun tentang arahanku, dan kau menyanggupinya" ucap Naruto dengan tanpa beban memukul bokong Mira untuk segera berlari

Mira sangat kesal dengan perlakuan Naruto terhadap bokongnya, dia menatap murka pada pemuda yang berwajah datar itu. Mira langsung maju hendak memukul wajah datar menyebalkan itu dengan tangan kanannya tapi saat beberapa centi mengenai wajah tampan Naruto, Naruto menghilang menggunakan teknik Soru miliknya.

Mira hanya menggeram kesal saat mendapati bahwa yang dia hantam hanya udara kosong, sementara targetnya sudah berada di atas berpijak di udara. "Untuk apa tadi ?" tanya Naruto pada gadis silver di bawahnya, terlambat sedikit saja wajah tampan miliknya bisa bonyok pikir Naruto.

"Kau pria hidung belang, beraninya kau melecehkan tubuh seorang gadis" murka Mira pada saudaranya yang hanya memasang wajah memuakan.

Crass

Arghh

Naruto tanpa perasaan menembakan peluru angin ke kulit mulus saudarinya, membuat kulit putih itu ternoda dengan goresan dan darah. "Apa...? aku sudah bilang untuk lari sekarang kan, kau yang minta untuk di latih maka aku akan melatihmu" ucap Naruto kembali, dia tidak sadar jika gadis di bawah sana air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata gadis itu.

Mira menahan sakit saat kulitnya tergores sesuatu yang tajam dengan cepat, Kuro yang melihat hostnya di perlakukan seperti itu membuatnya marah dan mengeluarkan pedar berwarna hitam di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Berhenti" teriak Naruto ketika melihat tubuh boneka di samping Mira mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat, "Kau ingin melihatnya terus-terusan lemah Kuro, jika kau tidak ingin maka jangan pernah ikut campur dengan urusanku dengan hostmu" lanjut Naruto, ucapan Naruto sedikit menyentil pikiran boneka bernama Kuro itu,

Naruto benar, Mira butuh untuk di latih agar tubuhnya lebih kuat dan tidak mudah lelah dalam menggunkan kekuatan matanya, akhirnya Kuro menjauh dari host dan Naruto.

"Aku bilang lari Mira"

Blarrr

Naruto melesakan **Rankyaku** di samping tubuh Mira, "Berengsek jika caramu seperti ini aku tidak akan mau di latih oleh... Arghhh" ucapan Mira terhenti ketika merasakan kembali sayatan di kulitnya.

"Lari" ucap Naruto datar

"Oy..ada apa ini" teriak salah satu warga yang kebetulan sedang berada di dekat Naruto dan Mira, warga itu terkejut ketika mendengar suara ledakan, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menuju pepohonan, "Ojou-chan kau baik-baik saja" tanya warga tersebut khawatir ketika melihat seorang gadis muda sedang terluka di tangan kanannya.

"Akh tidak apa-apa paman, ini hanya pertengakaran adik dan kakak" ucap Mira lirih sambil menahan sakit di tangan kanannya, warga itu segerah mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang sedang bersandar di sebuah dahan.

"Hey kau..jangan lah kasar terhadap adikmu, terlebih dia adalah seorang gadis" teriak warga itu pada Naruto yang hanya memandang datar pada dua orang di bawahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Ojii-san, aku dan dia sedang berlatih" ucap Naruto sekenanya, "Tapi tetap saja kau harus lembut terhadap seorang gadis terlebih dia itu adikmu" warga itu manatap tidak suka pada Naruto yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja ketika melihat saudarinya terluka.

Naruto kemudian turun dari atas pohon dan mendekati Mira dan warga tersebut, dia berjalan melewati warga tersebut dan berhenti di samping Mira, Naruto menunduk dan membisikan sesuatu pada Mira dan selanjutnya Mira mulai berlari dengan sedikit omelan di mulutnya.

Dan warga itu bingung karena gadis itu langsung berlari meninggalkan dia dan pemuda yang berwajah datar. "Kemana adikmu itu pergi" tanya warga itu pada Naruto, "Hanya meneruskan latihannya" ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan warga yang kebingungan itu.

Naruto mulai ikut berlari mengejar Mira yang tidak jauh di depannya, para boneka dan Kira sudah dia suruh pergi duluan setelah memberi tahuakan arah tujuan selanjutnya.

"Jangan cengeng seperti itu Mira" kata Naruto setelah berhasil sejajar dengan Mira dan dia melihat Mira berlari sambil menangis.

Mira tidak memperdulikan ucapan pemuda di sampingnya, dia kesal, marah dan sedikit benci dengan pemuda di sampinganya ini, dia masih ingat dengan jelas kalimat apa yang di bisikan oleh pemuda itu padanya tadi _"Lari sekarang perempuan lemah, apa kau mau terus dikasihani oleh warga ini, jika kau tidak segera lari aku akan membunuh warga ini"_ itu yang di ucapkan oleh pemuda yang tidak dapat merasakan emosi dan sakit.

"Ini gara-gara kau berengsek" umpat Mira kesal pada Naruto.

"Aku peringatkan padamu aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengumpat atau berbicara tidak sopan" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit penekanan,

"Cihh memangnya tau apa kau tentang rasa suka" ucap Mira ketus.

"Mungkin sekarang aku tidak tahu rasanya, tapi dulu saat aku kecil aku pernah tahu tentang rasa suka dan tidak suka, jadi bukan perkara hal tentang rasa suka, tapi tentang kesopanan seseorang dalam berbicara itu poinnya" ungkap Naruto panjang

"Yayah kau dan tatakrama mu yang membosankan" Mira mengejek pemuda di sampingnya, sepertinya dia dapat ide untuk memanipulasi jiwa seseorang dan targetnya adalah pemuda di sampingnya ini.

Hah...

Haah...

"Cu...hah..kup..aku...hah..sudah lelah" Nafas memburu begitu cepat, pandangannnya sudah berkunang-kunang dan perutnya mual karena 2 jam yang lalu dia baru selesai makan.

"Lari" ucap datar dari sampingnya, Mira menatap bengis pemuda silver itu, hampir 2 jam lebih dia berlari dan sekarang nafaspun terasa sesak, tapi masih disuruh untuk lari,

"Kau berhenti sekarang maka aku akan menaruh potongan kayu sebagai beban" ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri di samping sebuah pohon besar.

Mira melotot melihat itu, jika di tambahkan beban maka pasti semakin kesulitan untuk berlari, "Aku mohon Naruto..." pinta Mira dengan wajah memelas, dia sudah lelah.

"Oke berhenti sekarang dan setelah ini lanjutkan dengan potongan kayu di punggungmu" ucap Naruto sebelum dia melesat ke langit

Mira sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon kedua kakinya sudah sangat lelah, dia menyesal meminta di latih oleh Naruto jika tau Naruto orang yang sangat kejam seperti ini.

Sreekk

"Mira-chan kau baik-baik saja" mucul boneka perempuan dari balik semak, Shiro nama boneka itu, dia sebenarnya tidak tega dengan kondisi hostnya saat ini, tapi Kuro bilang ini demi kebaikan Mira,

Shiro tahu apa yang menjadi kekurangan hostnya ini adalah stamina dan fisik yang lemah, Mira mudah sekali kelelahan, jika menggunakan kekuatannya, dulu saat melawan Deidara walaupun berhasil mencederai mata kirinya, tapi kondisi Mira lebih parah dari lawannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shiro" ucap Mira pelan dengan mata yang sayup-sayup, saat ini dia sedang melonjorkan kedua kakinya, Shiro kemudian mendekati Mira dan mulai ingin mendekap tubuh kecil hostnya untuk memulihkan stamina Mira, tapi dia di tahan oleh pemuda bersurai sama dengan hostnya.

"Jangan Shiro, jangan sekali-kali kau menyembuhkan Mira dengan kekuatanmu, tubuhnya harus bisa berkembang untuk menyetabilkan kondisinya sendiri" begitu ucap si pemuda silver yang entah sejak kapan berada di atas dahan pohon yang menjadi tempat bersandar Mira.

"Tapi Naru..."Shiro ayo kita berjalan duluan" ucapan Shiro di hentikan oleh suara Kuro, Naruto hanya memandang datar kedua boneka itu dari atas.

Sementara Mira tampaknya dia sudah tertidur, Naruto yang melihat kedua boneka itu sudah pergi kemudian turun dari atas pohon. Dia kemudian mendekati Mira dan menggendong Mira.

"Stamina mu kalah jauh dengan adik kecilku Mira, aku harus benar-benar membuatmu fisikmu terlatih" gumam Naruto sambil berjalan menyusul boneka-boneka itu dan Kira yang dia yakin saat ini sedang tidur di bawah pepohonan.

Mira saat ini tertidur dengan nyaman di punggung Naruto, jujur untuk ukuran seorang gadis yang makan banyak Mira cukup ringan.

"Naruto kemana arah selanjutnya" tanya Kuro ketika melihat pemuda silver yang sedang menggendong hostnya, "Negeri Laut, Nami no Kuni" ucap Naruto singkat.

.

~oOo~

.

~ Change Secene

Di Konoha saat ini sedang dilanda berita duka, mereka kehilangan salah satu clan terkuat dan clan pendiri desa, semalam terjadi pembantaian di komplek Uchiha, semua anggota clan itu di eliminasi dengan kejam oleh seorang pemuda yang berasal dari clan itu sendiri.

Uchiha Itachi begitulah nama yang di dengungkan oleh beberapa Shinobi Konoha atas insiden semalam. Itachi seorang kapten Anbu, prodigy uchiha membantai hampir keseluruhan anggota clannya, yang tersisa hanya adiknya Uchiha Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berada di rumah sakit, Sasuke mengalami trauma hebat setelah dengan mata kepalannya sendiri dia menyaksikan bagaimana Kakaknya yang begitu dia kagumi berubah menjadi seorang monster berdarah dingin, dengan kejam kakaknya menebas kedua orang tuannya hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Dokter bagaimana kondisi Kakashi" tanya seorang pria dengan busana serba hijau pada dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan rivalnya.

Maito Guy saat ini sedang mengkhawatirkan kondisi rival sekaligus sahabatnya, dia di beri tahu bahwa Kakashi semalam terlibat baku hantam dengan seseorang yang tidak di kenal di komplek Uchiha, saksi mata melihat Kakashi bertarung dengan seorang pria berjubah hitam dengan topeng shinigami setelah insiden pembataian Clan Uchiha.

Kakashi yang baru pulih dari cedera setelah melawan adiknya sekarang harus kembali masuk kerumah sakit,

"Kondisi Kakashi-san baik-baik saja, dia hanya mengalami kebutaan sesaat karena benturan di kepala yang sangat keras" ucap sang Dokter mejelaskan kondisi Kakashi pada makhluk hijau di sana.

"Berapa lama matanya kembali normal dokter" tanya Guy

"Hanya beberapa hari dan itu tidak berbahaya" kata sang dokter kembali yang langsung di sambut syukur oleh Guy

"Kau ingin menjenguknya, jika iya maka kau harus berganti dengan anak kecil di dalam" ucap sang dokter sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Guy yang sedang membuka pintu.

Guy membuka pintu ruangan rawat Kakashi dan benar saat ini ada seorang anak kecil bersurai pirang sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Menma,,,," sapa Guy pada anak kecil yang tampak tidak sadar jika dia masuk kedalam ruangan, "akh Sensei Alis Tebal,,,kau berkunjung ?" tanya Menma setelah sadar karena di panggil.

"Sensei Alis Tebal bisa kau jaga Nii-san, aku ingin keruangan Sasuke di sebelah" ucap Menma pada Guy yang hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar tanda setuju, setelah itu Menma keluar kamar.

Guy hanya terpaku pada benda yang tadi di baca oleh Menma, ini adalah buku yang sering di baca rivalnya, Icha-Icha Paradise, dia kemudian duduk di tempat yang Menma duduki sebelumnya, dia mengambil buku itu sebenarnya dia dari dulu penasaran dengan isi buku ini karena rivalnya sangat sering membaca ini

Perlahan dia buka bukunya, di membaca paragraf per paragraf sampai akhirnya Guy menutupi hidungnya.

"Sial, ternyata ini buku surga terbaik" ucapnya setelah mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

~CUT~

 **Yooooo i'm back...**

 **haii minna apa kabar...? maaf jika lama update, oke di chapter kali ini char terakhir keluar bernama Tokio, fisiknya jika kalian sulit membayangkannya silahkan lihat tokoh Ban di Nanatsu no Taizai, (i like that character), oke di chapter kali ini Naruto dan Mira sudah memulai perjalanannya sambil berlatih, tapi tenang ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama mungkin 2-3 chapter, soalnya saya akan buat time skip sekitar 6 tahun dimana sudah mulai masuk ke shippuden.**

 **oke see you in the next chapter and thank you for reading this story**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shiso no saigo no resu**

.

.

12

.

.

Huuff...Huufff

"Jangan berhenti"

Disebuah hutan perbatasan Negara Api, terlihat ada 2 orang berbeda gender sedang berlari berdampingan. Gadis bersurai silver dan pemuda bersurai silver saat ini sedang berlari lari di dalam hutan tanpa alas kaki. Si gadis berlari dengan memanggul 4 buah bongkahan kayu yang ukurannya cukup besar dan Si pemuda berlari tanpa beban di sampingnya.

Kaki keduanya sudah terluka, banyak darah mengering di kedua kaki si gadis tapi tidak dengan si pemuda dimana darahnya terus keluar dari luka-luka yang ada di kakinya membuat setiap pijakan yang dia lalui akan basah karena darah, mereka sudah beberapa minggu berlari tanpa alas kaki, kondisi keduanya juga sudah kelelahan, pakaian mereka juga sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Bagus pertahankan tempo larimu Mira" ucap si pemuda berwajah datar pada gadis di sampingnya, sementara si gadis hanya diam dengan pandangan yang di paksakan untuk terus fokus kedepan, tapi..

Brugh...

Si gadis jatuh tersungkur karena tersandung oleh akar pohon, tapi dengan cepat gadis itu berusaha untuk bangun kembali namun usahanya sia-sia karena kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya dan di tambah dengan beban di punggungnya.

Pemuda di sampingnya menatap datar ketika gadis di sampingnya tengah berusaha untuk bangkit tapi sepertinya gadis di sampingan itu sudah mencapai batasannya, dia juga melihat banyak luka-luka gores di kaki gadis itu

"Baik kita istirahat sekarang" ucap si Pemuda setelah melihat bagaimana kesulitannya saudarinya ini untuk bangkit kembali, kemudian dia mengangkat potongan-potongan kayu yang menindih Mira.

Mira gadis silver yang tersungkur itu akhirnya bisa membalikan tubuhnya, dia melihat kakinya yang sudah kapalan dan luka-luka di sana, dia bersumpah ini adalah masa terberatnya selama 15 tahun hidup.

Hanya beberapa hari sejak dia bertemu dengan saudaranya dan minta di latih, kehidupan tenangnya hilang berganti dengan latihan berat dari iblis yang bernama Naruto.

"Itaaiii..hufff..huff" Mira kesakitan saat menyetuh kakinya, sudah hampir 2 bulan Mira mengalami penyiksaan berkedok latihan dari saudaranya itu. Dia sedikit meringis saat luka di kakinya dia basuh dengan air. Andaikan Shiro di sini kondisi kakinya dapat pulih kembali dengan cepat, tapi...

Mira memandang saudaranya yang seakan tidak peduli dan lebih memilih berjalan lebih masuk ke dalam hutan entah ingin apa dia tidak peduli, "Aaa...Shiro aku meridukanmu..." desahnya lirih, tapi percuma kalaupun shiro ada tetap saja dia tidak dapat izin dari saudaranya yang berwajah tembok itu.

Shiro dan Kuro di berikan tugas oleh Naruto untuk pergi terlebih dahulu menemui saudaranya yang satu lagi dengan petunjuk potongan **Sourupepa** milik saudaranya itu, entah sudah dimana mereka sekarang.

Srekk

Brugh

"Kau berburu sebanyak itu" Mira terkejut ketika Naruto kembali dari dalam hutan dengan memanggul 2 ekor rusa, dan 6 kelinci hutan. "Tidak, aku tidak berburu, aku hanya memungut hewan yang tak sadarkan diri karena Kira" ucap Naruto sambil meletakan hewan-hewan tersebut, dan dia benar jika hewan-hewan itu hanya tidak sadarkan diri, Mira masih dapat melihat adanya pergerakan di perut hewan-hewan itu sebagai tanda masih bern...sekarang tidak lagi.

"Naruto..apa kau tidak punya perasaan" teriak Mira terkejut ketika dia melihat Naruto tanpan beban sedikitpun menusukan jari telunjuknya ke kepala rusa yang menyebabkan tengkorak kepala rusa itu berlubang.

"Jika tidak di bunuh, mereka akan sadar lalu lari dan bagaimana dengan makanan kita Mira" ucap Naruto tanpa beban, Mira yang melihat hal selajutnya hanya mengeryitkan dahinya, Naruto saat ini sedang menyayat daging rusa tersebut dengan kuku miliknya, sungguh Naruto kukunya memanjang sampai 5 cm, kuku-kuku itu seperti pisau kecil berwarna putih terang.

Mira sudah tahu jika Naruto adalah keturunan Dewa Naga dan itu di buktikan dengan kuku Naruto yang memanjang lurus tidak seperti mata pancing atau kuku binatang pada umumnya,

"Mira kau bisa membuat api...? tanya Naruto dengan dua buah potongan paha belakang yang sudah bersih tanpa kulit. "Tentu saja aku bisa, aku besar di hutan Naruto, kau ingat ?" Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Lalu Mira dengan perlahan bangun dan berjalan mengambil batu dan daun kering, dia kemudian membenturkan kedua batu itu dengan cepat beberapa kali sampai terciptanya bunga-bunga api yang akhirnya merambat di dedaunan kering tersebut sampai api menyala sempurna. Kemudian Naruto memanggang daging-daging yang sudah terpotong dan sisahnya dia simpan dalam symbol penyimpanan di telapak tangan kirinya. Beruntung portal penyimpanan itu tidak terpengaruh dengan waktu jadi bahan makanan tidak akan membusuk dan dapat di keluarkan kembali dengan kondisi yang sama saat menyimpannya.

"Ini untuk mu.." ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan daging yang sudah matang pada Mira, Mira bukannya menanggapi daging yang di sodorkan oleh Naruto, dia malah lebih fokus dengan kedua jejak kaki yang nampak basah setelah Naruto berjalan.

"Hey bodoh tengok kakimu, darah keluar terus dari sana" Mira menunjuk kaki Naruto, dan Naruto hanya melihat sebentar kakinya, "Yah kau benar, akan aku jahit nanti" ucap Naruto biasa saja.

Mira merasa kasihan dengan saudaranya ini, mungkin bagi sebagian orang kelainan seperti tidak dapat merasakan sakit adalah anugerah, tapi untuk orang yang menderitanya itu sangat berbahaya, dia tidak dapat bertindak cepat, ataupun tahu jika di bagian tubuhnya ada yang terluka, karena kelainan itu. Terlebih Naruto mengalami yang regenerasai yang super lambat membuat luka itu akan terus mengeluarkan darah dan menyebabkan kematian mendadak karena kehilangan darah tanpa di sadari.

"Mira,,,oh ayolah kau tahu daging ku yang disana bisa hangus karena terlalu lama memanggangnya" Naruto heran kenapa Mira hanya melamun, dan bukannya segera mengambil daging miliknya.

"Go..gomenn..arigato" ucap Mira yang tersadar dari pikirannya tentang Naruto, Mira kemudian melihat Naruto menuju daging miliknya yang masih terpanggang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ne Naru, tadi kau bilang hewan-hewan ini tidak sadarkan diri karena Kira, lalu dimana kucing itu" tanya Mira pada Naruto yang sedang mematikan api dengan tanah.

"Yah itu salah satu kelebihan Kira, aku tidak tahu kekuatan apa yang di miliki Kira tapi saat perasaanya memburuk, hewan-hewan di sekitar Kira akan pingsan"

"Ehh kau tahu tentang kondisi perasaan seekor kucing..?" Mira sedikit terkejut karena Naruto tahu dapat mengerti perasaan seekor hewan, "Untuk aku yang sudah hidup dengannya hampir 13 tahun, kau bercanda Mira..? tentu saja aku mengenal dengan baik tiap tingkah laku yang di keluarkan hewan pemalas itu"

"Lalu apa yang menyebabkan kucing itu bermood jelek seperti sekarang" tanya Mira kembali, dia tertarik dengan hubungan atara Naruto dengan kucing menyeramkan itu

"Dia suka terbang, jadi saat Shiro yang belakangan ini membawanya terbang pergi, dia merasa jengkel" ucap Naruto sambil menggigit daging di tangannya, "Bukannya kau bisa membawanya terbang Naru..?"

"Yah aku memang bisa tapi dengan kodisi ku yang sedang terluka seperti ini, aku pasti mati saat membawa tubuh besarnya itu"  
"Kau sendiri tahu jika menggunakan teknik itu darahmu akan di pacu, dan jantung bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya, jadi wajar saja jika aku terluka maka darah akan terus keluar dengan cepat sampai membuatku kehilangan darah cukup banyak" jelas Naruto.

"Itu kah kelemahan teknik ini, kau tidak boleh mendapatkan luka sedikitpun" tanya Mira, dia jadi merasa ragu untuk menguasai teknik ini jika dia terluka teknik ini malah akan membunuhnya perlahan.

"Tidak seperti itu juga, aku rasa itu hanya berlaku untuk ku yang memang karena faktor regenerasi tubuh yang telah kacau" sanggah Naruto cepat karena dia dapat melihat keraguan dari diri saudarinya itu.

"Nee Naru apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatan dari buah tersebut" tanya Mira, "Entahlah Mira aku masih ragu tentang buah yang menjadi sumber masalah kita saat ini" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Kau juga tahu karena buah itu dunia asal kita hancur, dan sekarang kita harus memburu sang dewi karena pergi ke dunia ini setelah mendapatkan kekuatan buah itu, jadi aku masih memiliki keraguan yang besar tentang buah itu" lanjut Naruto

Mira yang mendengar itu juga paham akan maksud dari saudaranya itu, dia juga tahu alasan semua ini terjadi karena buah dari pohon kesayangan tuhan, tapi bukan kah buah yang mereka miliki adalah hasil pemberian tuhan sendiri, bukan seperti para Dewa-Dewi terkutuk yang mencuri, atau bukan juga Iblis yang merampas buah ini dari tangan Dewa sesat yang butuh perlindungan.

"Aku akan memakannya Mira tapi bukan sekarang, aku masih belum ingin kekuatan itu"

"Tapi Naruto pikirkan lah bagaimana kekuatan dari Dewi Kelinci yang di turunkan pada shinobi-shinobi yang merupakan keturunannya, kau tahu sendiri jika shinobi yang sekarang merupakan serpihan cakra atau kekuatan dari Dewi Kelinci saja sudah sangat kuat, lalu bagaimana dengan kekuatan Sang Dewi yang menjadi sumber cakra itu sendiri"

Benar yang dikatakan Mira, jika shinobi yang merupakan seperihan dari kekutan yang diturunkan oleh Dewi Kelinci dapat membuat kehancuran sedemikian parahnya, lalu bagaimana dengan kekuatan Sang Dewi, Naruto belum pernah membayangkannya sedikitpun tentang itu.

"Lalu apa kau sudah mendapatkan petunjuk dimana Sang Dewi bersembunyi" Tanya Naruto pada Mira, dan Mira hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala tanda belum mendapatkan apapun, dan mereka berdua terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Duar

Duar

"Apa itu..." mereka berdua terkejut ketika mendengar suara ledakan di sebelah barat hutan perbatasan Negara Api, lokasi dimana Kira berada.

"Mira kau tunggulah di sini aku akan mengecek ledakan barusan" perintah Naruto yang kemudian dengan cepat bergerak menggunakan teknik Soru menuju sumber ledakan. Mira yang melihat kepergian Naruto malah ikut menyusul karena khawatir dengan saudaranya itu.

Jika ada pertarungan dan Naruto terlibat mau tidak mau Naruto akan menggunakan tekniknya tapi kondisi kakinya saat ini masih terluka, Naruto bisa kapan saja pingsan karena kehabisan darah.

Tanpa Mira sadari kecepatan larinya meningkat jika tanpa beban di punggungnya, usahanya perlahan menunjukan hasil, luka di kakinya juga sudah sembuh walaupun lambat tapi dengan kekuatan pemulih miliknya luka-luka kecil seperti tadi mudah untuk di sembuhkan.

"Makhluk apa mereka.." Mira terkejut ketika melihat banyak sekali manusia yang berwujud seperti monster, hampir seluruh tubuh manusia itu berubah menjadi menyeramkan, dan saat ini Mira dapat melihat jika Naruto dan Kira sedang bertarung dengan makhluk-makhluk tersebut.

"Ini manusia percobaan yang gagal dari Orochimaru, bunuh mereka sebelum mereka menggila ke desa-desa terdekat" teriak Naruto sambil menghindari seorang pria yang saat ini bagian tubuhnya sudah berubah sebagian.

Mira yang melihat makhluk aneh berjumlah ratusan membuatnya bergidik ngeri, "Naruto aku mohon untuk jangan menggunakan teknik mu, kau sedang terluka saat ini" teriak Mira saat melihat darah mengucur dari kedua kaki Naruto

Mira kemudian meraba kedua tangannya secara bergantian, "Akh kusoo aku lupa senjataku tertinggal di Suna" gumam Mira kesal karena tidak dapat bertarung secara total, dia kemudian mencari sebuah batang kayu atau apapun yang bisa di jadikan senjata dan akhirnya dia menemukan sebongkah batu berbentuk pipih.

"Akh ini lumayan" Mira kemudian maju ikut menyerang, dia menuju salah seorang makhluk yang berbentuk seperti iblis dengan dua tanduk serta tangannya berbentuk kapak, makhluk tersebut yang tahu jika akan di serang mulai menebaskan tangan kapaknya pada Mira.

Wusshhh

Mira berhasil menghindar dengan memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga tebasan tersebut hanya melewati tubuhnya, batu berbentuk pipih yang berada di tangan kanannya dia hantamkan ke wajah monster tersebut..

Jleb

Arrghhh

Saat batu yang hantamkan ke wajah moster tersebut, Mira malah tertusuk ekor dari makhluk lainya yang berada di dekat sana, punggung Mira terluka karena tusukan ekor itu.

Dia kemudian melompat menjaga jarak, 'akhh sial aku ceroboh' pikirnya, Mira melihat luka di punggungnya cukup dalam menembus tubuhnya. Mira kemudian melihat monster yang tadi dia hantam wajahnya kini mulai menyerang kembali, dan tampaknya serangan Mira tidaklah berpengaruh sedikitpun pada monster itu.

Wushh

Duar

Mira mengalihkan pandanganya pada arah ledakan di ujung sana tempat dimana kucing besar itu bertarung, Kira saat ini tengah meng hadapi beberapa manusia eksperimen yang gagal, salah satu makhluk aneh tersebut yang tadi menciptakan ledakan besar menggunakan peluru api, beruntung Kira saat ini menggunakan wujud berwarna hitammnya yang bahkan lebih keras dari sebuah besi.

'akhh sial aku harus bagaimana ini' Mira kebingungan sendiri, dia tidak menguasai taijutsu apapun, selama ini dia bertarung hanya menggunakan kecepatan dan serangan dadakan saja menggunakan kedua pisau miliknya, tapi saat ini dia tidak memiliki senjata, satu-satunya senjata yang dia gunakan malah tidak mempan terhadap makhluk ini.

"Jangan melamun Mira, kau bisa mati" teriak Naruto yang sedang mengahadapi beberapa makhluk itu, Mira dapat melihat Naruto sudah menggunakan kuku-kuku miliknya untuk mencakar dan menusuk makhluk-makhluk tersebut, sementara si kucing besar itu bertarung dengan sangat lincah melompat kesana kemari, terkam, cakar, gigit itu memang cara seekor hewan bertarung, tapi menusuk dengan kedua ekornya yang keras itu bukan cara seekor hewan normal bertarung, Mira menggelengkan kepalanya karena malah fokus melihat cara kucing besar itu bertarung sekarang yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana dia bisa bertarung tanpa senjata di tangannya.

Dia hanya punya taring untuk menggigit dan megeluarkan racun, tapi...'akan sulit jika musuhnya bergerak tanpa pola seperti ini' batinya berkata, dia buntu saat seperti ini, kuro dan shiro tidak ada, senjata tidak punya, taijutsupun dia tidak menguasai, satu-satunya cara dia akan menggunakan kekuatan buah miliknya, tapi resiko untuk lepas kendali sangat besar saat ini kerena dia belum menguasai kekutannya dengan baik. Dia tidak mau jika lepas kendali di saat ada Naruto itu akan membahayakan saudaranya.

Naruto meliuk liukan badannya untuk menghindari serangan-serangan makhluk aneh bercakra ini, tapi saat akan maju menusuk kepala makhluk tersebut dirinya sudah tertusuk oleh beberapa ekor tajam dari makluk-makluk lain di sekitarnya.

"Narutoooo !" teriak Mira yang melihat saudaranya tertusuk oleh beberapa ekor dari makhluk yang berada di dekatnya. Otaknya buntu saat ini, sementara luka di punggungnya juga tidak bisa di abaikan sakitnya. Sementara kondisi Naruto, darah keluar begitu banyak dari sana, pertahanannya tertembus dan tekainya tidak berguna melawan musuh yang sedang mengamuk dan kekuatannya yang jauh dari perkiraannya.

'akhh aku kenapa bodoh sekali' pikir Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang tertembus, punggung dan paha nya juga tertembus oleh serangan tadi, Naruto tahu ini akan sangat bahaya jika dia meneruskan pertarungan ini, walaupun dia tidak merasakan apa-apa tapi dia tahu akan fatal melihat berapa banyaknya darah yang keluar dari luka tusukan ini.

 **Tokime : Jidaiokure**

Waktu kembali terulang beberapa menit sebelum Naruto tertusuk, saat ini posisi Naruto masih meliuk liukan tubuhnya untuk menghindar, jika sebelumnya dia melihat kesempatan untuk menyerang menggunakan Shigan, tapi sekarang Naruto melompat untuk menjauh dan tercipta sebuah jarak antara dia dan beberapa makhluk eksperimen di sana.

"Naru...to..?" 'heeehh sepertinya aku melihat Naruto tertusuk tadi' Mira yang melihat Naruto berdiri jauh setelah melompat di antara makhluk-makhluk itu, "Aneh kenapa aku melihat bayangan seperti it...Matanya berubah" gumaman Mira terputus karena dia melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah di tunjukan oleh Naruto,

Mira terpaku pada bola mata yang berwarna merah dengan simbol aneh 8 cabang berwarna putih, dia memang sudah tahu tentang kekuatan Naruto tapi belum pernah melihat perubahan mata saudaranya saat menggunakan kekuatan manipulasi waktu.

Naruto kini memandang datar pada makhluk-makhluk di depannya, " **Ovozmozi"** gumamnya kemudian dari telapak tangan kirinya muncul sebuah portal dan dari portal itu mulai keluar bilah panjang berwarna hitam.

"Mira gunakan ini" ucap Naruto setelah memisahkan Dva Orevi miliknya menjadi dua bagian, kemudian dia melemparkan senjatanya dan di tangkap dengan mudah oleh Mira yang entah kenapa tersenyum ketika dia mendapatkan sebuah senjata di tangannya.

"Saaaa,,,,mari kita berlomba Naruto, Kira siapa yang paling banyak membunuh makhluk-makhluk menyedihkan ini" teriak Mira sebelum dia berlari menerjang makhluk-makhluk di depan sana.

Naruto yang melihat bagaimana reaksi Mira berubah saat memegang senjata, 'keperibadian ganda kah..?' bathin Naruto melihat bagaimana Mira berubah menjadi makhluk yang memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dalam bertarung, berbeda dengan tadi dia seperti orang kebingungan.

Mira bergerak dengan sangat lincah, serangan-serangan tanpa pola yang dia keluarkan semuanya sangat terarah dan tidak sia-sia, Naruto yang melihat itu saja terpukau dan sedikit tidak percaya jika Mira tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun selain kemampuan buah itu.

Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas beberapa menit yang lalu bagaimana kikuknya Mira saat bertarung tanpa senjata di tangannya, tapi sekarang dia yakin jika saudarinya ini sudah banyak mengalami pertarungan sebelum bertemu dirinya. Walaupun tanpa pola dan terlihat sembarangan tapi itu sangat mematikan.

"Baiklah kita berlomba Mira siapa yang paling banyak membunuh makhluk aneh ini" ucap Naruto yang kemudian maju menyerang, **Chaos Blade** yang di tangan kanan Naruto kemudian dia tebaskan ke arah makhluk itu, makhluk itu yang melihat Naruto datang kemudian mengangkat tangan kapaknya tinggi dan dengan cepat di ayunkan kebawah mengincar kepala Naruto, tapi Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan memutar tubuhnya dan bergerak langsung kesamping makhluk itu, **Chaos Blade** nya dia tempelkan ke leher makhluk itu dan cras...leher makhluk itu terputus.

Seperti tadi beberapa makhluk aneh di dekatnya menusukan ekor-ekornya pada Naruto yang sedang fokus dengan lawan di depannya, Naruto yang tahu serangan ekor empat makhluk tersebut kemudian melompat tinggi.

 **Rankyaku : Gaicho**

Blarr...

Naruto berhasil menewaskan empat makhluk tersebut dengan sekali serang menggunakan teknik Rokushiki miliknya. Dia kemudian mendarat diantara tumpukan potongan tubuh makhluk-makhluk menyedihkan itu.

Mira, Naruto dan Kira telah banyak membunuh makhluk-makhluk tersebut sampai akhirnya Naruto di kejutkan dengan serangan tanah yang mencuat runcing dan hampir mengenainya. Mira dan Kira belum sadar jika saat ini bukan hanya makhluk-makhluk eksperimen yang menjadi musuh mereka tapi, musuh masa lalu dari Naruto muncul.

"Hooohh apa ini..? kenapa Ne bisa berada di sini" ucap Naruto dingin pada puluhan Anbu Ne yang berdiri diatas pohon memandang Naruto. Beruntung Mira dan Kira berada jauh darinya yang tanpa sadar sudah mendekati sebuah pintu masuk ruangan bawah tanah.

"Hatake Naruto, sedang apa kau di perbatasan Negara Api..?" tanya Anbu yang bertubuh besar dengan sebuah pedang di punggungnya, semua Anbu Ne tahu siapa pemuda di hadapannya ini, dia adalah adik angkat dari Hatake Kakashi Jounin Elit milik Konoha, pemuda yang selalu menjadi penjaga Jinchuriki Kyubi sejak kecil, dan menjadi penghambat merepotkan untuk mendapatkan Jinchuriki Kyubi, beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka di kejutkan oleh berita bahwa Shinobi sekelas Kakashi kalah dalam pertarungan melawan pemuda di depan mereka dan tidak lama setelah itu mereka mendengar bahwa pemuda ini meninggalkan Desa, pemuda dengan kemampuan unik ini lepas dari pengawasan shinobi Konoha tapi tidak dengan tuan mereka Shimura Danzo, Danzo telah mengetahui tentang kemampuan anak angkat Shiroi Kiba ini. Banyak Anbu elit yang dikirim Danzo untuk menyelidiki pemuda ini tapi tak pernah ada yang kembali untuk memberikan kabar selanjutnya.

"Buka urusanmu Ne, keberadaan kalian lah yang harusnya di pertanyakan di sini ?" ucap Naruto datar pada puluhan Anbu Ne yang berada di pintu masuk markas Orochimaru, "Kami di perintahkan oleh Danzo-sama untuk mengawasi Orochimaru" Anbu bersuara perempuan berbicara.

'Hmm sepertinya ada yang di inginkan oleh bajingan tua itu dari Orochimaru' bathin Naruto, dia sudah mengenal benar siapa Danzo, jika dia sampai menurunkan Anbu sebanyak ini pasti ada yang dia inginkan.

Naruto masih terus memandang puluhan Anbu diatasnya, dia yakin bergerak sedikit saja pasti pertarungan akan terjadi.

Srekk

Salah satu Anbu bergerak mundur, Anbu tersebut langsung melompat untuk kembali ke Konoha, Danzo-sama harus tahu informasi ini begitu pikirnya tapi saat akan berpijak pada dahan Anbu tersebut tewas dengan kepala berlubang.

 **Tobu Shigan : Bachi**

Puluhan Anbu yang berada di sana terkejut karena rekannya tewas secara mendadak, mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara teriakan dari rekannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihat dia menggerakan anggota tubuhnya" ucap salah satu Anbu yang tersadar karena ucapan Naruto, jika memang pemuda ini menyerang rekannya dia pasti tahu, tapi sejak tadi dia tidak melihat Naruto bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ingin melapor ke tua bangka itu hah.. sungguh peliharaan yang patuh" ucap Naruto datar, dia tadi menghentikan waktu para Anbu Ne beberapa detik, hanya untuk mengeluarkan serangannya pada anjing peliharaan yang ingin kembali ke tuannya.

"Katakan dengan cepat apa tujuan kalian Ne"

"Aku ini predator untuk kalian para sampah Konoha, jadi katakan apa tujuan bajingan tua itu di tempat Orochimaru" ucap Naruto kembali, walaupun Naruto bukan seorang shinobi Konoha yang rela mati demi desa tapi dia akan berjuang untuk desa yang menjadi tempat dia dibesarkan, terlebih semua orang yang Naruto kenal begitu mencintai desa itu bahkan rela mati demi keselamatan desa, sehingga tanpa sadar ada jiwa patriot yang tertanam dalam dirinya. Apapun yang membahayakan desa tempat orang-orang terdekatnya, dia pasti akan ikut berjuang untuk mengatasinya, walapun dalam bayang-bayang.

"Taicho bagaimana ini.." tanya salah satu Anbu pada Anbu yang bertubuh besar dengan pedang di punggungnya, "Alihkan dia, aku akan masuk kedalam laboraturium untuk mengambil sel Shodaime Hokage yang di inginkan oleh Danzo-sama, ahh ini yang harus kalian ingat jangan sampai dia hilang dari pandangan kalian, jika tidak tamat sudah" ucap sang Taicho pada bawahannya yang tersisa 19 orang, satu mati karena serangan yang mereka tidak ketahui bagaimana caranya.

 **Rankyaku : Shuriken**

 **Doton Doryuheki no Jutsu**

Duar

"Khee sepertinya pemuda tampan ini sudah tidak sabar sekali" Anbu Ne wanita yang tadi mengeluarkan jutsu Doton untuk melindungi Taichonya, serangan tadi seperti jekpot bagi Anbu Ne karena dengan kepulan debu itu mereka dapat bergerak dengan Shunsin dan Taichonya berhasil masuk kedalam Lab Orochimaru.

Kini tinggal 18 Anbu Ne yang sudah di bergerak di posisi masing-masing, mereka semua tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan wajah tenang, tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah pedang berwarna hitam dengan ukiran aneh pada bilah panjangnya.

Sementara posisi Naruto dia hanya diam di tempat untuk merasakan posisi Anbu Ne yang telah bersembunyi, kondisi hutan dengan pohon-pohon yang tinggi membuat cahaya matahari hanya sedikit yang bisa masuk menembus celah-celah lebatnya daun.

'Ahh ini akan jadi hari yang panjang' pikir Naruto, dia memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan hawa membunuh dari para Anbu Ne.

Sringg

Trank

Tekainya selalu aktif untuk jaga-jaga untuk serangan dadakan. Serangan shuriken dari balik pohon membuat Naruto membuka matanya, tangan kanannya memegang Chaos Blade dan kuku pada tangan kirinya sudah keluar siap mencabik lawannya.

 **Soru**

Naruto menghilang dari posisinya membuat para Anbu yang memantaunya terkejut karena musuhnya bergerak sangat cepat

Arghh

Satu Anbu tewas dengan leher yang tertancap lima kuku-kuku tajam milik Naruto, Naruto kemudian bergerak lagi dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar. dia sudah hapal benar dengan pola serang Anbu Ne, tim atau pun perorangan bagi Naruto yang sudah mengalami pertarungan dengan ratusan Ne selama 8 tahun bukan hal sulit.

Naruto menengok ke bawah ke arah kakinya dimana darah mengalir dengan lancar, dia tidak punya waktu banyak kapan saja di dapat pingsan karena kehabisan darah.

Wusshh

Trank

'Oh sial peledak'

 **Tekkai Go**

Duar

Ledakan cukup kuat mengenai Naruto asap mengepul ke udara membuat pandangan para Anbu Ne tertutup, sampai akhirnya para Anbu Ne di buat terkejut karena pemuda yang terkena ledakan dengan telak itu saat ini masih berdiri kokoh hanya pakaiannya atasnya yang hilang dan celana yang compang-camping.

"Mu..mustahil..bagaimana dia selamat" ucapan terkejut dari Anbu Ne yang tadi melemparkan kunai peledak ke arah Naruto. Dia tidak akan sampai seterkejut ini jika yang dia hadapi adalah Shinobi terlebih Shinobi penguasa Doton karena dia tahu ada beberapa jutsu doton yang mampu membuat tubuh penggunannya sekeras besi.

Tapi yang sekarang dia lihat adalah seorang pemuda berusia kurang lebih 16 tahun dan tanpa cakra mampu bertahan dari ledakan yang cukup telak mengenainya.

"Ke..kemana dia" Anbu Ne itu kembali di buat terkejut karena pemuda yang sejak tadi dia lihat tiba-tiba hilang dari pandangnya.

Tap

Anbu Ne tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sadar ada orang yang muncul di sampinganya, dan yang dia temukan adalah pemuda bersurai silver yang sedang menatapnya dengan kosong.

 **Shigan**

 **Jleb**

 **Jleb**

Naruto langsung menusukan jari telujuknya ke arah leher dan kening Anbu Ne yang sedang terkejut itu, saandainya Anbu Ne tidak menggunakan topeng pasti dia dapat melihat bagaimana raut wajah terkejut Anbu Ne yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

Naruto kemudian melompat ke atas menggunakan Geppo, setelah di rasa cukup tinggi dia menengok ke bawah mencari para tikus yang bersembunyi di antara pepohonan.

"3,4,5" gumam Naruto setelah dia hanya mempu melihat 3 orang Anbu Ne yang bersembunyi di atas pepohonan, dia juga dapat melihat saudarinya dan Kira masih bertarung dengan makhluk-makhluk eksperimen yang jumlahnya semakin berkurang. Sementara itu para Anbu Ne kebingungan di bawah sana karena targetnya menghilang, mereka tidak mampu melacak keberadaan Naruto walaupun dengan kemampuan Shinobi tipe sensor, karena target mereka tidak memiliki cakra sama sekali untuk di lacak dan dirasakan.

Naruto kemudian menendang udara tiga kali ke arah Anbu Ne di bawah sana, **"Rankyaku : Suriken"** ucapnya setelah menendang udara ke arah tiga orang Anbu Ne itu, setelah menendang Naruto langsung bergerak cepat turun agar lokasinya tidak di ketahui karena serangan barusan.

Slash

Hening tidak ada suara teriakan, hanya suara potongan tubuh yang jatuh ketanah, ketiga Anbu tersebut terpotong oleh angin berbentuk shuriken tanpa mereka sadari. Naruto berpijak di sebuah dahan bersamaan dengan suara dari potongan tubuh ketiga Anbu tersebut.

"Sisa 12 Anbu Ne" gumamnya. Naruto mulai mencari kembali dimana lokasi para Anbu itu bersebunyi, Naruto sebenarnya bingung kenapa seorang Shinobi tidak bertarung terang-terangan, kenapa harus melakukan prosedur bersembunyi dulu lalu jika ada kesempatan maka serang.

Jika saja mereka menyerang secara terang-terangan maka Naruto tinggal menebaskan Rankyaku sebanyak mungkin untuk menewaskan mereka sehingga tidak buang-buang waktu hanya untuk mencari keberadaan para shinobi seperti ini.

" **Suiton : Hahonryuu"** Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya, dia melihat Anbu Ne mengeluarkan air berbentuk panjang dan tipis seperti laser dari mulutnya. Dia kemudian menunduk menghidari serangan air tersebut.

Crash

Brugh

Naruto melongkokan kepalanya dia baru saja melihat jutsu air itu memotong sebuah batang pohon yang cukup besar. Jika saja dia terlambat menghindar pasti tubuhnya akan terpotong juga sama seperti pohon di depannya.

Naruto kemudian bangun dan ternyata Anbu yang tadi menyerangnya sudah menghilang kembali, dia tidak boleh berlama-lama lagi, jika tidak mau tewas karena kehabisan darah. Naruto mengenggam pedangnya dengan erat, pandangannya berkeliling dengan waspada.

Krek

Naruto langsung menengok kearah suara di belakangnya, dan yang dia temui adalah Anbu yang sedang melakukan handseal dengan sangat cepat lalu setelah itu dia menepak batang pohon dan muncul aksara aneh dengan lingkaran menjadi pusatnya.

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Reihai**

Poff

'haahh belalang sembah' pikir Naruto ketika kepulan asap mulai menghilang dan terlihat dua ekor belalang sembah berwarna hijau dengan pengikat kepala berlambang konoha yang tergantung di leher keduanya.

"Maju Tome, Komei" perintah Anbu Ne yang tadi mengeluarkan kedua belalang sembah berukuran manusia dewasa ini.

"Tumbangkan dia sebelum Taicho selesai mencari dan mendapatkan gulungan itu" ucap salah seorang Anbu perempuan pada salah satu rekannya yang berada di dekat Naruto dan rekannya yang tadi mengeluarkan Kuchiyose.

Klep klep sringg

Kedua belalang itu langsung bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Naruto yang masih dalam posisi tengkurap, Naruto langsung buru-buru bangun dan melompat kedepan menghindari sabetan dari tungkai penuh duri milik belalang sembah tersebut.

"Binatang yang mengendalikan binatang sungguh hebat" ucap Naruto sarkas pada Anbu Ne yang tadi mengeluarkan hewan kuchiyose. Sementara Anbu Ne tersebut hanya diam tanpa membalas sedikitpun dari ucapan provokatif Naruto barusan.

Sementara kedua belalang sembah yang tadi menyerang Naruto baru tersadar jika targetnya mengindar dengan cepat sabetan tungkai berduri milik mereka, keduanya lalu berbalik dan melihat Naruto tengah berbicara pada tuannya.

"Kira kemari sekarang" ucap Naruto berbisik pada udara, saat ini dia tidak boleh membuang waktu terlalu lama dalam pertarungan, maka dari itu dia memanggil kucing pemalasnya untuk membantunya dalam menghabisi para Anbu Ne tersebut.

Naruto kemudian bergerak cepat ke arah Anbu yang memiliki kuchiyose belalang ini, dia dengan cepat menebas leher Anbu Ne tersebut yang nampak terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya sedang mengayunkan pedang kelehernya.

Crashhh

Poff

Anbu yang tertebas itu ternyata hanya bunshin membuat Naruto dengan cepat memasang sikap waspada menatap sekelilingya.

Sementara itu di lokasi yang lumayan jauh dari pertempuran Naruto, Mira sudah berhasil menumbangkan semua makhluk-makhluk aneh laboratorium, di lain sisi Kira si kucing pemalas itu saat ini sedang berlari menuju ke arah lokasi Naruto, kucing itu mendengar bisikan Naruto menyuruhnya untuk ke tempat Naruto saat ini berada melalui hembusan angin.

Kucing itu berlari sampai dia merasakan kehadiran beberapa orang yang tengah bersembunyi di dekat semak dan di balik pepohonan, kemudian dia berhenti ketika melihat Naruto sedang bertarung di atas pohon.

Dan Naruto yang melihat kemunculan kucing besarnya langsung bergumam "Ne muncul dan eliminasi semuanya" itu yang Naruto gumamkan pada udara kosong saat dia menghindari serangan dua ekor belalang, dan entah bagaimana kucing besar itu langsung tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Para Anbu yang tidak sadar jika ada seekor kucing besar berwarna hitam dengan dua ekor tajam tengah muncul dan mengintai di area pertarungan mereka, karena mereka hanya fokus pada Naruto yang saat ini tengah bertarung dengan hewan kuchiyose dan rekan-rekanya yang berada di dekat Naruto.

Kucing itu lalu mengendus udara kosong dan tidak lama Kira mulai tahu bahwa ada beberapa Anbu Ne yang tengah bersembunyi di semak-semak dan sisahnya di pepohonan dekat dengan tuannya. Kira kemudian merayap mendekati target terdekatnya yang bersembunyi di semak balik pepohonan, Kira terus mendekat sampai berada sekitar 2 meter dari Anbu Ne yang sedang fokus melihat pemiliknya bertarung dengan dua ekor belalang dan 3 Anbu Ne seperti mangsa di depannya ini.

Krek

Kira menengok ke kakinya ternyata dia menginjak sebatang ranting sampai patah, dia tidak memperdulikannya matanya kembali melihat kedepan dimana Anbu Ne yang menjadi target sepertinya mendengar suara patahan ranting yang tadi dia injak. Kira menunggu sampai Anbu itu menengok kebelakang...

"Hmm..Apa it...choughk..."

Brugh

Anbu itu tewas dengan dua buah lubang di dadanya. Anbu itu terkejut ketika dia berbalik dan menemukan ada seekor kucing besar berwarna hitam sudah berada di dekatnya. Kira yang menyadari bahwa targetnya terkejut langsung menusukan kedua ekornya yang pada kondisi seperti ini ekornya lebih keras dari batangan besi sekalipun.

Melihat targetnya sudah tewas Kira langsung melompat dari tempat itu, agar tidak di ketahui jika dia ikut serta dalam penrtarungan ini. Dia terus mengintai para Anbu yang bersembunyi di semak-semak dan yang berada di wilayah jangkauanya.

Sementara di area tempat Mira bertarung dia kebingungan karena tidak menemukan kucing besar dan pemiliknya di area pertarungannya. Mira terus menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberdaan Kira dan Naruto tapi sepertinya memang Mira terpisah dari keduannya, salahkan dia yang terlalu larut dalam bersenang-senang untuk membunuh makhluk-makhluk eksperimen ini.

Mira kemudian memejamkan matanya dan sesekali dia mengeluarkan lidahnya guna menangkap partikel-partikel di udara untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto dan kucingnya itu. Partikel-partikel di udara itu berhasil di tangkap oleh lidah Mira dan langsung mengirim informasi pada otak gadis itu dimana Naruto dan Kira berada.

Matanya terbuka kembali ketika mendapat informasi lokasi saudaranya itu, dia sebenarnya juga mengetahui beberapa orang yang berada di area yang sama dengan Naruto dan Kira, tapi Mira menyangka jika itu adalah makhluk-makhluk eksperimen yang sama seperti yang dia lawan barusan.

Dia kemudian hendak pergi menuju lokasi dimana keduannya berada tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar bisikan-bisikan di sekitarnya. **"** _ **Arigato, kau telah membebaskan ku dari kutukan ini**_ **"** itu yang Mira dengar.

Mira lalu melihat sekelilingnya dimana dia melihat banyaknya jiwa-jiwa manusia yang ternyata makhluk-makhluk eksperimen yang tadi dia bunuh. Wujud mereka tidak seperti sebelumnya saat dia bunuh, tapi wujud mereka kembali normal layaknya manusia.

Mata Mira seperti ingin keluar ketika jiwa-jiwa itu berterimakasih padanya dengan senyum diwajahnya, membuat hati Mira merasakan penyesalan dan sakit secara bersamaan. Mira mundur perlahan karena ketakutan.

"Haah...haah..haah...ti..tidak berhenti...berhenti berbicara pada ku..haah.." Mira mengucapkan itu dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat, keringat yang tadi sudah mulai mengering kembali muncul dan kali ini lebih banyak mengalir membasahi tubuh dan pakaiannya, tangannya meremas kuat dada yang terasa sakit karena melihat senyuman tulus itu. Mira semakin mundur ketika di hadapanya kini terlihat jiwa seorang anak kecil dan pria setengah baya yang berterimakasih padanya dengan senyuman menyaratkan kebahagiaan.

"Ber...berheti...jan..jangan mendekat..." Mira benar-benar ketakutan. Air matanya sudah mengalir karena rasa takut yang begitu besar dia alami. Ini terulang kembali seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu saat dia mengetahui bahwa semua teman-temannya di hutan kawasan Golden River Negara Tanah meledak dan terbakar tak menyisahkan apapun selain arang dan bangkai-bangkai yang hitam legam.

Mira tidak mau lepas kendali lagi dalam wujud itu seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu di saat dia mengetahui dan memburu Deidara seniman peladak itu. Tapi yang ditakutkan Mira terjadi juga, puluhan jiwa-jiwa yang tadi di sekitarnya sekarang mulai terserap satu persatu kedalam tubuhnya. Tanpa bisa di cegah saat jiwa-jiwa itu masuk kedalam tubuh Mira pada saat itulah penderitaan Mira di mulai, kilasan-kilasan balik dari memory para jiwa makhluk eksperimen itu berputar di otaknya dengan cepat seperti sebuah film.

Mira membenci ini ketika kutukan matanya mulai aktif untuk membaca dan melihat setiap masa lalu dari jiwa-jiwa yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Dia lebih suka untuk melihat masa lalu sebuah kota atau negara yang runtuh karena perang, karena efeknya tidak terlalu berat seperti saat kutukan itu mulai membaca satu persatu memory dari jiwa yang terserap ke tubuh Mira secara bersamaan.

"ARGGGHHHH" teriak Mira kesakitan ketika otaknya dipaksa untuk melihat bagaimana kejamnya eksperimen yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru. Mira berharap ada Naruto di sini saat dia dalam kondisi seperti ini setidaknya dia berharap Naruto mampu untuk memperlambat waktu agar laju otaknya dan kutukan matanya tidak terus melihat memory kelam dari para jiwa makhluk eksperimen ini dengan cepat, sehingga dia mampu untuk mencerna dan bertahan dari ingatan menyedihkan ini yang dapat membuatnya gila.

Kesadaraan Mira mulai menghilang, tubuhnya tidak kuat untuk menampung memory secara bersamaan. "Naa..Naruto...larii..." itu ucapan Mira sebelum dirinya kehilang kesadaraanya.

Beberapa Menit yang lalu di tempat pertarungan Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto dan Kira sudah berhasil menumbangkan Anbu Ne di luar lubang Laboratorium Orochimaru. Tubuhnya banyak mendapatkan luka dari pertarungan tadi, walaupun dia memanipulasi waktu dengan menghentikan serangan yang melukainya tapi percuma karena hewan-hewan kuchiyose tidak terkena efek kutukan matanya.

Walaupun dia berhasil mengalahkan ke dua belalang sembah itu tapi Naruto kembali terkejut saat sebagian Anbu Ne malah mengeluarkan bermacam-macam hewan Kuchiyose, gagak, laba-laba, kera, bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan seekor harimau. Naruto beruntung ada Kira disini yang seperti biasa Kira mampu membuat para hewan pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri tanpa terkecuali hewan kuchiyose.

Satu yang Naruto ketahui dalam pertarungan kali ini, kutukan matanya tidak dapat membalikkan waktu saat hewan-hewan kuchiyose muncul. Dia tadi mencoba untuk memundurkan waktu sebelum Anbu Ne mengeluarkan kuchiyosenya tapi yang terjadi hanya Anbu yang mundur ke waktu sebelumnya sementara hewan kuchiyose yang telah keluar tidak menghilang yang ada malah Anbu Ne seperti dua kali melakukan Kuchiyose sehingga jumlah hewan itu bertambah.

Dia tahu jika ada hewan kuchiyose yang lolos dan kembali pada si bajingan tua itu, yang jadi permasalahannya adalah kemampuan memanipulasi waktu akan di ketahui oleh Shimura Danzo dan itu akan menjadi masalah besar yang akan menantinya kelak.

Tapi sekarang dia tidak akan memikirkan itu kembali, sekarang tinggal mengetahui barang apa yang di inginkan bajingan tua itu dari Lab Orochimaru, setelah dia tahu, dia akan merebut barang itu sehingga Danzo tidak mendapatkan apapun dari Lab Orochimaru.

Naruto kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Lab milik Sannin Ular tersebut meninggalkan kucing besar diluar sana yang sedang berpesta pora dengan tubuh para Anbu Ne. Dia tahu jika ada satu Anbu yang berhasil masuk kedalam Lab itu saat dia melancarkan serangan awal, dan dia bertambah yakin karena hanya 18 Anbu yang berhasil dia bunuh, karena seharusnya ada 19 orang yang masih hidup saat serangan pertama tadi.

Ketika masuk kedalam Naruto dapat melihat lorong-lorong dan ruangan-ruangan kosong, sepenjang lorng terdapat ornamen ular yang tertempel pada dinding, dan dari ornamen ular itu menjadi wadah api untuk penerangan dalam Lab tersebut. Naruto terus masuk kedalam menyusuri ruang demi ruangan mencari keberadaan Anbu yang tadi melarikan diri dari pertarungan.

Drap

Drap

Terdengar suara langkah dari seseorang ketika Naruto masuk kedalam suatu ruangan yang di penuhi tabung-tabung kaca dengan sesuatu yang aneh di dalamnya. Naruto kemudian bersandar pada dinding menunggu orang yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

 **Soru**

 **Crash**

 **Poff**

'Hee kawarimi kah' bathin Naruto ketika mengetahui yang dia tebas merupakan sebuah batang pohon.

"Hatake Naruto apa sebenarnya mau mu...?" tanya Sang Kapten Anbu Ne tersebut pada Naruto, di sebenarnya cukup terkejut ketika dia melihat jejak kaki berwarna merah masuk kedalam Lab dan berbelok ke sebuah ruangan, instingnya merasakan bahaya dan ternyata terbukti dengan muculnya pemuda silver di depannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Membersihkan kotoran mungkin" ucap Naruto dengan nada santai. "Jika kau disini berarti pasukan ku telah tewas kan...?" tanya Anbu tersebut pada Naruto yang saat ini hanya bersedekap dada.

"Aku kirim mereka ke acara reuni bersama teman-temanya di neraka"

"Dan kau juga harus ikut acara itu" tunjuk Naruto pada Anbu Ne tersebut, di lorong tersebut dua orang dengan nafsu membunuh yang sama-sama besar, membuat siapapun yang masuk kedalam lorong tersebut bisa tercekik karena merasakan nafsu mebunuh dari kedua orang yang saling berhadapan ini.

Naruto bergerak sebagai tanda memulai pertarungan itu, Anbu Ne itu juga tidak tinggal diam ketika melihat Naruto merengsek maju kearahnya, dia merangkai handseal dengan cepat kemudian dia menepuk lantai.

 **Doton : Yomi Numa**

Cret cret

Naruto yang tengah berlari merasakan kalau pijakannya semakin berat, dia melihat ke bawah dan ternyata lantai yang dia pijak berubah menjadi lumpur yang membuat Naruto makin lama terseret kedalam lumpur tersebut.

Naruto yang merasa sulit bergerak kemudian menancapkan pedangnya cukup dalam pada dinding di sebelahnya untuk menjadi pegangan agar dia tidak terseret makin kedalam. Tapi saat masih berpegangan pada gagang pedangnya Naruto di serang kembali oleh beberapa senbon yang langsung menancap pada titik vital Naruto membuat pegangan tangannya melemah karena ada sebagian senbon yang menancap pada tangan dan pundaknya.

"Kau bocah sombong yang tidak tahu di mana posisimu seharusnya" ucap Anbu tersebut meremehkan kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sebagian tubuhnya sudah tersedot oleh lumpur hidup. Tapi yang Anbu Ne lihat adalah wajah datar tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun akan kondisinya sekarang.

"Kau cukup terampil juga dalam mengendalikan emosi bocah" ucap Anbu tersebut dari balik topengnya, "Bagaimana dengan ini..."

Crashh

Anbu Ne tersebut menggores pipi Naruto dengan katananya. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa pun, Anbu Ne tersebut kemudian melemparkan shuriken dan kunai yang mengenai dada dan bahu Naruto.

Dan lagi-lagi Anbu Ne itu kembali terkejut ketika tidak ada reaksi apapun dari pemuda yang sudah terserap sampai perutnya. Bahkan dia tidak melindungi dirinya menggunakan kedua tangannya, sepertinya bocah ini gila.

Anbu Ne itu kembali mengangkat katananya untuk menebas leher Naruto, tapi belum sempat dia mengayunkan katananya, leher Anbu tersebut yang terputus oleh sebuah pedang yang melayang dengan cepat dan menyatu pada pedang yang tertempel di dinding.

Brugh

Anbu itu tewas seketika, kepala Anbu tersebut gelinding di dekat Naruto, topengnya sudah tercopot sehingga Naruto dapat melihat wajah menyedihkan Anbu tersebut. Mata yang melotot serta mulut yang terbuka, Naruto sekarang dapat melihat bagaimana wajah Anbu Ne menunjukan ekspresi.

Setelah Anbu Ne itu tewas jutsu yang memperangkap Naruto juga hilang, kini dia dapat bergerak leluasa kembali. Naruto kemudian mengambil senjatanya yang menancap cukup dalam pada dinding, "Kau kembali tepat waktu Star light" ucap Naruto pada bilah pedang yang tadi di pegang oleh Mira.

Naruto sudah lama mengetahui masing-masing kemampuan dari senjatanya, Chaos Blade memiliki satu kemampuan khusus yaitu full counter untuk setiap serangan yang mengadung daya hancur yang hebat saja.

Sementara Star Light memiliki kemapuan untuk di kendalikan tanpa harus menggunakan tangan. Naruto bisa menggerakan Star Light sesuka hatinya, dia hanya perlu menggunakan otaknya untuk membuat Star Light bergerak.

Mungkin Mira akan bingung saat senjata di tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya, pikir Naruto yang kemudian memasukan senjatanya ke dalam portal penyimpanan yang berada di tangan kirinya.

Naruto kemudian memeriksa tubuh Anbu tanpa kepala itu dan dia menemukan gulungan berwarna coklat dengan aksara aneh yang Naruto tidak tahu. "Hashirama Senju" gumam Naruto ketika membaca tulisan di tengah gulungan yang masih terlipat rapih tersebut.

"Lebih baik aku simpan untuk aku berikan pada Nii-chan nanti" ucapnya dan setelah itu dia menyimpan gulungan tersebut pada portal di telapak tangan kirinya. Naruto kemudian melihat-lihat lorong tersebut dan berjalan makin kedalam menuju Lab Orochimaru.

Naruto ingin mengetahui isi Lab yang tadi menyimpan makhluk-makhluk eksperimen itu, semakin dalam dia masuk semakin banyak yang dia temukan seperti sel-sel tahanan, tabung-tabung kaca, dan juga tumpukan buku serta gulungan-gulungan yang nampak tua.

Naruto terus berjalan sampai dia berhenti ketika melihat sebuah buku yang sudah terbuka dengan tulisan yang dia kenali, "Otsutsuki dan Mata Dewa Rinnegan" gumamnya membaca tulisan di buku yang terbuka itu.

Naruto kemudian mengambil buku tersebut dan menaruhnya dalam portal penyimpanan di tangan kirinya, berawal dari ketidak sengajaan menemukan buku menarik, akhirnya Naruto mengambil hampir semua gulungan-gulungan dan buku tua di dalam Lab Orochimaru untuk dia baca nanti.

Setelah di rasa cukup untuk mencuri buku dan gulungan, Naruto melanjutkan menyusuri ,lorong demi lorong sampai akhirnya dia menemukan satu titik terang di ujung lorong panjang tersebut. Naruto juga dapat mendengar gemericik air dari titik terang tersebut, dia melangkah dengan cepat ke ujung lorong tersebut semakin dalam dia berjalan semakin besar suara air terdengar.

Kresshhh

"Dimana ini" ucap Naruto ketika dia menemukan sebuah lembah yang cukup dalam di bawah air terjun yang menutupi lubang Lab Orochimaru. Naruto kemudian turun dari lubang tersebut menuju lembah di bawah.

Dia melihat ke kanan dan kiri dimana di lembah tersebut cukup subur di tumbuhi oleh tumbuh-tumbuhan serta hewan pengerat yang bersembunyi ketika Naruto turun. Naruto masih bingung dengan daerah yang baru dia temui ini, Naruto kemudian mengok ke atas dan melihat bahwa lembah ini berada di bawah tanah dan di tengah hutan perbatasan.

Naruto kemudian melompat menggunakan Geppo untuk melihat aliran air terjun ini berasal dari mana, setelah dia sampai dan dapat melihat sekitarnya ternyata lembah ini berada sangat dekat dengan hutan keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto sedikit terkejut karena seingatnya pintu masuk Lab ini berada di dekat hutan perbatasan, dan setelah dia menyusuri lorong Lab tersebut dia malah muncul di dekat Desa Konoha. Dia berfikir sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan area ini kenapa juga lorong Lab Orochimaru bisa berakhir di wilayah Uchiha.

"akh..bagaimana kabarnya si tuan jenius itu yah...hee kenapa aku malah memikirkan si keriput itu..." gumam Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah datarnya, mungkin dia sudah lama tdak bertemu dengannya terakhir dia bertemu saat itu sahabatnya sudah menjadi Anbu di bawah arahan Nii-chan.

Naruto kemudian berbalik arah melompat-lompat di udara meninggalkan hutan milik clan sahabatnya. "Aku harus bertemu Mira sekarang" dia kemudian mempercepat lajunya di udara dia tidak sadar jika darah sudah menetes terus menerus melalui kedua kakinya.

Naruto terus melompat dengan otak yang terus berpikir, kenapa jalur udara yang dia lewati lebih jauh ketimbang lewat lorong-lorong Lab Orochimaru. dia terus melompat sampai akhirnya pandangannya kabur sehingga membuat dia harus berhenti di sebuah dahan. "Keh..sudah waktunya" pikir Naruto yang mulai menyadarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon untuk sekedar mengambalikan pandagannya yang kabur.

" **Rakurai"**

saat sedang memejamkan matanya Naruto tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya, dia seperti mendengar suara dari dalam kepalanya yang memangil namanya.. **"Raku..kau bisa dengar aku"** Naruto kembali mendegar seeorang berbicara di dalam kepalanya, "Apa itu,,,kenapa ada suara di kepalaku" gumam Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya yang tidak sakit.

" **Go slusnav li mojot glas Rakurai ?"** "Apa kau dengar suaraku Rakurai ?" kembali suara itu terdengar di kepala Naruto, berbicara dalam bahasa yang hanya di mengerti oleh dia, mira dan...tubuh Naruto menegang memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut.

" **Koj e ovoj..? zosto go zboruvas toj jazik..?"** "Siapa ini ..? kenapa kau berbicara menggunakan bahasa itu..?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

" **Jas Otsutsuki Hoshi, vasiot brat Raku, Kuro i Shiro pristignaa pred mene pred 2 dena"** "Aku Otsutsuki Hoshi, saudaramu Raku, Kuro dan Shiro telah sampai padaku 2 hari yang lalu"

Naruto yang mendengar itu tubuhnya langsung rileks kembali, entah kenapa ketika dia mendengar kalau yang berbicara denganya adalah saudaranya tubuhnya menjadi ringan seperti beban yang dia taruh di punggungnya hilang entah kemana.

" **Za sreka, Kuro i Shiro mozat da vi najdat Hoshi"** "Syukurlah, Kuro dan Shiro dapat menemukanmu Hoshi" ucap Naruto sambil membuang nafas. **"Kade si Hoshi..? i kako mozes da razgovaras so mene..?"** "Lokasimu dimana Hoshi..? dan bagaimana kau mampu berbicara denganku..?" tanya Naruto.

" **Aku di Negeri Besi, dan lupakan bagaimana aku bisa berbicara denganmu, yang lebih penting sekarang apa kau bersama dengan Mira,** **jika kau berada di dekatnya larilah sejauh mungkin itu yang disampaikan oleh Kuro dan Shiro, tapi jika kau merasa mampu untuk menghentikannya hentikan dia Naruto sebelum dia membuat kekacauan** **"** suara di kepala Naruto terdengar panik, dan Naruto bingung dengan yang di sampaikan oleh Hoshi, ada apa kenapa dia harus lari dari Mira dan membuat kekacauan... apa maksudnya.

"ada apa dengan memangnya dengan Mira, dan kenapa aku harus lari jika tidak mampu menghentikannya" tanya Naruto tenang tapi tidak ada suara balasan lagi yang terdengar dari saudaranya..

"Hoshi kau disana...?" jika ada yang melihat Naruto sekarang dia sudah pasti di anggap gila karena berbicara sendiri pada udara kosong, sampai akhirnya dia mendengar lagi suara di kepalanya..

" **Naruto ini aku Kuro...aku merasakan saat ini tekanan Jiwa Mira mulai tidak terkontrol yang artinya wujud yang di takuti oleh Mira mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya seperti beberapa bulan lalu, aku meyarankan kau untuk lari jika merasa tidak mampu untuk mengatasi Mira yang lepas kendali dengan wujud tersebut, tapi jika kau berniat menghentikan Mira aku akan membantu mu lewat telepati ini** **"** suara yang Naruto kenali yaitu Kuro, dan setelah penjelasan yang di berikan kuro malah membuat Naruto tambah tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Kuro" Naruto bingung dengan ucapan Kuro di kepalanya. **"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya bodoh...sekarang kau harus pergi dan hentikan Mira sebelum terlambat"** Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika suara di kepalanya berteriak dengan keras.

"Baiklah aku akan segera menuju tempat Mira" ucapnya kemudian dia langsung melesat di udara, menuju lokasi Mira, Naruto dengan Soru mempercepat gerakannya di atas langit tapi tinggal sedikit lagi dia sampai di lokasi...

 **Wusshhh...**

"Ma..Makhluk apa it..ituu.."

Naruto merasakan itu kembali, selama sepuluh tahun dia menderita penyakit mati rasa, dan sekarang Naruto mulai merasakan lagi apa yang namanya rasa takut saat melihat makhluk besar menyeramkan dengan 6 buah sayap burung berbeda warna dan tubuh setinggi 20 meter terbang ke arahnya.

.

.

 **~CUT~**

 **Yooo long time no see minna, apa kabar...?**

 **maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya, sakit mata membuatku tak bisa menatap laptop terlalu lama.**

 **Oke tak perlu bertele-tele di chapter ini akan menjadi pembuka untuk Naruto memperoleh kekuatan yang membuatnya menjadi dewa hahaha, untuk chapter depan saya mungkin akan sedikit flashback kehidupan Mira sebelum bertemu Naruto. oh iya ada yang tahu buah iblis apa yang membuat pemakannya mampu beregenarasi super cepat atau mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghilangkan semua penyakit dalam tubuh selain ope-ope no mi milik Law...? tolong bantu untuk keberlangsungan cerita ini.**

 **oke see you next time minna and thank you for reading my story.**

 **kritik dan saran silakan di kolom reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shiso no saigo no resu**

 **13**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Minna Gomen saya melalaikan cerita ini, oh iya dan maaf sepertinya ada perubahan rencana pada chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya, rencana awalnya ingin buat flashback tentang Mira tapi malah tidak jadi saya lakukan. oke segitu aja cuap-cuap gak pentingnya. So enjoy for reading guys.  
**

* * *

.

.

" **Naruto...hoyy ada apa...?"**

Dia masih mendengar jelas suara kuro di kepalanya, tapi dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kuro, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suara saja rasanya begitu sulit.

Rasa takut yang kembali dia rasakan ini benar-benar sangat besar sama saat dia pertama kali melihat pembunuhan di umurnya yang ke lima tahun. Naruto masih terus melihat makhluk besar itu terbang ke arahnya, tubuhnya yang di balut oleh armor berwarna putih, 6 buah sayap kupu-kupu yang berbeda warna hitam dan putih. Hitam di bagian kiri dan putih di bagian kanan.

Deg..

Seperti tersengat oleh sesuatu tubuhnya begitu lemas saat melihat jika sosok yang sedang terbang ke arahnya tidak memiliki wajah, tak ada mata, tak ada hidung dan bahkan mulut. Wajah makhluk itu rata berwarna putih senada dengan rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin.

" **Naruto...hoyy jawab..ada apa Naruto.."** kembali suara kuro menyadarkannya dari keterkejutannya akan makhluk di depannya. "Kuro katakan pada ku ciri-ciri wujud yang Mira takuti saat dia lepas kendali" ucap Naruto susah payah bertahan dari rasa intimidasi yang begitu kuat dari sosok yang bahkan dia hanya melihat dari kejauhan.

" **Ada apa Naruto, apa kau mel..."** "Katakan saja Kuro jangan betele-tele, ka..katakan jika so..sosok i..itu tidak memiliki wajah...?" tanya Naruto yang mulai tersadar secara seutuhnya dari rasa takut dan keterkejutannya akan makhluk yang sebentar lagi melintas ke arahnya.

" **Ya..iya benar itu Mira, Kao no Nai Tenshi Mirajane !"** ucap Kuro sedikit keras membuat kepala Naruto berdengung. "Mira mulai terbang entah ke mana, dan kau bilang ingin membantuku jika aku berniat menghentikan Mira, katakan bantuan apa yang mampu melumpuhakan makhluk menyeramkan yang sebentar lagi mendekat kelokasi aku berdiri" intonasi bicara Naruto mulai kembali datar dia sudah benar-benar mengendalikan rasa takutnya yang sesaat membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

" **Mira akan terbang menuju lokasi orang yang menyebabkan dia lepas kendali, buat dia berhenti menuju lokasi tersebut jika tidak kekacauan yang akan kau dapati saat Mira mulai mengamuk"**

" **Sebenarnya apa yang telah kalian lakukan, Mira tidak mungkin lepas kendali jika dia tidak menerima ratusan jiwa secara langsung"** tanya Kuro.

Naruto diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuro, saat ini dia fokus dengan sosok makhluk yang memberikan aura intimidasi sekuat ini, dia kembali turun ke dahan-dahan pepohonan, Naruto seperti bersembunyi dari makhluk besar tersebut.

"Kuro..katakan pada ku bantuan seperti apa yang bisa kau berikan untuk melawan makhluk meyeramkan seperti itu..?" tanya Naruto dalam hatinya, tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, komunikasinya seperti terputus begitu saja, membuat Naruto hanya mengembuskan nafas lelah.

Srekk

Naruto melihat kebawah dimana dia mendengar suara, dan ternyata yang membuat suara itu adalah kucing pemalas miliknya yang sepertinya sedang mengejar Mira dalam wujud menyeramkan itu.

Brugh

"Hap...tunggu kucing pemalas" ucap Naruto ketika dia turun dan langsung memeluk Kira yang terkejut tubuhnya langsung menghitam karena ada yang memeluk dirinya tiba-tiba, dan ketika dia tahu bahwa Naruto yang memeluknya Kira mulai tenang dia kembali dengan warna orange kemerahan.

"Kau pasti mengejar makhluk itu kan..?" tanya Naruto yang masih terus memeluk Kira, tangan kanannya dia, "Tak perlu, itu Mira gadis catik pemilik Shiro, kau ingat ?..." Kira yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya diam saja walaupun dia mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh orang yang memeluknya, tapi dia lebih memilih menikmati apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto dengan tangan kasar Naruto menggaruk dagunya.

"Kau tidak perlu bertarung dengan Mira, biar ini menjadi urusanku, kau kembalilah ke Konoha temui Nii-chan atau Menma dan tunggu sampai aku menjemputmu nanti" ucap Naruto pelan di telinga kucing itu

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto kemudian mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada Kira, dia mulai berdiri dan bermaksud untuk melompat, namun dia dapat melihat jika ke dua ekor Kira melilit kaki dan pinggangnya, "Ada apa...?" tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan sikap Kira yang seakan tidak mengizinkan dia untuk pergi.

Naruto tahu jika kucing besar ini merasa khawatir dengan dirinya, tapi jika dia membiarkan Kira untuk ikut pertarungan pasti dia akan kesulitan. Naruto tahu dengan Kuro yang memberi peringatan seperti tadi saja sudah pasti Mira dalam wujud ini sangatlah berbahaya dan Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan Kira ikut dalam pertarungan.

Naruto kemudian berjalan ke sebuah pohon lalu dia mengupas kulit kayu tersebut dengan menggunakan kukunya, setelah mendapatkan kulit kayu tersebut Naruto kemudian menuliskan sesuatu menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Ini...berikan pada Nii-chan atau Menma, dengan begitu mereka akan tahu bagaimana mempelakukanmu selama aku tidak bersamamu" ucap Naruto mengikatkan kulit kayu tersebut di tubuh Kira, sementara sang kucing hanya diam menunggu pemiliknya selesai.

Kira sebenarnya ingin ikut bertarung dan melindungi Naruto, dia tahu jika Makhluk yang tadi dia kejar memiliki tekanan energi yang sangat besar, dan itu mengusik ketenangannya saat dia sedang asik melahap tubuh-tubuh Shinobi Ne yang menjadi penganggu bagi dia dan Naruto sejak kecil.

Kira merasa khawatir dengan keselamatan Naruto telebih saat ini banyak sekali luka di tubuh Naruto, kakinya saja belum berhenti mengeluarkan darah di tambah dengan luka tambahan yang dia dapatkan di pertarungan sebelumnya itu tambah membuatnya ingin melindungi Naruto. Tapi jika pemiliknya sudah mengatakan tidak maka Kira tidak dapat egois lagi, dia tahu selama ini dia begitu egois mengikuti nalurinya untuk bertarung tapi itu dia lakukan agar Naruto tidak terlibat dengan masalah.

Saat dia ingin melawan Monster Rakun beberapa bulan lalu bukan tanpa alasan pertama entah atas dasar apa makhluk yang disebut sebagai biju itu sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman dan kedua dia ingin melawan biju dan mengalahkannya agar Naruto tidak harus bertarung dengan biju tersebut yang dapat membuat Naruto celaka. Masih kental dalam ingatannya peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu dimana dia tidak mampu melindungi Naruto dari amukan Monster Rubah dan itu membuatnya cukup depresi saat itu. Andai Kira sudah mampu untuk berbicara dia pasti akan dengan tegas berteriak agar Naruto tidak perlu terjun langsung dalam pertarungan, biar dia yang melakukan pertarungan, tak perlu Naruto ikut terlibat. Dia tidak ingin Naruto sampai celaka.

"Saa..baiklah Kira aku akan berangkat menghentikan Mira yang sepertinya sudah sangat jauh di depan sana" ucap Naruto membuat Kira kembali tersadar, lalu dia melihat Naruto mengeluarkan senjatanya dari portal peyimpanan di telapak tangan kirinya.

"Pergi lah Kira temui mereka dan berhati-hatilah karena musuh kita berdua selalu berkeliaran di dekat Menma" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto kemudian melompat degan sangat tinggi dia menggabungkan Geppo dan Soru secara bersamaan, menginggalkan Kira yang masih diam menatap ke atas dimana Naruto saat ini sedang mengetuk-ngetuk udara dengan kaki penuh luka itu.

Naruto yang sudah diatas mulai melihat kemana perginya Mira, "Dia menuju Konoha" ucap Naruto tenang ketika melihat titik hitam yang dia yakini kalau itu Mira. Dia langsung melesat dengan cepat mengejar Mira yang sudah masuk masuk ke kawasan terluar Konoha.

" **Naruto..."** saat dia melesat dengan cepat dan hampir mengejar Mira, tiba-tiba dia kembali mendengar suara di kepalanya. "Kuro ? dari mana saja kau...Mira saat ini sudah memasuki wilayah Konoha" ucap Naruto datar sambil terus mengejar Mira yang terbang dengan cepat menggunakan ke 6 sayap berwarna hitam dan putih itu.

" **Bukan ini aku Hoshi, maaf jika terputus tadi aku mencari binggo book"** muncul sebuah suara di kepala Naruto, "Hoshi kah...untuk apa kau mencari binggo book, dan kemana Kuro ?" tanya Naruto yang merasa heran dengan saudara satu rasnya di saat seperti ini malah mencari binggo book.

" **Maaf..aku tadi sempat terkejut saat Kuro menyebutkan nama Kao no Nai Tenshi Mirajane, aku seperti pernah mendengarnya dan setelah mencari binggo book ternyata benar saudari kita salah satu dari puluhan orang yang kepalanya di hargai sangat tinggi"** ucapan Hoshi di kepala Naruto sempat membuatnya terkejut, bahwa Mira selama ini merupakan buronan yang ada dalam binggo book.

"Kenapa Mira bisa masuk kedalam Binggo Book Hoshi...?" tanya Naruto kembali.

" **Mira merupakan pelaku utama dari tewasnya ratusan orang di Negara Mimpi dan Dorogakure desa para budak 6 tahun yang lalu, kedua wilayah tersebut dekat perbatasan Negara Tanah, di binggo book ada sketsa wajah dan wujud Mira dalam bentuk malaikatnya ataupun dalam keadaan normal, saat ini dia juga menjadi buruan Daimyo Negara Tanah karena insiden penghancuran kuil milik keluarga Daimyo di Golden Rivers...astaga saudari kita ternyata seorang pembuat masalah Naruto"** Tokio menjelaskan dengan membaca semua data tentang Mira yang berada di binggo book.

"Baik terimakasih atas infonya, dan panggil Kuro sekarang" ucap Naruto dengan datar membuat Tokio sedikit kesal karena tanggapan Naruto hanya seperti itu.

Naruto sudah berhasil mengejar Mira saat ini dia tepat di belakang Mira, _**"Orochimaruuuu"**_ Naruto mendengar suara yang begitu dia kenali, ternyata Mira bergumam _**"Orochimaruuuu"**_ dengan suara yang begitu parau dan berat.

Dia terus mengikuti kemana Mira pergi sampai dia sadar jika dia dan Mira sudah pergi cukup jauh dari wilayah Konoha, yang berarti Sannin Ular itu tidak berada di Konoha, "Miraaa !" teriak Naruto keras dari belakang.

" **Percuma Naruto...dalam kondisi seperti itu Mira tidak akan merespon panggilan mu, dia hanya fokus dengan targetnya siapa tadi...?"** "Orochimaru" **"yah Orochimaru, saat ini dia hanya akan fokus pada orang yang dia buru"** Lanjut Kuro

"Lalu cara apa agar dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ku Kuro" tanya Naruto lagi

" **Kau hanya dapat mencuri perhatiannya saat dia sudah sampai pada tempat tujuannya, ada jeda beberapa detik untuk Mira berhenti dan merasakan kehadiran Orochimaru, dan di saat itu kau bisa menganggunya sampai dia mengalihkan perhatiannya padamu"**

" **Setelah Mira mengejarmu, sebaiknya kau mencari wilayah yang sangat jauh dari kawawan penduduk, dan bukan tempat pemakaman atau tempat bekas peperangan"** Kuro berbicara dengan serius

"Kenapa dengan makam dan bekas peperangan...?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan penjelasan Kuro

" **Kau akan tahu nanti alasanya"** jawab Kuro khawatir, "baiklah, dan bilang pada Hoshi untuk terus tersambung dengan ku, karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu cara melawan Mira saat ini" ucap Naruto yang masih mengikuti kemana arah tujuan Mira.

 **Negara Besi, Pondok Tokio**

Shiro yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan Kuro tengah berbicara dengan Naruto menggunakan kekuatan Tokio merasa khawatir dengan keselamatan Naruto yang akan melawan Hostnya. Shiro dan Kuro tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Mira karena mereka sangat tahu tentang hostnya itu, mereka lebih khawatir dengan Naruto yang bisa kapan saja tewas saat hostnya mulai mengamuk.

Brugh

"Tokio-kun, kau baik-baik saja..." Shiro terkejut saat tiba-tiba Tokio yang sedang memegang kepala Kuro mulai ambruk, walaupun pegangan di kepala Kuro tidak terlepas. "A..aku baik-baik saja Shiro, si berengsek Naruto seenaknya saja memerintah untuk terus terhubung dengannya, dia pikir melakukan ini tidak menguras energi, sialan" ucap Tokio dengan susah payah.

Shiro hanya tersenyum memandang saudara hostnya yang tengah menggerutu kesal dengan sikap Naruto, "Naruto-kun memang seperti itu, dia selalu memerintah dengan seenaknya dan tidak suka di bantah setiap ucapanya, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik" ucap Shiro pada Tokio yang mulai kembali berdiri, "Yah dia pria yang sangat tegas dan egois Tokio dalam segala tindakannya, mungkin yang dapat mengalahkan keegoisannya hanya Kira kucing milinya" Kuro kali ini ikut menjelaskan tentang Naruto yang baru dia kenal beberapa bulan lalu di Sunagakure.

"Kehh...dia seperti dengan Akeno-nee, sangat mendominasi dalam segala hal" cibir Tokio sebelum dia mulai berkonsentrasi.

" **Kuro..."** Tokio dan Kuro tubuhnya tersentak karena terkejut ketika mendengar suara Naruto begitu keras sampai membuat telinganya berdengung,,"Gahhh... _Sranje ! Namalete go glasot Naruto_ (Sialan, kecilkan suaramu Naruto)" ucap Tokio kesal.

" _Zal, Kade e Kuro_ (maaf, mana Kuro) _"_ Tokio hampir meledak ketika mendengar respon seperti itu dari Naruto, dalam hatinya dia bersumpah akan memberikan pukulannya jika nanti dia sudah bertemu langsung dengan saudara sialan ini.

"Yahhh ada apa Naruto" Kuro bertanya pada Naruto, membiarkan Tokio yang saat ini sedang mengatur emosinya, " **Kuro Mira saat ini sudah berhenti di sebuah hutan Kusagakure** "

"Alihkan perhatiannya sekarang Naruto, dia saat ini sedang menggunakan sensor untuk mencari targetnya" jawab Kuro dengan cepat, berharap Naruto dengan sigap langsung mengalihkan perhatian Mira

"Baik, aku aka...haah..maaf sepertinya terlambat.." ucapan terakhir Naruto membuat Kuro dan Tokio kebinguan apa maksud dari Naruto, apa Mira sudah menemukan targetnya atau Mira sudah...

"Naruto menjauh dari asap hitam yang di keluarkan oleh Mira" teriak Kuro panik dia baru teringat dengan asap hitam Mira, "Hoyy Naruto..hoyy jawab" Kuro semakin panik ketika Naruto tidak merespon panggilannya.

"Sial,, Tokio seberapa jauh Negara Besi dengan Kusagakure..."tanya Kuro panik, "A...aku tidak tahu,,aku tidak pernah keluar dari Negara Besi" Tokio yang di tanya seperti malah menjadi gugup, dia kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, ada apa dengan Mira dan aura hitam miliknya dan kenapa Kuro begitu panik dan mengkhawtirkan Naruto jika sampai terkena aura hitam milik Mira

 **.**

 **Kusagakure**

 **.**

Kepanikan juga mulai terjadi di pedalaman hutan Kusagakure, lebih tepatnya Naruto dan dua orang berjubah hitam dengan awan merah karena semua tumbuhan dan hewan yang terkena asap hitam itu mati, Naruto harus melompat setinggi-tingginya dan bertahan di udara agar tidak terkena jangkauan asap hitam yang dikeluarkan oleh Mira.

Sementara kedua orang berjubah hitam itu saat ini juga sudah menjauh dari asap hitam yang melebar itu. Orang bejubah hitam itu adalah Orochimaru dan Sasori, mereka berdua begitu terkejut ketika ada makhluk besar menyeramkan muncul dihadapan mereka.

Sebelumnya mereka sedang berkomunikasi dengan markas Akatsuki tapi komunikasi harus terputus karena mereka harus segera melarikan diri asap hitam yang menyebar dengan cepat kesegala arah. Orochimaru sampai menggunakan Kuchiyose terbalik untuk kabur dari asap hitam yang seperti menyerap kehidupan apapun yang dilintasinya bahkan ular kuchiyosenya juga mati.

Sementara Sasori harus merelakan boneka kesayangannya Hiruko hancur dan lapuk karena terkena asap hitam tersebut, "Ohhh...ternyata ini wujud aslimu Sasori..kuh..kuh..kuh" ucap Orochimaru ketika mengetahui bahwa sosok pemuda bersurai merah di sampingnya adalah pria bungkuk keras kepala yang menjadi patnernya.

"Cih...diam ular berengsek...makhluk aneh itu sepertinya mencarimu" jawab Sasori kesal, Sasori tahu makhluk yang saat ini berada di hadapan mereka adalah makhluk yang sama yang menyebabkan bencana di Negara Mimpi 6 tahun lalu, setelah insiden tersebut wilayah Negara Mimpi sekarang menjadi terisolir, Iwagakure menyegel Negara Mimpi karena setelah insiden tersebut wilayah itu menjadi tandus dan tidak dapat produktif lagi, begitu pula dengan Dorogakure desa itu kini masih tidak bisa ditempati karena penduduk mati dengan mengenaskan.

"Yaahh.. sepertinya gadis ini punya urusan denganku" ucap Orochimaru sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang tidak normal. "Berhati-hatilah dengan asap hitam itu ular sialan" Sasori memperingatkan patnernya, kemudian dia menjauh dari Orochimaru "Kalau kau tidak sanggup kau tinggal bicara dan memohon maka aku akan menolongmu" lanjutnya.

"Yahh bocah cantik... kuh..kuh..kuh" ledek Orochimaru pada Sasori yang tengah meremehkannya, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok makhluk tanpa wajah itu yang saat ini perlahan mulai menyusut seperti seukuran manusia normal. "Oyyy...Ular sialan, berhati-hatilah, wujudnya mengecil bukan berarti kau berpikir lebih mudah menghadapinya" teriak Sasori yang saat ini sudah mengeluarkan gulungan Kugutsunya. Dia masih melihat jika **Kao no Nai Tenshi** terus menyusut sampai seukuran manusia normal, jika data dari pasukan militer Iwagakure benar maka saat ini makhluk di depannya akan benar-benar menyulitkan, ditambah saat ini ada lagi satu orang yang sedang bersembunyi entah dimana karena dia tidak merasakan aliran cakra sama dengan monster yang di lawan rekannya, sebelumnya dia melihat jika makhluk ini datang dengan seseorang di belakangnya, akan merepotkan jika orang itu kuat, maka dari itu dia sedang mempersiapkan gulungan Kugutsunya jaga-jaga jika nanti orang yang bersembunyi ini ikut serta dalam pertarungan.

Sementara itu jauh di atas langit saat ini Naruto masih memperhatikan saudarinya dan 2 orang yang saat ini berada di sana. "Jadi orang yang berambut basah itu adalah Orochimaru dan siapa orang yang satu lagi itu..." gumam Naruto sambil memperhatikan Sasori dari atas yang sepertinya dia tengah waspada.

" **Naruto,,, bisa kau menggunakan kekuatan matamu..?"** Naruto mendengar suara Kuro di kepalannya, "Hanya tersisa 10 menit Kuro, saat ini aku sedang berfikir tempat mana yang kosong dan terdekat yang bisa aku jangkau kurang dari sepuluh menit" jelas Naruto pada Kuro, yah memang benar sejak tadi dia memang memikirkan hal tersebut, lokasi mana yang kosong dan tidak berpenghuni sehingga dia bisa bertarung dengan Mira dengan tenang tanpa takut ada penganggu.

Naruto masih berfikir sampai dia di kejutkan oleh sebuah boneka berjubah hitam dengan surai yang sama dengan pengendalinya di bawah sana, "Kehh.. sepertinya dia sudah melihat ku" Naruto langsung menghindar dari boneka yang mulai menyerangnya dengan sebuah katana.

Swushh

"Siapa kau anak muda" tanya Sasori pada Naruto yang berhasil menghindari tebasan bonekanya, sebelumnya dia sendiri terkejut ketika matanya menangkap sesosok seseorang yang tengah memantulkan udara dengan kakinya jauh di atas sana, Sasori berpikir jika yang tengah melayang di udara adalah salah satu Pein yang di kendalikan Leadernya karena hanya Leadernya dan Onoki yang bisa melayang di udara, tapi ternyata bukan orang yang dia pikirkan melainkan seorang pemuda bersurai silver yang baru pertama dia jumpai tengah melayang di udara sambil memperhatikan kondisi pertarungan.

Sementara Naruto yang di tanya hanya diam, dia tidak punya niatan sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang menyerangnya, bisunya Naruto membuat Sasori makin penasaran dengan bocah silver di atas sana, Sasori dapat melihat dari sorot mata pemuda itu jika pemuda di hadapannya bukanlah manusia biasa, dia tidak merasakan cakra dari pemuda ini yang artinya kemapuan berpijak di udara bukanlah sebuah jutsu.

Krak

Sasori terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terkena serangan yang entah dari mana datangnya membuat tubuh boneka miliknya berlubang seukuran jari, dia melihat kekanan dan kekiri tapi tidak menemukan siapapun selain Orochimaru yang saat ini nampak kesulitan melawan makhluk tanpa wajah itu karena selain dia tidak dapat mendekat karena aura hitam yang mengelilingi makhluk itu dan serangan apapun tidak pernah berefek dari pada tubuh makhluk tersebut.

Dia kembali menengadah ke atas melihat bagaimana pemuda silver tersebut nampaknya masih belum bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya, jadi siapa yang menyerangnya sampai tubuh bonekanya berlubang seperti sekarang. Sasori masih terus melihat Naruto sampai akhirnya...

"A..apa..menghilang..."

 **Jugon**

Buagh

Wusshhh

Blarrr

Naruto yang menggunakan teknik Soru muncul tepat di depan wajah Sasori yang kebingungan, Naruto dengan cepat menghantamkan pukulan ke dada boneka Sasori sampai membentur tanah dengan sangat kuat membuat tanah dan tubuh boneka Sasori hancur.

Serangan Naruto barusan memancing perhatian kedua orang yang tengah bertarung puluhan meter di sana, Naruto yang merasa dia telah mengalahkan Sasori kemudian bergegas menuju lokasi Mira dan Orochimaru.

Pertarungan yang berat sebelah itu harus di hentikan sebelum Mira makin menggila dan malah meluas kemana-mana. Sementara Orochimaru yang terkejut dengan serangan yang membuat patnernya hancur itu mulai panik, melawan wanita monster ini saja dia di buat seperti seorang bocah akademi, sangat memalukan pikirnya.

Dan sekarang muncul lagi seseorang yang entah siapa, di lihat dari hancur leburnya tubuh Sasori pasti pemuda yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya bukanlah pemuda sembarangan. "Berengsek...siapa kau" teriak Orochimaru, genggaman pada Kusanaginya semakin kuat. Selama hidupnya dia baru pernah 2 kali terpojokan seperti sekarang pertama dengan Hanzo Si Salamander dan Leader Akatsuki Pein, dan sekarang dia mengalami kondisi seperti ini lagi dan itu membuatnya muak.

"Orochimaru...sebaiknya kau pergi, sebelum semuanya menjadi tidak bisa dikendalikan" ucap datar Naruto pada Orochimaru, "Persetan...kubunuh kalian dan akan ku jadikan kelinci percobaanku" teriak Orochimaru sambil menyeringai, mata ular miliknya saat ini fokus dengan orang di depannya, karena entah kenapa makhluk di belakang sana malah terdiam saat pemuda ini muncul.

"Kau dan kesombonganmu bisa membuatmu berumur pendek Orochimaru" ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan Orochimaru, dia menembak kan shigan di kedua lutut Orochimaru membuat lutut Orochimaru berlubang, dan limbung ingin jatuh

Sementara Naruto yang melihat Orochimaru limbung langsung melesat menggunakan Soru, tanpa menunggu lama Naruto membuat kuda kuda dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya yang terkepal ke arah dada Orochimaru...

 **Rokuogan**

Vungg

ARGGGHHHH

Khoook

Naruto melepaskan gelombang kejut pada dada Orochimaru, membuatnya langsung memuntahkan begitu banyak darah, Orochimaru merasakan jantung, hati dan paru-parunya seperti terhantam sebuah palu besar, bukan hanya itu 6 dari 12 pasang rusuknya remuk, bukan patah lagi tapi remuk menjadi serpihan kecil. 'sial serangan apa barusan, tubuh ini sudah tidak dapat bertahan lagi' pikrinya

Brugh

Tubuh Orochimaru pun tumbang, Naruto hanya memandang datar tubuh orang baru saja dia serang dengan salah satu serangan terkuatnya, kemudian dia berjalan sedikit gontai, tidak dapat di pungkiri memang serangan barusan membuat darah begitu banyak keluar dari luka-luka yang dia derita, tapi dia masih bersyukur karena tidak langsung pingsan.

Dia terpaksa harus menggunakan serangan penghabisan tadi untuk mempersingkat waktunya dalam menggiring Mira, dan sekarang sepertinya dia berhasil membuat saudarinya memperhatikannya.

Sementara Mira yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan orang yang baru muncul itu, sekarang mulai bereaksi karena melihat targetnya sudah di kalahkan dan itu tidak membuatnya tidak senang. "Saa...lihat aku Mira" ucap Naruto pada yang sepertinya Mira mulai merespon panggilan Naruto terlihat dari gerakan tubuhnya.

'sial..wujudnya benar-benar menyeramkan' pikir Naruto melihat wujud Mira saat ini, rambut putihnya bertambah panjang sampai menyentuh bokongnya, tubuhnya berlapis sebuah zirah berwarna putih, bahkan wajah cantik saudarinya saat ini terlapisi sebuah topeng putih polos yang menyatu dari zirah yang melapisi seluruh tubuhnya.

Kali ini ke 6 sayapnya sudah tidak ada, tidak seperti sebelumnya saat tubuhnya membesar sampai kira-kira 20 meter. Naruto kemudian memasang kuda-kuda untuk dapat menggunakan Soru secepat mungkin. Dia masih ingat pembicaraan beberapa menit yang lalu dengan Kuro,

" _ **Tidak ada pilihan lain Naruto, ambil targetnya dan bersiaplah amarah Mira di limpahkan semuanya padamu, karena Mira tidak pernah senang jika targetnya di ambil orang lain"**_

Itu yang membuat Naruto akhirnya mulai menyerang Sasori dan Orochimaru dan sekarang terbukti Mira mulai merespon kehadirannya, Naruto masih melihat Mira yang saat ini masih diam hanya kepalanya saja yang bergerak patah-patah, melihat dia dan Orochimaru yang tumbang.

Pandangan Mira masih terus melihat ke arah Naruto dan Orochimaru secara bergantian sampai akhirnya...

"KURO...!" teriak Naruto begitu keras, dia terkejut karena tiba-tiba Mira mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sangat pekat, ke 6 sayapnya kembali muncul, dari topeng itu muncul sebuah garis melintang sampai telinga..

DEG

Naruto kembali merasakan intimidasi luar biasa saat garis itu terbuka dan membentuk sebuah mulut, Mira tersenyum, dari sela-sela bibirnya muncul dua taring panjang, hilang sudah sifat Naruto yang tenang, Naruto yang tidak pernah merasakan takut. Senyuman yang di tunjukan Mira membawa semua hal buruk yang pernah dia lalui terlintas begitu saja dalam otaknya.

'tidak...tidak ini terlampau sulit untuk bisa aku tangani' pikir Naruto kacau, dia merasa begitu kecil di hadapan Mira yang saat ini terus-terusan mengeluarkan aura hitamnya yang kian lama semakin pekat, pohon-pohon yang di sekitarnya langsung lapuk dimakan usia, bahkan pijakannya mulai kering dan retak.

Sementara itu kedua orang yang saat itu berada di sana, juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Naruto, mereka tidak melihat wujud Mira sekarang tapi mereka merasakan sebuah kematian yang pasti dari tekanan energi ini.

Sasori memilih untuk tidak menyatukan tubuh bonekanya kembali, dan Orochimaru yang lebih dekat dari Mira dan Naruto juga lebih memilih menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak keluar dari tubuh yang sudah tidak bisa dia gunakan lagi, dan Sasori mengutuk Orochimaru sampai berurusan dengan makhluk ini.

Kembali ke Naruto saat ini dia langsung kabur secepat mungkin dari Mira menggunakan Soru, dia sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan semua memory buruk yang terlintas di kepalanya, jika memang benar kata Shiro jika Mira sempat dibuat terluka oleh Deidara, Naruto akan memberikan hormat pada Deidara karena berani melawan Mira dalam wujud seperti ini.

Tapi seperti yang di bilang Kuro, Naruto yang sekarang menjadi target dari kemarahan Mira karena Orochimaru dia kalahkan. Saat ini Mira mulai mengejar Naruto yang melompat-lompat diudara dengan kecepatan yang gila, saat kau ketakutan maka keajaiban muncul, dan sekarang Naruto bisa melesat dengan kecepatan yang tak pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Dia sangat takut dengan sosok Mira yang bagaikan teror itu.

"Kuro,,,aku tidak yakin bisa melawan Mira saat ini, apa ada cara lain selain bertarung dengan Mira" tanya Naruto pada Kuro sambil dia melesat di udara.

" **A** **..a** **da** **ya..iya ada** **cara lain yang bisa membuat Mira langsung kembali normal, yaitu jika adanya sebuah pemicu yang membuat kesadaranya kembali atau..kau harus merelakan jiwamu di cabut oleh Mira, setelah jiwamu masuk kedalam tubuh Mira, maka otomatis kutukan matanya akan membaca memory mu dan berharaplah itu akan membuat dia sadar kembali"**

"A..apa...Kau gila ! bagaimana mungkin kau menyarankan untuk aku menyerahkan jiwaku begitu saja pada Mira" bentak Naruto, yang tanpa sadar perlahan Naruto merasakan marah. Dan bentakan itu membuat Kuro sedikit terkejut, karena Naruto mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Celaka...emosi Naruto mulai muncul kembali" ucap Kuro di seberang sana, yang artinya Naruto sudah tidak dapat diharapkan kembali untuk bisa bertarung dengan Mira, karena pasti Naruto merasakan ketakutan. Alasan Kuro meminta Naruto menghentikan Mira adalah karena Naruto kehilangan emosi, tapi jika Naruto sudah mengalami ketakutan maka Mira dapat dengan mudah mengkonsumsi jiwanya jika Naruto menunjukan ketakutan lagi di depan Mira.

Ucapan Kuro memancing rasa penasaran Tokio, memangnya apa masalahnya jika Naruto mempunyai emosi, "Ada apa,,,Kenapa kau bilang celaka kalau emosi Naruto muncul...?" tanya Tokio pada Kuro.

"Selama ini Naruto-kun mengalami Trauma berat, sehingga dia tidak dapat merasakan emosi sedikitpun, ada beberapa kejadian yang membuatnya trauma dan depresi sampai membuat kejiwaanya terganggu, tapi jika Naruto-kun yang tidak merasakan sakit itu benar karena beberapa saraf di otaknya rusak itu kata Mira saat dia menggunakan kutukan matanya saat Naruto-kun pingsan karena kehabisan darah" bukan Kuro yang menjawab tapi Shiro.

"Dan kenapa Kuro mengatakan celaka jika emosi Naruto-kun muncul karena kekuatan Mira adalah memanipulasi jiwa kau ingat itu Tokio-kun" lanjut Shiro yang langsung dia nggukan oleh Tokio "lalu dimana letak kondisinya bisa celaka..." tanya Tokio yang masih belum paham

"Yah karena Mira dapat memanipulasi jiwa seseorang dengan satu syarat manusia itu harus takut padanya, jika orang itu tidak merasa takut oleh Mira, maka Mira tidak akan bisa mengambil jiwa orang tersebut dengan mudah dan dia harus bertarung untuk mengalahkan orang yang tidak takut padanya, sehingga Mira menciptakan aku dan Kuro untuk membantunya memberikan ketakutan pada seseorang"

"Kuro di ciptakan dari keburukan hati Mira, dan aku dari kebaikan hati Mira, aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya hanya bisa menyerap kehidupan hewan, tumbuhan dan tanah, tapi tidak dapat menyerap kehidupan manusia, maka dari itu Mira sendirilah yang menyerap jiwa Manusia, setelah orang-orang yang dibuat ketakutan dengan melihat aura hitam yang bisa menyerap kehidupan itu maka itu mempermudah Mira untuk memanipulasi jiwa orang-orang yang ketakutan itu" jelas Shiro panjang lebar tentang kekutan Mira.

Sebenarnya ini tidak boleh di beritahukan oleh orang lain karena sama saja mengungkapkan kelemahan dari Mira, tapi Shiro terpaksa jika tidak seperti itu maka saat Mira lepas kendali lagi tidak ada yang bisa membantunya.

"Lalu fungsimu apa Shiro-chan" tanya Takio yang entah kenapa malah menambahkan chan pada Shiro, padahal Shiro bukan manusia dia hanya sebuah jiwa yang di masukan kedalam boneka, "Fungsi ku untuk pertahanan dan penyembuhan Mira hanya itu saja" Shiro tidak menjelaskan kemampuannya dan Kuro secara detail karena dia tidak bisa membongkar semuanya.

" **Kau dengar itu Naruto...jadi berhetilah untuk takut pada Mira, karena hanya dengan itu jiwamu selamat"** tanya Kuro tiba-tiba, ternyata saat ini Naruto masih tersambung dengannya sehingga Naruto dapat mendengar pembicaraan yang di lakukan ketiganya

"Hah...tapi tetap saja Mira membuatku bagaikan seekor semut dihadapan raksasa" ucap Naruto yang saat ini entah sudah dimana dia sudah tidak tahu lagi, **"Zapre stravot na Naruto !** (berhenti ketakutan, Naruto)"kali ini Naruto mendegar suara Hoshi yang memintanya untuk tidak takut, "Vie ne ste cel na Mira, prokleto ! (Bukan kau yang menjadi target Mira, berengsek)" ucap Naruto kesal, dia belum sadar sepenuhnya jika dia mengumpat pada Hoshi, dan Naruto malah mendengar suara tawa Hoshi di dalam kepalanya.

Naruto menengok kebelakang dimana Mira sudah beberapa meter darinya, 'sial, cepat sekali dia' Naruto langsung menggunakan kembali Soru untuk memperlebar jarak dari Mira. Naruto masih harus menata emosinya yang tiba-tiba mucul secara drastis.

Tidak dia sangka ternyata Mira membuat emosinya kembali dengan cara yang sama dengan saat dia kehilangan emosinya. Trauma dan depresi berat saat merasakan intimidasi yang begitu hebat dari Mira membuat dia tiba-tiba saja rasa itu kembali.

Naruto saat ini masih terus melompat diudara menjauhi Mira, sampai tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur, membuat kecepatnya perlahan berhenti drastis, "Kuso...jangan sekarang..." gumam Naruto, di saat seperti ini malah harus merasakan efek samping dari kutukan matanya. Bibirnya pucat, tubuhnya melemah, dan sialnya matanya sangat lelah ingin sekali terpejam, tapi dia melihat kebelakang dan ternyata Mira hanya berjarak 5 meter darinya, "Akhh sial.. Kuro maaf aku tidak bisa menghentikan Mira" ucap Naruto sebelum dia terjun bebas dari ketinggian ratusan meter. Sebelum matanya terpejam sempurna dia melihat langit jingga dan sebuah danau dengan dua buah patung yang mejadikannya sebagai air terjun. 'Setidaknya aku melarikan diri ketempat yang jauh dari desa manapun' pikirnya senang.

.

~oOo~

.

Di Negara Besi

"Naruto..hoy..jawab Naruto..." teriak Kuro panik karena mendengar suara Naruto yang lemah meminta maaf padanya. Kuro menengok ke belakang dan melihat Tokio hanya geleng-geleng kepala tanda bahwa komunikasi telah terputus.

"Kuro ada apa dengan Naruto-kun..?" tanya Shiro panik karena melihat wajah frustasi dari Kuro dan Tokio, "Naruto pingsan..." ucap Kuro pelan, "APA..lalu bagaimana dengan Mira.." Shiro bertanya balik, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari keduanya membuatnya malah ikut frustasi, memikirkan nasib Naruto dan Mira di luar sana.

Tokio kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan Kuro dan Shiro yang masih menunduk frustasi, setelah masuk kedalam kamar dia kemudian melihat peta besar yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya.

"Mereka di perbatasan Negara Api dan Negara Lindungan Bunyi" gumam Tokio ketika melihat dua buah kertas putih yang berada di titik yang sama. Setelah mengetahui keberadaan keduanya Tokio malah terdiam, pikirannya berkecamuk tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini.

Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Neneknya yang malah jatuh sakit karena cuaca ekstrim minggu lalu, bisa-bisa saat dia kembali malah katana Akeno-nee yang menyambutnya. Tokio masih diam sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara dengungan di kepalanya sampai membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut.

" _ **Hoshi biarkan aku keluar, aku yang akan menghentikan Mira"**_

Mata Tokio seperti ingin keluar saat tiba-tiba dia mendegar suara yang begitu familiar di kepalanya. Suara yang sudah tidak dia dengar hampir satu tahun setelah dia memarahi habis-habisan pemilik suara ini "Diamlah Toshi,,,aku tidak akan membiarkan mu keluar jika kau masih tidak dapat mengendalikan sifat burukmu" ucap Tokio dalam hatinya.

" _ **Aku pastikan tidak akan seperti itu lagi, jika kau biarkan aku untuk keluar sekarang"**_

"Maaf Toshi,,,tidak sekarang,,,dia saat ini masih berada di dalam desa" balas Tokio lagi pada suara yang muncul di otaknya.

Tokio kemudian keluar kamar dan terlihat seperti habis lari maraton, keringatnya banyak sakali padahal suhu di Negera Besi selalu dingin. "Naruto dan Mira berada di perbatasan Negara Api dan Negara Suara" ucap Tokio setelah dia tidak mendengar suara lagi dalam kepalanya.

"Tokio apa kau bisa menjangkau pikiran Mira kembali" tanya Kuro yang sepertinya tidak memperhatikan raut wajah dari Tokio yang meringis, "Biarkan aku istirahat dulu Kuro, energiku terkuras habis" Tokio tidak mau mengambil resiko yang lain jika dia kehabisan energi.

Mendengar jawaban Tokio, Kuro mulai berdiri "Kau bilang mereka di perbatasan Negara Api dan Negara Suara, baiklah aku akan pergi kesana sekarang" Kuro mulai mempersiapkan barang-barangnya.

"Kau yakin Kuro, aku melihat di peta itu cukup jauh dari sini" ucap Tokio menjelaskan "Shiro ayo siap-si.." ucap Kuro tanpa memperdulikan Tokio "Tunggu Kuro, kita tak perlu menyusul" perkataan Shiro membuat ucapan Kuro terputus, "Ada apa denganmu Shiro kenapa kita tidak perlu menyusul" tanya Kuro heran dengan Shiro saat ini. "Tidak perlu...aku baru ingat sesuatu tentang Naruto, kata Mira-chan, Naruto harus berada di situasi terpojok dulu dan akhirnya _'itu'_ , jadi mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat" Shiro berkata dengan tenang, dan membuat Kuro terkejut, karena baru mengingat ucapan Mira sementara Tokio mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

.

~oOo~

.

 **Perbatasan Negara Api dan Negara Suara**

 **Lembah Akhir**

Saat ini Naruto sedang kesulitan bernafas, pasalnya saat dia terjun bebas, dia langsung jatuh kedalam danau, yang cukup dalam. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya terombang ambing sebelum akhirnya dia terseret arus air terjun.

Tubuhnya yang terseret air terjun kembali terjun bebas kebawah kedasar lembah, tubuhnya sangat lemas, dan tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk bergerak, sampai akhirnya dia terdampar di pinggiran aliran air. Naruto membalikan tubuhnya, matanya menengadah ke atas melihat langit yang berwarna biru cerah.

Perkataanya benar jika hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan merepotkan, Naruto tidak menyangka jika tubuhnya akan selemah ini, ke cacatan regenerasi membuat tubuhnya tidak boleh terluka sedikitpun, lucu memang mana ada petarung yang membuatnya tidak akan terkena luka.

DUM...

Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar suara dentuman yang sangat keras di dekatnya, debu mengepul menutupi pandangannya.

Wushhh

Tiba-tiba muncul hempasan angin dari asal suara dentuman keras tadi, dan kini Naruto bisa melihat siapa yang muncul...

"Khe...tidak bisa kah kau memberiku istrahat sejenak Mira" ucap Naruto tangan kanannya menutupi wajahnya yang kelelahan. Dia membuka sedikit dan menengok ke samping dimana Mira saat ini masih diam memperhatikannya, kali ini tidak ada lagi aura hitam yang keluar, mungkin karena saat ini Mira hanya berhadapan dengannya, terlebih daerah saat ini bukanlah hutan sehingga aura hitam itu tidak akan bisa memberikan ketakutannya.

"Argh" Naruto berusaha untuk bangun, pandangannya terus melihat Mira sampai dia teralihkan dengan sebuah benda berkilauan yang saat ini berada di gengaman Mira, "Hahaha...aku benar-benar mati kali ini" Naruto tertawa pada takdir buruk yang menimpanya hari ini.

Sebelumnya dia kabur karena ketakutan dengan aura hitam Mira, dan sekarang dia tidak mungkin lagi bisa kabur saat Mira sudah memegang senjata di tangannya, Naruto ingat betul kejadian siang tadi saat Mira dia berikan sebuah senjata, Mira memiliki kepribadian yang aneh saat dia memegang sebuah senjata.

Wushh

 **Teishi Jikan !**

Brugh

"Kuso...syukurlah aku masih sempat" ucap Naruto yang malah kembali terjatuh, dia terkejut bukan main karena tiba-tiba Mira langsung menyerang saat dia mulai berdiri tegak. Naruto memperhatikan Mira yang saat ini dia hentikan waktunya.

Ting..

Naruto menyentil sebuah pedang yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya, sepertinya Mira ingin membelah tubuhnya dengan pedang milik Orochimaru yang entah kenapa bisa berada di tangannya saat ini.

Naruto kemudian melompat, menjauh dari Mira beberapa meter. "Kuro,, Hoshi,,apa kau masih di sana" ucap Naruto dalam hatinya, 'oh ayolah cepat jawab, waktu ku tinggal 7 menit lagi' Naruto kemudian mulai membuka kepalan tangan kirinya dan di sana terlihat sebuah symbol 3 buah bulan.

" **Ovozmozi"** gumamnya, kemudian symbol di telapak tangan kirinya mulai bergerak menyatu sampai akhirnya membuat putaran dan dari putaran tersebut di gantikan sebuah portal. Naruto menarik senjatanya dari portal yang muncul itu.

 **Dva Orevi**

Setelah mengatakan itu senjata dengan dua buah bilah pedang panjang yang menyatu itu mulai keluar dari portal tersebut. "Akh...Kuro berengsek kenapa malah tidak menjawab panggilanku" ucapnya sambil memutar senjatanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya aku akan mati di tangan saudariku sendiri" ucapnya yang kemudian menghilangkan kutukan waktunya pada Mira. Mira yang melihat targetnya tidak di tempat dan hanya ada bercak darah mulai mencari keberadaan Naruto dan akhirnya dia melihat Naruto berada cukup jauh darinya.

Mira memperhatikan Naruto menyutikan sesuatu pada dadanya, Naruto masih memandang Mira waspada jika saudarinya itu menyerang dadakan seperti tadi. Setelah dia menyuntikan obat yang dia dapat dari Dokter Ran yang berada di Sunagakure, obat untuk merangsang sel darah putih miliknya agar cepat memperbaiki kerusakan yang di terima tubuhnya.

"Saa..mari maju gadis bodoh" ucap Naruto setelah menyuntikan obat ketubuhnya, Naruto kemudian memisahkan kedua senjatanya, Chaos Blade Dan Star Light itulah kedua senjata yang telah terpisah menjadi dua itu.

Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dimana dia memegang Chaos Blade, kemudian dia mengibaskan pedangnya ke arah Mira.

 **Rankyaku : Sen**

Wushh,

Dari kibasan itu muncul sebuah garis panjang mengarah cepat ke arah Mira yang hanya diam berdiri memperhatikan.

Duar

Terdengar suara benturan yang cukup keras saat tebasan garis lurus itu mengenai Mira, dari benturan itu membuat debu berterbangan mengelilingi Mira, sementara Naruto terus memperhatikan apakah serangannya berefek atau tidak pada Mira, dan setelah debu yang mengelilingi Mira hilang..

"Sudah kuduga serangan seperti itu tidak akan berefek padanya" gumamnya setelah melihat Mira baik-baik saja tanpa ada goresan sedikit pun dari zirahnya. Jika itu orang biasa pasti langsung terbelah dengan serangan tadi.

Wush

Trank trank

Naruto terkejut ketika Mira langsung maju menyerangnya lagi secara tiba-tiba mengayunkan senjatanya, yang untungnya berhasil di tangkis oleh Naruto dengan tepat. Mira kembali menyerangnya mengayunkan Kusanagi milik Orochimaru dengan cepat dan akurat, tapi Naruto masih bisa menagkisnya dengan sempurna, jangan remehkan ilmu kenjutsunya sialan.

Saat bentrokan terjadi cukup lama, Naruto baru tersadar, 'ayunan pedangnya tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali' itu yang Naruto sadari, Mira memang cepat dalam menggunakan katananya tapi tidak ada tenaga dan tekanan sama sekali yang Naruto rasakan dari benturan beberapa kali. Menyadari kekurangan saudarinya Naruto mulai tersenyum sedikit ada harapan untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini pikirnya.

Naruto percaya dengan segala kemampuan dan pengalamanya dalam menggunakan pedang, dan di lihat dari cara Mira bertarung dia tidak menggunakan teknik apapun dia hanya secara sepontan mengayunkan pedangnya yang sialnya Mira juga sepertinya memiliki pengalaman bertarung sehingga serangan tepat dan akurat mengincar titik vital.

" **Naruto..akhirnya kau sadar kembali"** tiba-tiba Naruto yang sedang bertahan dari serangan Mira mulai mendengar suara yang dia tunggu sejak tadi. Naruto melompat menjauh dari Mira mencoba memberi jarak agar dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Kuro lagi.

"Yahh...aku sadar, jadi sekarang bantu aku dan jangan menghilang lagi" ucap Naruto kesal dalam pikirannya. **"Sekarang apa yang sedang kau lakukan..?"** tanya Kuro dalam pikirannya yang entah kenapa mendengar pertanyaan dari Kuro membuatnya mendengus kesal.

"Apa yang tanyakan bodoh tentu saja bertarung dengan Mira" ucap Naruto pada Kuro tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mira. " **Haahhh,,,kau bercanda, kau masih bertarung dengan Mira selama 2 hari** " tanya Kuro membuat Naruto bingung, dua hari katanya,, apa Kuro terbentur sesuatu. "Kuro..kau terbentur sesuatu, malam saja belum muncul bagaimana aku bertarung selama dua hari" kali ini Naruto bergumam pada udara kosong, seperti orang idiot.

" **Aku tidak bercanda,,, kami kehilangan kontak denganmu selama dua hari, ku kira kau mati ditangan Mira** " ucap Kuro lagi dalam pikirnyannya, yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung, dia kemudian melihat langit begitu cerah tanpa merasa keanehan yang telah terjadi "Akh persetan dengan hari, kita bicarakan lagi nanti, sekarang yang lebih penting kau harus membantuku mengalahkan Mira"

" **Baik-baik, sekarang apa yang sedang Mira lakukan**..?" tanya Kuro lagi, "Dia sekarang sudah tidak mengeluarkan asap hitamnya, tapi sekarang dia memakai sebuah senjata yang entah kapan dia dapatkan" ucap Naruto sambil menghindari sabetan pedang yang di ayunkan Mira ke arah lehernya.

"Hancurkan senjatanya atau rebut senjata itu dari tangan Mira"

"Kenapa" tanya Naruto yang semakin kesulitan pasalnya semua serangan yang di keluarkan sama sekali tidak berefek dengan zirah yang melapisi tubuh Mira.

" **Kau bisa mati, sedikit saja, Mira hanya butuh satu goresan untuk membuat lawannya mati, Mira akan menyalurkan racun milikya pada sebuah senjata, jadi jangan sampai terkena goresan terlebih luka tebasan** " ucap Kuro yang membuat Naruto sedikit membulatkan matanya, apa racun, Naruto menengok tangan kanannya yang terkena goresan tadi, "Berengsek...kenapa informasi sepenting itu tidak kau katakan sejak awal" bentak Naruto kesal.

Naruto melihat jika area tangannya yang terkena goresan muncul ruam-ruam, dan membiru, dia kemudian membuka bajunya dan yang dia temukan adalah ruam dan kulit yang pucat membiru hampir keunguan. 'Benar saja aku akan mati, ternyata Mira berhasil mendaratkan banyak goresan di tubuh ku' pikirnya yang tentu saja dapat di dengar oleh Hoshi dan Kuro.

" **Naruto makan buahmu** " Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar suara Hoshi di kepalanya, "Tidak..aku masih belum menginkannya" ucap Naruto lagi, dia kemudian membuang pakaiannya yang sudah compang caping itu. Ini salah satu kelemahan Naruto, karena dia tidak merasakan sakit, maka dia tidak tahu kapan dan dimana musuh telah mendaratkan serangannya yang tidak dia lihat. Setidaknya dengan membuka bajunya dia dapat melihat jika Mira mendaratkan luka baru di tubuhnya.

Dia memikirkan tentang ucapan Hoshi barusan yang menyuruhnya untuk memakan buah miliknya, tapi entah kenapa hatinya masih merasa berat untuk memakan buah tersebut. Naruto kemudian mulai maju menyerang Mira, dia sudah tidak perduli jika dia mati di tempat ini karena memang dia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi setidaknya dia akan terus berjuang sampai kematiannya, biarkan tugas itu menjadi tanggung jawab Mira dan Hoshi.

Mira yang melihat Naruto maju menyerangnya hanya diam di tempat, Naruto yang berlari sambil memutar senjatanya yang sudah di satukan kembali, "Saa..Mira kita lihat seberapa keras zirahmu"

 **Rokushiki Ogi : Rankyaku Sora senshi**

Teriak Naruto yang menusukan senjatanya tepat di depan dada Mira

Vungg...

Krakk

Naruto terkejut ketika senjata kesayangannya hancur saat mencoba menusuk tubuh Mira yang masih terbalut zirah. "Kusooo,,,sekeras apa zirah ini" gumam Naruto yang masih terkejut dengan hancurnya senjata peninggalan kedua kakaknya.

Mira yang melihat Naruto diam saja setelah senjatanya hancur, langsung mencoba menebaskan senjata itu pada tubuh Naruto, dan Naruto yang melihat katana yang hampir mengenainya itu langsung mengaktivkan mata kutukannya.

 **Teishi jikan**

Tepat waktu, Naruto mengehentikan waktu Mira kembali saat katana yang di ayunkan Mira hanya beberapa cm dari tubuhnya, dia kemudian mengambil senjata yang di pegang oleh Mira lalu menyimpanya di dalam portal penyimpananya.

Setelah itu Naruto kemudian memasang kuda-kuda seperti pertarungan sebelumnya, Naruto akan mengeluarkan serangan penghabisan yang lebih kuat dari serangan yang dia berikan ke Orochimaru.

 **Sai Dai Rin : Rokuogan**

Vungg

"Aahh...A..apa" Naruto kembali terkejut karena serangan terkuat yang dia miliki malah tidak berefek sama sekali pada zirah putih yang melapisi tubuh saudarinya ini. Apa-apaan dengan zirah putih yang melapisi Mira ini, ini lebih keras dari baja.

Naruto masih ingat jika serangannya ini mampu untuk membuat lubang besar pada gunung, tapi sekarang serangannya berhasil di buat tidak berguna menghadapi kerasnya zirah putih yang melindungi Mira.

Naruto mundur perlahan, pikirannya kembali kacau, semua yang dia punya sudah tidak berefek sama sekali pada saudarinya itu, apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Naruto melihat telapak tangan kirinya dimana terdapat sebuah symbol penyimpanan, dan di dalam symbol itu ada buah yang tadi di teriakan oleh Hoshi.

"Apakah harus.." gumamnya, kemudian dia melihat Mira yang masih diam layaknya patung.

Khoghk...Khoghk

Naruto tiba-tiba terbatuk, dan merasakan bahwa tanganya yang dia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya terasa basah, dia kemudian melihat tangan yang tadi menutup mulutnya di penuhi darah, Naruto hanya meringis melihat darah itu, sekarang dia mulai batuk darah, dia mulai berjalan perlahan ke tepi sungai setelah sampai dia melihat dirinya dari pantulan air.

Mata merah dengan pola rumit 8 cabang berwarna putih, tubuh penuh lukanya itu sekarang di hiasi oleh ruam dan kulit berwana biru keunguan, Naruto tersenyum melihat pantulan tubuhnya. " **Naruto aku mohon makan buah itu untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu, memang sejak awal mustahil melawan Mira yang sudah memakan buah itu** " Hoshi berbicara dengan harap pada Naruto dia tidak ingin mendengar saudaranya mati. Dia masih curiga dengan Kuro dan Shiro yang sejak 2 hari lalu nampaknya seperti biasa saja tidak seperti sebelumya, entah apa tapi sejak Shiro bilang Naruto harus di buat terpojok dan akhirnya _'itu'_ , Kuro dan Shiro mulai terlihat tenang, seperti ada yang di sembunyikan darinya.

Khoghk

Brugh

Khoghk

"agh...sial sarafku sampai di buat lumpuh seperti ini" guman Naruto ketika dia tidak dapat menggerakan tangan dan kakinya dengan leluasa lagi, terlebih sekarang Naruto merasa dehidarasi, racun gila macam apa yang di berikan oleh Mira pada tubuhnya, inikah racun dari keturunan Dewi Ular pikirnya.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin memundurkan waktu tapi di sudah tidak tahu sudah berjalan berapa lama dari goresan pertama yang dia terima, sekarang saja waktunya hanya tersisah 2 menit sebelum dia benar-benar pingsan.

 **Jikkan**

Ucapnya kemudian waktunya kembali normal, dan Mira kembali bergerak, Mira yang melihat senjatanya sudah tidak dia pegang lagi mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang sedang tergeletak di tepi sungai, Mira kemudian mengahampiri Naruto, dia melihat Naruto saat ini nafasnya memburu, matanya terpejam.

Mira kemudian mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi, Mira kemudian mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh saudaranya itu sampai akhirnya Mira membanting Naruto ketanah dengan sangat keras.

DUM

Khoghk

Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah tubuhnya lumpuh sulit di gerakan, Mira kemudian mengahantamkan pukulan ke wajahnya, Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya menunggu pukulan tersebut.

Bugh

'Are...lemah...?' Naruto kembali membuka matanya, kali ini dia melihat dengan jelas saat tangan kanan Mira mengepal dan di hantamkan ke arah wajahnya. Tapi kembali Naruto tidak merasakan tekanan sama sekali dari pukulan tersebut.

Kenapa,,,kenapa pukulannya lemah sekali seperti ini, Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar saat Mira terus memberikan pukulan secara bertubi-tubi tapi tetap saja pukulan itu sangat lemah tidak ada tekanan sama sekali. Naruto berpikir jika tadi dia di banting dan harus muntah darah kembali itu karena gravitasi yang bermain di sini, Mira tidak punya kekuatan fisik yang cukup kuat untuk memberi pukulan pada tubuhnya pikirnya. Mira terus memberikan pukulan sampai tiba-tiba dia berhenti.

" **Na..mi..kaze ..Men..ma ..Ha..ta..ke.. Ka..ka...shi"** Naruto terkejut saat dua buah nama keluar dari mulut Mira, "A..apa..mak..sudmu sia..lan" ucap Naruto lemah..

DEG

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia sekarang malah melihat senyum yang sama persis dari Mira, topeng itu terbuka sampai telinga dan menunjukan senyuman dengan kedua taring yang menyembul keluar.

"Tu..tunggu...tunggu Mira apa maksudnya itu" ucap Naruto dengan cepat, Mira kemudian melepaskan tubuh Naruto yang kebingungan.

Wushhh..

Klep..klep..

Naruto terkejut ketika Mira mengeluarkan ke 6 sayapnya yang berbeda warna putih kanan dan hitam kiri. **"Ko..No...Ha"** Ucap Mira kemudian sebelum dia mengepakan sayapnya mencoba untuk terbang.

Tapi Mira merasa tertahan, dan menengok kebawah dan ternyata Naruto memeluk kakinya, Naruto tidak tahu jelas apa yang akan di lakukan Mira, tapi yang pasti kedua orang tersayangnya terancam saat ini. Mira kemudian menginjak kepala Naruto untuk kemudian dia geser menjauh, tapi sepertinya Naruto masih punya tenaga untuk membuat pelukan di kakinya begitu kuat.

"Mi..mira...jangan sakiti mereka...ku mohon" ucap Naruto lirih, tapi Mira seakan tidak perduli dia terus mengepakan ke 6 sayapnya membuat Naruto sedikit demi sedikit merenggangkan pelukan di kakinya karena tekanan angin dari kepakan sayap Mira.

Kreet..

Naruto harus mengeluarkan kukunya untuk setidaknya memperlambat hempasan yang di terima tubuhnya, Naruto terus mencoba bertahan tanpa sadar dia sedikit terangkat dari tanah. Mira yang merasa Naruto masih memeluk kaki kanannya, mulai mengayunkan kakinya kesana kemari membuat tubuh Naruto ikut berayun dan akhirnya terlepas.

 **Gensoku jikan**

Gumamnya dan perlahan gerakan Mira melambat, yah Naruto melambatkan gerakan Mira dengan kutukan matanya yang tersisa 2 menit berharap dalam dua menit itu ada harapan muncul, "Kuro...Hoshi...tolong aku..Mira ingin membunuh adik dan nii-chan ku" ucap Naruto tapi tidak ada suara yang merespon dalam kepalanya.

"HOSHI...KURO...SHIRO...SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU,,,,MONSTER ITU MENUJU KONOHA SEKARANGGGG..MENMA,,,NII-CHAN,,,KIRA,,,LARI...!" teriak Naruto putus asa, tanpa sadar air mata yang sudah tidak pernah keluar selama sepuluh tahun mulai merembas dari kedua matanya merahnya, Naruto putus asa, dia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menghentikan saudarinya yang tengah lepas kendali saat ini. Terlebih karena kelemahannya, sekarang adik dan nii-chan serta Desa yang di perjuangkan dengan nyawa oleh orang-orang tersayangnya harus kedatangan malapetaka bernama **Mirajane**

.

.

 **~CUT~**

 **.**

 **Maa...sepertinya saya tidak ada yang ingin di sampaikan lagi, oke sampai jumpa and thank you for reading my story.**

 **ehh ada deng yang ingin saya tanyakan,, minna apa pendeskripsian saya kurang bagus atau jalan cerintanya yang kurang menarik yah entah kenapa setiap menulis dan membacanya ulang saya merasa kurang puas, :( tolong masukannya minna**


End file.
